I Just Need You
by RobsBaby
Summary: Bad Bella meets her mate, in more ways then one in southern flirt Jasper. VERY DARK THEMES, DRUGS AND LOTS OF JUICY LEMONS.
1. This Job

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Hope you guys like, please R/R! **

I need this job. I really fucking need this job. If I don't get it I can't get my own place. I looked up at the store with the 'need help' sign. Here goes fucking nothing. One more puff from my cig, and I tossed it to the sidewalk, stomping it out from under my boot.

I ran my fingers threw my hair then proceeded into the store. There was a old lady at the counter who looked like she'd never seen a mirror in her whole fucking life. She gave me a once over and I knew what she was thinking. Who the hell was I, and what the fuck did I want if I wasn't planning on stealing some stupid ass shit from the store?

"Can I help you?" her voice was so sickly sweet I wanted to take her name tag and ram it down her throat.

Keep your cool, Bells, you need this fucking job. I inwardly glared at the bitch in my head.

"Yes, I saw your sign for help and wanted to know if I could apply?"

The look on her face was priceless, I swear I think her eyes fell out her ass. I knew what she was thinking its the same damn thing everyone thinks about me. You've got some sort of skill other then rippin folks off? Yeah right.

"Yeah, hold on," she looked real flustered as she pushed a button on the phone next to her.

I stood by the door and waited while she continued to ring people up. I glanced around the store to see what all they had, and was surprise to see someone high up on a ladder putting tile in the ceiling.

It was a boy from the looks of things and he was talking to someone by his feet. Seconds later and he glanced up at me, pausing as he looked me over before nodding at whoever he had been talking too.

The longer I stood there the more I began to get itchy for a fix. I needed my shit. But I needed this freakin job. Just 10 minutes Bells, I told myself as the bitch in my head started to howl.

I felt the headache come on. I needed my shit.

"Hello, I'm the store manager here, my name is Tanya. How can I help you?" she had a smile on her face and her hand out. I blinked trying to re focus.

"My name is Bella," with that I shook her hand. "I saw your sign and wanted to apply. I don't know what you're hiring for, but I'm a good worker."

"That's great. Right now I just need some extra help, you'd be running register and helping Jasper with the stocking, mostly night shifts for when we need a 4th person. Jasper would be your main teacher, with the night shift. You up to lifting and stocking heavy boxes?"

"Sure."

"Jumpy hours?"

"Sure."

"OK, lets get you an app."

I followed her threw the store, past the boy that I stared at, to the back and threw a set of doors. Her office was all the way in the back, where there were two other sets of doors. One were the worker's bathroom, and the other was the worker's break room.

I was surprise by how nice the place was, especially the back room. This was classier then I thought, it was gonna be harder to get buzzed working here, but I had to get my own place no matter what.

Within minutes I had the app filled out and she was typing stuff into a computer.

"It should only take about 5 minutes to come back to me Bella, how about I let you meet Jasper, and you two can talk?"

I nodded and followed her back out onto the floor. I was staring at the boy on the ladder, so into checking out his cute ass that I didn't realize she was walking towards him. Until we stopped and I looked up at his face. He had seen me checking him out.

And he liked it. He had a smirk on his face and for once I blushed. I hadn't done that in years and it felt odd to me. Surprisingly my bitch calmed down and the headache went away. She liked it too.

Total bitch for you.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet Bella, she's applying for the extra job."

"Nice to meet, Miss Bella." he gave me a full on southern smile with the sexiest drawl I'd ever heard as he put his hand out to me.

My hands were shaking and I felt the sweat bead onto my forehead as I shook his hand. He held on a few seconds longer then need be making me get hot all over.

Tanya was stupider then she looker as she watched us completely clueless. The thought gave me hope that it might be easier then I thought to carry on my shit with this job.

"You too Jasper." I murmured and the smile on his face turned into a smirk.

This boy might be fun after all. Not such a bad set up. If the look on his face said anything then he might be able to hook me up like the last little fucker had.

"Great. You two seem to like each other already that's great," if she only knew. "Jasper, show Bella around please, while I wait for her papers to come back."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper tipped his head at her and we both stood like fools watching her walk away. As soon as the back doors closed, we turned back towards each other.

"So, tell me, why'd you want this job?"

"I need to move out."

"You really think you'll be able to move out by yourself?"

"If I save up."

He smirked again, "Something tells me that you spend you money on something other then saving up on an apartment."

"Do you now?" it was my turn to smirk.

He played hard to get as he walked me around the store, down each isle, giving me the run down of what they carried and how the shifts went.

By the time that Tanya should have come back out to tell me if I had the job or not, Jasper was done with the main floor and had me in the backroom.

Jasper had the body and the walk. Hell, even the damn talk. He loved to flirt and knew he was good at it. I wondered what else he was good at.

When he asked if I wanted a look in the bathroom, the naughtier part of me came out and I happily nodded.

I was on fire and for once it wasn't for my normal buzz.

Once inside, I leaned back against the door as he walked over against the walk next to the toilet. He leaned back as well, duplicating my pose.

We stared each down, waiting to see who'd give in. I knew if we got caught, I wouldn't get the job and he'd lose his but I really didn't care. Locking the door, I went over to him and stopped.

He stood there watching me like some sex statue waiting to be served.

One lick of my lips and he had me throw against the wall, pressing up against me, as he attacked my mouth. His fingers gripped my head as he ground his hard heat into my hip.

I moaned, yanking on his belt buckle.

Once his pants were undone, I slid my hand into his boxers, gripping him tightly.

He hissed and I moaned when I felt his size. The boy was well made which made my core drip down my legs.

We hadn't known each more then 20 minutes but I knew for sure that I wasn't leaving that store without tasting him. I felt his seed seeping out of the tip. Running my thumb over the bead of cum I used it to help me start sliding my hand up and down.

Jasper released me as I fell to the floor on my knees. He pressed his hands against the wall to keep standing as I took him into my mouth. I ran my tongue up the length then back down, making sure to suck each trip to the top. His hips jerked and he push back in time.

What I couldn't fit into my mouth I kept my hand around, stroking soft then hard just to tease him. My free hand grabbed hold of his balls, squeezing and yanking on them to torment.

I loved to torment during oral, just because I could. No guy had ever pulled away and told me no. As if they'd give up free head.

Once I heard him moan I laughed around him, causing a massive jerk into my mouth, and grunt from above.

Within seconds he was tighting up on me ready to explode when someone knocked on the door.

I felt Jasper growl in his chest when he gripped the back of my head and shove his whole length into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and sucked hard as I felt him let go. His hips keep pounding away as I continued to massage his balls.

"Who's in there?"

"A CUSTOMER!" Jasper yelled, his voice so horse that you couldn't recognize it. I smiled around him, as he pulled out of my mouth. One last kiss to his tip and I got up.

Jasper with clothes was hot, Jasper with his pants around his feet and his beautiful wet cock laying against his thighs was like looking at the Prince of Persia.

We looked at each other, and I licked my lips tasting him on them.

"You know I'm gonna get fired right?"

"Do you care?" I smirked at him as he pulled up his pants.

The southern drawl was back in his voice and the smile on his lips.

"Not a chance in hell, darlin."


	2. This Boy

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM. **

**WOW! I'm completely shocked, I gotta say. When I posted the first chapter of this story, I was blown away by all of alerts and reviews. **

**Nuff babble, please R/R! **

JPOV

I stood there staring at Bella, the girl I'd known for all of 30 minutes as she continued to smirk at me. I couldn't help the grin on my face, she'd just given me the wildest head I'd had in a while. It had been a few months since I'd had a girlfriend and steady sex, and now I realized what I was missing. 

Shit like this. 

I gotta admit that when I heard the bang on the bathroom door I wanted to jump up and make a run for it, but then I felt Bella laugh around my cock and knew without a doubt she wasn't getting off her knees without me cumming in her mouth. If I still had my job I'd be shocked.

By now Tanya should know that neither Bella nor I was still on the main floor. Then again, I did practically eye-fuck the girl when she introduced her to me and Tanya was none the wiser.

I always knew she was a stupid bitch, but hey, the job was perfect for me. I got whatever hours I wanted, the days I wanted and didn't have to bother with the whiny-ass customers. 

I could kiss ass and flirt better then anyone around but that still didn't mean I wanted some shy little girl to stare at me while I rang up their 'Pop' magazines with photos of whatever the latest hottie vampire fucks got their rocks off. 

Bella had wanted me the minute she'd seen me up on the ladder. One look in her direction and I could practically smell her wet center. 

I might've been raised with respect for the ladies, but that didn't mean I couldn't tell which ones were hot as hell for me. I wasn't about to pass up any chances either. 

Bella cleared her throat which brought my attention back to the present and back to her. 

"So, Jasper, you got a girl?" I could see the gleam in her eyes at the thought of taking another girl's man from them. It turned her on to no end. Bella was definitely a bad girl, and like any other good ole southern boy I'd liked my women a little on the trashy side. 

"Darlin, you really think I'd let you give me head if I had a girl already?" 

You could literally see the steam coming out of her ears by my taunt. 

"Let me?" She sneered. 

"Sweet cakes, I don't let just any girl give me head." Yeah right, like she needed to know that. She might think she's bad, but I could show her a thing or two on the subject. 

Once I had thrown down the gauntlet, she perked up. 

"Then why me?" 

I looked her over, taking in her tight ass, baby soft skin and luscious brown hair with big chocolate eyes, yeah, I'd let her do me anytime. 

"I just couldn't help myself, darlin. Not when you look at me like that." 

She advanced on me, the cat smirk on her face again. I let her back me up against the wall, knowing that if we didn't get out there soon neither of us have a job. 

"Like this?" she purred, pushing up against me. All at once I was hard again, as I felt her hot little body in all the right places. If she didn't stop I'd bend her over the sink and teach her exactly how southern boys get down. 

"Yeah, darlin, just like that," I backed her up against the other wall, and she meowed in the back of her throat. Sliding one hand around her neck and up the base of her head to her hair. Taking a handful I pulled it to the side and press a moist kiss to her plump cherry lips, letting her know who's boss. Her mouth opened at once giving me access. I shoved my tongue in, rubbing against hers. We danced in her mouth as I pulled her knee up to my hip. 

She gave a little cry as I pushed against her center. 

"Jasper, please." 

I pulled back and grinned at her frustration. "Please what, darlin?" 

"Fuck me. Now." 

"We can't, darlin. I'm gonna lose my job if we don't get out there. Not to mention you just getting this job that you said you needed." 

"I don't care," she was in full force sexual anger at me. "I want you. I've never wanted anyone before like this." 

I was shocked to say the least. This girl had to have gone all the way. The way she gave me head was not from an innocent. 

My eyes were as wide as they'd go when I pulled back and stared at her. 

"Bella, darlin, are you telling me you've never had sex?" 

She pressed her lips together refusing to answer. 

"Answer me, darlin, or we stop now and I walk away for good." 

She huffed, giving me a death stare. "No, I've never gone all the way. I've never had too. Giving head and hand jobs always got me what I needed." 

"What you needed?" Now I was down right confused. 

I knew she was lying by the way her cheeks went pink with her next answer, "Money for my apartment." 

"You give favors for money? Are you a hooker?" 

"No!" her eyes filled with tears, and what was still good inside of me felt bad for asking, but there was no way in hell I'd get with a girl that was used to selling herself. My momma and daddy would disown me good if I did. I wanted a little fun and Bella seemed to be just the girl for me. But not if that's what she was. 

Honestly, the bad side of me didn't care after the blow job I just got. 

Tough choice. 

"Why would you say that?" she whispered and I felt her body go cold. I released her leg and backed away from her to give us both space. Before I could answer there was another knock on the door. 

"Hey, anyone in there, I gotta go, like right now?" some old lady yelled.

I looked back at Bella, her face still sad. 

"I get off in a half hour. If you still want to be with me, then I'll take you home and we can talk on the way." 

"OK. I walked, so the ride would be great." 

"Sure." I shrugged and hustled us both out while a shocked old biddy stood watching us walk away. 

She followed me out onto the main floor where I looked for Tanya. We went up the counter. 

"Meg, you seen Tanya?" 

One look from Meg told me she knew something was going on and she really didn't like Bella by the stink eye she threw at her. 

"She's in the office, Jasper." 

"Thanks, Meg." I put on the sweet Jasper smile I used to get away with anything I wanted. It worked like a charm when she flushed. Even at sixty she still liked them young. 

I turned to Bella and smirked at the thought. 

"Follow me, darlin, she's in the office." 

Bella kept quiet as she followed me to the front corner of the store. We went through the first room where the coats were hanged and I knocked on the second door. 

"Come in." 

I opened it and let Bella go first. 

"Where have you two been?" 

"Around the store, I was showing Bella what we carried and she had some questions, took a little longer then I expected. Sorry bout that Miss Tanya." Full charm on display, I might add. 

Within seconds, Tanya was smiling like a little girl. 

"Oh okay, Jasper, thanks for showing her around. You can get back to work, you've only got about 15 left, finish putting up the two pieces of tile like I showed you, then put the ladder back. You can clock out and leave when you're done." 

"Thank you, I'll see you later, Miss Tanya." I tipped my head at her and went back to work. 

BPOV

I watched as Jasper gave Tanya his flirty smile and she turned into a fucking 15 year old girl. I wanted to rip the hair off her head. He was mine. 

Mine? 

Where the hell did that come from? I mean he had the body and looks like no one before that I'd given head too. Okay, so he seemed to be into me too, but that didn't mean he was mine. 

Who are you kidding, Bella? The bitch in my head yelled. He's fine as hell and you want to pussy foot around with shit like that? Girl, get your head out of your ass. 

"Bella?" Tanya waved her hand in front of my face. 

Great, now she thought I was as crazy as the bitch in my head. 

"Yes? Sorry, Tanya. I was thinking about what Jasper had told me. Did I get the job?" 

Tanya gave me a blinding smile that made me want to puke. I bit my lip instead. 

"Yes, you did. I'll have you work with Jasper on his shifts for the next few months. Once he's got you trained enough I'll have you run the morning crew, while Jasper continues with the night crew. He's off til Monday, the next 3 days, so I'll have you start then with him. Be here at 5, we're doing the full mopping that night you'll be here til 10, store closes at 8, he'll show you the ropes once we're closed, any problems?" 

I shook my head. 

"Great. Now, I've got a few more pieces of paperwork for you to fill out then you'll be set." 

"Good." 

It took another 20 minutes to finish up the paperwork. I was starting to get nervous the longer it took, I knew Jasper had been off for the past few minutes and I didn't know if he'd left without me or waited to take me home. For once since I became an adult, I wanted someone for myself. I wasn't used to that feeling. I was used to hanging around the clubs with my friends, hooking up with guys for my shit and then going home to hit it up. That was the buzz that I loved.

"That's all I need, Bella. See you Monday." 

"Thanks." I shook her hand and then walked back onto the main floor. I didn't see Jasper and the look on Meg's face told me not to even try and ask. So much for a boyfriend. 

Boyfriend? Okay, there I go again. First he's mine, now he's my boyfriend. 

Maybe I'm hitting it just a little to much. The first nice bad ass fucker I come across that I really want to fuck and I get all gushy. Maybe Jasper had a point, how'd I never have sex before if I was so damn good at giving favors? Did that make me a hooker?

No, I refused to be like my mother. I just didn't want to end up dead like her trying to buy my shit on the streets, better to get it from the rich boys. 

I walked out the front doors and around the building towards home. Jasper was sitting on the hood of a brand new gloss black dodge charger with white racing stripes up the hood and down the back. 

My dream car and my dream man. What the hell? 

Was this all a joke? Maybe I was dreaming from a binge. 

Well, here goes.

JPOV

The look on Bella's face told me a lot.

One, she wasn't expecting to see me still here waiting for her.

Two, she really liked my car by the surprise on her face.

Three, she wanted me like I wanted her. What's the worst that can happen?

She stopped by the end of my car, staring at me liked I'd grown horns.

I jumped down and grinned at her.

"You still want a ride home, darlin?"

A blush spread over her face which surprised me. Someone as aggressive as Bella seemed to be, probably didn't blush that often.

If something as small as a grin got her blushing I wondered about some of my other skills. What they'd do to her?

She nodded shyly and I walked her around to the passenger side door, opening it. She got inside and I closed it.

Taking a deep breath I walked around to the other side, then started the engine.

"Which way do you live?"

"Left out of the parking lot."

With a nod, I backed up and then started out towards her home.

"Can we listen to some music?"

"I'd rather talk."

That got me a death glare.

"What about?"

"Like how come you go around giving head to boys you just met?"

"You're the first." she mumbled so low I had to strain to hear her. I watched the road for a few seconds trying to figure out what to say next.

"You got a boyfriend?"

Her head shot up, "Hell no. I don't need or want one. They just cause trouble."

"Then you just go around giving random guys favors?"

"Its not like that."

"I'm trying to understand."

Bella frowned at me.

"OK, darlin, I'm just going to come out and tell you. I like you. I might have only known you for about an hour now, but I've never let a woman give me head in a bathroom before. Let alone at my job. My momma and daddy raised me right. I'm a little wild, and I love to party, but I don't disrespect women. That was disrespectful, and I just want to say I'm sorry."

I wasn't prepared for her to have tears in her eyes. It stunned me into silence.

"So, you regret being with me? You know what, you're just like all the rest. You wanna know why I ain't got a boyfriend? Well, I'll tell you. Cuz all of them treated me like shit within the first week of hooking up with me. I wasn't good enough for them. Didn't have the money or the friends to impress their family. I was the girl you kept in the dark. I've never wanted a boy like I wanted you. That's why I did what I did to you. I'm sorry if you regret what happened, but I sure as hell didn't. Until now. Stop here!" she snapped at me so loud that I hit the brakes, damn near putting us both threw the window. Her words cut deep. I hadn't meant what she thought. I just didn't want to be like all the rest.

I wasn't an angel by any means. I had no right to judge her about her past with only knowing her as little as I did. I just wanted to make sure I was the only if she did want to hook with me for a while.

Now, I was sure she wouldn't even speak to me. Great going, jackass Jasper. You've got a wonderful way with the ladies you dumb ass.

I heard the car door slam and realized that I had sat with my mouth hanging open staring at her. I watched as Bella stomped her way up the driveway of a broke down house on one of the worst streets in the neighborhood.

I rolled down her window, "BELLA!"

She stopped at the door and turned towards me.

"What else do you want, Jasper? Forget some names to call me or what?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it how you thought. Can we talk?"

She shook her head hard, "No, I've got dinner to make for Charlie."

"How about tomorrow? Please. I'll take you for some ice cream and maybe a movie with my friends?"

"Friends?"

"We always go out on Saturday night for a movie if I'm not working, I want you to come, please?"

I saw it on her face that she wanted to go but didn't want to give up being pissed at me. I wanted to snickered at her stubbornness, it was one hell of a turn on.

If I did that I could kiss anything I might have with Bella goodbye.

Seconds turned into minutes and I sweated each out.

Finally she gave in and answered me, "OK Call me."

"I don't have you're number."

She huffed and stomped back to my car, her hand out.

I gave her my iphone, and she typed something into it, tossing it back at me. I smiled and watched her walk back to her house and inside.

The drive home was more enjoyable then I remembered that night.

**Thanks to ****S****pirare for pre-reading and jazzing this chapter up! **


	3. This Life

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! PLEASE R/R! **

**THANK YOU AGAIN TO ****Spirare!**

**Keep an eye out for my new story, should be up in the next few days! **

BPOV

I leaned back against the door as I listened to Jasper drive off. What the hell was I thinking? I didn't want to hang out with his friends. I just wanted to screw the dumb ass but he wanted to get "personal". Who the hell needed to get personal before they fucked someone?

Time to change my game plan.

A) Get to know Jasper.

B) Try not to kill his friends.

C) Get fucked hard.

Maybe once we had done it a few times I wouldn't be so damn antsy. Who am I kidding? I wanted Jasper, I just didn't know for how long. Wonder what he was going to say when he found out about my little party fix? His momma and daddy would kill him dead, not to mention shoot me in the ass.

Hehe.

Like that would stop me.

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled and I groaned, glaring towards the living room. I could hear the fishing channel blaring.

I took a deep breathe, then proceed towards him.

"What Charlie?" He looked up from the TV and gave me the once over.

"Where is dinner?"

"I just got home from work."

He laughed outright. "You got a job? Who in their right mind would give a stupid bitch like you a job?"

I counted to 10 so I wouldn't take a kitchen knife to him, "The department store in town. It's part time. That way I'll stay out of your way. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to move out faster?"

That got him. A smile the size of the grand canyon appeared on his face.

When it came to parents, I was unlucky all the way around.

My mother had been a junky whore. I'm not saint and I like to get loaded but I stop at going on the corner at night for my shit. And Charlie, well, he was an all around asshole to the tee. Went to work, came home, got drunk and sat on his ass while he ordered me around.

I wasn't anything more then his housekeeper.

I've never been a daughter.

I've never been a child.

Once I was able to walk, I was a workin' around the house.

"What do you want?" He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Meatloaf."

I nodded and headed into the kitchen. Within minutes I had the shit mixed and thrown into a baking pan. It took all of my self-control to slid it into the oven and not just lop it at his head. Like he'd notice the fucking difference.

With the meatloaf cooking, I tidied up the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.

"In the oven, be down in an hour."

"Laundry done?"

"Yes, Charlie, finished last night."

"What about the grass? I like the hedges cut square, not round."

I growled, "Yes, they're perfect. I did those yesterday."

He went silent and I waited for more questions and bullshit things to do. He was able body like the rest, but was to lazy to do anything. Some fucking chief of police, my ass.

"I guess that's it for now." I gave him another glare then proceed up to my room.

Once inside with the door locked, I flopped down on my bed, pulling my vodka, Xanax and Valium from under the bed. I grinned as I opened all three before taking out a handful of the little pills and swallowing with a gulp of V juice.

The buzz of my shit was almost instant in the relief I felt. I had it down on how many to take to get my groove on. On a good day I could even pass as sober. Who are you kidding, dumb ass, sober? The bitch in my head laughed hard rolling onto her ass, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, shut up already." I hissed, my head thumping.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax as my buzz intensified. This was what I needed. Fuck getting a job. Fuck working, hell even fuck Jasper. OK, maybe not the last in that respect, it'd still be nice to fuck him but beggars can't be choosers.

Within minutes I was drifting off to never land with a blissfully happy smile on my face.

Life was wonderful.

Yeah right.

JPOV

Who knew trying to hook up with a girl could be so damn hard? I've never had to beg a girl for a hook-up in my life. Why in the hell was I startin' now?

Cause she was sweeter then southern peach cobbler. And i love me some peachy goodness.

Grinning, I pulled into the driveway of my home. I noticed daddy's Benz in the drive, and momma's little coup in the garage. I realized I had a problem when I parked and got out.

I still had a hard on from thinking about my sweet little peach, Bella. Nothing like some rub out time in the shower.

Good times.

"Jasper!" Momma yelled from the front door. I looked up and smiled at her. She waved me towards her, so I pulled down my shirt trying to cover what was going on.

No need to get my momma asking questions. Her and daddy had no problem asking the obvious.

"Hi, momma, what are you doing?"

She gave me a look at I walked in. "Where have you been, Jazzy?"

"Work. There was a new girl. She's startin' with me next week. Miss T wanted me to show her around so she got used to the place before I left work."

"Oh. Well, that was nice of you, Jazzy. Your daddy and I are working in the garden, come out and help us."

"Can I hop in the shower first, ma? I'm kinda itchy from work. I had to change the tile."

She smiled at me, nodding. "We'll be outside when you're done, Jazzy."

"Thanks, momma."

I watched her go out the patio doors and then ran up the stairs. No way in hell was I gonna sport a hard on the rest of the day while working with my parents.

Once inside the bathroom, I stripped down naked as a Jay bird. I turned on the water in the shower, once it was hot I hopped in.

The hot water felt like I had massaging hands working my body, causing my erection to get harder. It was standing proud, swollen and dripping with need. I used some of my body wash to get a good lather before I slowly took hold of the base and squeezed hard.

I hissed and closed my eyes. I braced one hand against the cold tile to keep upright then jerked on my cock, making my legs spasm. I liked rough and dirty fuckin. The rougher and naughtier it was the more I came back. Bella was just what I needed. I'd never met a girl that wanted to keep it bad. One time and they wanted some "clean" sex.

Who the hell wanted nice sweet sex?

It was Bella I pictured in my head as I yanked on my cock hard, stroke up grip head, then stroke down, tighten grip and yank the base. I loved abusing my member, it only got harder and bigger the worst I used it.

"_Oh, Jasper! Oh, yes! HARDER! Jasper, please fuck my wet pussy harder!" Bella screamed as I pounded her from behind. I had her bent over Tanya's desk at work. She squealed and the other workers came running to the open office door. _

_I hissed and smiled as I looked at them, watching me fuck Bella to death. _

"_You like it rough, my bitch?"_

"_Yes! YES! Jasper, harder! I need my pussy fucked harder, please! OHH! OHH! Right there, baby! RIGHT THERE!" _

_She was writhing and bucking back into me, wanting more each time. I grabbed her right knee, forcing it up onto the desk, making her even tighter as I pounded into her sopping pussy. _

"_JASPER, PLEASE! RIGHT THERE, BABY, FUCKEN HIT IT RIGHT THERE." She was digging her nails into the desk, head whipping back and forth, eyes closed and mouth opened wide. _

_I could feel her getting tighter and wetter. I raised my left knee up onto the desk matching hers as we crossed each other on the desk. That was it, we couldn't get any tighter then that. _

_I could barely get my cock into her with the new angle and then barely pull out once I was in. I wasn't going to last more then a minute._

_Bella was out right screaming, no longer able to speak. She reached back one hand and grabbed my hip forcing me into her harder. I knew I was gonna end up ripping something inside of her, but I didn't care. _

_I wanted her ripe pussy bustin' all over my hard cock. I heard the other workers moaning and groaning as they watched me delivering the goods to Bella. _

_When it got to be painful with each thrust inside of her, I just added more power. I wanted to hurt her and myself. _

_Without warning, Bella came hard, losing her voice with her screams, as I felt her squirting under me, the table getting drenched as the puddle continued to grow. I grabbed hold of her hair, yanked back as I gave her everything I had. _

_I came as I felt her continue to clamp down onto me. Stars and fireworks went off in my head minute after minute. It never ended. _

_I probably just broke my cock off inside of her and I didn't care. As long as the pleasure continued. Yes! Yes! Yes! _

I fell back into the shower wall landing on my ass as I continued yanking my stiff cock. It was red and angry swollen. Rolling on my side, I keep moving back and forth into my fist. Finally I lost the use of my hand and my cock became so sensitive I let go.

I laid twitching as I tried to catch my breath. Every move of my body made my abused cock bounce causing me to hiss.

It'd never been like this. No fantasy or sex dreams had even made me cum so hard. I'd be lucky to piss again with the torture I'd just done to my cock.

What a way to go.

Even with all the pain I was smirking ridiculously to myself.

BPOV

I woke up nearly 5 hours later when Charlie refused to stop banging on my bedroom door. I looked over my bed, my V juice was empty beside me and the two bottle of pills were empty as well.

I couldn't remember when I took the rest, but I was happy I had. I could survive a whole night with Charlie after a buzz like that.

"BELLA!"

I looked towards the door scowling. I threw the empties in the trash beside my bed as I hopped up.

"What do you want?" I unlocked the door as Charlie threw it open.

"Dinner burnt because you didn't come down to check on it, you dumb ass. What the hell have you been doing up here?"

"Studying stuff for work." I lied and he looked around the room. I bit my lip as I waited for what was next.

"You're nothing but an ungrateful bitch, you know that? Just like your mother." Charlie growled and sucker punched me in the side just below the ribs.

I crumbled to the ground and whimpered. This is why I needed my fix.

I could have told you that, stupid. The bitch in my head snapped. My shit made the abuse less painful. After awhile I could easily forget what had happen and what was to happen.

He turned with a hiss and stomped off downstairs.

Just another wonderful day in Bella Swan's life.

JPOV

I pulled myself up off the floor after what seemed like forever before finally finishing my shower. Once cleaned, I hoped out, grabbed a towel and dried off. I tied it around my waist then padded back into my bedroom to find my gardening clothes.

Old sports shorts and a white beater with more holes then cheese. I love me some oldie clothes. Next were the flip flops and then to top it off a good old ranch hat.

Momma and daddy were already done getting the flower beds prepped by the time I came down.

"Jas, your mom told me that there is a new girl at work."

I paused as I was pulling on my set of gloves before looking up at my father.

"Sure is, daddy."

"What's she like?"

"She's nice, I guess. I liked her real well when we got to talk some." I had to keep the blush off my face on how much I "liked" her. If they only knew their precious little boy had gotten some fun in the bathroom at work.

"What are you hiding, Jas?" Daddy asked and I froze for a second, wondering if he heard my mind.

"Nothing much, daddy. I guess she's going to be working with me or something like that."

"Did Tanya tell you that?"

"I kinda over heard them talking. Miss Tanya talks loud."

I was relieved when he dropped the subject and waved me over to help him. We got down on our knees with bags of seeds. One by one we dug small holes, then dropped a few in before covering it. We worked like a team, having the whole garden seeded up while momma came behind us to water.

It took only an hour, but that was just enough time for dinner to have gotten done, by the smell that was coming out of the kitchen.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What's for dinner?"

"I made crab legs and salads, ya hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am." I tipped my hat at her, then pulled my gloves off putting them in the draw on her garden cart. Daddy wasn't far behind.

Momma started to get the table ready while we washed up with the water hose. Once the dirt was off our hands and shoes we went inside and sat down.

Dinner looked damn good, momma knew how to cook. Then again, that's what you get when your momma was a chef. She worked at the local fancy eatin' place in town. Couldn't understand the name so I never bothered.

We gave thanks for the food and then started breakin' them legs off and suckin' out the meat. I loved me some buttery crabby legs.

"Sugar, did you have any hard cases today at work?"

I looked up at daddy, waitin' for his answer.

"Not really, doll. Just the normal earaches and runny noses."

I guess that was normal too, since daddy was a kids' doctor. The best around. Everyone came to him.

My family was cookie cutter clean. The southern version.

No wonder I did the kinky shit I did.

I grinned to myself, life was good.

**A/N: Reviews equal lots of lemon and faster updates!! **

**PLZ HIT THE BUTTON! **


	4. Momma's Cookin

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

JPOV

I loved it when I had a 3 day weekend. I don't get many of those. After I went to bed last night I thought about what I was gonna do with Bella.

Did I want to start somethin' serious? Maybe just some foolin' around?

Those thoughts kept goin' round and round my head. It was still early in the mornin' by the time I had showered and dressed.

By 7 I was standin' in the kitchen, tryin' to figure out what I wanted for breakfast. Plenty to eat, but what the hell did I feel like cookin'? I shrugged and stared into the fridge.

"Jazzy?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when my daddy said my name.

"Damn daddy, you scared the shit out of me!" That made him laugh outright. He came in and sat at the kitchen island.

"What are you doin' up this early?"

"Hungry, I guess."

"You sure that's all?"

"Why you ask, daddy?"

"I can tell when you've got somethin' on your mind, Jazzy, specially a girl." he teased and I rolled my eyes.

Great. My daddy was startin' his questions about my sex life. Its to early in the freakin' mornin' for shit like this. Maybe Bella had the right idea. Get your own place.

Then again, I would miss momma's cookin'. No one could cook like her. Nah, just keep your mouth shut about private shit and you won't have to go threw this again.

Yup. That's the one I'm goin' with. I nodded to myself, then turned back to my daddy, who by now was starin' at me like I'd had a stroke by my silence.

I smiled to break the uneasiness I was feelin'. "Sorry daddy, didn' mean to space out."

He shook his head, smilin', "Not a problem, Jazzy. So, is it the new girl at work?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I told your momma last night, when we's were in bed, that I bet you were gonna try and get with the new girl. You had that look on your face when you see somethin' you really want."

"I'm that easy to read, daddy?"

This time he laughed, "Yeah, Jazzy, you are. You're like me. Or at least, that's what your momma says. When I first met her, she said that I was that easy to read. She knew I loved her before I even knew." He started to laugh.

"What?"

"Hell, she even knew I was gonna ask her to marry me before I even thought of it." Now he made a face. "Then again, she knew when I was gonna go get her ring after I asked her, without me sayin' a word."

"Wouldn' it been easier for momma to just have bought the rings and asked you, daddy?"

His face was priceless at my question, then he busted out laughin'. I couldn' help myself, joinin' in. We were so loud that it woke momma up. You could hear her feet on their bedroom floor, the door slammin' and the stompin' down to us.

I forgot. You don't wake momma up on her days' off from work. She's as cranky as an old bear with a thorn in it's claw.

Ouch.

This was gonna hurt.

"What are you two doin' up at this unholy hour?" And there was my momma.

Hair in rollers, face cream smeared every which way, granny jammies, and big purple duck slippers. You gotta love her.

"Sorry momma, I was hungry and then daddy scared me with the story of you two gettin' married." I outright blamed daddy and that earned me a death glare from him and a big smile from momma.

She was the cook. Rule number one, you don't mess with the cook. Ever. Sorry daddy.

"Well, why didn' you say somethin' baby, I would've gotten up and made you breakfast?"

"That's OK, momma, I can make some cereal."

I saw the horns grow from the back of her head as her eyes turned to slits.

"Don't ever say that word in my house, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, would you like some fresh pancakes? With eggs and bacon?"

"Please."

"Good. You set the table," she looked towards daddy. "Sugar, you go get ready and I'll get the food started."

Daddy did as he was told as I got the kitchen table ready.

"Your daddy tells me you're goin' out with the new girl from your work. When do we get to meet her?"

I almost dropped the glass of juice I was holdin' at her question. Slowly I placed it on the table, then cautiously looked up.

"I'm not datin' her just yet, momma. We just met yesterday."

"You sayin' you ain't got a date with her today?"

"No, I mean yes. I do. How'd you know?"

She grinned at me as she flipped the pancakes and mixed the eggs on the griddle. I heard the sizzle of the bacon and my mouth started to water.

"A momma always knows. Especially when her youngster is like her husband of 25 years. You're just like your daddy."

"That's what he said."

She laughed just as he came in and sat down at the table. I took a seat across as momma brought over the plate of pancakes. He passed them out to each plate as she brought the eggs and bacon last. Once everything was handed out, we gave thanks and dug in.

"Momma, this is great."

She smiled wide, noddin'. "You always ask me to make you some food, baby, don't try and cook in my kitchen. I'll break both your legs, ya hear?"

I swallowed my eggs the wrong way, and daddy had to pat my back until I could breath. He was laughing softly to himself but momma was all straight faced and shit.

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

We continued to eat silently. That's what was so great about my family. When it was eatin' time, you didn't have all that noise and shit. Momma worked hard and she took care of her family. Food was our special time together and if you crossed her by talkin' at the table, she'd take a limb off. No tellin' when you'd get it back either.

I got up to help daddy clear the table, together we rinsed the dishes and then loaded the washer while momma went up and got ready for the day.

Rule number two, you were a gentleman and cleaned up after yourself, if you wanted to ever eat her cookin' again.

"Jazzy, what are you plannin' on doing with your girl tonight?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, daddy, probably hang with the guys. I told her that we'd go to a movie and stuff since neither of us worked."

"Sounds good, son. Just make sure you don't leave her by herself to talk with your friends. Ladies hate that. You're momma always did. If we were on a date, I was her date. Make sure you remember that, ya hear?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

"You gonna bring her something?"

That just down right confused me, bring her what? Condoms? "I wasn't thinkin' about it, daddy."

He shook his head, then sighed, "Jazzy, what have we taught you? You're whole life, we've tried to teach you that a lady likes to be given pretty little things on each date. Nothin' 'pensive, just a small token of your affection."

"Any ideas, daddy?"

"How about a flower?"

"Just one flower?" I was highly doubtful. Who the hell just wanted one flower? What the hell did that mean? Jezz, dating was harder now a days.

"That sounds, wonderful, sugar. That's exactly what Jazzy needs to take for his first date."

I groaned, turnin' towards momma, "I don't know what kind, though."

She waved her hands in the air and rolled her eyes, "I've got the perfect thing, how about a tulip from our garden?"

I smiled, "Great, momma. I didn't think about that."

Daddy and I followed her out to the garden where she pulled on her gloves and took a pair of snips from her cart. We watched as she scanned the entire flower bed for the right one. Then she smiled and went over, snipped it and brought it back to me. I held it like gold, as she took her gloves off and put everything back into her cart.

We went back inside where she pulled out some girly wax wrapping paper, that momma kept for wrapping flowers for her friends. Girls. What a rip off.

She took the flower from me and wrapped it with a single sheet before tyin' a bow around it, to hold the paper in place.

"Now, put this in the fridge to keep cool, and you'll be set."

"Sure, momma, thank you." I did as told and earned a big smile from her and a smirked from daddy. He was just as wrapped around her pinky as I was.

Once I was released from their company I headed upstairs and plopped down on my bed, pulling my phone out. I pulled up my friends' numbers dialing both at once.

"What's up, Jazzman?" Eddie was first to answer.

"Yeah, how's it hangin', Jazzyboy?" Em was second.

"So, we on tonight for a movie? I don't got to work."

"Sure." Both literally yelled at the same time.

"Just one thing."

"What's it this time?" Eddie whined and I glared into my phone.

"I've got a date."

Em laughed hard, "You finally getting some ass, my man? Way to go! I knew you had it in you."

"Shut up EM!" I snapped. "She's the new girl at work. She's pretty fuckin' cool too."

"How cool?" Em sounded suspicious.

"She gave me head in the bathroom during her interview for the job."

The phone went silent from both lines. I bit my lip to keep from laughin' out loud. Em was always teasing me to get a girl and Eddie didn't think it was possible for me to keep one once I did.

"You're pulling our legs!" the first to recover was Eddie.

"Yeah, ain't no way in hell you got head with a girl you just met."

"I'm not shittin' you guys. I showed her round the store while Tanya was waitin' for her papers to come back and then she shoved me into the bathroom. Next thing I know, she's on her knees and my dick is in her mouth."

"WAY TO GO, JAZZYBOY!"

"I'm SO proud of you, Jazzman!"

"Thanks, boys. But you guys got to be serious now."

"Serious as a hard on." Em teased.

"Serious as a empty box of rubbers." Eddie added and I smacked my forehead. Of all the fucken' friends in the world I had to have them.

"OK, OK. Enough. Please. Just listen."

"OK!"

"Fine, Jazzman."

"I asked her to come with me to see the movie tonight with us. But you guys have to be nice to her. Don't say shit to upset her."

"If the girl gave you head without knowing you for more then 10 minutes, I doubt anything me and Eddie say will upset her."

"I'm with him, Jazzman."

"OK, well don't lay it on to thick. Momma is making me bring her a flower, so don't get on my ass or say anything to Bella for it."

"We'd never. We love your momma. Momma Cullen is the shit, right, Em?"

"Right on, Eddie. She is. No one makes better fried chicken like momma C."

"OK, well, if you guys are gonna be cool, then I'm gonna get off of here, and get ready."

"The movie isn't til like 8, what are you planning on doing at 11 in the morning? I bet he's paying her a house call, Eddie, what'd you think?"

"No doubt, Em."

"Shove it up your asses, guys! I'm just gonna call and see if she wants to get somethin' to eat before hand. What the hell is wrong with that? If we can't stand each other to eat, then going to a movie isn't gonna be any better."

"Oh. Good point. OK, OK, we'll lay off you, won't we, Em?"

"Yeah, since its for a good cause."

"See ya guys."

"Bye Jazzyboy."

"Bye Jazzman!"

I hung up, then dropped the phone beside me, before smacking my head with both palms. What was I thinkin' bringin' the stupid twins with me on a date? Maybe gettin' somethin' to eat first, to test the waters, wasn't such a bad idea.

Today was gonna be longer then hell.

******THANK U TO MARYJANE for checking this over for me, she's one of my new proofreaders!! I'm working on BPOV for this day and then the date which all together should be about 10000 words. Already have the next chappy done for BOL which I'll post in a few days! **

******Don't forget to check the poll on my profile! **

**As always pretty pretty please REVIEW! **

**HIT THE BUTTON! MY PEEPS ROCK! **


	5. His Voice Oh What It Does To Me

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU 2 QUEEN M AND MJ FOR CHECKING THIS STORY! **

**I know its been forever, but i've come to realize that going from broken jasper and bella to kinky jasper and bella after a month is a lot harder then i knew. So i hope this is up to standards, so far i've gotten good feedback from my wonderful girls! Working on updates as we speak! LOL!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up with a pounding headache and sore ribs. After Charlie finished with me the night before, I skipped the shower and just got into bed, hoping I'd still have a small buzz from my fix. Even with that help, sleep was restless and unhealthy to my body.

Getting up slowly, I moved into the bathroom, to see what the damage was. Standing in front of the mirror, I took my shirt off, seeing the ugly purple fist bruise on my side. By now I was used to it, and able to function during the day around them.

I turned on the hot water and undressed completely before stepping in. I sat down in the tub, letting the hot water hit from above. Resting my head back against the rim, I closed my eyes and thought about have much of a fix I had left. Going through my hiding holes in my room, I guessed about a week's worth was left. I learned from mother you always got extra in case you couldn't get out in time for a fill up.

I must have dozed off in the tub, because I woke with a start when my morning alarm went off. Turning off the water, I pulled a clean towel from the rack, and gently wrapped it around myself. Looking up at the clock I kept in the bathroom, I realized I had extra time before having to make the daily meals for my asshole father.

On the weekends, I stayed out while Charlie did his thing. His only request was that the food was pre made so he didn't have to do more then shove it into the microwave.

Gracefully I tripped over my shoes, as I went to turn the alarm off. Landing on my butt next to my lamp table, I smacked the alarm off.

"Fucking shit! Why me? Ain't life sucking enough without the little extras? Come on."

After my little rant, I got up and hobbled to my closet. Rubbing my butt as I stood in the door trying to pick out something to wear. If the day hadn't already started out absolutely perfect, just as I was pulling out a pair of jeans, my phone went off from the other side of my bed.

Without thinking about it, I turned and headed that way. Yeah, I'm sure you figured out what happened already. I took another header over the same shoes. This time, I didn't stop, hitting the bed and bouncing off to land on my ass on the other side.

Great. By now my ass was so sore, my ribs forgotten. My eyes narrowed as I glared at my phone, still ringing away. Picking it up, I didn't recognize the number.

"I don't know who this is, but it better be fucking good this early in the damn morning!"

"It's Jasper."

I swallowed my tongue, then tried to calm myself down. I got off the floor and laid on the bed on my stomach since my ass was too soar to use.

"Sorry, Jasper. I've had one hell of a morning already. Ever fell over the same shoes twice before?"

"Not that I remember."

"What did you want?"

"I was callin' about our date tonight."

Shit, I had been so lit the night before, our date had escaped my mind.

"Oh, yeah. Why, you need to cancel?" No fucking for Bella. First fucking guy I picked and I was getting the brush off.

You can't get any luckier then me.

"Hell no. I was callin' to see if you wanted to get some food together before we head to the movies?"

"Why not. I'm having a shit day here, going out might improve it."

"Great. How long do you need?"

"For what?"

"To pick you up."

I made a face, yeah, Bella, your brain must have fallen into your ass when you landed on it. Shows where your smarts are, the bitch had awoken and was ready to play.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, give me 30 minutes. I've got some stuff to do around the house and I still need to get ready."

"What are you wearin'?"

His voice got deeper, and I knew he was smirking.

I liked it.

"Just a towel, just got out of the shower. Still wet in places."

He laughed softly, I had never heard anything more sexy. "Still wet?"

"You have no idea."

"I bet I do, darlin'."

"You know a way to dry me up?" I have never had phone sex, but it was a start. The way things were going, this activity was going to become one of my favorites.

Smiling, I rolled gently onto my back, the towel pulling apart, leaving me bare. I was glad that I had locked the door after the incident the night before.

He laughed again, the sound so full of lust that I could feel myself starting to come without warning. I didn't realize I had moaned my orgasm until it was over and the line was silent.

Great. The first time a guy talks sex with you on the phone and you scare the shit out of him, the little bitch in my head was on full war path today. Not to mention you just came with his voice, nice. Wonder if that was enough for him too, stupid?

Ain't like I've ever did this shit before. How was I to know that his laugh would get me off?

"Darlin', did you just come from the sound of my laugh?"

Nice way to point out the obvious, dumb ass.

Swallowing my pride was hard, but if I wanted to ever experience anything like that again, I knew I had too.

"Yeah." My body was flushed and I was covered in sweat from a high I'd never had before. Not even the first time I hit up the V juice and my little bottle of friends.

Somehow I was going to get addicted to this boy. Now I had to figure out how to keep him on the line.

"I've never heard anythin' like that before, my underwear is stickin' to the front of my pants."

I licked my lips at the picture that popped into my head, remembering the beauty that was his cock. The boy was gifted and I wasn't talking about his stocking skills. Piano players have long fingers to play with, Jasper, on the other hand, had something else very long to play with.

"How about I take care of that when you pick me up?"

"Oh, darlin', don't worry. You're gonna take care of me a few times today. When I pick you up, will only be the first."

"Oh fuck. I can't wait." I inhaled hard to keep from coming again.

Who knew a boy could make you so hot? Thinking about him was bad enough, talking to him when I knew he was hard and leaking was enough to drive me crazy. I'd better get some ass tonight, fuck being a virgin and shit.

"I'm gonna take you out to the family penthouse so we can have some fun after the movie."

"As long as it has a bed, I'm good."

"Trust me, darlin', you won't even notice if it didn't when I start on you."

"Jasper, if you don't shut up, I'll have to take another shower. Do you want me to suck you off when you pick me up today, or not?"

"How can a southern boy resist when you ask so sweetly?"

I growled into the phone, surprising myself.

"I'll hang up, as long as you wear a skirt tonight."

"Fine."

"Don't worry about a bra either. You won't be needing it."

"Won't your friends be with us?"

He laughed, and I felt a gush run down my thigh. "Don't worry about them, darlin'. They won't be sitting with us at the theater."

"Whatever, be here in 20."

"Yes, ma'am. As you wish." He was still laughing as he hung up.

I tossed the phone to the side, sitting up. The pain in my ass and ribs was completely gone, since I had gotten off. As great as it felt, being able to actually hear him talk about fucking me would have been a much better high.

Buck naked, I moved into the bathroom and lightly rinsed myself off again before pulling out my short skirt and a white tank top. Seeing as though I was going to be getting some today, I added boots to complete the outfit.

I ran a comb threw my hair before brushing my teeth, then grabbed my phone and purse heading down to the kitchen.

Charlie was already gone fishing with his best friend Billy, thankfully. A morning without his shit was always wonderful. I rambled through the kitchen looking for something quick to fix. With only 2 minutes to spare, I had two egg sandwiches for breakfast, grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch and a new mixed meatloaf for dinner.

That'll keep his trap shut until I decided to come home. If I did. Never know. A whole night with Jasper would be mind blowing.

Outside I heard his car pull up, you couldn't miss the sound of the engine purring like a cat. I grabbed my stuff then headed outside. He was leaning back against the passenger's door with his thumbs hooked into his jeans. Tight ass button down dress shirt with black boots.

We weren't going to get out of the driveway at the rate I was going. I felt myself soak threw my panties and it made my face turn red. He just smirked at me, as he looked me over. My nipples hardened and his eyes came to rest on them. Without a bra I knew he'd be able to clearly see them in this shirt. That was the reason why I picked it.

When I got close enough he took hold of my ass cheeks, making me groan, pulling me flush against him. His mouth hit mine and I opened for his tongue. I took handfuls of his shirt and rubbed my breasts against him to get the friction I was dying for.

He made a sound in the back of his throat as I felt his hard on pressed against my core. We stayed locked against one another until I realized we were standing out in the open close to having sex. I was up for anything but I wanted him all to myself.

"Lets go, Jasper. I want you." That made him smile against my lips, then he leaned back.

"Alright, darlin'. I always do what a lady tells me too."

He opened my door and I slid in, putting his words to memory. He closed my door then got in himself. The car was silent as he pulled away and started out to the road.

"Can we just fuck instead of getting food?" I was on fire, and my thighs were trembling with the need to feel him on top of me.

He glanced my way then dropped his eyes to my skirt briefly.

"We need to eat first. Then we'll have some fun, I've got a lot in store for us today."

"It better include you bending me over."

"In more ways then you've ever dreamed, darlin'." He promised and I grinned.

We didn't speak as he drove for a place to eat, I was partly glad, since I was able to get a hold of myself. If I didn't breathe through the fire within I'd explode again without being touched.

He pulled into waffle house, and parked in the back by the dumpster and trees. It was secluded and no other cars were around. When he cut the engine, he relaxed back and watched me.

"Come here, darlin'. I think its time for a little fun." The southern boy was ready to have some fun.

Grinning like a bitch in heat, I moved towards him.

* * *

**Welcome to all the newbies who are just checking into my top two stories, please leave ur thoughts and some love in a review! **

**Lets see how far we can go with this little update, any thoughts on what you'd like to see please let me know! LOL**

**Next update hopefully after the next BOL update and I was early with this one so that one should be close to after mother's day this weekend! **

**PLZ HIT THE BUTTON MY PEEPS! **


	6. Torment Enjoy It

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thanks to the wonderful girls for this chappie!**

**Please leave me your thoughts and some love! **

**Another thanks to my regular reviewers who post a review for all the chapters, it means a great deal to me, and your insight helps a lot!**

**Welcome to all the newbies, hope you enjoy the story and the others, can't wait to read what you think! **

JPOV

I relaxed into the seat, watching Bella come closer. Her eyes were round with want, lips parted, panting softly. She was on fire, and she wanted me now. Playing with her proved to be more fun than I thought. I loved to play with my food, and my toys. Bella was in for a rude awakening. I wasn't giving anything up easy like she wanted.

As much as Bella wanted me she didn't have a clue what she was doing. That piqued my interest. I narrowed my eyes, watching her body language. It was lusty but full of innocence. She didn't have a clue what she was doing. She might give good head, but that was as far as Bella went. Maybe a hand job if she was in a hurry.

She talked a whole lot more then she walked. If she was gonna be with me, she needed some training. It would be a helluva lot of fun to be her instructor. I smirked and she froze. She was an inch from sitting in my lap, and in my car, that was something of a feat. I pushed the chair back and she literally fell the rest of the way. I caught her, pulling her up so she was resting against me.

She was hot to the touch, and as soft as silk.

"Jasper?"

"Hum?" I leaned back to look at her. Her eyes were large chocolate orbs, and I was drowning in them. When the hell did I go soft like a wuss? And with that, where the hell did my bad ass girl go to? She was clinging to me, begging for my touch. Not the same girl I met yesterday.

"I want you."

I half smirked, "I want you too, Bella. But I've got to be honest. I like to take things slow...very slow. I like my girls' to put me first, understand?"

She licked her lips and I felt myself get hard as stone, my tip starting to leak. I rubbed against her causing her to purr in the back of her throat.

"Anything, Jasper. Please. Show me."

"Do what you know to do, Bella."

The smell of her want was filling the car and I hissed when she moved back, rearranging herself so she was straddling my lap. She began to undo my pants, scooting back to the tips of my knees to give her room. Once she had my pants open, I sprung out, the cool air causing me to shiver.

I watched her as she licked her lips, eyes taking in my boy. I knew I impressed her even through she'd been with other guys. Hell, I had enough ladies tell me that I was sporting a big one.

"I love the way you feel, Jasper. Your size," She took me into her hand and squeeze until I cried out. She liked to torment as much as I did.

I grinned darkly at her, my eyes in slits. She leaned down, licking the tip and I bucked into her hand. She continued to keep squeezing me as she ran her tongue around my head. The combination was heady and new to me. I didn't like to be the one to be teased. But she was showing me a whole new side of it, and I liked it.

With her.

I closed my eyes, tipping my head back into the chair as she worked her magic. I felt Bella envelop me with her mouth. She moved up and down, softly, then sucked and I moaned. Just when she got into a rhythm, she raised the stakes. Without warning me, she released the seat so I was laying flat, which caused me to shoved my length into her mouth. When I felt the back of her throat with my tip, I smirked.

When she bit down, I yelped, jerking up into a sitting position. Bella still had me in her mouth, sucking away. As great as it felt, I wanted to stop and that was a definite first for me. I took hold of her head, ready to pull her off, but she did something amazing with her mouth, creating suction, then grabbed hold of my balls, yanking. I came off the seat, doubling over her. I took hold of the door and the wheel trying to keep myself on the ground. My toes started to curl as she continued her torment.

I was panting and hissing, sweat rolling down my back. She had me locked in her mouth, and my knees captured between her thighs. It was one of my favorite places to be, but with Bella it was a whole new experience. All I could do was close my eyes, pray I'd survive, and grip what I could reach.

She moved up and down, sucking the tip with every pass. I moved in sync with her after I found her beat. The fire started in my groin, moving quickly into my belly. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I arched my back. There was no warning, when she bottomed out on me, taking me whole into her mouth, my tip half way down her throat.

I came long and hard, gasping for air. Digging my feet into the floor, I pushed myself off the seat and harder into her mouth. She hummed and I saw stars. It went on and on, my whole body shaking. My muscles were hard, fighting' to stay in one piece. I felt like jello, collapsing back. My limbs continued to twitch as she kept on sucking me.

I moaned and pushed back against her. She sucked me dry, running her tongue from the bottom to the top, cleaning me off. With a pop she let me out of her mouth, leaving my boy soft and wet, resting against my thighs.

She had a Cheshire grin on her face, watching me. My body was limp as a noodle.

"How was that, big boy?" Her voice was hoarse from her passion. Sucking me off, had kept her fire going, making it burn hotter.

"Better than I've ever had." I pulled her down to me, opening her lips softly with my tongue. She meowed, trying to hump me. Even with the mind blowing orgasm I just got, I was hard within seconds. I shivered from the force of it. I realized she didn't have panties on, when I felt her wet pussy rubbing against my cock.

"Bella, hold on." It was hard to talk, with her tongue in my mouth, she was a ferocious little cat. And she was all mine.

"No, now, Jasper." We kept dueling with our mouths, trying to make the other back down. I grabbed hold of her ass, trying to stop her from moving on me. That only made things worse, as she took hold of my hair, keeping me locked to her. She rotated her hips and I hissed.

She was set on getting a fucking out of me, but that wasn't my plan.

Just when she was about to get lucky, I shoved her back against the wheel. She was panting, watching me.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Bella, no. I've got plans for tonight, its up to you if its with you or one of my other bitches. What's it gonna be, darlin'?"

She pouted, making a face. I smiled, waiting for her answer.

"Me."

"Good girl. Don't make me tell you again, understand?"

She nodded, giving it one more shot. She moved her hips against me, and I glowed at her. With a snicker of her own, she moved off of my lap, giving me an eye full of her beautiful, dripping pink pussy. I bit my lip, willing my boy down. He was ready and at attention after getting a peek at his new fuck buddy.

It took all of my will power to pull my pants back up and zip them together. I watched Bella try and clean herself up, as I popped my seat back into place. I waited while she smoothed her skirt, ran her fingers through her hair. It didn' really matter how much she tried, she still looked like she'd been fooling around in a car.

"Bella, you look like you just gave head, stop tryin' to change that."

She glared at me, which just made me smile wider. I got out, going around to her side. I held the door open, as she slid out. Her breasts were swollen and her nipples were still hard. I couldn't help myself, reaching out, I pitched one and she jumped, smacking my hand away.

I laughed, taking hold of her ass, and pulled her in for a kiss. It became hot within seconds, as she started grinding against me. Once I was at full attention, I pulled back, and smacked her ass. She yelped and giggled.

"I'm gonna have fun with you, darlin. I love gettin' rough."

She whimpered eyes on my mouth. "Don't make promises, you can't keep, big boy."

"It wasn't a promise," I whispered into her ear, and she shivered. "It was a threat."

One last kiss to her forehead, and I draped my arm over her shoulders, leading her around front. I pulled the door open, letting her go in first. She waited for me, as if she'd already know what to do. I smiled, draping my arm around her again.

I picked the booth in the corner by the bathrooms. It was the farthest, facing away from everyone.

"My treat, darlin', what do you want?"

She licked her lips, glancing over the menu.

"A juicy burger and fries with ketchup."

"A lady after my own heart."

She blushed, just as the waitress came over. Her name badge said Lauren, but I didn't see anything in her face worthwhile.

"What can I get you two to drink? Or are you ready to order?"

"Two of your burgers, with fries and extra ketchup on the side. I'll take a coke, what do you want, darlin?" I looked towards Bella, who was staring at me.

She looked memorized, and I felt myself grow.

"The same."

I nodded at the waitress, who popped her gum and walked away.

Bella began to wiggle in her seat, catching my eye. Her cheeks were tinted with pink, sheen of sweat on her chest. She was still buzzing from our little session, minutes earlier. I knew what that meant. I liked my ladies' to be hot and ready. Teasing and testing them like this only made things sweeter. She was ready to cum with just a little help.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

She turned a glare on me, "I'm on fire, Jasper."

I smirked, glancing down at the table. "I told you, Bella, me first."

"I know, but you came and I didn't."

"Be a good girl, and you'll get that too." She continued to huff, but tried to sit still. As much as she tried, the more still she became the redder her face got.

Lauren brought our drinks, napkins and silverware. I slid my hand into Bella's lap, and she jumped, both of hers covering it.

I watched Lauren working around the table, placing everything' nice and neat, as I ran my hand up under Bella's skirt. Her thighs were covered in her juice, her smell hard to miss. She kept her grip on my wrist, as I slid my fingers around one thigh. Bella moved them apart, holding her breathe.

I ran my finger down her slit, gently rubbing. Bella inhaled much harder, nails digging into my skin. Finding her hole, I pushed the tip inside, feeling her muscles gripping. Her thighs started to quiver, as I pulled back, running my finger back up to her nub.

It was swollen and hard. One small rub and Bella jumped in her seat. She closed her eyes, hiding her face in my neck. I was glad no one was looking at us, or they'd known exactly what I was doing to her.

I smiled, continuing my little torture of her. She gave me a heck of a time; I was just returning the favor.

I kept running my finger up and down her center, lightly running it over her nub. Each time Bella would clinch my arm in one hand, and my wrist in the other. She was so high strung, she wasn't touching the booth. Both feet were planted firmly on the ground, raising her up into my touch.

"Jasper, please." She begged, her breathe on my ear. "I'll suck you off again, I promise. Just let me cum. Please."

I studied her face, taking in all the signs. Her lips were plump from her sucking and biting on them. Her eyes were glazed over with her buzz. Cheeks flushed with pink, hair slightly damp from her sweat. The muscles in her throat clinching as she fought to cum on my fingers.

It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

Usually I'd laugh and tell them to wait. It was always so much better when they were ready to explode, when the fun started. It was like tryin' to hold down a wild cat.

I was fighting with myself, until Bella whimpered again. "Please, Jasper. Anything, I'll do anything."

I gave in, looking down at my fingers, the way they kept moving over her pink lips. Her muscles were becoming hard, and I knew it wouldn't take more than a few flicks to send her over the edge.

Lauren made her appearance with our food, just as Bella raised her head to look at me, a plea on her face. I smirked at her, watching' the shock take over when she saw the waitress. She shook her head, but I just nodded. I ran my finger down to her center, sliding it as far as it would go, she was tight as a fist, being a virgin, then press my palm against her nub.

Bella exploded against my hand. Mouth opened eyes unfocused. I took pity on her, taking her by the neck, bringing her into a kiss, so Lauren wouldn't see everything. He body combusted, uncontrollable spasms. Her feet curled, knees banging the underside of the table, as her body tried to push my finger out.

I knew what to do, keeping tight hold on her center, finger firmly inserted. Bella grabbed hold of my leg, digging her nails deep as she gasped for air. Her wetness coated my hands, her thighs and the seat under her. It went on for so long, that Lauren had left by the time Bella collapsed against me.

She was a rag doll, boneless. I could feel the small twitches and tiny left over spasms that came with the aftershocks. She moved without control, breathing deep and heavy.

I leaned back, watching her. She kept licking her lips, looking around for something. Finally she rested her eyes on me, they were full of ecstasy.

"Jasper, I don't...what did you do to me? Did she see me?" her words came out in breathy murmurs. I just grinned at her, shaking' my head.

I brought my hand up, licking the finger I had put inside her.

"Tastes like nectar, darlin'."

Even after all that, she managed to still blush. She took hold of my shirt, yanking me close for a kiss. I put enough force behind it to bruise her lips. Let all the other fuckers around know who she belonged to.

"Let's eat, you're gonna need the energy later."

Her eyes widen, "I won't survive it."

"Don't you want to fuck me?"

She swallowed hard, "Yes, but if it's better than that, I won't survive it."

I smirked, "I'll have to train you."

"Train me?"

"Silly Bella, that's talk for later. I'm not gonna say it again. Let's eat, then you'll clean up in the restroom before we head to the movie. There's so much more fun coming' up with that."

Her eyes widen, before she took my heed. We both started in on our burgers. She kept up with me, to my surprise. Many ladies didn't like to eat more than the fries and their coke.

Mouth full, Bella turned to me, "Did she know what you're were doing to me?"

"Let's just say, that she's not the brightest match in the box. I've been coming here long enough to know what to do around which waiter. She's the new girl. Only here for the money, couldn't care less about the customers. You could light her on fire, and it would take the place burning down before she knew it was her to begin with."

She relaxed, finishing off her fries and coke. Lauren came back for the plates and left the ticket.

I turned to Bella who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Try and clean up in the bathroom, I'll pay for this. I'll wait for you outside."

She nodded, and I got up. I helped her slide out, watching her go to the restrooms, before turning around. I headed to the register, paying the same ditzy girl who waited on us.

I headed outside, stretching as I went. All that work and it got your muscles aching and your adrenaline levels up.

"Jazzman!"

"Jazzyboy!"

I whipped around, as Em parked. Eddie in the passenger seat.

I smiled, going over as they got out.

"What's going on, my E boys?"

They laughed, smacking' me on the backs.

"Nothin, Jazzman, we know you like to eat here, before we go to movies so we stopped by. Where's the smoking hot girl, you were talking about?" Eddie asked, and they both looked around.

"She's cleaning up."

Their eyebrows shot up.

Em was first to ask, "What are you talking about, Jazzyboy?"

I smirked, "She had a little mess, should be out soon."

"You're messing with me, Jazzman. Ain't no way you got it on at the waffle house?"

I laughed, "I'm not goin' into details, but I get what I want when I want it."

Their eyes widen, looking behind me. I turned, finding Bella standing by the door, waiting on me. I wasn't sure if she heard me, but it didn't really matter.

She had to learn to live with how I acted. There were many sides to kinky Jasper.

She was checking out Em and Eddie, trying to figure out who they were. I was surprised she didn't like what she saw. We'd pretty much shared all of our girls at one time. Most of them started with me and then moved to Em or Eddie.

I motioned her over, and then draped my arm back around her shoulders. She knew the position, snuggling under my shoulder. I felt her arm wrap around my waist, holding tight.

"E boys, this is Bella. My girl." They smiled wide at her, but she just nodded. "Bella, these two are my E boys. Blondie there is Emmett, or Em. And slinky bronze ass there is Edward, or Eddie."

"Heya Bella, you're a knock out."

"That's an understatement, how'd we miss you?" Em added and I waited to hear her reply. They liked to hit on my girls, testing the waters for when I got tired of them.

We were shocked when she replied.

"Probably cause I was hiding from your asses." She snipped and our mouths hit the floor.

My girl had come back.

Let the fun begin.

**HIT THE BUTTON MY WONDERFUL PEEPS!**


	7. Hot and Bothered!

**A/N: Twilights belongs to SM!**

**TU AGAIN TO THE GIRLS! MASS UPDATE NUMBER 3, check out Dear Fate and Books Of Love!**

**Lemon free, but we get to see a lot of sides of Jasper, angry, loving, possessive and dominant – my fav! Working on move Jasper POV's for people who requested it!  
**

**R/R and leave some love!**

**Meet u at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I held onto the sink, trying to get the air back into my lungs. My legs trembled slightly, my toes still curling in my boots. If that was what it was like to get off then I knew why guys gave me my shit for a head job. Having Jasper finger me was enough to cause a heart attack.

He liked to be the dominate one in relationships. I didn't know what it was like to be in a relationship, period. I would give it a try, not sure how submissive I'd be, but there's always a first time for things. If anything our fights would end in fireworks when we made up.

I splashed my face with water, and then dried my hands. I had already attempted to clean myself in one of the stalls with a wet towel, which helped a little but not a lot. I was glad I had slipped off my panties when I had gotten into Jasper's car while I waited for him to get in.

I'd almost knocked him over and gotten some action in his car. The boy was stronger than I thought; able to hold out even after the head I'd given him. He was used to being the one to play with his toys, giving him what he dished out proved to fun and almost more then I could handle.

After watching and feeling him come violently under me, I wanted nothing more than to grab hold of his big boy and hop on.

Frustrated, he'd had other ideas.

Jasper was wilder than me no doubt about it. I'd never done anything like that before in a room full of people, let alone in front of a waitress while she was laying out our food.

Once he pushed me over the edge, I could have cared less if the whole room was watching me. The rush rolled through me like a freight train. Not even my V juice and magic little friends got me that high. For once I wasn't hitting it up in a rest room while out with my friends.

All I wanted was Jasper, and I was determined to keep him once I got him. He was good for me, in a bad way. He was a true southern gentleman with a very naughty side behind closed doors. I needed someone that was as strong willed as I was.

I went back and forth on whether I should put my panties back on. When I thought about Jasper's friends, I had my panties on before I realized it. As much as I had been with guys, I wasn't into group action, or sharing. I just hoped Jasper wasn't either.

He could treat me like his toy, but he wasn't going to be able to pass me around for playtime.

Once I got myself together I went out in search of Jasper. He wasn't in the diner anymore. I scanned outside, before heading out. He was standing with two other guys; both were handsome but not really my type. Jasper turned to me, gauging my reaction.

He put his arm out to me, and I moved up next to him. After he introduced the three of us, and I learned their names, the two idiot twins tried to hit on me. Jasper was watching to see my reaction.

When I gave them a comeback, it shocked all of the them. Jasper recovered, smirking, while the other two just stared in a stupor.

He kissed my forehead, snickering.

"That's my girl." He turned back to his friends. "I think it's safe to say, that Bella is off limits."

Both found their wits, nodding in unison.

"Sorry, Bella." Em was first to find his voice. "I'm gonna be honest with you, we do hook up with old girls once we're done with them. It's nothing personal. But I gotta say, little lady, you're the first to not give a damn. You've got the hots for Jasper, for real?"

I made a face at him, as if he had grown ears. The boy was stupider then he looked. All muscles, no brains. What a fucking great day.

I might not act like a lady, but I did have manners.

If I ever felt like using them.

Living with Charlie made you very unsociable after a while. Now I just had to find them, wherever I'd thrown them.

I sighed, "It's cool. I'm guessing Jasper has already spilled the dirt on the two of us." They actually blushed which caught my surprise. Jasper just snickered again. I elbowed him which earned me a look from him.

"I'm not a goody two shoes, by any means. But even though I've been with a lot of guys, I don't share myself with groups of friends, or do a threesome with guys. I just want you to know that. If you guys are into that as well, then I guess Jasper should take me home now."

I looked up to Jasper, waiting for his reply. He was stunned by my accusations, as were the stupid twins.

He glowered at me, shaking his head. "You're mine. Exclusively, darlin'. Em ain't lyin' when he said we share. But that's only after we're done with them first, we don't share while we're together with them. Ass is ass. You don't say no when it's free and it's fine. The ladies we hang with, are always eyin' the prize for next. It's how you play the game. You keep someone in mind for back up. Guys do it, so do girls. We're just adult enough to own up to it. Ladies don't talk about stuff like that."

Jasper used his girly imitation voice with the last sentence and I broke out giggling. Even his E boys agreed, chuckling a few.

The tension seemed to dissolve after that. I got the picture that the three of them were rowdy knuckleheads when they were together. They liked to get dirty with girls, but they loved to have fun when it was just them guys. I could learn to like the group, if me and Jasper hit it off.

We rambled towards Jasper's car, still snug under his arm. Em and Eddie kicking a rock back and forth, Jasper watching the sky.

When we got to it, Jasper surprised me by lifting me up onto his hood. He leaned back between my legs, hands deep in his pockets.

I did what came nature, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. It felt like we'd been together forever in that moment.

Like I was a part of their group, which felt even better then when I was with my own friends.

Em and Eddie kept wrestling around together, throwing rocks, playfully kicking each other in the shins.

"What's the plan, boys?"

They stopped and looked at us, both shrugging.

"We picked up some tacos on the way out," Eddie confessed, picking at his shirt. "The movie is still a long way away, what do you guys want to do?"

"How bout we go four wheelin' behind my house?" The suggestion came from Jasper.

It sounded fun, and innocent, but it also meant the chance of meeting his parents. I'd never done that before. The guys I run with don't deal with their families anymore.

Complete frat boys who lived off the girls they fucked.

I felt uneasy thinking about it. Jasper turned and looked up at me.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

"Are your parents gonna be home?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. Why?"

"I don't do parents, Jasper."

"Why not?"

I frowned, "Not sure. I've never met a guys' parents before. Do you want me to even meet them, knowing my past?"

He turned inside my arms, studying me. "Bella, I'm gonna be straight with you. My parents aren't the normal. They are wild in their own right. My momma has her own cookin' place. Daddy is a kids' doctor. They got money and they don't have a problem sharin' it, which is why I'm loaded."

My heart sunk, but Jasper shook his head. He tipped my chin up, locking eyes with me.

"I'm not tryin' to rub that into your face, darlin'. I just want to be up front with you. I'll talk more tonight about the family. Maybe you can tell me about your daddy some." I narrowed my eyes at the thought, and he smirked.

"Or not, darlin'. Up to you. Both of my parents are at work. On Saturday they meet and go out for dinner. It's their night out, if you get my drift. We have more than one place around the city. More than a dozen around the U.S, and more than a few dozen in other countries."

I gulped, not knowing how to handle a guy like that.

I wasn't use to money or someone with money that liked to share it with me.

I paid my own way, always have, always will.

With Jasper, he paid the way, but didn't complain about it. It was natural for him. He did it without any thought, as if he always footed the bill.

We'd have to talk about that.

"Jasper, I pay my own way."

He frowned, "We'll talk about that too."

"Jasper."

He continued over me, "Like I was sayin', Bella. My parents go to their own private place on Saturdays. I've never even been there, and to be honest, as private as it is, I don't want to ever go there. I have my own apartment as well, they've never been there either. If we go back tonight to the house for some fun, you don't have to worry about meetin' them. Maybe next time, when you feel up too it."

"Fine." I gave in, nodded.

He smiled, kissed me hard and pulled away. I went to slide down, but Jasper had other ideas, lifting me up and onto the ground.

"Follow me to the house, guys. We'll get the jeeps ready, head to the meadow for some mud fun."

They hooped, bopping hands with Jasper before heading back to their truck. Jasper helped me into his car, before starting it up and pulling out. The twins were behind us within seconds. Loud music blaring from inside their truck.

I looked towards Jasper as he shifted gears.

"Are they always like that?"

He smiled at me, "What do you mean?"

"Always that nutty."

He laughed as he nodded. "Yeah. We've been trust fund friends since the day we were born. The three of us were born days apart, that's how our mommas met. They were all in the same room. Daddy delivered all three of us. Somethin' like that and you're bonded for life."

"I guess."

"Don't you have that kind of friend?"

I arched en eyebrow. "Jasper, the crew I hang out with are nothing but girls like me."

"Girls like what?"

"It's not like you don't know."

He shrugged, watching the road as he made a turn. "Bella, I don't understand why you look down on yourself for somethin' you like to do. I mean, if you didn' like to give head to guys, why would you?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to give it away. But it was to earlier in the relationship for that.

He watched me, "Be honest, Bella. I'm layin' it on the line for you, do the same for me. I don't judge people. I'm a wild little asshole, and I'm not shy about sayin' it."

"I've got a problem with some stuff."

I felt the car jerk when Jasper missed a gear.

"What kinda stuff?" His face went hard, and the playful Jasper I'd had spent the day with disappeared.

Great. I finally get a good guy and my shit was gonna make me lose him. If that's the way it was gonna go, then fine.

Throw it all in.

"Liquor and pills."

He heaved a sigh, and then smiled, "That's all?"

"Hun?" I was dumbfounded for sure.

Did he just say what I thought he did?

"Bella, I drink. So does that guys. Hell we've done pills too. E, acid, mushrooms. Anything at a party we've done."

I shook my head, "Jasper, I'm hooked on the stuff."

He paused, glancing at the road then back at me. "How bad?"

"About every night, almost."

"During the day?"

I nodded.

"What about today, how much did you take?"

"Nothing." after I said it, even I was surprised. I counted back since I had woken up and realized that I hadn't touched anything since getting with Jasper.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I blinked, still trying to make sure I was right. I nodded when I figure so.

"So, bein' with me, you didn't do shit?"

"No."

"That's good, Bella. Maybe I'm your new fix."

"That's what I thought." I spoke before I had thought, making Jasper grin.

"Is that so? Don't worry, darlin', I've been told that before. Girls have gotten hooked on bein' with me. Could you get hooked on doin' stuff like I did to you in the diner?"

I flushed at the memory, nodding.

"Jasper, I don't really want to do that stuff. I have to do it."

His face got stormy, "Who the fuck is makin' you?"

I swallowed, "No one. I've been hooked on the shit for a long time. I don't have money so I give favors to guys for pills and liquor."

He blinked, turning on another road.

"That stops now, Bella. If you're with me, no more favors."

I bit my lip.

"For anyone, but me. You understand me, Bella? What's mine, is mine, and only mine. I don't share my girl until I'm done with her." He pulled into a driveway of a monster house. "I've got a feelin', darlin', that we're gonna be together for a while. You're just like me and it's a whole nothing version of what I'm used to."

The dumb dumb twins pulled in beside us.

"You live here?" I whispered, hoping the answer was no.

He nodded, getting out. He came around to my side, helping me out. Eddie and Em were already out of their truck waiting on me.

"Yeah. It's one of our main houses. Kinda cozy. Momma loves to garden. Tons of flowers."

I looked around the front, to the luscious variety of flowers that were blooming.

"They are beautiful, Jasper. She does a wonderful job."

He stopped, staring at me. His face went soft and he gave me a gentle kiss. "Thank you, darlin'."

I smiled and nodded, moving into his shoulder. It felt nature and right. Jasper pressed a button on his key chain, and the garage opened. The four of us headed inside, leaving our shoes by the steps. He closed the door as we continued.

The inside was more beautiful than the outside. I stood in awe, looking at all the pictures, flower arrangements and marble tiling. Everything was color coordinating. A large plasma TV in each room, even the kitchen.

Em and Eddie flopped down on to the couch in the living room, clicking the TV on to a sports channel. I sat in one of the chairs, worried about messing it up. Jasper pressed some buttons on the wall and the drapes parted, fans turned on, and the lighting got brighter.

The power of money. Something I wasn't used too.

When Jasper stood beside the twins, it dawned on me, just what I'd gotten myself into. I was in a house, secluded, by myself with three large guys who could over power me at any time.

I felt the blood drain from my face, as I watched them. I looked up at Jasper, only to find him watching me. Seconds ticked by and I felt my heart hammering in my chest. He came over to me, pulling me up. I trailed behind him up the stairs, down a hall, up another set of stairs to a door.

"Why is there only one door on this floor?"

He smiled at me, "The third floor is my floor."

"Your floor?"

"My room. Momma turned all the bedrooms into two big bedrooms. One for them and one for me. When they realized they weren't goin' to have anymore then one kid, they changed the layout." He pushed it opened and we went inside.

I stood gaping, as Jasper closed and locked the door. He led me over to his massive floor bed. His room was to die for. Every kind of entertainment package you could dream of, was in a corner of its own. Large floor length windows that were wide open, giving you a wonderful view of their own private woods.

I sat on the bed, while Jasper went over to a bar, taking two drinks out of his fridge. He came back and handed me one.

I opened mine while he opened his, taking a sip.

Jasper kept watching me cautiously.

"Bella?"

I locked eyes with him. "What?"

"Are you worried about being here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. The look on your face, when we came in. Did somethin' happen to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you sat down with the stupid twins, and I was standin' with them. You looked scared to death. Like we were gonna jump you or somethin'. I'd never let anythin' happen to you while you're with me, Bella. I protect what's mine. People know not to mess with my girl. Em and Eddie know their limits. We may kid around, but it's just fun. They don't push it any farther. If they ever do you let me know."

I swallowed some of my drink, and then nodded. "I've been in a bad situation before. I was at a party, trying to score. I know it was half my fault. You do stupid shit, stupid shit happens to you."

"Rape isn't your fault no matter what you're doin'."

I shook my head, realizing Jasper thought I'd been raped. "No. It didn't get that far. I was lucky. I'd learned something from my father at least. Nothing else. My group of friends, the three of us, Victoria, Tanya and me, try and score together. You're safer that way. This time it didn't work out that way. They'd gotten a guy and went to do their business, which left me alone in a room with 3 other guys."

Jasper moved to sit beside me.

"I was doing my thing with one guy, trying to see if he had anything worth working for, ya know?"

He nodded, watching me.

"I was so focused on him, because I needed a fix, I didn't notice the other two moving in behind me. Before I knew what hit me, they had me pinned to the couch, fighting each other to see who goes first."

Jasper took hold of my hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

It gave me enough strength to finish my story without crying.

"I used my smarts and what I'd learned from my father about taking control of the situation to try and work your way out. I started working the three of them. Talking dirty and stuff. It got them so horny that they forgot about raping me. I got them to let me up so I could strip, or so they thought. When I lined them up, I started to dance, as if I was gonna put on a show. Once I had moved away enough from them and close enough to the door, I made a dash. I was out and running before they figured out what I'd done."

Jasper was silent, just letting me talk.

"After that I never did parties again, or group events. I'd stick with the guys I knew, one by one to get my shit. I was so into being with you it didn't dawn on me what I was walking into. I've only known you for two days and just met the E boys. It was a little unnerving."

He nodded, "We're not like that. I've got a lot of respect for ladies, especially my momma. I always give respect where its due, until its playtime. You don't have anythin' to fear bein' here with us. I promise you. They'd have to get through me to get to you. I might not seem like the bulkiest one of the trio, but I'm the meanest fighter you'll ever meet."

I smiled at his reassurance, feeling completely safe with him. I leaned over and kissed him.

Jasper returned my smile, sighing.

"Let's talk later at the apartment. Right now, let's have some fun. I think I've got some old clothes that will fit you."

"Why can't I wear this?"

"Darlin', when we four wheel we get down and muddy. A skirt and tank ain't somethin' you want to be in. Mud can get into places you never thought of."

I flushed and nodded eager for a new set of clothes.

Jasper went to his closet, pushing the button on the wall. The doors slid apart, and a huge walk in closet appeared. My eyes widen as I my mouth rolled out the open window.

I stood up, going over behind him. He was busy going through the rows and rows of hanging shirts, shorts and jeans. There was a shoe wall with at least 300 expensive pairs of Nike, Adidas, New Balance and Jordan.

I noticed he was going through a section of "old" clothes. They were torn, wrinkled and covered with stains. He pulled out two shirts, two pairs of jeans, then went over and picked out a pair of worn shoes.

He came back and handed me a shirt and pair of jeans.

"You can have the bathroom to change, I'll change out here. They'll be big but they should stay on you."

I nodded, sitting my drink on the bar as I went into the bathroom. Within seconds I had changed into his clothes, and they felt good. Baggy but good. I pulled a hand tie from my purse and pulled my hair to the top of my head.

Without thinking I went back into his bedroom.

Jasper was bent over, pulling on his shoes, shirtless. I froze, mouth watering at the picture he made.

He was a sight for any eyes, muscles rippling and pulling on one another as he moved. He had a tattoo of an angel on his shoulder. I couldn't wait to lick it.

He stood up when he was done then turned around. When he saw me he smirked, picking up his worn out shirt, and pulling it over his head, while I watched.

"Like what you see, darlin'?"

I smiled, nodding.

He continued to smile, moving closer.

"We can throw your clothes in with mine while we're out having fun. When we come back, we'll need showers, and that will be plenty of time to let them dry."

He kissed me then pointed the way down. I went with his lead, going through the house, pass the stupid twins, still on the couch watching TV.

Their laundry room was impressive.

"Why so many with just the three of you?"

He laughed, going over to them.

"Momma has one for each kind of load. Don't ask me, it's a girl's thing. One is for whites, colors, delicate, and lastly stains."

He shrugged, lifting one of the tops; he threw his clothes in, then reached for mine. I handed them over, watching as he tossed a hand full of soap in behind it. He turned the dial, and then popped the top.

"Leave your purse here, the house is locked."

I nodded, laying it on the kitchen counter. We went back into the living room to find the boys wrestling on the floor. It looked like Edward was winning, surprisingly.

I stood beside Jasper, watching the two roll around, tackling each other. I moved closer to Jasper, sliding my arm around his waist. It felt more nature then I realized.

Jasper looked down at me, smiled and then did the same to me.

"You don't like to get close to people, do you?"

I shook my head, watching as Emmett put Edward into a head lock. Eddie's legs were flapping around as he tried to get out of it.

"Why not?"

"Bad childhood."

"Your momma still alive?"

"No." I blinked, as Eddie flipped over, holding Em down. "She died trying to get the same shit I do now."

Jasper made a face, "She was a hooker?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She worked the street for money, instead of just working guys for her shit."

"Did it hurt when she died?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you do it too?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. I never really thought about it like that. I had started the drugs when she died because I couldn't stand the pain of being alone. She might have done drugs but she was more of a parent then my father had ever tried to be.

"I don't know. She was the only person I had."

Jasper kissed me, "You got me now, darlin'. Even if we break up, we'll be friends. I still talk to a lot of the other girls that I've been with."

I glared at him, and he smiled. "What?"

"Calm down, darlin. I only talk to the ones that ended good. With me and the guys. Not that many, but there are still a few. We don't hook up though. That's one of our rules. Bein' that we've shared certain girls; you can't have benefits within a group of guys and a girl. Wouldn't work out. Someone gets hurt. We're like brothers. Hasn't been a girl that was worth takin' a chance with that."

"Brothers first, girlfriends second?"

"Somethin' like that." He glanced towards the dumb dumb twins. "But I think you're the exception. I've never met a girl quite like you before. I've met crazy ass bitches that will tackle my ass, but they weren't like you. You like to play my game as much as I do, like I do. I like to torment my girl."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like in the car, or at waffle house?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah. But I was completely different with you."

"How?"

He kissed me again, softly, whispering in my ear. "I let you get off."

I swallowed hard, as both of the E boys finally pulled apart and stood up. They were breathing hard, but had smiles on their faces.

"Its mud time!" Eddie yelled, smacking Em up the back of the head, before taking off on a run out back. Em was hot on his heels.

We laughed and followed, still holding onto one another. We went through the back patio, where there was a second garage, much larger, separate from the house. It was a metal barn.

Dumb dumb twins were already inside, as I held onto Jasper, making our way after them. He held the door open and I went inside. It was like a loft, in a way, a set of stairs on the far side, the floor was spacious, and every motor toy you could dream of.

Eddie and Em were already in their jeeps. There was a whopping total of 6 mini ones. I'd never seen anything like it. It was a cross between a four wheeler and a full size all road jeep.

I looked at Jasper, confused.

"What's that?"

"Somethin' I created. Daddy knows a lot of people. For my 8th birthday they came out and helped me design my own kind of off roader. It does everythin'. It sits like a four wheeler, but has a widen frame and bigger tires like a jeep. It handles like a four wheeler but drives like a jeep. Pretty much a half and half. They don't make them on the market."

"Oh." I shrugged, following Jasper over to the silver one with blue flames. It had his name splashed across the hood. Jasper helped me in, and then buckled the safety straps before getting into his side.

Once he was ready, he pushed a button on the roof and the doors opened from the back. I was surprised. Both sides of the barn opened.

Jasper looked at me, and smiled. "Hold on, darlin. Its gonna get bumpy."

My eyes widen as I grabbed hold of the handles. The mud flew around the three of us as they burnt rubber getting out onto the grass. They drove in single file on a trail for about 10 minutes. The end came out to a large open grassy meadow.

They raced around, slinging mud every which way. It covered our hair, clothes and the vehicles, but it was so much fun.

We all started laughing at one another, and I egged Jasper on.

"Go, Jasper!"

I clapped and pointed at each of the dumb dumb twins. Jasper floored it after them following my order. I hadn't laughed that hard or had that much fun in forever. It brought on a whole new rush.

We went on for hours, around the whole meadow, from side to side, corner to corner. There wasn't much grass left by the time they were done, or a clean inch on us.

We came to a stop in a circle.

"Let's get ready for the movie, if we don't leave, we're gonna miss it." Jasper indicated and we all nodded.

One by one we filed back towards the barn. They parked just before entering it, getting out. Jasper unbuckled me, pointing towards the inside of the barn.

"Go wait inside, Bella. We're gonna rinse down the buggies."

I nodded, and took off towards the warmth of the barn. Mid way there I took a nose dive into the mud, landing on my ass.

It hurt like hell, as the reminder of all the bruises came back to mind. I tried to get up before Jasper noticed, but he was beside me before I could move.

All the horsing around today had made me more sore then I realized.

He grabbed me by the ribs to help me up and I cried out. Instantly Jasper let me go, his face hardening.

"Are you ok, Bella? What's wrong? Did you hurt somethin'? I can call my daddy."

He dropped to one knee, checking my bones. When he came back to my sides, I yelped before I could hold it in. His eyes went black, lips flattening.

"Who hit you?"

"What?"

"I know a rib injury when I see it. My daddy is a doctor; I've been in the ER more times than my fingers, with these guys. Who did it?"

I shook my head, not wanting all my dark secrets out.

"You're gonna tell me, Bella. I don't take kindly to people smackin' my girl around."

"It was before we got together." At least I thought so. Jasper thought of us as a couple after just a day, Charlie had hit me the night before when it had been just a date.

That counted, right?

I hoped so.

"Jasper, please, not in front of them." I pleaded, as Em and Eddie had stopped hosing down the buggies to watch us.

He hissed, and then looked over at them.

"Boys wash them off, and then put everythin' away. Bella hurt herself, I'm gonna take her inside to wash up. Meet in the living room in an hour."

They nodded, and then waved. Jasper surprised me when he swung me up into his arms, carrying into the house. He kicked his shoes off at the backdoor then headed upstairs. Once we were inside his room, he back kicked it shut. Then proceeded into the bathroom.

"Strip." He barked the order as he went to his shower, a huge glass wrap around, and turned the water on.

I started to undo my pants, but pushing them down hurt more than I thought. He yanked his shirt over his head as he stalked back to me.

"I can't. It hurts." I murmured and his face softened. He pulled them down gently, and then worked on my top, talking his time to pull it off of me. He pulled my socks off then stood back.

I was left bare, except for my panties.

I wasn't shy about my body, only the visible marks that were left from the beatings at home. Jasper had become enraged, his eyes red, steam coming out of his ears. His muscles had turned into rocks, hands flexing, fingers curling.

"I want to know who the fuck did this to you, Bella. Now." Each word was like having hot ice thrown at me, as I flinched.

"Please down start anything, Jasper. I don't have any place else to live. That's why I got the job at the store. I was hoping to move out so I didn't have..." I froze when I realized I just gave away the person.

Jasper's mouth dropped open for just a few seconds, then snapped back close.

"YOUR FATHER? Your FUCKING father did this? THE CHIEF OF FUCKING POLICE beats his own daughter?" His voice was a roar, making the walls shake and the glass tremble.

As hard ass as I was, I started crying. It had been a decade since I last cried. Crying gave the abuser power over you. It showed that you were weak. But as strong as I felt, being with Jasper made me feel safe to cry.

Jasper came over and pulled me against him, my breasts pressed hard against his chest. He kept his arms above the black and blue marks on my back, cradling my head against his shoulder, trying to soothe me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I don't like seein' you hurt. You're mine now, that means no one can touch you like that." He kissed my forehead nuzzling my nose. "I might play hard with you when it comes to sex, but I'm not into shit like that. I was raised with a strong momma who rules the roost. Daddy does as told just like me. We were taught never to lay a finger on a lady unless she asked you too."

He kept holding me, tenderly, until I managed to rein in my tears. I hiccuped trying to catch my breath.

"I'm not gonna let this slide, Bella."

I freaked, pulling back. Jasper kept a hold on me. "No! Jasper, you can't do anything! Please."

He locked eyes with me. "I can do a lot more then you think. Money talks around here. If you don't think anythin' is broken, then tomorrow I'll have my daddy look at you so you don't have to go to the hospital. If somethin' is really wrong, then you're goin'."

"I don't have the money, Jasper. Charlie doesn't keep insurance for me, just himself."

Jasper spit something under his breath, but remained calm for me.

"You're mine, Bella. Do you really understand what that means?"

I blinked, shaking my head.

"It means I pay for everythin' for you when you're with me. Including health. If you need somethin' at the hospital, it's done. You'll get it, no matter the cost. I take care of mine. Don't worry about things like that anymore."

"I'm not like that, Jasper. I pay my way."

"Not anymore."

"It's how I am."

"This is how I am, Bella. You're not gonna win."

"Please. Let's try and work it out. Fifty fifty, at least for the first few weeks."

He studied me, and then nodded. "For you. I'll give it a try. But I can't promise anythin'."

"Thank you." I kissed him and Jasper hugged me back.

"Let's get into the shower. I want to see just how bad these are."

I was hesitant, but I did as told. Jasper striped the rest of the way and a hot flash hit me. Even in pain, I knew he was a sexy ass. He had the whole package, from hair to toes and everything in between.

He pushed down my panties, and I used his shoulders to balance when he pulled them off. I cringed in pain, and then hobbled to the shower. Once inside with Jasper, the hot water consumed me. The mad washed off, and the pain slowly left my body. I stood with my back to the spray, facing Jasper. He was standing in front of the other spray, letting the water hit him as well.

I smiled at him, "This feels so good Jasper."

He returned it, "Yeah. It does. It's another first for me."

I arched an eye, "What?"

He shrugged, "I've never had a girl in my shower. Or room to be honest. Not many make it to the family house when I'm with them. They stop by so I can get some money, but they've never stayed long enough to take a tour."

"I guess I am different."

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling again. "You are. I'd like to see just how different you are."

"Me too."

We both laughed, relaxed. Jasper took in all of the marks on my body, making me circle in front of him. He didn't say anything more about it, but his body turned hard at each pass.

Charlie was in for something but I just wasn't sure. I was worried Jasper would start something and I'd lose my place to stay.

When he was done looking me over, he moved closer.

"Want some help washin' your hair, and soapin' up?" He was totally serious, and that shocked me. I took Jasper as a come on person, but he was being considerate for me.

"Sure. Thanks."

He moved me back into the line of water, to get my hair wet and most of the mud out. He filled his palm with shampoo and gently began to lathe my head. Once there were enough suds to make a bubble bath, he rinsed it out.

I waited while he took a sponge and got it going with soap. He started with my face, working down to my feet. He was gentle, making sure to watch how he touched my mid section. It was a sweet action, like love.

I shivered from the thought.

Once I was rinsed, he did the same to himself, making quick work of it. He turned the water off, stepping out to grab towels for us. He rubbed my head, getting my hair dry enough, before wrapping the towel around my shoulders, one around his waist. We went back into the bedroom.

"Sit on the bed, I'll get our clothes."

I frowned, "We didn't put them in the dryer."

He laughed, "I'm sure one of the twins thought of it. You'd be surprised how trained they are in this house. Momma has gotten everyone into shape."

I smiled, and nodded. He left, but returned seconds later. Sure enough our clothes were toasty dry and clean.

Jasper helped me dress, giving me a clean pair of his boxers to wear since my panties were more than dirty. They were large on me, but with my skirt you couldn't tell. He dressed as well, and then helped with my shoes.

We headed back downstairs. Em and Eddie were waiting on us in the living room. They stood when we came down, not saying anything about what happen outside.

I grabbed my purse and we filed out to our cars. Jasper headed towards the movie theater. I turned on some music and we jammed on the ride out.

We parked up front, and Jasper turned towards me, smirk in tow.

"Ready for some fun?"

I gulped, and nodded. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Hum... I wonder what could possibly happen in a dark movie theater? LOL! A big night coming up, I do say, for our two kinky ones. **

**On to business, I'm looking for any help I can get, if anyone knows anything about guns, court rules, or police action/us marshals? It might sound very odd, but there is something big coming up in one of our stories. Anybody wanta guess who plays with a gun? More then one!**

**This is the last update, plz make sure to check all the stories and leave your love and hopefully your guesses on all three! **

**Next update 1 to 2 weeks, but the shit is about to hit the fan in all three stories, so buckle up and grab your favorite mixed drink, its gonna get bumpy! **

**HIT THE BUTTON, LEAVE SOME GUESSES!**


	8. Them Fightin' Words

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU2 MY GIRLS! They are wonderful! **

**This is 10 days early, I couldn't hold it back, and to be honest, I'm shocked I got it done in only 2 days. This chappie has EVERYTHING in it, including Bella's first time. And just to make it a little hotter, we see Jasper throw down, sexy, right? I think so, LOL!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and also to the peeps that have offered their knowledge on guns, law enforcement and court dealings, all three stories will benefit from that, in one way or another. Also, thank you to the people who've pointed out some grammar errors with the chappies, I really app it. I'm working hard to make my words better, so if you see anything else, please don't hesitate to let me know. It's the only way I'll know to ask my betas for help. **

**On to the story, please read and review, leave some love and also your predictions on what's gonna happen soon... oh, this chappie alone is 13,000 words! **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Bella was a wild girl. I liked that about her. OK... Maybe I liked her a little more than that. She liked to play hard ball, be independent, stand by herself. Things were gonna change.

If she was with me, she was with me.

I smiled at her, and got out of the car. She was already out before I could get to her, a smirk on her face. She loved to disobey, but I knew she loved the punishment just as much. Oh, the fun things we were gonna do tonight.

Ideas. Ideas. Ideas. Not to mention a fantasy or two, I mean, come on, wouldn't you?

I raised an eyebrow, and that enlarged the smirk on her face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Bella." I shook my head and she paused. "What am I gonna do to you, young lady?"

"Anything you like, big boy." She teased, moving up against me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, keeping away from the bruises. The reminder of them raised my anger. I felt my face getting red, and my body started to tense.

Good ole boy Charlie had so many fucking surprises in store for putting his hands on my girl. We'd have to work out a new living arrangement for Bella. Or he'd learn manners like never before. I knew how to break bones and never leave a mark. My daddy taught me a lot more than people realized.

He might follow every word my momma said, but you didn't treat his lady wrong or he'd show you what kind of doctor he could be. Momma wasn't no push over either. She'd learned a few things in her time with daddy. You messed with her man, or her cub, and she'd tear your fucking eyes out.

"Jasper?" Bella looked worried, staring up at me.

I smiled down at her, lightly kissing her lips. "What, darlin?"

"You OK? I've been talking to you and you're kinda not here with me. Em and Eddie are waiting for us." She nodded towards the entrance where my boys were standing in line for tickets. Eddie was paying while Em was watching us, eyes narrowed, brows frowning.

They were my boys for another reason. They knew when something was wrong. They had my back, no matter what the situation was. Even if it meant throwing down with someone, they did it, without question. I'd do it for them as well.

I gave Bella the best smile I could, after thinking about her marks. "Yeah, darlin. I was just takin' in today's events. Don't worry."

I draped my arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled close. We walked towards the building, I watched for cars, and made it to the boys.

Em gave me his look, I knew what that meant. "You alright, Jazzyboy?"

I shook my head, and his eyes grew dark. "We got some stuff to talk over in the next few days. Let's not worry about it, right now. Time for some movie."

Em opened his mouth to protest, but a glance at Bella stopped him. He knew why I didn't want to talk in front of her. He nodded and smiled, before we went inside. They tore our tickets, letting us move towards the concession stand.

We were first, since the E boys were still trying to figure out what ten items they'd like.

"What can I get for you?" The guy behind the counter was younger than me, probably only 16, and only took the job for extra money. That much I could tell in the 5 seconds it took for him to ask his question. I looked at Bella; her eyes were on the broad, reading all that they had.

"Anythin' you want, darlin. Just tell him."

She bit her lip, and nodded. "I want two slices of pepperoni pizza, order of nachos with cheese and meat, extra on both, please. And two salty pretzels with pizza sauce on the side, large popcorn, box of snow caps, and sour patch kids, with a large Dr. Pepper."

To say his mouth was the only one to drop open I would be lying. Mine had already taken a seat, waiting for the movie to start.

He looked to me, as if wanting verification I'd buy all that for her. I swallowed hard, but nodded.

I looked at Bella while we waited for him to get everything together.

"You gonna eat all that by yourself, darlin?"

She smiled, "I'm hungry. You can share with me."

"Don't you eat at home?" The question came out before I censored my mouth. Her smile disappeared, and her eyes became glassy.

I was afraid of her answer, more so, of my reaction, if it was what I thought she'd say.

"Yeah, I just like to eat out." She lied, through her teeth, and it would have worked if I didn't see her cheeks become pink.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Don't start lyin', darlin. I won't blow up at you."

"I don't eat much there; I try and stay away from Charlie as much as possible. The time it would take to cook something for myself is too long in his presence. It just gives him more time to pick on me. If I don't eat while I'm out then I don't eat at all."

"That will be 29.25, unless you wanted something as well?" She was lucky he got done so fast or I would have said something that would have upset her further.

I shook my head, and handed him a 50 from my wallet. He gave the change back, and bagged everything for us to carry more easily. Bella picked up the drink and I took hold of the two bags. We stepped aside to wait for the boys to pick something.

I was shocked even more by them only getting a drink and popcorn each.

They took their snacks, and we headed towards the right room.

"How come you guys got so little?"

Eddie laughed, "I want to see if Bella eats all that, cause if she don't, I got first dibs."

I shook my head, while Bella laughed. Em just smiled, then smacked Eddie up the back of the head. They took off running towards the room while we just shook our heads and laughed.

"I like them." Bella whispered, looking up at me.

I smiled, "I'm glad. You're part of the crew now."

She blinked as if shocked. By now, she shouldn't be.

"You guys are more like family."

"We are."

"Never really had that, Jasper. I'm not sure of how to act or react in that situation."

"It's all about feeling, Bella. Go with what your gut tells you."

She sighed, but nodded. I held the door open to the room for her to go first. The boys were down front, in the neck breaking row. Bella started to follow, but I tugged her shirt, nodding up towards the top. She walked in front of me, and I had her go straight up to the top, in the corner, behind the wheel chair seat.

It was the darkest part of the room, with just two seats secluded by themselves. She raised an eye, I smiled, and we sat down.

For the first part of the movie, we snacked on all the food she'd picked up. Going back and forth, throwing food at one another. We laughed, giggled like kids. It was fun and she smiled. I was happy.

By the time we were full, the movie was half over. Bella had her head laying on my shoulder, arms linked around mine.

As if on que, the good mood was set ablaze by the raunchy sex scene in the movie.

It only took seconds and Bella was moving in her seat. She was trying hard not to let me see it, keeping her head on my shoulder.

I kept watching her, the way she rubbed her thighs together, ran her hand up and down her legs, nervously. She licked her lips over and over, and I got hard instantly.

I wanted to see if she was up for another round of public affections. So far, she had aced my test on doing as I asked. Let's see if she could win top notch in the class.

Taking her hand in mine, I kissed her head. She looked up at me, watching to see what I was doing. One lick of her lips, her pink tongue teasing, was all it took me to throw caution to the wind. I wanted her now; I didn't care if the whole damn place took seats to watch.

I led her hand down my stomach, her eyes widened and turned dark, as she watched. I released it on my zipper, lifting an eyebrow, to see if she took care of me.

Without a word, she got down on her knees in front of me. She locked eyes with mine, as she gently pulled down the zipper, careful of my hard on. Once there was enough space, big boy jumped out to say hi, to his favorite friend, her plump wet mouth.

It flexed, the tip starting to leak. Her eyes dropped to it, and I inhaled hard, waiting to see what she'd do. Another lick of her lips, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out.

She was a tormentor, and damn, did it turn me on like nothing else. I never knew how much pleasure it would bring.

To me.

Moving forward, she grew closer to the tip, but stopped short, looking up at me.

With a smirk, she teased me, "What did you want me to do, big boy?"

I glared, "Bella, if you don't shove my cock into your mouth right now, I'll fuck you in front of everyone."

She whimpered, and wiggled her ass, running her hand down to her core. She started to rub herself, eyes closed. It was a turn on, but fueled my anger.

I grabbed both arms, she squeaked, and yanked her up level to my face.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Eyes glaze with lust, she shook her head.

"I come first, I told you that. If I've got to repeat myself, you won't get off tonight. Understand?"

Another whimper, but she nodded.

"Can't we do it here?" her question shocked me, for her first time, I was blindsided by her choice.

I thought it over, before shaking my head.

"I wanna hear you scream, bitch, this isn't the place. If you're a good girl and do as told, there might be a surprise in it for you, before we leave here. Got it?"

She nodded, and dropped back down to her knees. Without another word, she took me in her mouth, dropping down, until I could feel her nose against my stomach. Tipping my head back, I closed my eyes, resting one hand on the back of her head.

She hummed, sucked, and moved back up to the tip. She swirled her tongue, pushing it into my slit, and my ass hardened further.

Damn, she could blow a cock.

Up and down, just like that, hum... yes.

Again.

Her head bobbed as she went. When I felt her fingers playing with my balls, I wiggled in the seat. She took hold of one, lightly playing with it before she tugged, and I cried out.

I didn't care if anyone heard me, as she took a sweep down, and sucked. On the suck back up, she dragged her teeth, digging her nails into both of my balls. I grabbed hold of her head, shoving it down as I arched off the seat, coming in her mouth.

She swallowed, still sucking, running her tongue back and forth, side to side.

Oh yes...just like that.

She kept going until she had milked me dry again. I trembled, head to toe. Sweat on my forehead as I tried to focus. Bella was still sucking on my cock, even as it started to soften.

When my cock started to get sensitive, I pulled her head away. She wouldn't budge, keeping a a vacuum suck on the head. I fought with getting her off, but with each pull of her head, the harder she sucked. I cried out again, my body covered in sweat. She ran a hand under my shirt to my nipple, pinching.

"Bella, stop!"

She raised her head long enough to look at me, "Only if you fuck me here, now."

Her mouth enveloped me again before I could protest, the searing burn starting again.

"Fine, fine!" I gasped, and all at once the torment stopped. I dropped back into the chair, panting as my cock continued to twitch from the cool air.

Bella smirked, licking her lips.

It took minutes for me to regain my bearings, as Bella continued to watch me.

"You think after that, I'd be able to fuck you?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yeah. I know you liked it."

Pressing my lips together, I glared at her. She was right. As much as it hurt, it felt just as good.

Just the talk alone was getting me hard again, after the torture of her mouth. She looked down, eying my big boy, and purred.

I was surprised by her display of lust.

My brain kicked in finally, bringing some valid points up.

"Its gonna hurt, your first time, do you really want to do it here, and not my apartment?" She frowned at me.

"I don't care as long as I get to feel like I did after you fingered me earlier."

I sighed, "What about condoms?"

"What do you mean?" She looked puzzled.

"I'm not into babies," A look of hurt crossed her face, and it got my attention. It disappeared, and I stored that to memory for later. "So are you on the pill or do I need to pick a box up on the way there?"

"I get the shot every four months."

"When was your last one?"

"Two weeks ago." The thought of fucking her bare, was enough to make me shiver.

I didn't fuck my bitches without a rubber, but with Bella, the thought of using them, curbed my arousal. Having her wet pussy wrapped around my cock was something I could get used too.

"Be a good girl, and you'll get all kinds of stuff tonight."

She gave in, getting up to sit beside me. It took her two tries to sit down, and I knew her pussy was still aching. I put my big boy away, looking around the place. No one was looking at us, even though I didn't really care.

The movie ended just ten minutes later, the lights coming back on. I got up, taking Bella's hand. She stood, deliberately rubbing her thighs together.

I gave her a look, and she stopped.

We met the stupid twins at the end of the stairs; both looked like they were just waking up.

"Did you guys watch any of the movie?"

Eddie yawned, while Em scratched his head.

"Not really," Em looked towards Eddie, who shook his head.

"I had fun." Bella added, and I smirked.

"You guys did it again?" She smiled, while I snickered. "Eddie, how come he gets the horny ones?"

"Cause he's got that charm that they like. He's a panty dropper." He looked at me, glaring. "Asshole."

Bella surprised us all, when she smacked him up the head. "Don't talk about my man like that, dip shit."

The fire started in my junk, until my pants were again too tight. When she talked dirty or tough, I wanted to bend her over and fuck her til she screamed my name.

Hum... can't wait til later.

Em stood laughing, clutching his stomach, while Eddie was gaping at Bella. She gave him a look, and then turned to me, before pulling me down for a kiss. She licked my lips as she moved away and my body caught on fire.

"I get dibs on Bella when you two are over." Em pointed out, and Bella turned towards him.

I clenched my jaw, for the first time, wanting to stomp one of my boys' ass. Another girl, I might not have been so pissed off.

But it was Bella, and she was mine.

Bella was quicker than me, smacking him up the back of the head as well. This time Eddie was the one laughing out right, holding his stomach.

Bella clicked her boots, looking back at me. I smirked, pulling her along. Eddie was on our heels, still laughing. Em trailing last, rubbing his skull.

Instead of going straight to the car to leave, it was still light out, so I headed towards the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, looking around. She looked up at me and I shrugged.

"Walk through the park. It's the perfect night for it."

She smiled softly, "You really are a gentleman, Jasper."

I lifted an eyebrow, "You'd be surprised. I really am a panty dropper too, Bella. Don't let me fool you."

She looked down at the ground, and I knew I had hurt her feelings.

I swallowed, looking towards the sky as we got closer to the park. I knew the stupid twins were behind us.

I could hear the rocks going back and forth between them. One would kick, the other would yelp when it hit their legs.

That was their favorite game, to see who could last longer, being hit.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole to you, darlin. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She gazed up at me, waiting. "I'm a mouthy dick. That's me. You'll have to get used to all my wild sides. I change by the minute. I can be nice, and an ass. Sweet and a prick. I hope you can handle it."

Bella smiled, "I'm not all roses either, Jasper. I've got thorns too."

I growled, teasing her, and she laughed. We stopped, moving close to one another to kiss. I got caught up in it, and the stupid twins bulldozed us over.

"Arh!" Bella let out a scream. I cursed, Em yelped and Eddie hissed. We landed in a tangle of legs, arms and my fist, aiming for both of their faces.

Eddie got lucky, moving away before I could reach him. Em couldn't move from under Bella and me.

I looked towards her and stopped. She was crying, and trying hard not to show it. I didn't see any cuts or blood, so I wasn't sure what had happen.

"Are you OK, Bella, did you break something?"

We both stopped moving, as I reached out to touch her shoulder.

Eddie hooked his arms under Em, pulling him slowly out from under us.

Once I could get to Bella, I looked her over. Her shoulders were shaking silently, and I was confused. I really didn't understand what was wrong.

"Bella? Answer me." There was bite in my tone, and that snapped her awake.

She looked up at me with eyes full of tears. "I hurt. I landed on my butt, and one of you kicked me in the back."

It felt like a sucker punch to the stomach, as her bruises and marks came to mind.

I was a total ass.

I nodded, lifting her up to lay in my lap, on her side. I hugged her to me until she was better. Em and Eddie stood next to us, looking away. Once she was under control, they helped her up. I got up, and pulled her into my side.

"Do you want to keep going, or go back?"

"It's pretty out here; I'd like to look around. I've never been here before."

All three of us nodded, and we continued to the middle of the park.

Bella looked at all of the flowers, the different stone markings, the trees, and finally the stars. We took seats on the picnic table, and I pulled Bella onto my lap. We stared up at them, until it was so dark; you couldn't see more than ten feet before you.

I kept hold on Bella, while the stupid twins stayed close behind.

By ourselves, we would have been fine at this time of night. But with Bella, I didn't want to take any chances.

Everything had closed already, including the theater, which meant there were hardly any cars around, even by ours in the parking lot.

We made it to the entrance of the driveway, without any problems. Almost to our cars, we were still clear, until a car pulled in, out of nowhere.

Heading straight for us.

I knew who they were, so did my boys. Em and Eddie moved to my sides, standing strong. I froze, my body going hard. I felt my muscles trembling, with the need to start something.

It pulled along our cars, stopping. The driver, revved the engine, and Bella jumped, holding onto my arm.

"Bella, go get into my car." I turned to her, sliding the keys into her hand. She shook her head, eyes wide.

"No, Jasper. Let's just leave."

I gave her my cocky smile, whispering low, "Darlin, you really don't think they are gonna let us drive out of here without a fight, do you?"

She started to shake hard now, and I nodded towards my car.

"Go. You'll be safe. I promise. Nothin' gonna happen to you, with me here."

"Jasper." Her voice came out as a whimper. "Please."

"Just five minutes, darlin. Don't worry 'bout a thing." I looked towards the guys, to play it up. I watched the car, as it was turned off.

Em and Eddie smiled and nodded at Bella. The driver's door opened, which gave me incentive. I lightly shoved Bella towards my car, only feet from that door. She took off, sprinting to it, before unlocking the door and diving inside.

I heard it lock; saw her huddling in the middle, hands clutching the dashboard, eyes watching.

I turned my attention back to the car, waiting to see what they planned to do. Em and Eddie were full of energy, waiting to pounce.

Jacob, Seth and Sam got out of the car, one by one. They were our rivals in town. They tried to act like some big bad asses. Really, they were just little rich boys trying to play the part.

Hell, I knew we had money too, but we _were_ the real bad asses in town. We got into more trouble than any other group. The difference was our parents. Mine always defended me, even if it was my fault. Daddy knew all the big people in town, momma knew all the right ladies' who had the right husbands.

Not to mention family. We had official people coming out our asses. Em and Eddie's folks didn't give a shit, when they called home, their parents just sent the money, or lawyer to where they asked.

I could have taken Seth out, buried his ass by the river, and never got caught.

But where the hell was the fun in that, I ask you?

There wasn't. That's why they were still walking.

I crackled my knuckles, Em loosened his shoulders, and Eddie popped his neck. The three little mice looked upon one another, trying to gauge our threat to them. I wanted to laugh out loud; they really thought they had a chance.

I knew Seth had picked now, since Bella was with us. They liked to show off in front of ladies. Always trying to take our girls.

"You just gonna stand there like a pussy, or you gonna do somethin'?" I yelled, and their heads snapped back to us.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Bella. She had jumped, glaring at me. It made me smirk, knowing she was getting angry at me.

Oh, what a turn on.

Time for some fun.

I waited for Seth's reply, to see if he had the balls he said he did.

His eyes wondered towards my car, at Bella. I hissed, baring my teeth at them. Her eyes had widened, taking him in.

She shook her head, moving back into my seat. When he smirked at her, she raised her hand, giving him the finger, then a disgusted look.

I smirked, as he spit at her, glaring back.

"You fucking little cunt, I'll show you what a real man is when I'm down with your little boy here."

I snapped, my eyes going black, as I charged him. I don't remember how I got over to him, only that I was on top of him, cracking his face with my fist. I heard my boys taking care of his little girlfriends beside me.

He landed a few punches on my ribs, which only fueled my fire. The burn getting hotter. I wanted his blood, and I wanted it now.

I took his head in my hands, smashing it down to the ground, a loud thud going through the air. He gave a yelp, pausing in his efforts. A few more knocks to the head, and he was out. I got up, kicking him in the side, watching as his body spasm.

I spit out the dirt that had gotten into my mouth, looking over my boys. Em was just finishing up on Sam, while Eddie was still kicking Jacob in the back.

I glanced towards the car to check on Bella. Her mouth was open; eyes glaze over with lust, as she moved uncontrollably in the seat.

So my bitch liked to watch me throw down. The fun we were gonna have.

I knew my boys could handle themselves, so I moved around the car, opening the door. Bella turned in the seat, looking me over as she licked her lips.

Damn do I love it when she does that.

She opened her mouth to say something, then screamed.

"Jasper, knife!" I jumped to the side, as Seth brought the knife down, missing. He took a shot at Bella, causing her to fall back over the console.

I grabbed his arm, yanking it backwards, causing him to yelp. I twisted his wrist until he let go. Once he dropped it, I shoved him back away from the car and Bella.

"You motherfucking piece of shit, going after my girl? Are you fucking crazy?" I'd never heard my own voice go that high. But I'd never been that enraged either. He had taken a swipe at my Bella.

He stumbled, falling back on his ass. I kicked him, knocking him onto his side. He scrambled up onto his feet, now his back was facing Bella. He kept stepping back, and I followed close.

He wasn't going to get to her, not unless he killed me first. I took a swing, doubling him over, Bella used both feet, kicking him in the ass. He stumbled past me, and I turned, now in front of Bella.

I noticed he'd picked up the knife, realizing that had been his rouse the whole time.

Nice one, fucker.

It would take more than a knife to keep me from protecting mine.

"Now what, mutt?" Seth egged me, trying to get me to move away from Bella.

It wasn't gonna happen.

"Just like a good little pussy, aren't you, Seth? Always needin' a weapon to whip some ass, don't ya, little bitch? You made a mistake, you fucking little shit."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking at me. "What's that, Jassypoo?"

I returned the smirk, closing in, "You went after my girl."

His eyes widen, before the first hit landed on his face, the second in his ribcage, and I felt two breaks. He cried out, crouching. The third hit landed on the back of his neck. He managed one good swipe of the knife, slicing across my stomach, making Bella whimper.

I laughed, knocking the knife away from him again. I took hold of his shoulders, pulling him up.

"That's all you got? I've cut myself worst fucking my bitches."

He gave me one last glare, before I dropped him with a knee to the chest. I knew the moment I had popped his lung, as he started gasping for air, withering on the ground, like the little worm he was.

I turned to Bella, who was standing by the open door, shaking. Em and Eddie were already inside their car, waiting on me.

I took one step and Bella leapt at me. I caught her in my arms, feeling her legs wrap around my waist. Her arms were like steel around my neck, she had buried her face into my collar, crying softly.

"It's OK, darlin. I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"I've never been that scared before, Jasper. Not even around Charlie. He hurt you." She pulled back, eyes wide, looking down at my shirt. It had dawned on her I'd been cut, but I couldn't feel anything, cept for her warm little body, wrapped around me in all the right places.

She jumped down, even though I tried to keep her up in my arms.

"Jasper, you're bleeding. We got to get you to the hospital."

I shook my head, taking her hands into mine; I pulled them against my chest, kissing her. She paused, relaxing against me.

"I know what to do. I've had worst. I'll let you be bad nurse when we get to my apartment."

Her mouth opened slightly, that beautiful pink tongue of hers, teasing me.

"I want you, Jasper. Please."

I sighed, licking her lips. She opened wide, licking me back. We started tongue fucking one another, only stopping because Em honked. Bella jumped back, buzzing on her rush.

I smiled, then nodded.

"Let's get out of here, boys. Great job!"

They whooped, raising a fist into the air. I helped Bella over to the car, waiting until she was buckled before following my boys. They might be stupid, but they were two hell of a fighters.

Bella rested her hand on my thigh, stroking back and forth. I knew it was meant as comfort, but all I wanted was another blow job.

My boys turned off towards their pad, while I continued straight towards mine. Bella looked out her window, watching things go by.

"Do you have to call your father?" That word choked me, but I had to ask. I didn't need her fucker of a father to come over to my place in the middle of the night. Police or not, I was already gonna fuck him up for playing with my girl.

Her body went cold, but she shook her head. She looked over at me, eyes now full of tears. That seemed to be the rule with my Bella, when you talked about him. Whatever he'd done to her had caused a shit load of stuff to her emotions.

I was gonna change that. I didn't want her to be afraid of talking about him, cause he wasn't gonna be able to touch her again.

I was also gonna fix her other little problem.

I was gonna become her new choice of buzz.

I mean, I got nothing against doing some stuff, hitting the smoke, or dropping a little E, every once in a while. But I didn't want her walking around in a high from that shit because of him.

She was with me now, she wouldn't need it, unless we were having fun together.

So far, I hadn't seen any withdrawal signs from her. If she used nightly, by now she should had been fixing for something.

I was gonna take care of my girl. Forever.

"You didn't bring any clothes with you." It was obvious and stupid, but I had to say it. If she wanted something to wear tomorrow I would buy it for her.

Bella shook her head, eyes down. "I thought I might be able to wear yours?"

The picture of her in my boxers, and nothing else, had me leaking. I shifted in my seat, as I turned onto another street.

"Yeah, that's cool." My voice cracked, as the ache set in.

Bella moved her hand higher, and I felt the air cut off from my lungs.

It was a first for me, to get this hot, this many times in one day. By tonight, I'd have set a record for getting off for myself.

"Bella, if you don't stop, you're gonna give me another head job, and all the fun will be ruined for tonight."

She smiled like a cat, with my cream on her lips, then pouted, before moving her hand back to my knee.

Bella sat like a good little girl, in her seat, the rest of the ride. When I got to the electronic gate, I pulled up, punching in my code. The doors opened, I zoomed in, and waited for them to close.

I didn't leave anything to chance with the kids around town. I drove the half mile back to my apartment, or penthouse as many called it. It was a big ass house in its own right; I just didn't like to brag about it.

Keeps robbers away.

Bella sat up in her seat, both hands on the dash, as she took in the sight, when I parked. I sat and waited for her to take everything in.

Momma had been giving me the flowers for the place, having my boys check in to make sure I'd used them. They couldn't lie to her, or she would have boxed their ears.

Mine too.

The place was overflowing with the damn things, along with peach and apple trees. There were benches around front, on the sides and all over the back yard. Not to mention the custom made cobble stone walk way that wrapped around the whole place, courtesy of momma.

I was surprised how spot on she'd been since she'd never set eyes on the place, only using the blueprints. But that was momma, she was queen bee.

I smiled, and got Bella out of the car. She had her purse in her hands, staring open mouthed at the place. There was special lightening on both sides of the driveway, all throughout the flowers, and even along the roof.

It was a girl's dream, I've been told by friends and family. Funny, I'd never brought another girlfriend to the place. As much as it was for a girl, it was my hide away from life, when I wanted to get grungy.

"What do you think?" I watched her face, glowing inside like a pussy, when she smiled at me.

"You're momma is talented."

I blinked, shocked, "How'd you know?"

"It's beautiful. Like their house. I thought you said that they'd never been here before?"

"They haven't. Momma did everything from the blueprints. She has Em and Eddie check in on the progress. If they don't, she won't give them any fresh pie."

"Do you eat the fruit from the trees?"

I nodded, "Yup. I take momma a batch every week, so she can make her homemade pies, jams, and cookies. She uses it at work too. Best around. I added an orchard around back. It's got all kinds. Plus fruit bushes."

"I love picking berries."

"You do?"

Bella nodded, a tear sliding down her face. I rubbed it away with my thumb. "What's wrong, darlin?"

"I used to do that with my mom when I was about four. It was the only happy memory I have with her. One of the last."

I swallowed, leading her up the steps to the door.

I unlocked it, the lights coming on inside automatically. I let Bella go before me, then followed, locking up. Once the security pad was on, I relaxed. The place was Fort Knox when everything was on.

I turned to Bella as she took in my place. I had changed the layout when daddy had bought it for me. Instead of having a ton of rooms, I had the walls knocked down, making it one big room, with a loft above.

"This is unique, did you pick it out?"

I nodded, taking her purse. I laid it on the bench by the door. I kicked my shoes off as well, Bella doing the same.

"Yeah, I like a cabin kinda feel. Like the ones in the mountains. They are more relaxing and less clean up." I headed towards the kitchen, pointing towards the plush couch in front of the fire place and big ass plasma TV.

Bella relaxed there, while I grabbed two drinks. My shirt started to itch, and I knew my cut was closed.

I took her the drinks, and she smiled, taking it. We both took a sip, before sitting them on the coffee table.

"I need a shower, want to join me?"

She looked up at me, grinning.

I laughed, smirking.

I took her hand, leading her up the stairs, to the only bedroom in the place.

My room.

The bathroom was different. It was apart of the room, set on the side. But it was still as big as the rest of the place.

There was a jacuzzi for the tub, and a large walk in pentagon shower, marble tile and crystal glass. The toilet was made of volcanic rock which had been special made. We had one like it at the main house; momma and daddy brought the rocks back from Hawaii from their honeymoon.

The sink was just as unique, marble as well. There were two faucets. Momma said if I got married, my wife would need her own.

Yeah.

Right.

About that.

Wasn't feeling it.

Until now.

Until Bella.

I smiled at the look on her face, watching her stand in the middle of the room. I stayed on the top step, wanting her reaction.

She was in awe again, especially by the huge floor windows all around the room. There were four by the bathroom wall, the middle two you could open, and walk out onto the balcony patio. It over looked the side of the house of one of the walk ways.

She turned towards the master bed, two feet higher off the ground then it should be, due to my height. The bedding was black, with dark silver pillows.

There were another set of flood length sliding doors beside the bed, which opened onto the second balcony patio, overlooking the entire backyard. My dresser on the other side. My family pictures hogging the space on top.

On the last wall, the one I was closest too, were three main things.

One, was another walk in closet, bigger than the one at the main house. Next to that was the last set of floor length sliding doors, which let out onto another balcony patio.

That one was the smallest, just enough room for a hammock. It was in the shade, but had enough sun to keep me warm, when I laid on it to read. Besides that, was my master dresser. I kept my watches, cuffs and phone charger.

She turned to look at me, stopping again when she saw the kick ass entertainment center by the railing, facing down on the bottom room.

It was black marble, encasing my 72 inch TV, blue ray DVD player, surround sound system and movie console. All of which was hooked into the system down below, and outside.

My desk was sitting next to it, with my 42 inch flat screen monitor, black desktop computer, mac air book, camera, camcorder and charging docks.

"Jasper, you've got stuff I've only seen in magazines."

I smiled at her, moving close. I pulled her against me, careful of both our wounds. She linked her hands behind my back, kissing me.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I wish I had something like this."

"It's yours now."

She blinked, shaking her head. Bella leaned back in my arms, watching me. "What?"

"You are with me, darlin. My things are your things now."

"Do you say that to all your girls?"

I smirked, "You're the first that I've brought here."

"You've got to be joking." She snorted, shaking her head. She looked again around the room.

"It's true. This place is too much of my family. I don't bring the passin' bitches through here. We've got a lot of pads around town; I take them there once in a while, if they've been with me long enough, otherwise I go to their place."

"You trust me that much?"

I nodded, "You'd be surprised just how much, I've come to trust you in one day."

"Thank you."

I pulled her face close, locking my mouth onto hers. I made love to it, before Bella got rough. Next thing I knew we were mouth fucking again.

Things were getting heated, as I moved her to the wall. I shoved her up against it, before going at her lips again.

Bella grinding against me, whimpering, and purring. I held on as long as I could, before I knew I was going to take her against the wall.

Just before I tore her clothes off, I stopped, knowing she needing things done right.

My Bella was different.

The first time wasn't to fuck.

It was to make love.

* * *

BPOV – I just had to do it, but I promise more JPOV in the coming chapters!

When he pinned me to the wall, I was on fire, finally ready to get fucked. But then he stopped, and I was ready to scream and beat on him.

Even though I knew he would have liked it.

I watched, and waited to see what he was planning on doing.

"Why did you stop, Jasper?"

His hands came up to cup my face, and I never felt anything more tender. The look on his face was filled with something close to love and it bathed my heart.

Somehow I was falling in love with the guy that I thought would only be my first lover.

I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad. All I did know was that, Jasper had so far taken better care of me, then my own father.

I felt safe with him.

"I need to clean my cut, and we both need a shower." He whispered against my mouth. "Then we need to have a long talk."

"About what?" I was nervous how much detail he'd like to go.

Jasper gave me a look, "You know what I'm talkin' about, Bella."

I gave in, nodding. Jasper released me, moving back. He pulled me over to his bed, then began to undress.

Once his shirt was gone, I could see the cut. It was blistered and red. It needed to be clean or he'd get infected. Jasper striped down to his boxers and I did the same, only much slower. I was still sore from the fall earlier, not to mention the night before.

His boxers were so big on me they looked like shorts. I didn't care about my breasts hanging out, I felt comfortable around Jasper. He smiled at me, taking my hand. He led me over to the sink, before opening the medicine cabinet.

He pulled out two first aid kits, hospital versions, and I knew he had gotten them from his dad. There were disinfectants, tapes, bandages, band aids and skin glue. Jasper laid everything out on the sink, then sat down on the toilet seat.

"Use the disinfectant first."

I nodded, tearing open two packs, as I got on my knees by his feet. He leaned back and relaxed so I could get to the wound more easily.

I took out one of the heavily soaked pad and began to run it over the cut, then around the edges. Jasper didn't flinch once, watching my efforts. I followed my gut on what to do, knowing Jasper would stop me if I did anything wrong.

I threw out the first one, and rubbed the second more into the cut. I made sure to get it as deep as I could so that the cut was 100% clean, inside and out. Once that was done, I tossed it away, moving to the gauze pads.

"Use the skin glue first."

I looked up at Jasper, "Won't it stick to the pads?"

"No, give it 15 seconds to air dry first."

I nodded, doing as he told me. I broke the seal on one of the tiny tubes. I started at the top of the cut, and applied the glue, working my way down. Jasper had me go over it a second time so there was enough to fill it.

While I let it air dry, I got rid of all the trash, tossing it under the sink, in the little trash bin. I got the pads and tape ready.

When the time was up, Jasper stopped me again.

"Let's take a bath first. It should really be dry by then."

Jasper knew what he was doing so I followed his lead. We got up; Jasper went over to the jacuzzi, turning it on. He dropped his boxers, getting in. I followed suit, and he helped me get in.

The soothing swirl of hot bubbles made the ache go away. We lay across from one another, relaxing. Jasper watched me, smiling.

"Feel good?"

"Hum. Wonderful. I could live in here."

He laughed, "I bet you could. It's great after a day with the stupid twins."

l giggled, nodding. I closed my eyes, taking it the warmth of the water. After a few minutes, I felt Jasper rubbing his feet up and down my legs. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He was smiling at me.

"Let's get washed off, so you can finish playing nurse."

I nodded, he reached over to the side of the tub, pushing a button. Out of the side came a little compartment, holding shampoo, conditioner, and soap. He let me pick the one I wanted before taking his own.

We washed our hair then soaped off, before relaxing back into the water to rinse off. Jasper closed the hidie hole, before stepping out to get the towels.

I watched the way his body flexed, the muscles pulling on one another. He came back and handed me a towel, before helping me out. We toweled off together. I wrapped the towel around my middle; Jasper wrapped his around his waist.

He went back to the toilet and sat down. The discoloring from the disinfectant had washed off, but the glue had held. I took the little pads, taping them over the cut. I cut one of the bandages down to size so that it would cover the pads underneath, sealing out any water.

When Jasper was good to go, we cleaned off the sink, putting everything away. Jasper moved towards the bed, and I followed.

He turned to me, smiling. I smiled back shyly, waiting on him to make the next move.

Jasper came up to me, until I had to tip my head back. He placed a feathery kiss on my forehead before moving away. He went up to the head of the bed, tossing the pillows off, and pulling down the covers.

He came back, undoing my towel, letting it fall down to the ground. His eyes ran down my body, and then back up to my face. He smiled, scooping me up into his arms. He carried me over to the bed, laying me on it.

Jasper dropped his towel, and I swallowed, watching him move onto the bed, on top of me. He started kissing my belly working his way up. My legs fell apart, and Jasper moved into the notch.

He held his weight up by an elbow, as his lips encircled my left nipple, his tongue coming out to lick the tip. I shivered, grasping the hair on his head. Tipping my head back, I closed my eyes, as I felt myself start to leak on the bed.

Jasper took my tip into his mouth, suckling until it was swollen. He moved to the other side, doing the same. His hand ran up and down my side, then settled on my thigh, tracing his fingers in patterns up to my hip bone.

They slid across my lower belly, and I shivered, closing my thighs on his hips. He laughed in his throat, moving his lips up my neck, behind my ear and finally onto my mouth.

"Remember Bella, slowly at first. You don't want to hurt yourself."

I nodded, trying to hold onto that thought. The more his mouth suckled my breasts, and his fingers playing on my skin, the more I wanted him to pounced on top of me.

It only took minutes and I was on fire, withering under him uncontrollably. I grabbed hold of the bedding beneath, whimpering, crying out for whatever was to come.

"Please Jasper. Please. I need you."

I felt him smile against the underside of my breast. He moved down, pulling my thighs apart, to rest my feet on the back of his shoulders.

Without warning, I felt his tongue flipping my nub, my thighs clenched, clasping his head between my knees. I arched my back, breasts thrust up into the air as I cried out.

One finger entered me gently, slowly.

In and out, in and out.

His tongue licking up and down my swollen wet lips. He blew on my nub, and I started to come, his finger increasing in pace. Just as I reached the top of my orgasm, he bit down on my nub, and I came hard.

I screamed, shoving my hips into his mouth, body bowed off of bed as I tried to buck him off.

"YES! YES! OH, Jasper! Jasper!" I kept chanting his name over and over as a mantra. He was everything.

To me.

He continued to lick my nub, slowing his pace with his finger to bring me down gently.

I was still riding my high, the spasms all over my body. I looked down and found Jasper watching me. He smiled, moving up.

It was finally time and I wanted him like nothing before.

He rested on an elbow by my head, the other hand cupping my chin.

"It might hurt, Bella. Just breathe through it, keep your eyes on me." I nodded, licking my lips, moving on the bed.

I locked my eyes with his as I felt him bring the tip of his cock to my entrance. Once he had it in the right area, he brought his hand back up to cup my face. I relaxed my knees, letting my thighs fall apart. Jasper moved closer in, pushing softly.

I felt myself start to stretch, the burn starting as well. But it was a good burn and I wanted more. I arched my back to rub my nipples against his chest, causing him to shove a little harder against me then he had wanted.

He hissed trying to pull back. I shook my head, pushing my hips towards him. I felt him come to my virginity, and sighed. Jasper pulled my face towards his, lips crushing into mine, and with a quick shove of his hips, he broke through, bottoming out inside me. I felt all of him.

I loved it.

A tear ran down my face, Jasper brushed it away with his fingers, gazing into my eyes. We were one together, hips flushed against one another, legs tangled.

He was inside me, where I wanted him to be.

I tried to move but Jasper added more of his weight to keep me still.

"Not yet, darlin. Let your body get used to me. I don't want to tear you even more then I already have."

I gave in, taking in all the feelings. To be this close to another human being was profound.

Gave meaning to life. I knew why people had babies when they found the right person. When you went through something like this, you wanted to share something like that.

"I know why people want babies when they do this." It was out before I realized it.

Jasper's eyes widen, and he pulled back.

I felt him go deeper, and get harder.

"You want a baby?"

I was shocked that he asked, let alone that I actually started to wonder about it. Not to mention that he was still inside of me, and not flying across the room, horrified I would try and get pregnant.

"I don't know. I've always wondered about kids."

"I don't want to talk about it while we're doin' this." he snapped, and I was worried I had just screwed up my first time.

"I'm sorry." I blinked back the tears. Jasper's face softened as he started to move slowly. My mind went blank, as the pleasure started to move through me. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see his face.

More than likely once we were done, Jasper was gonna throw me out for saying something stupid.

I slid my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He drew my leg up onto his hip, going deeper, moving stronger. I was on fire, gasping out loud.

We moved together, our bodies in sync. Sweat covered our skin, making it sticky. We kissed, licking the inside of each other's mouth.

I bit his ear, Jasper sucked on the base of my neck, leaving a hickey.

The bed started to move, when Jasper brought his knees up, and his arms down to my knees. He hooked his elbows under them, drawing them up higher.

I cried out, and arched my back as I felt him go deeper. I grabbed hold of the head board, trying to keep myself on the bed. Jasper found the right spot inside of me, the right pressure and movement and I was flying.

"Jasper! Oh...oh...oh... yes, yes! Jasper! Please!" I brought one hand down, grabbing a fist full of his hair. His mouth came down onto my nipple, biting it.

"Right there! Jasper, harder! Harder! Please!" I screamed, unable to hold it in. Jasper moved forcefully on top of me, mastering my body with his.

He sat back on his heels, taking hold of my thighs, and started pounding away. The sweat was rolling off his forehead, down his shoulders and over his stomach.

The noise from the bed was getting louder, matching my screams. I dug my fingers into his stomach, where we were joined.

"Touch yourself!" Jasper barked and I opened my eyes. The look on his face, threw me over the edge, as I started to convulse again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" my whole body bowed off the bed, forcing me closer to him.

When I came down from my high, Jasper threw me into another one, his thrusts becoming even harder.

"Touch yourself, damn it!"

It worked, I brought my fingers down to rub my nub. At once I was shaking, withering on his cock. Jasper kept yanking my hips against him, slamming his cock into me.

The harder he filled me, the harder I rubbed my nub. I felt him start to swell within me, and rubbed harder to match it.

Jasper arched his back, yelling, as he came inside me. He pulled my hips snug into his, keeping me still as he came. I pinched my nub, and came harder than before.

It brought me up off the bed, and flush against Jasper. He wrapped his arm around my back, to keep me still as he finished.

We rode each other until it was over, collapsing together. I rested my head against his chest, Jasper rubbing my back. He moved onto his side, laying down so we were still connected.

A few minutes passed by before I got my breathe back.

As soon as I was able, I pulled away, despite the discomfort, and got out of bed.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Jasper snapped, grabbing my arm. He yanked me around, a pissed expression on his face.

"I know you want me to leave."

He was incredulous. "What the fuck are you talkin' bout? When did I tell you to leave?"

"When I said something about a baby."

He sat up, jerking on my arm until I fell into his lap. I sat up, knees on either side of his hips. He took hold of both my arms, unwilling to let me go.

"I didn't say I wanted you to go, I just said I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know, OK?" I snapped, trying to get away from him. Jasper refused to release me. My hips slid closer to his cock, and I felt it come alive against my center.

"Shouldn't you be asking why?" He held both of my wrists in one of his, while the other moved to the back of my hips, forcing us closer together.

"What! Why?" I was hot and pissed. We were inches apart. Both ready and wet.

Jasper pressed his mouth to my shoulder, licking it.

"Cause, darlin, I wanted to get you pregnant."

I cried out as he bit on my skin. His words causing my belly to ache. He pushed away from the bed, still holding me to him. When he turned around, he let me down, turning me around to face the bed.

"Bend over, darlin, hands above your head."

I moved into position, Jasper pulling my legs apart more. My nipples pressed into the bed, and my pussy starting to leak again. He ran one hand up between my legs, sliding one finger into me.

I moaned, moving back on it. He laughed, pulling it out before replacing it with his cock. I felt both hands on either side of my hips, yanking me back into him.

I clawed at the sheets, screaming into the cover. Every thrust pushed my nipples across the bed.

I felt the slap of his hips on every pass, causing me to yell and scream.

"Harder! Fuck me harder, Jasper!"

He hissed, taking a hand full of my hair, tugging on it. I arched my back, fingers dug into the bed beneath me. He used his other hand to pull my leg up onto the bed, then he took hold of my knee, pulling it back to wrap around his hip.

The angle changed, and I was literally fighting him for more.

"Yes! Yes! Right there! Jasper! Jasper! Fuck it, fuck it!"

He growled, taking hold of my neck. Jasper pulled me up all the way, till my back was pressed against his front. With the angle of my knee, it left me exposed, and open for him to pound away. I slid my hands around to his ass, pulling him harder into me. Jasper gave it his all, and I saw stars.

"Touch it!"

I gave in, moving one hand around to my lips. I rubbed my fingers up and down my slit, feeling the way his hard cock slid in and out of me. I lightly rubbed my nub, causing my pussy to contract on his cock. He hissed again, and I kept doing it.

We were both making animal sounds by the time we came. Once the spasms had passed, we collapsed forward onto the bed, Jasper against my back.

My pussy was still pulsating on his big boy. My energy was gone, as I dozed off under him.

* * *

JPOV

I could fell Bella's breathing get slower and slower, as she drifted off. Smiling, I pulled out of her, gently. My body was still going with aftershocks.

Who knew making love with the right girl, could be so damn perfect?

I looked down, seeing a few spots of blood on the tip of my cock. I rolled Bella over, noting the smear on her inner thighs.

She had been a complete virgin.

She might be the best cock sucker around, but that was where it ended. I'd never been with a girl, that was so tight before.

Scooping her up, I carried her back to the tub, laying her in it gently. I turned the suds on, causing the bubbles to start. Once I knew she was safe from drowning, I striped the bed, taking it down to the laundry room. I tossed it into the washer, going back up to get the rest of our clothes from the day.

Once there was a full load, I turned it on. Bella was still sleeping soundly in the tub, when I returned. I smiled, watching the peaceful look on her face, as I slipped in with her. The water felt like heaven on my sore muscles.

My girl was a keeper.

All I needed was to figure out what for.

I liked to get around, not settle down. But I knew, as much as Bella liked the sex, she wasn't one to share with other girls. Not that I wanted to share her, either.

When she woke up, we were going to have a long talk about shit. There was a lot that needed to be ironed out before we went any further.

I scratched my chin, tipping my head back to think.

Working with her at the same place, would be a blessing and a curse. I'd get to see my girl everyday, yet I would have to be professional around her at all times. All it would take is one guy, to say the wrong thing, and I'd fuck him up on camera.

Bella liked to get bossy, play hard to get. I loved the challenge, the making up, explosive.

Remembering her comment about babies got me hard again.

I looked down at the water, towards my boy, "Stay the fuck down, little shit. Four times is enough for today. Are you tryin' to stroke me out?"

OK, bad choice of words.

I sighed, I didn't want babies. At least not for 30 years. Maybe when I had my fun, and I was happy with all the things I got to do, I'd want one. But, now?

No.

At least, I didn't think I did.

Being inside of Bella, as she talked about making a baby, almost had me going out of my mind. She'd be lucky to get her next shot, if she kept talking about them.

Hell, if things worked out, I'd give it a shot.

Where the fuck did that come from?

I scrubbed my face with the palms of my hands. Our first day together, first date and first time, and I was thinking about knocking her up.

I was glad I wasn't the one responsible for the birth control.

Or the next thing we knew, we'd be shopping for a stroller. Argh.. what the fuck was wrong with me?

Time to talk with my daddy. He knew about all that lovely, dovely, shit.

I hope.

I came back to reality, taking a wash cloth from my cubie on the side of the tub. Getting it wet, I moved in on Bella, spreading her knees, so I could get gently rinse the blood off. Once I knew she was fresh and clean, I did the same for myself.

I laid the cloth on the side of the tub, and then got out, grabbing two towels. I wrapped one another my waist, before scooping Bella up, and wrapping the other around her. She was still sound asleep.

It wasn't hard to tell, she didn't get a lot of that at her house, either. I laid her out on the bed, taking my time to go over her body. Some of the bruises had turned into welts. I hadn't noticed it at first, when she had shown me earlier.

Now I was beginning to worry, all the loving on the bed might have made some of them worse. I went to my computer, picking up my extra cell, and dialed.

"Jazzy, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I didn' mean to bug you, daddy, I just need some medical advice, is now OK?"

I could hear him sit up abruptly, momma in the background. "Sugar, what's wrong with my baby?"

"Jazzy, what happen? Did you get into an accident?"

Daddy sounded frantic, and I shook my head, "No, no, daddy, I'm OK. Tell momma not to worry."

"Oh, thank the lord!" He gasped, momma giving a cry in the back.

"I'm callin' about my girl, Bella."

"Oh! The new girl, you guys were going out today, weren't you?"

"Yeah, daddy."

"What happen, did she get hurt?"

I sighed, "I don't want to say too much now, but I'll tell you tomorrow, when we come over."

"What's wrong, Jazzy? Did someone hurt her?"

I swallowed hard, fighting with myself. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, or have her upset with me. But she was my girl; I needed to take care of her. Medical, included. Even if it was with my daddy.

"Yeah. That's all I'll say, daddy. For now. I just had some questions."

"Fine. What do you need to know?"

"She's got a lot of bruising around her back, and ribs. When I saw them earlier, they were just black and blue, now I'm seeing some welts. Does that mean she's getting worse? Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"Is she having trouble breathing? Or coughing any blood up?"

"No. She said she was fine. I'm just worried; I might have caused things to get worse."

"By what?"

OK. I blushed, thinking about how to answer things.

"By the silence, I think I know how. That wouldn't have caused welts, unless you were whipping or beating her. I don't think you'd do that, and then call me."

"No. I don't do that kind of stuff. I just want to make sure, that's she is OK."

"She sounds fine, Jazzy. If anything happens, during the night, have her call me. Don't hesitate. Your momma and me, just got back from dinner. It's been a long week. We're gonna stay up, watching movies, if you need us."

"Thanks, daddy. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you and momma."

"We love you too, Jazzy. Night."

"Bye."

He hung up, and I returned the cell to the charging dock, before going back to Bella. She had thrown her arms up around her head, and turned onto her side, bringing her knees up to her stomach.

I smiled at the picture she made, drying her off. I went to my dresser and found a fresh pair of boxers and a new T-shirt. I went back over, and slid them onto her, before laying her up on the pillows. I took an extra blanket out of my closet, throwing it over her, until the bedding had dried.

I dressed in the same clothes, then got into beside her.

I pulled Bella back against me, spooning her, keeping my arms low around her hips. Minutes ticked by, as I listened to her soft breathing. I blinked, then drifted to sleep.

* * *

BPOV

I yawned, stretching, before wincing. My body felt used, but it was a good used. Jasper was laying behind me, sleeping like an angel. I smiled, and kissed his forehead.

Sometime during my nap, he had washed and dressed me in his clothes. They were big, but felt wonderful on my skin. The bed was striped, only a blanket over us. I got out of bed, careful not to wake him.

Tiptoeing downstairs, I looked around the room. I wanted to know all I could about Jasper. I looked at all the photos of him, his family and friends. The whole place was filled with them. Some were hanging on the walls, others were lining the shelves, and on the book case by his TV.

I took our opened sodas into the kitchen, dumping them into the sink, before tossing them into the trash can. I nosed my way around, coming to the cleaning room. The washer stopped as I enter, so I opened it.

Our clothes and the bedding was inside. I smiled, and transferred it into the dryer, adding a softer sheet and popping the button, to get it started.

I went back out to the kitchen, opening the fridge to see what he had to drink. Over six kinds of beer, two favors of vodka, whiskey, bourbon, energy drinks, Pepsi, Coke and Dr. Pepper.

My eyes went back to the vodka, I could feel it on my tongue.

Take a drink, you know you want too. Oh, yah, my bitch was with me again. She'd taken vacation when I had been with Jasper.

I needed to keep focus on him, or I'd start my shit all over again. It would be nice to be clean, only drinking for fun, not for habit.

Using all my will power, I grabbed a Pepsi, slamming the door shut. I went back to the couch and lay down. There were a number of remotes laying out on the table, but I wasn't sure which one would turn the TV on, so I just stared at the ceiling.

I took a sip every few seconds, loving the sweetness, as he ran down my throat.

I was caught up in my day dream, not noticing Jasper, until he plopped down at my feet. I jumped causing him to laugh. Taking the pillow, I smacked him with it. He held up his hands, protecting his face. We laughed together before starting a pillow fight.

When we were both out of breath, we stopped. I sighed, watching him. He smiled at me, pulling my feet into his lap.

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Bella, there's a lot of stuff that needs to be covered."

I shook my head, pulling myself into a sitting position. I crossed my legs, and Jasper frowned.

"I need to know more about your life, your father."

"What about you?"

"I'll tell you everything, anything you want."

I studied him, needing to know he really cared.

I gave in, when I felt safe with him.

"Do I get to ask you first?"

He lifted an eye, and I knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"Do you want to stop using all the time?"

I swallowed hard, mulling it around in my head.

"Yeah. I'd like to have a normal life. I'd like to be free from my father. But until I get the money, I'm stuck."

Jasper opened his mouth, I raised my hand. "No. I don't want you to buy me."

"Buy you? What the fuck is that?" He made a face, pissed.

"You don't have to pay for a place for me to move, because of him."

"I don't want you in that house, he puts his hands on you. No one is allowed to do that, except for me."

I glared at him, but Jasper only smirked.

"When I stay away from him, it's not so bad."

"What happens if you don't?"

I shrugged, "He yells a lot, pushes me around."

I noticed Jasper's hands clench in his lap, his fingers turning white from the pressure. I imagined his hands wrapped around Charlie's neck, squeezing the life out of him. For once, the bitch in my head, agreed.

"Why don't you just stay away from him?"

"I do all the house work, cleaning and cooking, the yard included."

"What the fuck does he do? Sit on his ass?" Jasper looked stunned, a police man being that kind of person.

"Mostly," I shrugged again. "He sits in front of the TV, watching his fishing shows."

"He has you do all the house stuff, so when do you get time to yourself?"

"When he's in bed, or at work, or fishing with friends. Its peaceful around the house then, almost livable. I stay in my room as much as I can, until he yells for me."

Jasper was having a hard time, taking everything in. I didn't blame him. If I were in his shoes, I'd be shocked to find out the town's top officer was a lazy piece of abusive shit.

"That why you started to use?"

The question brought tears to my eyes, and Jasper moved over, closer to me.

"I started the same month that my mom died. The funny thing is, I hated her for doing the shit. I hated her for letting him be so damn cruel to me. Yet, as soon as she was gone, I was right in her shoes." I blinked at the tears, licking my lip. "But, you know what? I understood, after. It takes away your senses. You don't feel anything until the buzz is gone. With one little fix, I can last about a day in his company. Two fixes and I can take a beating without flinching."

Jasper needed a break, holding the palms, of his hands, to his eyes. His mouth was open, inhaling hard. He was raised never to hit a lady. Hearing about another man, doing it freely, for fun, was against his family values. I bet his daddy never even raised his voice to his momma.

Lucky woman.

After a moment, he raised his head, his eyes were glassy with tears, lips red from biting them.

"So he beats you for the fun of it?"

"Sometimes. Others, only when I fuck something up."

"Like what?"

"Burning his dinner."

Jasper stared at me, before his eyes widen. "Was that what happen Friday night?"

I made a face, trying to find the right words. I gave up, deciding to give him everything. "Yeah. I was late getting home, from that place. He was waiting on me, pissed that dinner hadn't been started. After he yelled at me, I tossed a meatloaf in the oven, before going upstairs to get my shit. I guess I took more then I should have, I fell asleep."

I rubbed the back of my hand, across my mouth, it had gone dry. I picked up my drink and took a sip.

"The next thing I knew, he was pounding on the door. I should not have opened it, but I was still a little juiced. So I did, and got my ass chewed for letting it burn. He hit me a few times, and then left me alone. I took some more of my shit, and fell asleep."

Jasper kicked the coffee table, and I jumped. He got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a vodka cooler. His choice of drink was not lost on me. But the need wasn't there.

He opened it, swallowing half in one gulp. He turned and looked at me, a fire in his eyes.

"You know that shit is gonna stop, right?"

"When I move out, it will."

He snorted, "The hell with that. I'm gonna have a talk with your daddy. Let him know who rules around here, and it ain't him. If I catch him putting his hands on you again, I'll bury his ass under water."

"Jasper."

He shook his head, hard. "I'm not fuckin' around, darlin. I don't put up with shit like that. My momma would have taken a bat to my daddy's head, if he even raised a finger at her. You think, I'm gonna sit here, and let him do that to you?"

"No."

"Whether you stay there, and I talk with him, or you move out with me, things will change."

"I'm independent, Jasper. I can do stuff on my own."

"You're with me now, we do shit together."

"You have your own time, I'll have mine."

"I don't give a fuck, Bella. But when we're together, you're mine. I pay the way."

"No."

"Why do you want to fight me on this?"

"I'm not a toy to be played with."

He sat up, turning towards me.

"You wanna bet? I said you were mine, what don't you get about that?"

I sat up as well, face to face with him. "You don't own me, big boy."

Jasper snapped, smashing his cooler on the floor. He grabbed hold of my arms; my pop went flying in the air. With a growl, he jerked me around, facing the back of the couch. He threw me against it, reaching down and ripping his boxers off of me.

My body was on fire, with his roughness. My toes were tingling, belly was aching, and my pussy was wet and ready. I rubbed my nipples against the couch as Jasper moved around behind. He gave no warning, shoving his cock into me.

I screamed, arched my neck as he took hold of my hips, pounding away. I was still sore from the first two times, but that only made the pleasure better.

I met each thrust, pushing my ass back into his crotch.

"YES! YES! Oh, Jasper! Harder! Fuck me harder!" I was screaming like a banshee, and that only made Jasper pump into me more.

He hissed, moving his hands from my hips up to my shoulders. When he yanked me back, I went into convulsions.

My pussy was tighter, his cock going deeper, hitting my spot from the new angle.

I came without warning, face pressed into the couch, my hands tearing at the stuffing. My hips lifted high as I grounded my pussy on his cock, feeling my juices run down my thighs.

I kept moving back and forth on him, unable to stop my body. When the muscles in my legs gave out, I collapsed under him. Jasper pulled out long enough to rolled me over, and pull my legs apart. He hooked his arm under my knee, and rammed back into me.

Bracing one foot on the floor, and kneeling on the other, he gained new depth inside me. I held onto his sides, as he forced my knees wider and wider apart. I was left open, to each trust.

The pleasure started again, in my toes, running up my legs and into my belly. My stomach got hard and I felt my pussy contract. Jasper shoved deep, letting go with a hoarse yell, above me. I arched my back, moving my hips up to his as I came down off my buzz.

He released my leg, falling on top of me. He rested his head by mine, on his arm. I swallowed, blinking to stay awake. He kissed my lips softly and I was out like a light.

* * *

**Damn! Now that was hot! I told ya, right? **

**NEWS ALERT! There is only 1 chappie left before the Charlie hits the fan, lol, so to speak. Lets see if we can make it close too or over 100 reviews, before I post the next chappie. **

**Half way done with the next chappie, so I'm hoping if things go well, sometime next week, maybe sooner if things look good, to update. **

**Plz hit the button, peeps! **


	9. Broke Down

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Thanks to the girls! We get to meet someone new in this chapter! Hope everyone likes! This one is at 12,000 words, a little shorter, but still has a little of everything, including a pissed Jasper, not to mention some enlightening news on Bella's past. **

**Nuff ramble, please R/R! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Waking up with Jasper on top of me, his cock snuggled inside, was wonderful.

But made me fucking sore as hell.

His body had shifted during the night, his back laying against the couch. I took my time, moving out from under him. When he slid out of me, I hissed. My pussy was raw, and inflamed.

Note to self, don't fuck that many times when it's your first time.

The place was still a mess from our little get together the night before. Glass by the couch, vodka dried into the wood flooring. My pop had sprayed the wall by the TV, missing it by inches. I went to the kitchen, looking for paper towels and cleaner. I found some under the sink, but bending to get them, brought on a new round of soreness.

Bath first, clean second, sounds like a plan. I sat the stuff on the counter, then took the stairs slowly back up to the tub. I slipped off my shirt, then slid into the tub, turning the bubbles on.

The ache went away almost at once, and my muscles were yawning with comfort. I was surprised the bitch wasn't awake.

Wanna bet, honey? I'm always awake.

Yeah. OK. Check. Gotcha.

I just happen to like our new friend, that's all. Just waiting for your next fuck up, and I'll be here, don't you worry your fucking little head.

I glared at myself. OK. Now I was officially crazy.

Shaking if off, I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the rim. The water whirled around me, the bubbles tickling my skin. Once I had turned into a prune, I washed off. I got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around me, before going over to the mirror above the sink.

My skin was a soft pink, healthy looking for once. I opened the towel, taking in the bruises, shocked to see a few welts in the mix. Ah, hell, they'd heal.

Wrapping the towel around me, I went over to his closet. He had pretty much everything a guy would have, that had money. I found the smallest shirt and shorts that he had, then took a pair of his boxers and socks out of the dresser. I dressed and went back downstairs.

Jasper was sound asleep on the couch still. I took the time to clean the place up, wiping the walls down as well.

Breakfast was next on the list. I was fucking hungry, and I wasn't afraid to stand and make something to eat. I went through his fridge, pulling the eggs, biscuits, bacon and sausage out. Once they were laid out on the counter, I rumble through his cupboards for a baking pan and two skillets.

Nothing. Where the hell did he keep that shit? He had food, how the fuck did he cook? I scratched my head, and tapped my foot, as I studied the kitchen.

It took a few seconds, before I noticed a difference in the wall by the fridge. I went over, pushing on it. Out popped a door to a pantry, where all the cooking pans and pots were stored, nice and neat.

Cool.

I took what I needed, then proceeded to cook one hell of a meal. After the plates were full and on the table, I washed the dishes.

I went over and shook Jasper's shoulder, he mumbled, pulling away. I smiled, taking the pillow into my hands, before bringing it down on his head.

With a yelp, he shot off the couch, glaring at me.

"What the hell was that for?"

I giggled, tossing the pillow back on the couch. I glanced down, Jasper still had his boxers wrapped around his ankles. It was a picture. His glared deepened as he pulled them up.

"I made breakfast. Let's eat."

His eyes widen in shock, before glancing at the kitchen table. When he saw the food, he pulled on his clothes, following me over. We sat down and I waited for him to take in everything.

"This look great. Almost like momma's."

"Thank you." I beamed, and we dug in. Jasper made sounds, I'd never heard before. It was like feeding time at the zoo. I found it cute.

I sat and smiled, Jasper glanced up and stopped.

"What are you smilin' about, darlin?"

"You."

He made a face, looking down at his lap, then back up at me. "Hun? What's so fuckin' funny about me?"

"Has your momma ever told you, that when you eat, it sounds like feeding time at the zoo?"

I earned a glare for that. But after a few seconds, Jasper softens. He shook his head, smiling.

"Nope. She's too much of a lady to say that."

I lifted an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that."

"You don't think my momma is a lady?"

I cringed my eyebrows at him, "You stupid ass, I meant that I doubt she'd hold her tongue. She'd tell you. The only reason she hasn't, is because she loves you."

"Hah! You're lucky. I was gonna have to fuck you for that."

"In your dreams."

His eyes lit up, "You can say that again."

"Oh shut up, and eat already."

He snickered, but finished his plate. We worked together to finish the dishes. Jasper showed me what remote to use to watch TV, while he went up and took a shower.

"We can stop and get you some clothes at the store, if you want." He yelled from above.

I shook my head to my self, sighing. "I got some at my place."

"I don't want you going back there, until I've talked with you father."

"I don't want to talk to you from two different levels, dippy." I hollered up, then returned to my show.

I listened to Jasper dropping the soap in the shower, heard the yelp as he banged his head against the glass, then the curse as the water went cold. I was rolling on the couch when he came down, 15 minutes later.

One look at his face, had me going again. It was just too much. He was hopeless, totally. And that's why I love him.

When he glared at me, I sat up and coughed, making a straight face.

"I'm sorry, I swear."

He sighed, sitting down. I turned the TV off, giving him my attention.

"Want to go shoppin'?"

I leveled a look at him, "Dippy, I've got clothes at my house. When I go home tonight, I'll stop and get some."

Jasper's head snapped up, and he looked at me. "What the fuck are you talkin' about? You're not goin' home tonight. I told you, I'm gonna let your daddy in on some shit."

"We got work tomorrow. What the hell am I suppose to wear, dippy?"

"We'll go shoppin'. If you want, my momma can take you. She's a girl. I'm sure she can help you pick what you need."

"Jasper, stop being so damn bossy."

"You've got a lot to learn, darlin. And we've got a shit load to still go over before we head to my house for my daddy to check you over."

"Learn? I'm not a baby, dippy."

"I rule this shit. If you want to be with me, you follow my orders, got it?"

I crossed my arms, pouting. "I've already got a father, Jasper. I don't need two of them."

"I don't want to be your daddy, darlin. But if I'm your man, I call the shots."

"We'll see about that. I don't do orders, Jasper. Why do you think I get my ass beat all the time?"

OK. Totally the wrong thing to say. Another reminder of what my father does to me, did not set well with Jasper. He really did see me as his.

Even within his head, his controlling and bossing me around was different. It wasn't the same as how my father did it. As much as I wanted to fight it, I saw why he did it. The fight yesterday, showed me another side of town, I hadn't seen before. My thoughts had always been focused on getting my shit.

Clubs, frat houses, parties.

If I wanted to be safe, I'd have to try and learn to do things Jasper's way. Even if I didn't like it. Jasper wasn't the sort to purposely hurt his girlfriends. I saw that. He was just used to be the big boy of the group. The leader.

I huffed. "Fine. I'll try, Jasper. That's all I can say."

"Try on what exactly?" His eyes stayed on my face, waiting for my answer.

"I'll work on following what you say. But you're gonna have to promise me that you'll be patience. You're my first man, I don't know how to be in a relationship. Deal?"

Jasper smirked, "I like the sound of that."

I glared at him, "Don't fucking gloat."

"I wasn't talkin' about the orders and shit. I was talkin' about bein' your first man."

I looked down at my lap, swallowing. "You are, in everything but one."

His face darken, "Bella, look at me."

I blinked at the tears, sniffing as I looked up. His face was tender, and I relaxed.

"I don't hold shit like that against someone. Especially my girl. OK? You did what you had to do. I've done shit before. Its life. Who the fuck am I to judge? Who the fuck, is anyone else to judge? Especially your father?"

"Jasper, I've never felt good about doing that shit, don't you get it? I _had_ to do it. You think I like suckin' some guy, I just met, off?"

He shook his head, lips turning into a line.

"I've never had respect. Never. My father was just the first one to make it clear to me, that I didn't have any. Doing that shit, just made it easier for everyone else to add their thoughts into the mix. I feel like a piece of shit, most of the time."

"You're not."

I gave him a watery smile, he really was the best thing to have happen to me. "Yeah, I know that now. With you. Last night I wanted you."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know, darlin'."

"No," I shook my head. "Not how you think. I wanted you for me, not just the sex. I wanted you as a person. I've never had that feeling. I've always wanted a guy because of my fix. I didn't want you for my fix. I wanted you because I wanted you. That's a whole new world of feeling. And I've figured out that I really like that world."

"I do too." He moved closer, giving me a soft kiss.

"I care about you Jasper. A lot."

"I'm head over heels for you too."

"I don't know about love."

He shrugged, "Me neither. But there is a strong bond between us. Whether that's love, or friendship and respect, I don't know. But one thing I do, whether you're mine, or you're with someone else, no one will ever treat you wrong again."

"Thank you." I gave him a kiss, and felt him pulling me closer. As much as I wanted him, feeling myself get wet again, I knew it would hurt like hell. "I can't."

He lifted his head, smiling gently at me. "I know. I just had to kiss you. Believe it or not, as much as I love sex, I've got feelings. I know last night was too much for you. That last time, I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"I loved it."

"Me too. But you were a virgin, and 3 times in just a few hours was over doing it. We'll wait a few days before we do it again."

"I can give you head."

He made a face, shaking it. "Like I said Bella, I'm with you because I want to be. I love sex, especially with you, but I'd like to get to know you as well. Trust me, when I say, we're gonna have a shit load of fun. I've met my match in you."

I kissed his lips, relaxing once more.

"Do you want to ask me anythin'?"

"Yeah."

"Fire away."

"Tell me about your family."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you're parents do?"

"I told you, daddy is a kid's doctor and momma owns her own eatin' joint."

I laughed, "You don't really know, do you?"

He gave me a dirty look, before shaking his head. "OK. So not, exactly. I just know they make a lot of money, and they both came from a lot of money. I grew up gettin' what ever I wanted."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah it was. But I was taught manners, and loved like hell. They always made time for me. Anythin' big at school, or major in my free time, they were there. Even if it meant a last minute ditch at work. I've always respected them for that. I knew I was number one."

I was crying outright. That's the kind of life I'd have liked. But beggars can't be choosers. Maybe life would get better with Jasper.

He held me until I calmed down, rubbing my shoulder.

"What about the dumb dumb twins?"

He laughed, holding his stomach. "Best friends for life. We have each others back. We don't talk trash about each other. And we don't let anyone else talk trash about each other."

"What do they do?"

"They got money too. Their parents work with my parents. But since both are over 18, they don't go around them hardly. Mostly just the holidays. Em and Eddie like their independence, much more so, than you. When I got a job, they got one too. We do everythin' together."

"Including girls."

Jasper frowned at me, "Yeah. Hell, pussy is pussy, Bella. Nothin' wrong with that. We've got rules for that too. We just don't share at the same time. We don't own each other, or that girl once it's over. If they want to fuck her, what am I to say different? I fuck the ones they get with, if she's hot enough."

"That's not me."

"I never planned on sharin' you with them, darlin. The moment I saw you, I wanted you for me. I don't think I could handle watchin' one of them with you. You're my first virgin. It's brought new emotions to the surface. I was the first to be inside you and I like that."

"I just want to make sure they know that too, Jasper. I don't share myself with groups of people. I stick to one person then move on when they can't give me what I need. Its dangerous to piss a group of guys off. I don't need to worry about being cornered, for revenge."

His eyes went black, "If they even think about tryin' to force you into somethin' I'll break their fuckin' legs. You don't treat a lady like that. If I ever find the boys who tried that with you, they will meet a watery grave."

I shivered from his words, because he was serious. Jasper would kill someone for one of his own, especially if it was a girl.

"Do they have jobs?"

"Yeah. They work in landscaping. Both of them like the outdoors, they get great tans. Plus it helps them stay in shape without havin' to make en effort."

"Cool. Do they help your momma around the house?"

He nodded, "We all do. When she wants to do somethin' big, she gathers us around and hands out the list. Since they work where they do, she gets discounts, so she has them work on the house a lot."

"How come you don't work there?"

He smirked, "I did. Once. But I kept gettin' hit on by girls. Especially the boss's daughter. I quit before I was standin' in front of a preacher."

I was shocked again. "You got her pregnant?"

He looked affronted, "Hell no. never even kissed her. But that didn't stop her daddy from thinkin' otherwise. She had a big mouth, talkin' shit about everyone. She had him thinkin' I was about to drop to one knee, cause of an accident."

"So, was she pregnant?"

"Who knows." He shrugged. "But if she was, it wasn't mine. I'm not lookin' forward to kids anytime soon."

I looked down at my hands, then back up at him. The look on his face changed.

"What?"

"Last night. When I told you I wanted to get you pregnant, I meant it. It gave me a rush, thinkin' about knockin' you up. But at the same time, that's way out of the ball park for us."

"I know. I'd never do that to you, Jasper."

"I know you wanted it just as much."

That caused me to flush as I cleared my throat. "What makes you say that?"

"The way I said that the first time around, I saw the way it crushed you. I wasn't talkin' about it as if we weren't goin' to have a chance, so babies were totally out of the question. I just want to have a lot of fun with you, see how close we can get, then go from there. On the same token," He smiled at me. "If it did happen by accident, I won't walk away. So don't go thinkin' you'd be on your own."

"Thanks."

"It's how I feel, just wanted to tell you. Anythin' else?"

"Yeah, but it getting late, I'm sure your parents have stuff to do, other then wait for me."

"We can talk later."

"Kay."

We got up, getting our things together. I grabbed my purse while Jasper got a hat to wear. We went out to the car, getting in. Once we made it pass his gate, it was peaceful.

"Momma works in the morning on Sunday, so it will be just daddy until about 2. You'll meet her tonight when she gets home."

"I hope they like me."

Jasper turned to look at me, before watching the road again. "You ain't got anythin' to worry about, darlin. I'm more of a wild child then you are. What's the big deal? Daddy don't judge nobody. If he did, I'd never hear the end of it."

"If you say so."

"Nothin' to worry about. Just relax. Turn the music on."

I did as told, finding a station we both liked. The rock beat was enough to get my mind off of my worries. The rest of the ride, I sat and stared out the window at the passing houses. He pulled up into the same driveway from the night before and parked.

I waited for him to open the door, knowing how much he liked doing it. He held my hand, leading me into the house through the garage. We left our shoes by the steps, before going inside.

I could hear the TV on in the living room, so Jasper headed there first. A blonde haired man was laying on the couch in scrubs, watching the news. If that was Jasper's daddy, he must have been our age when Jasper was born. He didn't look older then 30, which was a shock.

Jasper's momma must have been a beauty queen.

He looked over when we came, before sitting up on the couch. A smile appeared on his face as he turned the TV off, giving us his full attention.

"Jazzy, who is this?"

Jasper smiled at him, turning to me. "This is my new girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my daddy, Carlisle."

Carlisle stood up from the couch, coming closer. He held his hand out and I took it. One shake, and he backed up, giving me room. It had a calming effect on my nerves. He wasn't such a bad guy.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Jasper told his momma and me about you yesterday. You work with him, am I right?"

I nodded, "I got a job there Friday. Start there tomorrow with Jasper."

"Great. What are you kids doing here, instead of out and about?"

I bit my lip, looking at Jasper.

"I wanted you to check her over, make sure nothin' is broken."

I felt my face turn red, talking about my private life with a stranger. Carlisle nodded, glancing at me. He didn't say a word, motioning us to follow him. We went through the house, towards the back.

He opened the door to a small office, that also had medical supplies for exams.

Jasper helped me sit on the small little table, big enough for sitting, but not laying down. He stood beside me waiting as Carlisle rummaged through his medical bag.

He took out what he needed, coming back over to us. He listened to my heart and lungs. Checked my reflexes, in my ears, up my nose and finally my mouth.

"Where are these welts and bruises, I was told about last night?"

"Last night?" I looked at Jasper, confused. He turned sheepish, looking towards his dad for help.

"I called after you fell asleep, I was worried about how bad they were gettin'."

"Bella, it's OK. Really. He's been in the ER more times than I can remember, he knows what he's talking about. If the marks are getting worst, something might be wrong inside. It's better to check than not."

I sighed, giving in. He was the doctor, so I followed his advice.

"I've got some on my sides, my back and front, mainly around my ribs."

Carlisle got the same look on his face that Jasper did when he first found out. This family was sure protective of their women. Not that I blamed them, hell, it would have been nice to be protected for once.

"Is it OK I take a look, or would you rather another doctor at the hospital?"

I cringed at the thought, shaking my head. "No, it's fine. Can Jasper stay?"

He smiled, "Of course. He'll take my notes."

With that said, he turned and went back to his bag, taking out more things. He handed Jasper a pen and pad, giving him a look. Whatever it meant, got through to Jasper. He nodded, taking a seat by the table.

Carlisle came back over, pulling a table on wheels with him. I didn't know what the hell each gadget was, so I didn't ask. None of them looked harmful, and there were no needles, so I didn't freak out.

"Lift of your shirt, to just above your ribs. You can hold it there, so you don't feel uncomfortable."

I did as told, wincing with the movement. Pulling my shirt up had been easy, holding it with my ribs hurting, not so much.

He narrowed his eyes, looking over every mark, snapping things out to Jasper, who made quick work of the notes. After he'd circled me twenty times, he sighed.

"I'd like x-rays, Bella. You might have bled internally, while healing. That could account for the rash like welts you've got. The blood might cause an infection."

I bit my lip again, worried. "I don't have insurance or money."

He turned to Jasper, who was giving me a dirty look. "Jasper Cullen, don't you look at her like that, or I'll tell your momma."

I smiled at the way he snapped too. The threat of his momma getting on him, was too much.

"I'll pay for it, daddy. Don't worry."

"I wasn't, I would have paid if you didn't."

"Thank you." I whispered, and he turned back to me.

"Don't worry about it, you can lower your shirt. I'll get my keys and we'll head to the hospital. I just have to make a phone call before we go."

I nodded, and he left the room. Jasper stood up, placing the notes on the table by his daddy's bag. He came over to me, shaking his head.

"I'm won't be the only one sayin' somethin' to your father."

"What?"

"Daddy don't like it when ladies get hit on, especially the daughter. If momma finds out, she'll box Charlie's ears good."

"I didn't want to drag your family into the middle, Jasper."

"You're not. We're jumpin' in. That's how us Cullens do things."

I gave him a look, and that only made him grin. His phone rang, and I watched as he fished it out of his pocket.

"Yeah, boys, what's up?"

"Sure. Tonight would be good. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell him too."

"Not sure about momma. Yeah. He will."

"Sure, yeah, we'll be at the hospital. We'll talk after. Yeah, bye."

He clicked his phone shut, pocketing it.

"Was that Em and Eddie?"

"Yup. They're gonna come over and wait for us, while we're at the hospital."

"Why?"

"I tell my boys everythin', they need to know to keep their eyes open for Charlie."

"OK."

Carlisle yelled for us, and Jasper helped me down. I took his hand, following him through the house. His daddy was in the kitchen, just finishing up on his call as well. He had his ID attached to his scrub pocket, along with a set of keys hanging around his neck.

"Get your shoes on, kids. I'll start the car."

I sat on the step, and Jasper slid my shoes on for me. Carlisle was waiting for us, in his nice ass car. This whole family was loaded. What a life.

We got in the back, and he pulled out. The ride to the hospital, was tense. I didn't know what they planned on doing about Charlie. Especially if they found something more wrong with me.

"Who were you talkin' too, daddy?"

"Your uncle Aro, he's gonna stop by the hospital. He wanted to talk to me."

I knew something was off, by the way they wouldn't go into details. Jasper knew what he meant, and that only could mean one thing. They were gonna talk about me.

"What does he do, your uncle?"

Jasper looked over at me, smiling, "He's a US Marshal. He carries big guns around for fun. Likes to use them too."

I gulped, "Ah, hell."

He laughed softly, "I told you, I run this shit. Charlie won't know what the fuck hit him, when we're done. Uncle Aro doesn't like it when people put their hands on others. Gets him all finger itchy on his gun. Shit happens when you piss him off, too. He also likes to throw people in jail on the weekends."

Oh, boy. The shit was gonna hit the fan for sure.

* * *

JPOV

I counted to ten, first, went to twenty, next, before finally heading towards a hundred. Watching my daddy look Bella over, especially with _that_ look on his face, had said it all. It was the look on his face, that he came home with, when someone had brought an abused child into see him.

Not to mention, Charlie had just started a war with the town's highest ranked doctor. Daddy could treat anyone, at any age, but settled mainly on children because he liked to heal little things that needed it most. Like momma and her flowers. They were her babies, and if fucked with them, she'd take her shears to you.

Either way, as mean as I was, there wasn't enough money in all the banks of china, to get my ass to piss either of them off. Together, well, you might wanna run. That's me included.

I also knew why he'd gone ahead and called uncle Aro. It meant, he was planning on putting the screws to Charlie. Truth be told, I wanted a first row seat to watch. Aro was just as bad ass as my parents. Daddy had the knife while Aro had the gun, together they were a force to be reckon with.

Oh, the fun is ah coming.

Bella kept fidgeting beside me, her face tinted with pink. Lips, bright white, from where she had been biting on them. It wasn't hard to tell she was nervous about what an x ray might show. Or any other test daddy might do. If something showed up on that, he'd go through the lot.

Thinking that far ahead, got my goat going. The flames were at a low notch, at the moment, but at any second, they'd go through the damn roof, over Bella. I didn't let the little fucking mice get to my girl, I sure as fuck, wasn't gonna let her daddy either.

"Jasper?" Bella's voice was so low, I had to move closer.

"Hum?"

"Can you talk, so I don't have to think about what's going to happen, soon?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Who were those boys last night?"

I sighed, not the greatest time to start spilling beans, but if it helped her, then what the hell.

"Yeah, Jasper Cullen, I'd like to know about _those boys_ too."

My hair stood on ends, with daddy's added comment.

"How'd you find out, daddy?"

I saw him half smirk, trying his best to keep a straight face, but failing. "I was called into the hospital, this morning, around four. They had three boys with injuries that needed a second opinion. Seems, someone worked them over real good. Your momma said she was going to box you one for it."

I huffed, "How'd you know it was me?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "One, you just told me, and two, you know you're momma. Anybody in town gets their ass kick, she assumes it was you."

I made another face, realizing I should have kept my trap shut.

"What was so wrong with them, that they needed you?"

"One of the kids, Seth, had a severely punctured lung. They were having one hell of a time, getting it to work. It wasn't hard telling from his face, when he saw me, that it was you and the boys. I'm not gonna get on you about it, cause I know you don't throw the first jab, physical or verbal, so what'd they do to start it?"

I locked my lips close, debating giving all the goods. Daddy gave me a look, and they popped open on their own.

"We were walkin' around the park, after the movie, with Bella. It got dark, so we headed back, no big deal. By the time we got to our cars, they came drivin' into the lot. They wouldn't have let us leave without fightin' first. Seth made some nasty remarks about Bella, and I put them in their place. He tried to go after her with a knife, and got a popped lung for his efforts."

"I'll let Aro know about their little try. Especially, due to the revealing new details about Bella."

That caught her attention, making her sit up.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know who Charlie's best friend is, Bella?"

"Yeah, Billy Black, why?"

He looked to me, as he pulled into the employee parking lot of the hospital. "Jasper?"

I sighed, gaining Bella's attention. "Bella, one of the boys we fought last night, was his son, Jacob Black."

Her face turned white as a ghost, as she swallowed, trying to gain her breath. "You mean, you just beat up his best friend's kid over me?"

I had to be honest with her, nodding. "Yeah. Which is why you've got to be very careful around town. Those boys love revenge, especially if they know the chief won't stop them."

"I'm gonna get it now, ain't I?"

"Not with me around, don't worry. I told you, we stay together."

She nodded softly, as daddy parked. He got out first, waiting by the hood for us. I helped Bella out, taking her hand. We followed him inside, and straight back into ER. He went up to the nurse's station, talking to some women. They nodded, and he came back over to us.

"Bella, I'll have you change in the bathroom, then come out to room 10. Jasper will wait for you."

"I might need some help, it's getting harder to move."

He nodded, "OK. Once you're ready, they will bring a wheel chair for you, take you straight back to x rays. They should take about 30 minutes to get back, we'll go from there if something shows up."

We both nodded, and I took the gown from him, helping Bella into one of the patient bathrooms. I took her clothes off, then tied the back of the robe for her.

I carried her clothes to the room, helping her up on to the table. I sat in the chair, laying her clothes on the table.

"If Charlie finds out, I'll never hear the end, Jasper."

I frowned, "Bella, even if he does, he won't get a chance to be that close to you. If you need clothes, we'll get you some, and you can stay at our house, or my place."

"That won't fix things."

"It's a start. We need to get him out of your life, before you can move on."

She took a big deep breathe, holding it for a few seconds, before releasing it.

With a nod, she looked at me. "Why do you and the E boys, hate those boys so much?"

I shrugged, "We just always have. They think their better than us."

"How? Don't they like to fight?"

"Yeah. But with Billy and Charlie being friends, they get away with it. Their records are clean."

"I thought you guys got out of them as well?" She looked confused, and I didn't blame her.

"We do, but Charlie makes sure that its pending on our record. None of them got anywhere, but it's the fact that they are listed, that makes those boys so happy. They like to start shit with us, just to get us into more trouble. Since our parents pay for us to get out of it, it pisses them off even more. So that starts another fight. It's a never endin' circle. I just know, that when they want to fight, they won't let go until we do fight. Last night was just them showin' me, that they know about you. I don't know how."

"I didn't say a word to Charlie."

I shook my head, "I'm not sayin' you did. They've got ears everywhere. They beat up anyone they can get their hands on. But if you sneak for them, they spare you. In this town, if you can't win, you play for the side that does."

Her face was angry, and I could relate. It wasn't a fair situation to be in. You either fight, or they run your life. I wasn't gonna let anyone run my life but me.

"Bella Swan?" A nurse named Katy pulled the curtain back, holding a clip board.

Bella looked up, nodding. "That's me."

Katy smiled, "Alright, we're ready for you, sweetheart."

I helped Bella down, and into the chair beside Katy.

She turned to me, "Carlisle will be back to speak to you. I'll take care of Bella."

I had an eerie feeling in my stomach, but agreed. Bella smiled and waved at me. I returned it, taking her seat on the table. The time was moving slow as hell for my likes.

I was just about to go after Bella, when uncle Aro rounded into the room. I laughed, and jumped off the table to hug him.

"Jasper! You look great!"

"Thanks, uncle Aro. How you been?"

He smiled, "Great. Taking out the bad guys like always. Just got back from Italy. Your dad called, what's this about a girl being abused?"

I frowned, not sure what to say. He motioned for me to sit back on the table, while he took my seat.

"Should we wait for daddy, before we start?"

"If you want too. He called me a few minutes ago, I told him I was walking into the hospital, he said he'd be a few minutes."

"What did he tell you so far?"

"Just that you had him check over a girl that was close to you, for bruises and welts. He thought there were broken bones involved. When he said it was due to her father, I offered to come down and take a look. Especially if he is a cop. You know how I get with abuse."

I smiled, "Yeah. I love that about you."

He laughed, "Same thing your daddy said. Makes me get all gun happy, all sorts of things happen when I get that way. Doesn't turn out that good for the person who pissed me off, though."

"I know." I grinned, thinking about him shooting Charlie in the feet, first, before moving his way up his body.

"Aro! How's things been?"

Aro stood up as daddy bear hugged him. They laughed at one another, smacking each others backs, before taking seats.

"I've been great. How about you?"

"Perfect. How much did Jazzy tell you?"

Aro looked at me, "Not much. He wanted to wait for you. Did you get anything back yet, that I can go on?"

"It'll be another five minutes, or so. Bella needed a break between takes. Her ribs are getting worst. I think she might have over did it yesterday with the movie and all. She mention, that she usually just ignores them, doesn't use ice or anything. Add in, no anti-inflammation pills, and you've got a case of swollen muscles as well."

I flushed, realizing just what made her ribs become worst. Stupid, Jasper. Stupid. Why the fuck didn't I wait for her to heal, before shoving me dick into her?

Fuck. I'm an ass.

I blinked, looking up, to find both Aro and daddy staring at me.

"What's the matter, Jasper? Something Carlisle said, sit wrong with you?"

There wasn't much of a way out of this one. I swallowed, and just let everything out.

"I messed up, a bit, I think."

"What are you talking about?" Daddy sat up, eyes narrow.

"We kinda, ah...well,...I mean...I'm not sure how to say this."

Aro sighed, "You and Bella had sex. Right?"

Red faced, I nodded.

Aro smiled slightly, while daddy just took it in. "That would explain things a bit more. Did she complain before hand, or after?"

I was a beet, completely. I could have fried an egg on my forehead. "No. At least, not about that."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I smacked myself in the head. Aro was rolling, and daddy was doing his damnedest not to break a smile. He coughed, holding his hand over his mouth.

I crossed my arms, glaring at my feet. Now I knew how Bella felt. This shit was embarrassing, even for an asshole like me.

"OK. OK. Alright, we're sorry, Jasper. Your dad and me shouldn't have laughed. But your face. I've never seen it like that before."

I turned my glare onto him, triggering another round of laughter. This time daddy couldn't handle it, letting loose as well. Even as bad as it was, it lightened the mood in the room. This shit was hard, to begin with.

After a few minutes, they both managed to control themselves again. By that time, Katy brought the x rays in for daddy to look over. He took them, standing up.

"Bella is laying down on ice, we'll give it another ten minutes, before we do that MRI, you wanted."

"Thanks, Katy." She nodded, leaving. He took the films over to the wall, putting them into place, before turning the light on. I wasn't sure what to look for, so I waited.

It wasn't long, before daddy turned around, giving Aro a look as he went. Aro nodded, standing up, pulling his phone out. That wasn't good. Something was wrong.

I got pissed, waiting. I stood, gaining daddy's attention. His face was drawn, eyes full of anger.

Whatever it was, he didn't want to tell me, but I sure as hell wanted to know. If there was something seriously wrong with my girl, cause of her fucker of a father, I needed to know.

"What?" I voiced the question out loud, hoping that would open him up. When Aro left the room, and daddy closed the curtain, I felt the sweat start rolling down my back.

"You're killin' me, daddy, what's wrong with her?" This time, I begged. He came over, putting his arm around my shoulders. He moved us over in front of the films.

He pointed things out as he talked, "You see those little lines, Jasper?"

"Yeah, she's got a ton, how could I not?" I looked at him, his face said what I feared. She shouldn't have that many, or any at all.

"Jasper, those are healed hair line fractures. These are pictures of just her ribs, alone. There is over 50 on there. Do you know how much abuse you'd have to have, to have that many lines on your ribs? Or for how long, to have them without any major breaks showing?"

I swallowed hard, air leaving my lungs. It was becoming harder to see and hear. I scratched my eyes, shaking my head.

This couldn't be happening. The one time I get a girl, I'm crazy for, and she's been tortured her whole damn life.

Why?

One way or another I was gonna find out. Even if I had to break every fucking bone in her father's body.

Now, I understood her little addiction. Fuck, if I'd been her, vodka and pills wouldn't have been enough. I'd been on crack or heroin. Maybe even meth, fuck, all three.

I felt him rubbing my back, trying to help me, when I was able to control myself more, I gave my full attention.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, he's been using her as a punching bag, for years. Did she tell you when it started?"

"She said he's been that way her whole life."

Aro walked back in, stopping when he saw us.

"What happen?"

We turned towards him, daddy pointing at the lines. "I told Jasper just how bad it is. I'd like to do a full body x ray."

"Good. I just talked with some friends, we need all the visual evidence."

"If the MRI comes back with no major damage to her muscles and nerves, then I'll wait for the rest. We need to let her heal, the longer we keep at her with this stuff, the longer it will take to heal."

"How long for the MRI?"

"About an hour to take, and two days to get back, even with a rush on it."

Aro looked disappointed, and I felt the same way.

"I would have liked to arrest him now. But we need strong evidence. Otherwise, he'll get off, and he'll come after Bella."

"Over his dead body." I snapped. They both looked at me, shocked. "I can't help it, he's not goin' to hurt her. I'll kill him myself."

"I didn't hear that as a man of the law." Aro replied. "But as your uncle, I'd help you hide the body."

"I'd help you cut him up." Daddy added, and I was shocked by their support. It went against all of their training to even think that, let alone say it out loud.

It was then, that daddy's pager went off. He picked it up, glancing over the text. He nodded, slipping it back onto his pants.

"They just got done with Bella. I told Katy to take her to a private room, on the second floor, to rest until we leave."

He took the films down, and we headed up to her room. Bella was asleep when we entered, all three of us keeping quiet, so we didn't wake her up. I sat beside the bed, resting my hand on her head. Aro lead daddy outside, closing the curtain behind them.

I looked up at the monitor, by her head. They had her vitals listed, and they seemed good to me. I ran my eyes over her body, noticing the small band aid on her shoulder. Daddy must have given her some kind of shot, I hoped for the pain. Maybe even the swelling.

I gently kissed her forehead, not meaning to wake her up, but as I moved back, her eyes opened.

And she smiled. As my heart started to gallop.

* * *

BPOV

When I opened my eyes, after feeling the kiss, I was happy to see Jasper beside me. I had been nervous going through the testing, but I trusted Carlisle. Even if I'd only known him for a few hours. He knew what he was talking about, and he meant business when it came to your care. No matter your age, or sex.

I noticed though, that when it came from abuse, it brought out that Cullen gene, that I'd seen with Jasper. Seeing it first hand, drove home the point, you don't fuck with their ladies. No matter how small the mark.

You'd pay, dearly.

The nurse, Katy, who Carlisle had appointed my lead care giver, was a nice person, talking to me through all the tests. She had me smiling at her funny stories, almost in tears with laughter at a story about Jasper. When he had set his hair on fire, then tried to put it out by putting his head into mud.

The look on his momma's face when she'd brought him in. Katy said he had looked like a dirty chicken. The memory made me smile.

I was happy when Carlisle had given me two shots, one for the pain and one for the swelling. Even without the pain shot, I had felt much better. My muscles weren't screaming at me, when I moved. But with both, I felt 100% back to normal. That still didn't phase him, as he continued to test me.

He was on a mission to nail my father for what he'd done to me. On the outside I was a rock, happy, finally Charlie would get what was coming to him. On the inside, though, I was the scared little girl, hiding in the back of the coat closet, listening to him beat on my mother. Petrified, as I waited for him to finish with her, and come after me.

My mother's body could only take so much, and only be so much fun to him, to beat. When she stopped moving, I was next on his list. But even that stopped, due to my small size. The fun ended altogether, there. So why not switch it up, beat me first, just to get the juices going, then turn to my mother.

To him, the fear was just as wonderful to inflict, as were the beatings.

As relieved as I was that Jasper was there to protect me, I was just as afraid for him. He'd become a friend to me, him and the boys. Even his father. I don't think I could have handled something happening to them. Especially his mother.

That would have killed me. Another lady, another mother, dying by Charlie's hands. It made me shiver uncontrollably. Jasper rubbed my arms, trying to sooth me, as I felt the tears run down my face.

"What's wrong, darlin'? He can't hurt you. I'm here."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, your family or the boys, Jasper. I couldn't live with myself." I cried, lips trembling. The thought brought on all new worries about going after Charlie. He had friends, in high places. It was bad enough, Jasper was already rivals with his best friend's son.

Just as he got me calmed down, I heard commotion outside the curtain. Jasper was up and alert beside me as it was ripped open.

I felt the blood drain from my face, my hands went numb, and I think I saw stars for a moment.

It was Charlie, and he was enraged. His hands were clenching, and un clenching as he stared at me. I knew what he was thinking. If he could get his hands on me, he could end everything.

Carlisle and another man was behind him, both looking as pissed as Jasper.

"You need to leave, right now!" Carlisle indicated.

The other man moved closer, "Do as he says, or there will be trouble."

"There already is, what the hell is she doing in here?" He moved closer, Jasper advanced as both men entered the room, moving around Charlie. The three of them were keeping him away from me.

I could still see Charlie, his eyes going black.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jasper hissed, his fingers becoming claws. His body seemed to get taller, and bigger. "You try and touch her, and I'll fuckin' kill you!"

Charlie turned his eyes towards Jasper, smiling, "Did you just threaten me, boy?"

"Watch how you talk to my son, you son of a bitch." Carlisle returned, his body growing larger as well. "Don't you ever call him boy again, or you'll deal with me, understand?"

"Who the fuck are you to issue orders around her, Cullen? I'm the fucking police!"

The man on the other side of Jasper, grinned wide, opening his jacket, flashing something at Charlie; that made him pause, going white.

"So am I, asshole. But I'm just a little higher up than you are. You talk to my nephew or brother like that again, and I'll throw your happy ass into the slammer, just for pissing on my oats. You got me?"

"I don't give a shit about your family. What the fuck is my daughter doing in the hospital?"

Jasper made a jump at him, being restrained by Carlisle, "You fucker! You know why! You put her in here! I'll fuckin' rip your balls off and shove them up your ass!"

"How cute, her little protector. What do you think you're gonna do to me, hun? If you come to my house, I'll fucking shoot you for trespassing. Remember that, when she comes back. I'd stay away if I were you."

"She's never going back to that hell hole!"

"Wanna bet?" Charlie growled, turning back to me. "Isabella Swan, I expected a very nice dinner tonight because of this little happening. You don't want to piss me off, anymore than I already am, little girl. Am I fucking crystal clear with you?"

I gave a watery gasp as reply, trying to suck in air around the tears in my throat. I clutched the blanket to me, trying to protect myself. With that noise, Jasper pulled out of his father's arms, coming straight to my side. He pulled me into his arms, holding me close.

"It's gonna be alright, Bella. I'm here. Shhh...shhh..." He whispered to me, and that only made Charlie more angry.

"I want an answer, Isabella. Or I'll take you home right now." He stepped closer to the bed, and Carlisle took him by the shirt, raising him off the floor.

"You better listen here, _boy. _I run this hospital. I can throw you out anytime I want too. And I will. If you don't fucking leave, right now. She stays, under my care, and my order. She's an adult, see if you can force her to go anywhere with you. I'm only gonna tell you once, you touch my son, or his girlfriend, and I'll cut you into so many fucking bits, the fucking fish won't even be able to find them to eat. You got me, _boy_?"

Charlie swallowed hard, tugging to be let down. Carlisle shook him, causing him to yelp. When he finally nodded, he was released.

"I'll lead you out, _Officer Swan_." Jasper's uncle, added. When they left, I collapsed against Jasper sobbing.

He rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back. Carlisle called for something from the nurse. She brought him a needle, and he came straight over to me. Jasper held me still, as Carlisle pulled my grown down to expose my shoulder. With a quick motion of hand, the liquid was in my arm, and flowing throughout my system.

A calm settling over me at once. He smiled, putting the empty needle in the waste container on the wall.

"That should help some Bella." I tried to smile at him, but my muscles were limp. "We'll bring you back to the house, in about an hour. I'd like to keep you here where they can monitor you for a bit, not to mention some more ice for the swelling. We'll talk later. I'm going to go fill out some forms, and make some phone calls. Press the nurse button for anything."

Jasper nodded, and we watched him leave. He laid me back, keeping hold of my hands.

It took me a few times to find my lips, that shit was strong. "Who was that other man, Jasper?"

He smiled, "My uncle Aro. The one we were talking about, on the ride here. He wasn't lying. If you piss on his oats, he'll throw you into jail."

I thought I smiled, but I guess I didn't quite make it, which made Jasper laugh a bit.

"How did he know I was here?"

His face got dark, "I don't know. I've got a theory, but I'll have to check it out first."

"What?"

"Daddy said he patched up the stupid mice from last night, this morning. With their injuries they might still be in the hospital. Just for kicks, if they knew we were here for you, they'd call and tell him."

"They'll come after me too, won't they? For Charlie?"

He nodded, "Don't mean shit, darlin. I was telling the truth, he comes after you or they do and I'll kill them without a thought."

"Thank you, Jasper."

He kissed me on the lips, before resting his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, drifting. Twenty minutes later, and I was alert enough to speak better.

"What did my x ray show?"

He stiffened, sitting back. His eyes stayed on my chest, refusing to meet mine. "There is a lot of old breaks on your ribs."

"Oh, God." I cried, shaking my head. I didn't want Jasper to know just how bad things were.

He lifted his eyes to mine, they were full of tears. "I need to know what happen, what's he done to you. But I don't know if I could stay sane. Daddy said he's been using you as a punching bag, for a long time, in order to get those."

I bit my lip, focusing on his shirt. I couldn't speak, so I nodded.

"Bella, I'm scared." I looked up at him, finally. "If that's how bad it is on your ribs, alone, I don't want to think about what your other bones look like. Did he ever break somethin' bad enough, to need a cast?"

I used all of my will power to answer. "I don't know, somethings are fuzzy. I know when I got older, he would only inflict enough damage to cause pain, but not enough to need surgery. People ask questions, when they see stuff like your father did. You can't make up a stupid story when you're the cop. It won't sound right."

"I want to tell you, I don't blame you for doin' that shit. If I were you, I'd be on somethin' a lot harder. I've had broken bones, and shit. Been to the hospital more times than not. But I don't have anythin' near the scars that you do. And that's all of my bones to just your ribs."

"You're lucky."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I just realized, how much."

Me too.

* * *

JPOV

Bella fell asleep after a while. I was left with my thoughts. And anger. I wanted to rip her father apart when he showed up. Not to mention those weasel mice. The only way he could have found out Bella was in the hospital, was them. Once Bella was settled with living with me, I'd make sure to pay them a visit as well. Teach them to rat people out.

I watched her chest, rise and fall. It was serene. Whatever sedative she'd been given, worked like a charm. Note to self, keep some on hand for emergencies. Charlie wasn't going to go away peacefully. He would fight until someone was dead or in jail.

I was shocked he thought Bella would be going back there, especially to make him fucking dinner. What the hell, did he think she was some kind of mutt for him to kick around?

I felt my phone ring, I opened it instantly, hoping to keep Bella asleep. When she didn't stir, I was relieved.

"Yeah?"

"How she doing, Jasper?" For Em to call me by my full name, meant he knew things were serious.

"She's asleep. Daddy gave her a shot. Charlie stopped by."

"What?" His voice broke, it went so high. "He actually showed his face, in front of all you?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"How'd he find out she was there?"

"I'm thinkin' the little mice opened their trap."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Your momma said Carlisle had to go in this morning for an injured kid."

I sighed, "I'm gonna show them why it's important to keep things to yourself. Charlie actually wanted Bella to have dinner ready for him when he got home tonight, can you believe that shit?"

"You're fucking with me, Jasper. He can't really think after everything, she'd go back. Speaking of that, did you guys find anything out?"

"Daddy took some x rays. It's bad, Em. Real bad. He's been beatin' her for a long time. She's got so many scars on her bones, its a fuckin' joke. All of three of us put together, don't even have that many."

"Shit."

"Is momma home yet?"

"Yeah, I guess your dad called her. She took the day off. Said something about using vacation time for the next few days until things clear up better. She wanted to know what Bella likes to eat, so she could have it ready when you guys head home."

"Not sure. I don't want to wake her, tell momma to make anythin' she wants."

"Got it. I heard Aro is in town, what's his plan?"

"He wants to charge Charlie with the abuse, but he has to wait for evidence. It'll be a few days before her MRI is ready to be looked at. So far, no new broken bones. Daddy is keepin' ice on her ribs, it seems to be helpin'. He gave her some shots, which worked good."

"We having a meeting when you get back?"

"Damn straight, we are. How much does momma know?"

"Nothing, from what she's said. I guess your daddy is keeping her in the dark until the last minute. All he told her, was that you both hurt yourself, and would need some healing time."

"She doesn't know about Charlie?"

"Nope. At least not the part, about him, causing the injury on Bella."

"Good. Bella is already upset about bringing daddy and us into the mix. I don't want her worryin' about momma too."

"Cool. How much longer you guys gonna be?"

"Another half hour on ice for Bella. Then the ride home. Can you get my room together for Bella to lay down?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

We hung up at the same time, and I slid it back into my pocket. I turned back to Bella, she was still asleep, which was good. Resting was what she needed most.

I sat and watched the clock, watching each minute tick by. Five minutes shy of an hour, daddy and Aro came back into the room.

"Time to go home."

I nodded, getting out of his way. He took off the monitors, waking Bella up. When he was done, I helped her slip her clothes back on, while daddy got her papers and Aro went for the car.

When she was ready, I picked her up, carrying her out to it. Aro went for his car, daddy coming out as we got inside. Once Bella was in a position she could handle, he started the car and headed home. Aro behind us in his big ass hummer.

She rested her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. Bella didn't say a word, the entire ride home. Em and Eddie were in the garage waiting on us. Aro parked in the driveway as daddy pulled in. Momma came to the screen door, waiting.

I got out, before scooping Bella up again. Aro grabbed her purse, and everyone headed inside.

"Everything is ready upstairs for her." Momma added, and I smiled at her.

She followed me up, pulling the covers back as I laid Bella on them. She took her shoes off, and I covered her up. When she didn't move, we closed the door, and went back downstairs.

Aro, daddy and the boys were no where to be seen.

"I think they're in your daddy's office. Dinner will be a few hours, baby. I'll call you when it's done."

"Can you keep an eye on Bella for me, momma?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Sure, baby."

I kissed her cheek, taking my shoes off in the kitchen. I added them to the pile, before heading towards the office. The closer I got, the louder their voices became. I went in and closed the door behind me. There was one empty chair left, and I took it.

They turned their attention to me, and I froze for a second.

"Jasper, how much do you know, so far?" Aro asked and I swallowed.

"Not much, just the basics. Charlie has been beatin' her for a long time. He treats her like a slave, makes her do all the house work, lawn work and cookin'."

"What about her mother?"

"She over dosed on drugs." I left the part out about Bella doing them as well. It was too soon for them to know.

"Carlisle told me what you boys got into last night."

"Yeah. Seth, Sam and Jacob tried to jump us. Seth went after Bella with a knife."

Aro got pissed. "Did he cut her?"

I snorted, "Like hell. I wouldn't let him pass me. That's how he got the lung wound. If he had kept his ass down, I would have stopped. But he went after her, and I lost it."

"Tell me about it." Daddy added, and the stupid twins laughed. I glared at them, making Aro smile.

"I'm looking into them as well. If they tried to hurt Bella with you two just meeting, they'll go even farther, if you two become serious."

"We already are."

"I know. They don't. The longer you two are together, and around one another, the faster it will get to them. If they tipped Charlie off once, they'll keep doing it. We've got to figure out why and how, so we can keep a step ahead of them."

"Bella is scared about us becomin' involved with it."

Daddy shook his head, "As a doctor, once I see an injury, I can't walk away, it's part of my oath. But as a father, I wouldn't walk away, even if I had a choice. I've never seen bone scars that bad before. Especially without a major healed fracture."

"How would she gets those, if he didn't break the bone clean?" Eddie asked, and it got me interested.

But the look on daddy's face, wasn't any better. "Most likely, he would only punch on her. I haven't reviewed the rest of her bones, there might be some there."

I cut in, my heart pounding. "Bella said he wouldn't beat her hard enough to break bones, he'd have to take her to the hospital for a cast."

Daddy twitched, balling his hands. "I'll look more at her muscles and nerves. He might not have broken any bones, but over time, that much abuse will leave other marks. They're just as bad. One way or another, he'll pay for what he did. I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with her mother dying."

"That's what I was thinking too." Aro added. "If he beat on Bella, he must have started with her mother. He might have done worst damage to her. I'd be an addict too, if I had to live with someone like him. He's full of rage. But he also likes the control. Probably why he became a cop. Home life wasn't enough of a rush, so why not make a career out of it?"

"He'll try and kill her, won't he?" I looked at my uncle, hoping for a lie. But he wasn't that kind of person. His face was sad, as he nodded.

"Most of the time, people like that will. He'll go after you as well, maybe even all of us, just for helping her. By you taking Bella away from him, he has no outlet to release that rage inside. Prison is the only way for him to go. One day he'll snap and kill someone. He's just been working up the nerve with Bella. If she's afraid, she's got a right to be."

"Let's take a break for now, get something to snack on. Esme said dinner would be ready in a few hours. We've done everything we can for now. Jazzy, go check on Bella. No one says anything to Esme."

We looked at daddy and nodded. He sighed, getting up. We put the chairs away, filing out to the living room. Em and Eddie laid on the floor, Aro on the couch with the remote in his hand. Daddy went out to the kitchen and I headed upstairs.

But when I entered my room, the bed was empty. I went to the bathroom, but it was empty as well. That feeling came back to me, my stomach turned to knots. I went downstairs, looking for momma.

She was with daddy in the kitchen, making snacks.

"Momma, where is Bella?" she looked up at me, and smiled.

"She went out."

The blood drained from my body, and even daddy froze at her words. He regained his mouth before I did.

"Esme, it's very important, where did she say she was going?"

Momma looked at daddy, confused, her smiling gone. "I don't understand. What's wrong? She asked if she could use my car to pick up some things. She said she'd come straight back. I didn't think anything of it. Why?"

My world fell apart, with that one sentence. Daddy yelled and the guys came running into the room. Momma was confused and almost in tears.

"What is going on, Carlisle? Tell me."

He glanced at me, before looking at her. "Her father beats her, and if what I think is where she's going, then she might have just killed herself."

"Oh, no! Oh my lord, I didn't know." Momma held her mouth, shaking. "What do we do?"

"Find her. Jasper, call her."

I nodded, reaching for my phone as it rang. Everyone froze, time stopped, as I pulled it from my pocket.

Don't be Bella. Please. Anyone else. Don't be her.

When I saw the screen, and her name flashing, I swallowed hard.

Please let this be good. Please let her be on her way back already.

Please.

"Hello? Bella-"

She screamed, and I heard a door being kicked. I couldn't breath, or see. "Bella-!"

"Jasper, please, help!" The phone slammed onto the ground, screams ringing in my ears. They were so loud, everyone in the room could hear.

I was listening to my girl being killed.

And there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it.

Charlie was about to meet the devil himself.

* * *

**Uh...oh...the shit is gonna hit the fan in the next chappie! What do you think of Aro? I kinda like his style. LOL**

**Thank u to all the reviewers for the last chapter! Coming up on the 100th mark! Any guesses as to what's gonna happen next? **

**HIT THE BUTTON PEEPS! **


	10. Punishment

**A/N:Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Here it is! **

**It's a few days late, but I had to work out all the kinks, with the help of my girls, thank u ladies! Since this story has been updated a few times, the next updates will focus on the other two stories, before we come back to this one, please don't hate me to much! **

**I'd just like to also say thank u for the last chapter, that was the highest review count so far, over 35, and almost all of them were for another update, lol, so here it is! Lets see if we can beat that with this chapter, good or bad, thoughts, comments or suggestions on what should happen to our boy Charlie. Hehe...I've got a few wrote down, but you can never had too many. **

**Also, I'd just like to say, I'm really liking Aro in this story, he's a chip off the old Cullen block. Just like Carlisle and Jasper. Watch out for him, he likes to shoot! **

**On with the story! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke in Jasper's bed, still a little groggy. It took me two tries, just to sit up. But when I did, I realized I must have slept for more than an hour. I was slipping on my shoes, when someone knocked on the door.

"Bella? Is it alright, if I come in?" It was a soft, sweet voice, and I hoped it belonged to Jasper's momma.

"Sure." I watched and waited. Sure enough, a lady, around the same age as Carlisle, peeked her head inside the door, before coming in.

She closed it behind her, before smiling at me.

"I'm Jasper's mother. I came up to check on you for him."

"Thank you." I returned the smile. "Where is he?"

"Talking with his daddy, and the guys. I guess it's about something important, they wouldn't tell me." She laughed, softly. "You know how guys are, always keeping the ladies in the dark."

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling better. "Thank you for helping me, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, dear, call me Esme. I only make the boys call me that, just to pick on them."

I laughed at her comment, making her smile bigger. She moved closer, taking the seat beside me, on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Carlisle told me you fell yesterday, while at the movies with Jasper. Is it getting any better?"

I played along with his story, "Yeah. The ice helped a great deal. I can move much easier. It's the shot he gave me, that makes things swim around my head."

She nodded, and smiled. "Yes, he's good about giving people the right medicine. Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

"Jasper told the boys, that you were asleep, so I just made a little of everything. I wasn't sure what you would like."

"Anything, I'm not picky. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"No trouble at all. I love to cook. Did he tell you what I do for a living?"

"Yeah. You own a 'fancy eatin' place'." She laughed at my repeated description that Jasper had said.

"That's my boy, alright. He hates going to fancy places, so he doesn't bother to learn their names."

"What's it called?"

"Luna Blue. I met Carlisle at night, so everything stems from that, I guess. I love the night time. It's always more peaceful."

"That it is." I nodded, and she stood up.

"Dinner won't be done for a while, but we can make some snacks, would you like that?"

"Sure." I followed her down to the kitchen. The smells of meat cooking, covered in rich sauces, were over powering. It made my mouth water.

"How about a sandwich? I've got all kinds of cold cuts."

"Sure. Anything is great."

"Lettuce, tomato?"

"Yeah."

"Any mayo?"

"Of course."

She laughed, getting everything out. She motioned for me to sit at the island. "A girl after my own heart."

I smiled, and watched her put together a sandwich, 5 inches thick. My eyes widen as she plated it, and placed it in front of me. She poured a cold glass of tea, and sat it along side.

I tore through the food, as she cleaned up. By the time she was done, so was I. Her eyes widen, but she didn't say anything, as she took the dishes and washed them.

"You love to eat, just like Jasper. I can't make the food fast enough for him."

"Yeah. I think I might out eat him, in fact."

We both laughed, and I looked at the clock.

"I need to get some stuff for work tomorrow. Would it be OK to borrow Jasper's car?"

"Take mine, it's more of a girl's vehicle."

"Thank you," I took the keys from her, "I'll come straight back."

"No rush. I'm sure they won't be done for a while. I'll have Jasper call you when dinner is done, if you're not back before hand."

I nodded, and headed out to her car. She raised the door, and I backed out. A few minutes on the road, I took my phone out, blocking my number and calling the house. When no one answered, I felt a little bit of relief. I could run in and grab my stuff without Charlie catching me.

Well, that was the plan. Fingers crossed.

I listened to music, trying to calm my nerves. When I pulled onto my road, the driveway was empty. I started to feel better, maybe things would be OK. I parked out in the front, taking my keys out as I went up to the front door. I unlocked it, looking inside before going in.

The TV was off, all the rooms were dark. I snuck inside, locking the door behind me. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, sliding into my room. I hustled to my closet, tossing my phone on the bed. I kept bags in the back of my closet, when I needed to take a bag of clothes for a getaway.

I found three of them, opening them on the bed. I grabbed handfuls of socks, panties and bras, stuffing the first bag. I stuffed the second with shirts, shorts and jeans. Anything I could get a hold of on the first shot, was going with me. As I took hold of the last bag, I paused to listen around the house.

It was quiet enough for me to relax, finally. I headed into my bathroom, filling the bag with shampoo, soap, toothpaste, tooth brush, hair clips and a brush. Once I scanned the bathroom, I moved back into the bedroom. I took hold of the two big bags, heading out my door.

I froze, mere feet from my door, as I dropped both bags on the ground. Charlie was standing on the steps, staring me down.

"I told Jasper, you'd come back. But I don't see any fucking dinner."

I took a step back, he took one up. "What... how'd you get in without me hearing you?"

He laughed the sound sending shivers down my spine. "I've got ways, Isabella. Do I need to beat everything into you? Why is it so fucking hard for you to follow my rules? After all these years, by now, you should be bright enough to understand."

Another step back, followed by another step up. I swallowed hard, my body turning to ice.

"Don't! Get back!"

"Who are you to order me around?"

"Jasper will kill you." It came out as a whisper, as I made it back to my door.

"He can try," He smirked. "Once I get done, teaching you a lesson."

I screamed, flying into my room and slamming the door. I turned the lock as he gave the first kick. I fell back on the floor, scrambling over to my bed for my phone.

"BELLA!" He yelled, and I cried out again.

"Leave me alone!" I wailed, dialing Jasper as quick as I could. Charlie continued to kick at the door, each one getting stronger than the last. I watched the door shake with each hit.

"Bella-?"

"Jasper, please, help!" The words came out, as the door broke, and my phone went flying, it landed on the floor, bouncing to a stop. I started after it on my knees, as Charlie took hold of my hair.

He yanked back, and I screamed as I reached for the phone. But I just wasn't close enough to grab it. I could hear Jasper; somehow the speaker phone had been turned on. His voice was panicked, and I knew he was crying.

"Bella? We're on our way! Bella, can you hear me?" His voice was coming in loud and clear as I struggled with Charlie. He had my hair in one hand, as he tried to pick me up. My legs and arms flailing around him, trying to cause any harm I could.

The pain didn't faze him, as he tightens his hold on me.

"Jasper!" I just kept screaming his name, praying he could come through the phone. "JASPER!"

I kicked and smacked on any part of Charlie I could reach, fighting him to the door. I got a good kick to his knee, causing him to drop me. I hit the floor, landing on my arm. Something popped inside, making it go numb.

The pain made me cry out, as I tried to get to my phone.

"Bella, I'm right here! It's gonna be OK! Bella!"

I fought my way to the phone, crying. "Jasper, hurry! Jasper!"

The phone was only an inch away, from my hand, as Charlie took hold of my ankles, yanking me back again.

"You little fucking bitch! He won't get here in time. You'll be dead before he gets to my driveway!" Charlie hissed each word.

I clawed at the floor, screaming as loud as I could, kicking my feet back at him, over and over. He jerked me over, onto my back, back handing me across the face. It knocked my head back against the floor, busting my lips open. I cried out again, spitting blood to the side. My hands came up to my head, feeling for the wound.

It came out, covered, with blood. I looked at Charlie, seeing his mistake.

He had left himself open, when he let one of my legs go. I used it to kick him in the shoulder, throwing him back into my wall. I crawled to my feet, as fast as I could move, and took off out my door. Mid way down the steps, he shoved me, causing me to hit the wall, head on, and roll the rest of the way down. I bounced at the bottom, and rolled twice.

I felt the pain from every bone in my body, as his footsteps got louder on the steps. Another pop in my arm, and the feeling came back. I willed myself to get up, but I couldn't feel my legs. The pounding in my head, making it hard to concentrate.

He reached me, taking a handful of my shirt, pulling me up in front of him. With a smirk, he punched me in the stomach, doubling me over. I slapped at his hands, with each new punch. It was useless, every one, hitting their mark. I was coughing up blood, as he continued.

When I became limp, he used both hands, to throw me over the couch. I hit so hard, that I bounced off the coffee table, landing on the floor beside it. Blood was covering my hands and clothes, making it hard to get up. My knees were slipping and sliding, out from under me.

Charlie stood and watched, waiting like a snake.

When he started around the couch, one way, I used the rush, that had started in my veins, making a dash towards the other side of the couch. It caught him off guard, giving me enough time; to run up the stairs. I limped as I ran, grabbing my phone, and making it into my bathroom.

The lock in there was stronger, and I was praying it would hold.

Jasper was still screaming into the phone, "Bella? Damn it, talk to me! Please! Bella!"

I coughed up blood, "Jasper?"

"Oh, God, Bella. Where are you? Where's Charlie?"

When I heard the kick to the door, I jumped, falling into the bathtub. My strength nearly gone, the rush slowing.

"Jasper, he's gonna kill me."

"No! We're almost there, Bella. Just stay with me, it's gonna be OK. I promise."

I turned to smile, crying out when it irritated my split lip. "I don't have anymore energy to fight."

"Don't fuckin' talk like that! You hear me? Damn it! Bella, please!"

"I don't know... how much …...longer... the door will hold." Each word was getting harder, my lungs hurt, with each intake of air.

"We're five minutes away, Bella. Uncle Aro called his friends, they'll be behind us. We're gonna get you out of there, OK? You just have to hold on a little longer. Promise me, darlin, you got to fight. Bella!"

"I'll try." My eyes began to drop, as I listened to Charlie kick at the door, and Jasper pleading with me to speak to him. The seconds went by, feeling like hours.

"Bella, we're two blocks away, hold on! I'm gonna get you out of there!"

"OK." I whispered as I heard a gun go off. I jumped, screaming. The door flew open, Charlie in the doorway, with it aimed at me.

"I'm gonna kill your fucking boyfriend too, you bitch!" He vowed, holstering his gun, as he came towards me. I put my hands up, sobbing.

"Stop! Please!"

He laughed, hooking his hands under my arms. He dragged me through my bedroom, and tossed me, again, down the stairs. I rolled, clutching my phone to my chest. It was the only thing I had left. I could listen to Jasper's voice, and not be afraid to die.

"Bella, we're a block away, hold on, baby, hold on!"

His words only got Charlie going more. He took a handful of my hair again, pulling me into the kitchen. I kicked my legs, holding onto his wrist. He slung me towards the fridge, before turning around to the utensil draw. I watched as he opened it, taking out a butcher knife.

"No! No! Please! Don't! Please!" I held my hands up in front of me, as Charlie came closer. His eyes were black, as his smile turned into an evil smirk. "Jasper! Please! Hurry! Jasper!"

He swiped at me with the knife, missing the first time. I tried to move out of his reach. The second time hit my arm, cutting it open. I gave a cry, my blood going everywhere. He pulled back, watching as I struggled. I managed to move away from the fridge, as Charlie came closer, for another cut.

He swiped the knife at me again; just as I threw open the door to the freezer, catching him off guard. The knife flew out of his hand and into the living room. It knocked Charlie onto his back, giving me enough time to get out the back door. I fell down the steps leading to the backyard.

"Bella, we're here! We're here! Where are you? Bella!"

I sobbed, because I was happy. The phone dropped to the ground, as I tried to get to my feet.

I could hear everyone around front, yelling for me. It was only 20 feet away and I'd be free. I couldn't stay on my feet, each time, tripping.

As I came around the side, next to the porch, I used my last bit of air. "Jasper!"

Everyone turned me way, Jasper forcing him way to the crowd, towards me.

"Bella?" My name came out as a cry. Shock and horror written on everyone's face.

I wasn't sure how I looked, only that it must have been very bad. I put my hand out to him, begging for help. Another shot rang out, and I screamed, covering my head. I pulled myself into a ball as much as my body would allow, feeling the bullet hit the ground beside me.

"BELLA!" Jasper yelled. Em and Eddie grabbed hold of him, when he tried to come towards me. Charlie turned his gun away from me, towards him.

"No! Please, not him!" I lifted my head, pleading with him. Not Jasper. He could kill me, but not him. Charlie laughed, as Jasper struggled within the boys' arms.

I could hear the release on each of the men's holsters, in front of the house. Aro and Carlisle in front, their weapons drawn, pointed at Charlie.

"Charlie, put it down, now!" The order came from Aro, which didn't even faze him. He shook his head, watching as Jasper fought to get to me. He turned the weapon towards Carlisle, causing the boys to loosen their grip on Jasper.

That was all he needed, wiggling his way out of their arms, and making it over to me, before anyone realized. Jasper grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, rocking back and forth. I dung my fingers into his back, closing my eyes.

He was here; everything was going to be fine.

"Get the fuck away from her, boy!"

My eyes open when Charlie screeched. His attention was back on us, his gun back on me. Jasper growled, getting in front of me. His upper body blocked me from Charlie's view, causing him to lose it.

Charlie came down the front steps, getting closer. He moved the gun up, pointing it at Jasper's head.

"Charlie, get the gun off my son or I'll fucking shoot you in the head!" Carlisle's voice rang through the air, as clear as day.

He kept his gun on Jasper, but turned his head towards Carlisle.

"I'll kill one of them before you fire." His threat was real, and I shook my head, my face covered in tears and blood. "Tell your boy to move, and I'll let him live. I just want her."

The men advanced, gaining better view, for easier shots.

"Go fuck yourself, old man!" Jasper's reply was not want he wanted to hear.

Charlie shot towards the ground beside us, causing me to jump. Jasper didn't move a muscle, staring death down. He curved his arm back around me, holding me close to his back.

Carlisle took front and center, his gun focused on Charlie.

"Put it down now, Charlie! You don't threaten my son, and get away with it. I'll start with your feet, and work my fucking way up. Now, for the last time, put it down!" His ultimatum was firm, as he readied his gun.

"Jasper, get away. Please. I don't want you to die for me."

He didn't reply, and I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Jasper, please! He doesn't want you."

His hand pushed on my back, and I felt him shake his head. He wasn't gonna leave without me. Half of me was grateful, the other half, couldn't handle watching him die.

The standoff went on for minutes, as more police and Marshals arrived. It felt like an hour went by when Charlie made his decision. He started to lower his gun, watching us. Jasper moved slightly to my side, and without warning, Charlie got off a shot. I felt the impact, as I heard two more shots being fire.

The force of the shot knocked me back, Jasper covering me. I saw Charlie drop, blood coming out of his shoulder and hand, his gun on the ground.

When I felt no more pain, and realized that Jasper hadn't moved, I knew I wasn't the one to be shot. I pulled myself out from under him, taking in his face.

There was a bullet hole in his jacket, his face white, eyes closed.

"NO!" I screamed, shaking his arms. Carlisle rushed to us, dropping down beside him.

"Jasper?"

It was a plea.

For mercy.

From death.

* * *

**LONG A/N:**

**I know, I know... I'm already hiding, with that ending. Things are just getting good, don't kill the writer please, lol. Personally, I'd have shot Charlie where the sun don't shine for that little event, but that's me. What do you guys think?**

**I know most of you will be mad, but this had to happen in order for things to get going. **

**Also, I've already had a lot of people tell me that Bella was stupid, and I completely agree with everyone, but that's how Bella is. She still very stubborn, and independent. And in her head, she's protecting them from him. **

**-JUST ADDED: The Bella in my story has been abused, and I'd like to add on the other side of that, that your mental frame isn't always the same as someone who hasn't. I've been in her shoes, so i know a little about both sides. It was stupid, in one way, while in her frame of mind, it was how she was brought up, as well. The way I'm writing Bella in this story is very rebellious, so that's how i was going with it. Hope this helps a few who understood why she did it...Thanks for listening!  
**

**Everything will come out in the story at one point, there is reasons for each chapter, please hang in there with me! **

**Please leave me some love, or hate, either is fine, just let me know what you thought of the chappie, Charlie or Bella! **


	11. Aftermath

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**PLZ READ NOTE: THX TO MY GIRLS! **

**HI ALL! Just a few things to say with this update, I'm really trying to move over into the other two stories, but I've seem to gotten stuck in this one with bad Jasper and crazy Charlie, and it's been a hard jump to broken Jasper and strong and sweet Bella, or lovable Emmett and shy Bella. **

**-But those are coming. I'm gonna try hard to focus on getting at least one update for those two, while keeping this one update, since everything is getting good, and people are wanting their updates now, lol! **

**-Tons of things going to happen in this story, with a lot of different povs. Personally I hide away from stories with a lot of those, I just like my main group. But for this story, you really have to be in everyone's head to get the full sense of things, and I've tried to keep other povs short and sweet, with a little kickass in all for ya. **

**-Thank you for all the reviews! They are wonderful! I love reading them, let's me know I'm working in the right way. **

**-Lastly, Welcome to everyone that is new to the group! The last update brought on a lot of people who have just started reading my stories! Also, thank you to all my regular reviewers, who don't miss a chapter! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! **

**Nuff ramble, on with the story! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_I rounded the island, in the kitchen of the Cullen's, and froze. I screamed, horrified, as I stared down at Jasper's body. He was laying, face down, in a puddle of his blood. A bullet hole in his back._

_I moved towards him, checking to see if he had a pulse. A laugh rang through the air, causing my head to snap up. Charlie was standing in front of me, the gun in his hand._

_He smiled at me, "I told you, Isabella, I'd kill him too. Why don't you ever listen to me?"_

"_No...no...NO!" I shook my head, crying. "He's not dead! He's not dead!"_

_I fell back on my butt, shaking my head uncontrollably. "Jasper?"_

_His body lay limp, motionless. "Please, Jasper! Get up! Please!"_

"_You should have listened to me, little girl. It's your fault, he's dead."_

_I looked up at Charlie, and screamed. "JASPER!"_

"Bella! You're OK! You're in the hospital." I opened my eyes, Carlisle shaking me gently. "Calm down, OK? Don't move too much, you've got a lot of injuries. Just relax."

My head thrashed against my pillow, and I heard the monitors go off one by one. Carlisle and three other nurses had to hold me down, until he could give me a shot.

I fought the effects; I didn't want to be calm. I didn't want to stop moving. I wanted Jasper. I needed to see him. He couldn't be dead.

He wasn't allowed to be dead.

The harder I fought, the faster the shot worked. My eyes began to swim, and my head became foggy. All I could do, was lay, and listen. When I stopped moving, they released me. I heard the door open and closed, hoping the nurses had left.

Carlisle patted my hand, fatherly, before sighing. "It's OK, Bella. Everything will be OK. You've been out of it for a few days, I had to keep you comatose, so you could heal. Just sleep. Don't fight it. By the time you're completely alert, most of your injuries will be healed and you'll be able to go home."

I didn't want to go home, unless it was with Jasper. I tried to move my lips, to ask for him; and I felt the stitches with my tongue. My whole body ached, but I couldn't really feel the pain. Whatever he was giving me, worked wonders.

I blinked my eyes, fighting to stay awake, but after a few minutes, it was useless. I was out like a light.

All I could see in my dreams was Jasper.

* * *

CPOV- First day Bella is in coma events-

I watched her struggling, fighting her body. My eyes were already wet, but having to see that, got tears running down my face. I wiped them away with my hand, swallowing deep and hard.

The adrenaline rush I'd been living on for the past four days, was wearing off. I had stayed at the hospital, in one of the extra rooms, to be close in case of something happened with Bella. Esme brought me food every few hours, so that she could make sure I was eating, and to check on Bella.

The first day, it had been hard. There was so much blood, the smell.

God, the smell.

I was surprised, to say the least, that Bella was still alive, after what Charlie had done to her. It wasn't so much the physical wounds, the visual wounds that were the most dangerous. It was the lost of blood. There were so many openings on her body that were gushing blood; trying to stop them all at once had been impossible.

The knife wound on her arm, had been deep, cutting across two veins. That had been the first to be stopped, and the hardest. We couldn't keep her pressure up, long enough to focus on it, before we had a code blue. Everything had to stop, as we fought to get her heart started again.

Four code blues, and 25 minutes later, we had managed to stop the open bleeding from those veins.

With the help of 6 other surgeons, and 5 nurses, we worked our way around her body, stitching each wound. I had a live x ray running on her body, trying to kill two birds with one stone.

Stop the bleeding and look for broken bones.

After 12 hours, three times her blood volume, and 2700 stitches, we were able to get her stabilized. The seven of us, huddled around the wall, covered with her x rays; and started looking for any major breaks.

Shockingly, an hour later, we found none. Bella had lasted long enough, for us to chance it by taking an MRI and cat scan of her entire body.

I took the time to break down in the men's bathroom. My hands refused to stop shaking, my body going hot and cold. I wasn't sure, just how much longer I'd be able to keep myself together.

My pager went off, signaling Bella was done. Taking a deep breath, I washed my hands and face, before heading up to meet her.

They were just wheeling her bed back to her room. Her skin was milk white, lips bright blue, and her eyelids were almost clear. All of her veins were showing through her skin.

It was a sight, I'd never forget. How could any father, do that, to their child? It was beyond my realm of thinking.

I imagined Jasper, covered in cuts and bruises, and I felt the rage start. When he had pointed that gun on Jasper, I wanted to end his life. He was lucky my brother fired the two rounds that had hit him. He wanted Charlie to stand trial; I just wanted to be the one to pronounce him dead.

* * *

AROPOV - 2nd day Bella is in coma events-

I just want to be honest with you. And myself. I'm good law enforcement. I've got metals, awards and citations about the shit I do. I've been undercover and brought down people that no one else has even been able too.

But when I saw that gun pointed at my nephew and that girl; I was seconds away from becoming a cold blooded fucking killer. Prison be damned, he was gonna die.

Hell, he'd been lucky, if he had been killed and I was thrown into prison.

Cause if my ass is still on the street with him breathing I'd make it my life to tear his world apart, piece by fucking piece.

You don't do that, to _my _family.

Ever.

The girl. Shit.

When we'd seen her for the first time, I had to look away, so I wouldn't throw my guts up. Most of my men were shaking with the rage. You don't do that kind of shit to another human being. And to do it to your own kid it's against nature as a father.

A father was the person, who was suppose to protect their offspring. The provider. The caregiver. Not the fucking crazy ass person who threw them down the fucking stairs, a half a dozen times, and then take a knife to their skin.

Who does that?

I will admit, to be honest, again, that taking him to the hospital, before throwing his ass into jail; well, I could have been nicer. I mean, yeah, nicer. If it had been any other family. Any other than mine.

But it hadn't, so I was as nice as I could be. Sure, most of the time, gunshot victims, are put completely under for the surgery, to remove the bullets, repair the bone and close the wound.

Not gonna fucking happen, my boy. Not even close. Nope.

I was the supervisor of 7 other marshals. The eight of us, stood by, watching as a local was given to the scumbag. We smiled as he cried out with every dig into his body, for the bullet. Our hands were clenching, our muscles twitching as he squirmed when the doctor started to sew him up.

The fun part began when they moved to his hand. The bullet had gone straight through, breaking the main bone. It took two hours to get him ready for transport.

We handcuffed him in front, despite his protest that it hurt.

"That fucking hurts! Don't you have any compassion?" Swan whined, glaring at my crew. I smiled at him, clicking them tighter. He yelped, tugging on his wrists.

"Compassion?" I took hold of his wrist, squeezing. He dropped to his knees from the pain. Eyes full of tears, lips white. "You really want to talk to me about compassion, after what you did to my nephew and your daughter? Are you that fucking stupid?"

"It hurts! Stop!"

Those words, was all it took, and I snapped. Taking hold of his injured shoulder, I shoved him to the ground. He was screaming like the devil was after him, as four of my boys held me back.

"You piece of fucking shit! Did you stop when your daughter was screaming for you? Did you care at all, every time she cried out from the pain? Did you?" My voice was so high, it was breaking. I fought to get out of their hold, trying to claw my way to him. He was on the ground, quivering in fear.

"Do you feel it?" When he didn't answer, I got in one good kick at his hip, making him start to cry. "Do you feel that fear, yet? Is your heart racing? Are your hands cold? Is the sweat running down your back, knowing you're fucking helpless? I can do whatever I want to you and no one is gonna stop me! You piece of mother fucking shit! How do you sleep at night, knowing the abuse you did to her! How!"

I was still kicking, and fighting to get to them. They managed to drag me into another room at the hospital. The rest of my boys just stood by watching Swan on the ground. They didn't move to help him, or get him help.

Felix and Eric got me sit down in a chair, their hands on my shoulders to keep me seated. Peter and Marcus watched from the corner, waiting to see if I'd blow up again.

I took a deep breath, before looking up at them. "I shouldn't have lost my cool."

Felix laughed, "You're just lucky, that you got to him first. I've seen some abuse before. But I ain't never seen something that bad. The girl was covered in blood. I'm surprised she was still conscious."

Eric nodded, "He's lucky we let him get medical treatment, personally, I'd like to take him out back, and put one in his fucking head."

Peter and Marcus were trying not to laugh at us, or egg us on, but I knew that was their way of keeping themselves cooled off.

The eight of us were like family. We had all gone into training at the same time, and gotten out at the same time. When I learned that they were going to be my command crew, it was like having my family around all the time. The only rule that went without saying, you don't fuck with any of our families, or we'll leave the law at home, and bring the fire to town.

Well, Swan was about to learn what that rule really meant. It was just sad for him, that he'd be the first to get that particularly lesson.

Someone knocked on the door, Marcus opened it and stuck his head out. He nodded, looking back at me.

"He's ready to go, they got him in the car. You alright now?"

I took stock of my emotions, swallowed twice, and then nodded before standing up. With a flex of my shoulders, I followed them out to the car. Alec, Demetri, Eric and Peter rode with Swan. Caius, Felix, Marcus and me rode in the car behind them.

The fun started again when we got to the jail, for booking.

* * *

ESPOV- 3rd day Bella is in coma events -

I cried while I cooked lunch for my husband. Every time I thought I was done, it started again. He wouldn't let me see Bella, or know any of the details.

But you don't call in the US Marshals, just because their family. You call them in, when something is wrong, really wrong. When Jasper had started screaming, after he received that phone call from Bella, everything went sour.

They were out the door, without saying a word to me. I stood in my kitchen, staring at the garage door, waiting. Whatever my son had heard had caused him to lose it. His face turned white, his hands were shaking and his body kept trembling.

He cried out for his daddy, wanting him to fix whatever it was that was going wrong. As a child Jasper would only cry for Carlisle when something bad had happen. His daddy was his hero, and he expected him to be able to fix everything.

And Carlisle did his best to do so. Especially for Jasper. That was his boy.

It had been days since the incident, Carlisle had stayed at the hospital for Bella. Her condition was bad, keeping her in the ICU. But I wasn't sure what exactly was wrong. What her injuries were, what had happen? Carlisle called twice a day, once in the morning and once at night.

He sounded tired, and worn out. But he stayed. So I took the time off from my restaurant. I cooked the food and then went to the hospital, so I could spend time with him and make sure he was eating. Every time I asked about Bella, he shook his head.

"I can't, doll. The less you know the better. The less anyone knows the better. Aro needs all he can for this case. I don't want anyone else involved. Too many people have been hurt, already."

I swallowed, thinking about Jasper. Tears came to my eyes, and I had to pull my mind away from what had happened.

When he had finished, he pulled me into his arms, and I held on with all my might.

"It's going to be fine, doll. Don't worry. I'll have Aro check on you again, tonight. Everything OK at home?"

"It's as good as it's gonna be, sugar. I want my baby back."

"I know, Esme. I know."

* * *

CHARPOV – Holding Cell -

I was gonna get that bitch, and the doctor. Fuck, his whole damn family. I already got that stupid ass kid. I looked down at my hand; the cast was already fucking dirty. That stupid ass brother of his had beaten on me for no fucking reason.

His little friends stood by and just watched. I was the fucking police, and this is how I'm treated. When my fucking attorney showed up, he turned a blind eye at it. Some fucking friend Billy was. Don't worry, Charlie, I'll get someone good.

Yeah, don't worry, he says. But my ass was still in jail. I didn't see him in here with me.

"Swan, I'm only gonna tell you this once, keep your mouth shut, and don't start anything, with anyone, you got that?"

I sat across from my attorney, hand cuffed to the fucking table. The little prick, Mike Newton, was only in his twenties, supposedly, the best defensive fucker around. I wasn't so sure about that.

"Yeah, I got that. What about them beating on me? I'm a cop, for damn sakes. That fucker threw me around."

Mike had the nerve, to glare at me. "You're a cop? _You're a cop? _Are you fucking serious?"

"What?"

"You beat your fucking daughter, damn near to death. You're fucking lucky, you son of a bitch, that I'm even taking this case. If Billy didn't know my dad, I'd laugh my ass off, and help the prosecutor take your ass to the chair. The next time, you get a thought in your head, shake it out! And keep that mouth of yours shut, permanently. Got that?"

I opened my mouth, and he slammed his fist down against the table, making me flinch.

"I repeat myself, do you go that?"

I nodded, and he shoved his papers into his briefcase, standing.

"I'd recommend, thinking long and hard, about what kind of plea you're hoping they give you. From where I'm standing, I couldn't pay them to offer us anything. If they decide to take you to court, for the full extent, the chances of you getting the needle, is pretty damn high."

I swallowed hard, my heart beating out of my chest.

He tilted his head to the side, before smiling at me. "Or off yourself in your cell. Either way, it's your decision."

After he left, they threw me back into the holding cell, where I'd been for almost a week. By now I should have been placed into my own cell. But even I knew, that they were gonna throw it all at me for what I did.

Now, all I had to do was get her, before they got me.

The game was on.

* * *

**I'm really hiding now, I swear! LOL**

**Charlie isn't as stupid as they think, he's gots all kinds of plans in the works! I'm really liking Aro in this story too, nothing like a little older Cullen ass kicking to seal the deal. Never piss a man off with a gun and a temper! LOL**

**I'm hoping to get to 160 before the next update, which is gonna be a little longer than this one, and Bella will be waking up as well! Keep an eye out for the other two stories, I will update them as soon as I get a chapter done, I swear! **

**Thank you guys again, please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and a little love! LOL **

**Anyone that wants to chat through PM is more then welcome, I'm met a lot of great people, who have joined on to help make all the stories as great as they are! Thanks! **


	12. I Want Him Back Please

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Here it is, hope u guys like! Thank u for all the reviews, they were wonderful! R/R and leave some love! **

:Revised:

* * *

BPOV

When I came too, this time, I didn't look for Jasper. Looking for him, knowing he wouldn't be there was harder than ignoring the want. I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, counting the tile, over and over. I wasn't sure of my wounds and injuries.

What had healed, and what was on the mend.

I didn't give a shit. If I had my way, Charlie would have shot both of us. For once in my damn life, I could have been happy. But he took that from me. Like everything else.

Why couldn't you be allowed one dream in your life? Why couldn't you have your way, just once?

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, felt how chapped my lips were. My body shook softly with my silent sobs. When it became too much, I screamed with all my might.

I screamed until I couldn't find my voice. The release of anger, only made the tears come faster. My vision blurred once more. But I didn't care. I wanted to die.

The thought popped into my head, making me look down at my arms, to where wires and tubes were hooked into my flesh. I moved one hand, feeling it stop inches from the bed railing.

I laughed despite myself; they had locked me to the bed.

I was a suicide risk.

At least the staff had the smarts to notice.

The door opened, and I paused, looking at it. Carlisle was standing there, a clip board in hand. His face said it all. He was sorry about what had happen to me, but couldn't take away my pain about Jasper. It was ironic in the worst sort of ways.

Jasper had been his son, and if it weren't for me, he'd still be alive. If I had told Jasper where I was going, maybe all of this could have been avoided. I never wanted anything to happen to Jasper or his family.

The one time, I try and have good fucking intentions, and someone dies because of it. Especially when it should have been me.

"Why not me?" The question came out hoarse, from my tears and shouting. He moved closer, taking the seat beside my bed.

When he didn't answer right away, I got angry. "WHY NOT ME? Damn it, why didn't I die? Why? WHY!"

Carlisle shook his head, waiting until I had stopped.

His eyes were full of tears, unshed, wanting to fall at any given minute.

"Bella, please, calm down. Everything will be OK. I'd like to talk to you about what happened, about your injuries." His voice was steady, strong.

He should have been shouting at me, for bringing his family into my hell. Instead, he was trying to calm me down. I couldn't understand.

"Why don't you hate me?"

He was taken back by my question, shaking his head. "Why would I?"

"I killed your son."

He opened his mouth three times, before he could swallow, and speak. "The only person to blame is Charlie Swan. Do you understand me, Bella?"

I shook my head, "It's my fault. I should not have called Jasper for help."

His eyes narrowed, anger filling his face. "What did you have in mind? Wait until he had beaten you to death? Wait til he had taken that knife and slit your throat? What? Tell me!"

I didn't have the words, so I just cried. Carlisle laid the clipboard on the bed by my legs. He wrapped both hands around the railing, laying his head down on them.

Minutes passed in silence, the only thing happening, was my crying. Finally he raised his head, and I knew he had a lot he wanted to tell me.

He was just trying to find the strength to do so.

His voice broke on the first try, making him swallow for a second. "You need to understand one thing and one thing only. Charlie Swan is the person responsible for everything that happened. I want to make myself very clear to you. Do you understand me, Isabella Swan?"

He said the last sentence, slow and even. I nodded, even though, it didn't matter, Jasper was still dead.

"I wish it were me instead of him."

Carlisle stared at me, blinking at his tears. "I wouldn't wish anything on you, Bella. Anything."

"If it weren't for me, he-"

"If it weren't for you, my boy wouldn't have been so happy. I've never seen him act like he did with you. When we were at the hospital for your x rays, he was as jumpy as a father to be." Carlisle laughed once. "You're the first girl; we've met, even if it's under bad circumstances. Did you know that?"

I tried to smile, but couldn't. "He said something like that."

He managed a weak one in return, "You were the first to his apartment. His momma and me haven't even been there. That was his place. Only the boys ever went there. No girls. Especially not over night. They might have stopped by for him to pick something up, but they never stayed there with him, like you did. You were something to him, something big."

"He was something big to me. He made my life worth something for once."

Carlisle beamed, "It wasn't hard to miss. Even the boys said how taken with you, he was. Emmett made the mistake of placing dibs on you. Jasper didn't take it so well, did he?"

I shook my head, smiling at the memory, for once. "No."

"Trust me, when I say, that is a first for my boy. Jasper got around. He loved life, and he loved it hard."

"I'm sorry." The words came out before I realized it, and Carlisle stopped.

He shook his head, "I'm the one that should be saying that. I should have known he would have down something like that. If he found out that you were in the hospital for treatment that day, he would have made sure to keep tabs on you. We should have taken you over and gotten your stuff."

"It wasn't your place too."

"Bella, I'm a doctor." He wiped his eyes. "I might specialize in kids, but I've been trained in pretty much everything over the years. I don't turn down any type of new technique or training. If it's offered or available, I take it. That's the only way, I can truly help people."

He had to take a second to control his emotions. It took nearly a minute, for him to keep from crying outright.

"When I saw your x rays, of your ribs, I almost broke the oath of a doctor. I'm supposed to help people; I'm not allowed to walk away, knowing someone is injured. But at that moment I imagined Jasper being abused like that, and I wanted to take my gun and make your father hurt."

His words shocked me, I blinked, confused.

He smiled, and it chilled my bones, "Do you know that I can shoot a person and never hit anything vital? I can shoot a person, and hit the areas that would cause the most pain. I can shoot a person, critically injuring them, but take the longest for them to die? And at that very moment, I was planning on doing all three to him. An animal like that should not be allowed to call themselves a father."

"I've never called him that."

"I doubt he really cares about that. I doubt he cares about anything, other than himself. He loves controls. He loves to inflict abuse onto others. Being a cop, gives him the ultimate power. How many people would suspect the chief of police, of torturing his wife and daughter?"

I turned cold, "How did you know about my mother?"

Carlisle looked at me, sympathetic, "He didn't start with you, Bella."

I closed my eyes, remembering her screams, the blood and bruises. The reason for the drugs. The same reason I started myself.

"Anyone can see that. He enjoys weaker things, to hurt. That's what he really gets his kicks off of. Makes him feel, like the king of the world."

"Where is he?"

"My brother Aro, took him to jail. Actually, he took him to the hospital, first. He had two gun wounds. But I'm sure, by the time Aro is done with him, that he'll wish he'd been shot to death, himself. Aro, is like me. He doesn't like people messing with his family, or the weak."

"He can't get out?"

"I'm sure, with all that they are gonna charge him with, that he'll be lucky to ever see light again."

I relaxed into the bed, praying he wouldn't come and get me in here.

"I'd like to talk about your injuries. Do you think you're up for it?"

I nodded, focusing my attention on him. He picked up the clipboard, scanning the notes.

"You've been out of it for about a week. I induced the coma, so that you could heal, without all of the pain. With all of the damage done to you, I was surprised, as were the other six surgeons, that nothing had been broken. There were a lot of open wounds, a lot of blood lost."

"How bad?"

"You lost your body's blood volume three times. In total, you had 2700 stitches, all over your body. The knife wound on your arm, was the critical injury. That almost killed you. You coded a few times, and we had to fight to bring you back to life. The muscle and veins are very weak right now, which is why I had a hard cast put on it. That should be on for another few weeks until things heal around it."

"Nothing broke, though?"

He shook his head, "No."

"He threw me around a few times, I felt something pop in my arm."

Carlisle nodded, going through some of the pages, before looking up at me, "There was some muscle strain in your left shoulder, same one as the knife wound. The joint popped out of place, but somewhere along the lines, it was popped back in. Do you remember it popping a second time?"

I nodded, the words coming out faster than I thought. "He knocked me down the stairs, I think, the first time. When I landed at the bottom, I felt it pop, or maybe I heard it pop. Everything is blurry. I can remember the events, but not the order."

"That's OK, take your time." Carlisle patted my hand, watching me.

"He picked me up off the ground, at one point, and threw me over the couch. I bounced off the table and landed on the floor, that's when the feeling came back in that arm." I nodded as I finished, letting him know that was it.

He swallowed, glancing between me and the notes.

"That's real good, Bella. Aro will stop by tomorrow to talk with you about what happened. I told him you needed to be as stable as you could, before we go through the events."

"I don't think about Jasper, when I remember what Charlie did." At his name, I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

Carlisle's face harden, fists clenching on the clipboard. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, as his eyes flashes towards the uneaten food. He looked at me, and waited. I gave in and nodded.

"Esme told me whenever you woke up, and wanted to eat, for me to call her, she made some homemade beef soap. Would you like some?"

"Please."

He smiled, taking out his cellphone. He pushed a button, and the phone dialed home instantly. It only took a few minutes, and he was closing it, and putting it away.

"She'll be here in about 25 minutes. After you eat, I'll get with the other doctors, and check your progress. If everything looks OK, then we'll be able to take you back home with us."

I nodded, resting my head back against the pillow. I closed my eyes, listening to the door open and close. The machine peeped next to me, and within seconds I was falling asleep.

"Bella?"

I groaned, shaking my head. When I opened my eyes, Esme was sitting beside me, a smile on her face. I raised a hand to my head, holding it, as I looked around the room.

"I just fell asleep, didn't I?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "You've been asleep for a few hours. It's around two. I got here, and you were asleep. Carlisle said to let you rest. He kept my soup in the lounge. I can warm it whenever you want some."

I nodded, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"You need someone to take care of you."

I blinked, and felt the tears come rushing back. I was surprised I had any left in me. Esme got up and came over, pulling me into a hug. We cried together for almost an hour.

But when we were both done, everything felt lighter.

She wiped her face with a tissue, before smiling at me. "I'll go warm up some soup, and eat with you. I made Carlisle eat when I got here. He said he would talk with the other doctors. I'll let him know you're eating, so he can see if it's OK to take you home, once you're done. Alright?"

I nodded, hoping to stem the tears from starting again. She nodded and smiled, before getting up. I watched her leave the room, turning my face towards the wall, and waited.

After a few seconds, I looked down at my hands. I noticed most of the damage was done to my left arm. The cast on my arm was heavy, and for the first time, I noticed the wrap around my shoulder.

The door popped open, and I looked up. Esme had a smile on her face, carrying a tray with two bowls on it. Carlisle was behind her, laughing at how she was acting. I smiled, trying to sit up.

I tried using both arms, but couldn't move the left with the wrap.

"Don't use that arm too much. The joint is just healing right." Carlisle pointed out, coming over to help me. Once I was sitting up, Esme sat the tray on my table, pulling it close enough for me to eat. They sat on either side, watching and waiting. I swallowed hard and picked up the spoon. I could see the steam rising off the soup.

It looked delicious and after a taste, it tasted like it looked.

"Yum. It's great, Esme. Thank you." I kept eating, as she smiled and nodded. She took her bowl, and started eating with me.

"Once you're done, we can get you back into your clothes, and get you out of here."

I looked at him and nodded, finishing my soup. Esme took the bowl and Carlisle moved the table out of my way. He pushed my nurse's button, lowering my railing. A group of nurses came in and together they moved around me, taking out the tubes and getting me ready to leave.

When I was ready to dress, the nurses left and Carlisle stood back. Esme came closer, helping me up.

"I'll get her dressed, get the car ready and a wheel chair, sugar."

He smiled at her, giving her a small kiss, before leaving. Once he was out of the room, she helped me into the bathroom, closed the lid on the toilet, and then sat me on it.

"I'll go get your bag of things, don't move."

"I didn't have any clothes at your house."

She smiled at me, "Aro brought over your bags from the house after they went through it."

She left before I could reply. I sat, staring at my hands, blinking hard. My skin felt like it was about to start to crawl, at wearing anything from that house. When she came back, I was crying.

She dropped the bag on the floor, and came over, taking me into her arms.

"What's wrong, sugarpie?"

"I don't think I can wear those clothes. Can I wear the hospital clothes instead?"

She studied me, for a few seconds, before pulling the help string. A knock on the door, had us looking up. She opened it, Carlisle was standing there, worried.

"What happened?" He came in, checking me over. When he noticed my tears, he looked up at Esme. "What?"

She shook her head, biting her lip, "Let's get her home, sugar. I think she'd feel better if she could sleep in a bed that was safe."

He made a face, confused, glancing down at the bags. When he opened his mouth, she gave him another look. He must have understood it, because the next thing I knew, he had lifted me into his arms, careful of my bad arm, and carried me back into the hospital room.

There was a wheelchair waiting by the door. He sat me in it gently, Esme bringing over a blanket, and wrapped it around my shoulders. Carlisle pulled my feet up into the holders, and then started out of the room.

She held open the door, and he went to the nurse's station, getting some papers. I looked up at Esme and she smiled down at me.

"Esme?"

She leaned down to me, smiling, "Yes, sugarpie?"

"Can you hold my hand, please?"

She leaned back, shocked, biting her lip again, as she took hold. It was the comfort I needed, as Carlisle took hold of the chair and started pushing again. I glanced up and noticed her wiping at her eyes.

We made it out of the hospital in record time, Carlisle taking the employee's route to his car. He helped me in while Esme went around to the other side. We waited for him to push the chair back inside and then come out and get in. He laid my papers beside him on the seat, before starting the car and pulling out. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"Would you like to wear some of Jasper's clothes, until we can get you some new ones? If you give me your size, I can run out and get you some bras tonight."

I looked at Esme, and swallowed hard. I hadn't been thinking about Jasper for a few hours, and to have his name brought back up, was like a kick in the stomach.

But she was being nice, and since she was handling it better than me, I refused to act like the only person hurt by his death.

"That would be great, thank you."

She smiled and nodded again. The rest of the ride back to their place was in silence. I even drifted off to sleep for a while. Waking up when the car came to a stop in the garage. Esme got out, taking the papers, while Carlisle came back to my door and scooped me up.

Esme held the door opened as he carried me inside and up to Jasper's room. He laid me on the bed, as Esme went over to the closet.

"I'll take Carlisle out to do some shopping, so that you can rest. I'll get you some personal items, and some bras. What size did you want?"

I wasn't shy in front of Carlisle, and he seemed to be in another world, as he looked around Jasper's room.

I looked up at her, "32 B, please."

She nodded and looked at Carlisle, who finally snapped back to us. "No wires, though, doll. And only cotton." He turned to me, and I froze, feeling shy for once, as he talked about what kind to get me. "With all the bruises and cuts, you don't want anything pressing hard against you skin. Or anything too rough. Stick with loose clothes, and bigger under items, for the next few weeks. We don't want your skin becoming infected, or one of your stitches to tear."

"Can I take a shower?"

He was hesitant. "I'd like Esme to help you, if you feel up to it, when we get back. The first time you see everything, well...it's hard, Bella. I had a hard time putting patches on certain areas. Which is something else that will have to be changed when I get back. Over the next few days, I'll teach you the routine for keeping your wounds fresh and clean."

I nodded, lying back softly. Once they checked to make sure everything was OK, they left. The silence was all it took to put me to sleep. That and holding onto Jasper's pillow, inhaling his scent.

* * *

JPOV – That's right, he's back, bitches! TOTAL LOL!

I stood in the bathroom, shivering and wet from my shower. I held the towel against my chest, trying to stop. I heard my parents coming into my room, just as I got out of the shower. Trying to be quiet, I heard them talking to my girl. The only thing I wanted, to do, was take a running leap, and jump into bed with her.

But when I heard my daddy talk about what kind of bra she should wear, due to her stitches, I had to hold my fist to my mouth, not to howl. Charlie was a lucky man to still be alive.

The only thing I wanted was five minutes alone with him, without cameras. There wouldn't be enough pieces to bury in the ground. He had no idea, the rage that I felt, when I saw my girl. I flinched, eyes closing on the memory.

The only thing that kept me from going homicidal was my uncle Aro. He had sent me on a fact finding mission the past week, while Bella had been in the hospital. Every time I thought I was done, and could go and see her and my parents, there was something else, he remembered. Something else, just found.

Now I knew, I needed to thank him. I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing my girl in there. If my daddy had a hard time fixing her up, then there was no way I'd have been able to keep myself collected for her. She needed me strong, and I would have run out of there screaming.

When he finally let me finish up and come back to the house, today, I'd been over the moon. Now I knew why, today was so special, after the past few days, Bella had been released.

When I heard the door close after my parents, I waited until I could hear their car leave, before drying the rest off. I grabbed my boxers and a pair of shorts off the floor, pulling them on, leaving my chest bare.

I moved to the door, opening slowly, peeking out. Bella was lying on the bed, sleeping gently. It wasn't hard to see the cast and wrap on her left arm. I moved into the room, watching her. As much as I wanted to let her sleep, I hadn't been able to see or speak to her for a week. I needed to be able to touch her, before I went crazy.

I got closer to the bed, and I noticed a stack of hospital papers lying on my dresser. Before I woke her, I picked them up, reading them off. They were release notes from the hospital, for care of her stitches, and other wounds.

What not to do, what not to wear, how to clean and change them. The last page was a drawing of all the injured areas on her body. The amount turned my stomach. There wasn't a place on her body, that wasn't covered with a circle for stitches, or note for bruise.

I took a deep breath, laying them back down, before turning to look at Bella again. Her face wasn't as swollen as I'd first seen it, that day. But there were red marks, bruising and stitches on her lips, around her nose, eyes and by one ear.

I felt my muscles twitch, my hand turning into a fist. Counting to ten, to get myself under control again, I moved closer to the bed. She was still asleep, so I moved around to the other side, getting in with her.

When she didn't stir, I smiled, moving myself up against her side. She smiled in her sleep, making mine bigger. I laid my head beside hers on the pillow, and sighed.

The sound must have been louder than I thought. Bella froze, before blinking her eyes, and looking over at me. All I could was grin at her, rising up to one elbow.

She drew back into the bed, staring at me, wide eyed.

After a few seconds, tears formed in her eyes, and I found myself glaring at the red marks on her face.

Now I was scaring her. Fucking great.

Her father was a dead man.

"Jasper?" My name was a plea, making me look up at her. She looked so happy, almost euphoric. That look had me dazzled, as I stared blindingly at her.

It came out without thinking, "I love you, Bella."

* * *

**Jasper is back! Now I can come out of hiding, at least for this story, lol. Not sure about the rest. Bad things are coming up! **

**Let's see if we can get pass 200! **

**Note: We've passed 500 alerts as of a few days ago, can u guys believe that? My peeps are the best! Each and every one of u! LOL! Dancing around the room! **

**Anyone that ones to chat, or would like to add their ideas to the mix, please pm me! I love to get to know new people, I've met a wonderful group with the stories so far! They are great! **

**Leave ur thoughts please! Next chappy we get to see Esme throw down with some one...not who you think...leave ur guesses...**


	13. True Colors

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**I'm loving all the reviews, they are great, so here is a treat for everyone, a few days earlier! PLZ keep them coming!  
**

**Plz R/R and leave some love! Thank u to the girls! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

He was here.

I lay back, staring up at him.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, and then smiled.

I had to swallow twice to get around my tongue. I thought seeing him alive, would be the happiest moment, but hearing those words, literally made my heart roll out of my chest, and dive out the windows.

As best as I could, I wrapped my better arm around his neck, pulling him down to me. He moved slowly, holding me to him. His smell enveloped me and I closed my eyes. Nothing had ever been this wonderful.

The tears started again, making me angry. I was tired of crying. I was happy, happy as hell. My Jasper was alive and loved me. Why couldn't I jump with joy and scream with happiness?

Hell, I could barely move enough to hug him. His hand pressed on a patch of stitches on my back and I cried out. He jerked back, looking at me, horrified.

"What? What? What did I do?"

I bit my lip, inhaling hard on the pain. "My back. It's just sore."

His eyes narrowed, turning red. I could see the horns growing behind his ears as the steam came out of his nose.

After a moment of staring back at me, he pressed his lips together, and then smiled. He was trying to be happy and nice, but I knew he was pissed off.

I was pissed off.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful, darlin. Is the pain lessening?"

I nodded, lying. My whole body was on fire. Whatever Carlisle had given me had wore off and I hadn't noticed, but I wasn't going to tell Jasper that. He was already upset as it was.

He didn't argue with me, or call my bluff and I was grateful.

"Do you really?" I had to make sure.

He looked at me funny, "Really what?"

"Love me."

At first he just stared at me, as if he was embarrassed at having said it. I was beginning to get worried, that it had been a mistake. I was just about ready to let it go when he replied.

"Yes, I do. I love you." His voice was even and he sounded positive.

I grinned, forgot about my body and threw my arm around him again, pulling him close. He tried to hold back, but I wouldn't let him, putting all my energy into holding him close.

"I love you too, Jasper. I think the first time I saw you, I fell in love."

He laughed, and my whole body grew warm. "I'd say I fell in love with you after you gave me head."

I pulled back, frowning. He shook his head, smiling, before kissing my nose. "I meant the look you gave me, when I said we could be caught. You just looked at me, and didn't give a shit. You did what you wanted and didn't care who saw. I've never felt that fire with any other girl before. You're fearless and that gets me so damn hard, I want to hump the furniture."

I smiled, kissing him gently, due to the stitches on my mouth.

"I wish we could do something to celebrate." I murmured, depressed. He just shook his head, smiling again.

"Trust me, when you're all healed, we'll go to my apartment and stay there for a weekend. No interruptions. Just the two of us."

"I'd love that." He kissed me this time.

"If you feel up to it we can go out, get you some clothes, and maybe grab something to eat?"

I swallowed hard, not sure of how much of that I'd be able to handle. But the look on his face, the smile, and the happiness of being with me, was too much. I'd have eaten nails to keep that look on his face.

"But only if you're up for it, Bella. We can stay in, if you're in pain. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Be honest with me." His tone was serious and his faced turned to match.

I looked down, not wanting him to see my face. But I had to be honest.

"I'd like to spend the rest of the night with you, I haven't seen you in a week and I thought you were dead. But the pain is getting a little worst. Maybe I can try until I can't stand it anymore."

He frowned, shaking his head. "If you're hurting, we'll stay in."

"But I want to go with you."

"Bella." He gave me a look before stopping. I could tell he was thinking about something and I hoped it was an idea for us to be able to go out. "I'll call daddy and ask him to come home to give you something for the pain so we can go out."

"I'd like a shower, but I'm supposed to wait for Esme."

He smirked, "I'm sure I can help you myself. I'll just get some tips from daddy before we get you in there."

I swallowed hard on the thought. I wanted Jasper, despite the pain I was in.

* * *

JPOV

Bella watched me get up off the bed. I helped her sit up, putting pillows behind her, to help her back. Just as I stood back I heard the front door open.

"Bella, we're back!" I could hear momma's voice loud and clear. We smiled at each other.

"Do they know you're OK, Jasper?" Her question caught me off guard. I had forgotten that I hadn't been allowed to tell them anything before it happen.

Our little mission hadn't been completely planned, only thought up after the fact.

I shook my head and she smiled.

"Help me up please. I'd like to see their reactions."

I had her up and standing with me before her words got through to me.

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip, looking worried. "I thought I'd killed you-"

I shook my head, "Bella, it wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have gone over there, by myself."

"You wanted your stuff," I grimaced. "I'll be honest, I was pissed that you didn't have me go with you, but I don't blame you. You didn't let him intimidate you. That's what he needed. He needed to know, no matter what the fuck he did to you, he wasn't goin' to break your spirit."

"But I was the reason he shot you."

"He was the reason I got shot."

"I know people blame me."

I felt my face get hot as I got pissed. "I'd like one person to say that to my fuckin' face, and I'll lay their happy ass out. They don't fuck with my girl, and they sure as hell don't talk shit to her or about her."

Her eyes were huge, lips wide. "Jasper, I blamed myself. Your parents were nice enough to take care of me, even though I killed their son."

I opened my mouth, before realizing that no matter what I said, she wouldn't believe me. I gave up for the time being.

"Let's go downstairs and we'll talk with daddy."

She nodded softly and I took hold of her, helping her down the stairs. As we got to the living room, it dawned on me that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Bella, stay here. I'm gonna go up and get a shirt."

She nodded as I helped her sit down.

* * *

BPOV

I watched him sprint back up the stairs. I could hear his parents in the kitchen, talking and moving around. I got up slowly, making my way to the kitchen. When I went in they turned towards me smiling.

Both of them came over, taking me over to the island to sit. Esme went over to the bags on the counter and started to pull out some clothes.

"I got a few of everything, Bella. Whatever you like, you can keep. If you don't like something we can take it back."

I looked through everything she had picked for me, as Carlisle stood by, watching.

"Thank you both. You didn't have too."

"You needed some clothes, Bella. I don't blame you for not wanting the ones in your house." Carlisle revealed and I smiled at him. I noticed Jasper in the doorway of the kitchen. A tank now covering his chest.

Carlisle looked at me, before turning to follow my gaze. His eyes widened, as his mouth fell open. Esme glanced at him, before turning as well. Both of them froze as they took in the sight of Jasper.

He stood, silently, smiling at them.

"Hi...momma...daddy." His voice was soft and low.

Without a warning Esme screamed, running at him, throwing her arms around him as tight as she could. Carlisle was right behind, clutching both of them to him. They were fighting to get Jasper to themselves, between the two of them.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around them.

"Jasper? You're alive? _You're alive!_" Esme's voice was at a level I'd never heard before. Carlisle just kept shaking his head, tears running down his face.

"It's not possible, he said you were dead! You were dead!"

Jasper swallowed, his smile vanishing. He looked towards me, as if he realized just how we felt.

I sat, watching, not knowing what to do. They turned towards me as well. Carlisle was smiling, but when I looked at Esme, her face was enraged. I blinked, confused.

She came at me, scathing. "You knew! _You knew! _How could you not tell us?"

I opened my mouth to speak, petrified as she came closer, her hands in fists. Carlisle and Jasper were shocked, watching as she advanced. I tried to move back, and without enough strength, all I could do was fall off the chair onto the floor. The pain went throughout my body, as I tried to hide. It was Charlie all over again, except this time, I was helpless.

I whimpered, trying to pull myself back, with my good arm. But I couldn't move more than an inch, as she got closer.

"MOTHER!"

"ESME!"

Their voices rang out as both of them flashed over to us. Jasper was in front of me, hunched over my body, facing his mother, in the same protective position, as he'd done with Charlie. Carlisle grabbed hold of her arm, yanking her back, and against him.

His face mirrored Jasper's and I saw where he really got his anger from in the family.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

We were all shocked by Jasper's words, especially since they were towards his mother. I was at least, as was Esme. Carlisle didn't seem fazed, or upset by it.

He yanked again on her arm, as she struggled.

"Esme Cullen, what the hell are you doing? Apologize, RIGHT NOW!" His voice was more raged filled than Jasper's. The tone, making me shiver, chills running down my spine.

She turned towards him, still seething. "She knew! She knew this whole time, Carlisle, about him! She let us take her in, knowing we thought she killed our son! How can you take her side?"

I couldn't help but sob, as I heard her words. I had been right the whole time. They thought I'd killed Jasper. Jasper turned towards me, pulling me into his arms, protectively. He cooed and stroked my head.

Carlisle looked down at me, his face going soft. When he looked back at Esme, it was hard again.

"I put up with a lot of stuff, Esme. I've always treated you like a queen, let you run the roost. I love you, you're my wife. I'd give you anything, and do anything for you." His words seemed to calm her down, as she thought he was finally agreeing with her.

"But I refuse to let you treat that girl," he pointed towards me. "Our son's girlfriend, like that. I treated her, do you hear me? I saw the damage her crazy fucking father did to her! I saw the damage, from what he's been doing to her! Do you hear me?"

His teeth snapped with each word, yanking on her arm at the end of each sentence. She opened her mouth, but he wasn't done.

"You don't know what it's like to be brutally abused your whole fucking life! You don't understand the mind set! It wasn't her fault, what happen. It was his fault. His complete fucking fault! I don't know why or how Jasper is alive. But it wasn't her that told us he was dead. It was Aro! If there is anyone to be pissed at, it's him! And only him! Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly, as he yanked again. That seemed to calm him down, as he continued to speak.

"You want to know why I had to put her into a coma?"

She didn't answer, tears slowly filling her eyes, as she went between us. I thought it was to let me heal, but now I wanted to know the reason myself. Jasper was looking up intently, watching and waiting.

"After we managed to keep her alive, after all the hours in surgery, after all the fucking blood and fucking stitches; we finally got her into her own room, and she came too, all she would do is scream and beg for Jasper. In her sleep! _In her fucking sleep? _Do you think she'd be begging for him, if she just fucking killed him? If that had been her intentions?"

I buried my face into Jasper's chest, ignoring the searing pain.

"Do you think she went over there, to be beaten almost to death, only to call Jasper, so her father could kill him and not her? _DO YOU?"_

I took a deep breath, raising my eyes to look at them. His face was white hot red, veins showing in his neck as he bared his teeth at her.

Her face turned towards us, and it was almost as if it dawned on her, the full meaning of his words. The blood drained, until she was ghost white.

Her lips kept moving, but no words came out.

"Jasper?" His name was a plea from her, her hand out to him.

His eyes were cold, his face hard, as he looked at her.

"I love you, momma. But I'll even fuckin' kill you to protect her." His words made me cold, and I realized I was breaking up this family. I was the reason, they were becoming like my family. Carlisle didn't say a word to Jasper about this threat. He just stared Esme down, as if waiting for her to defy his son.

When it came to whom he'd protect, his offspring was first on the list. Esme had been right, they were bonded.

I looked at Jasper, realizing for the first time, we couldn't be together. I was too much for his family. It wasn't right. He had been a happy guy with friends and everything at his finger tips. Within days of knowing me, he'd been shot at, left for dead, and his parents were at war with each other.

It was my fault, but I was going to stop it. I loved him too much to hurt him. I had too many bones in my closet, too many fucked up things in my head, and an addiction, I was starting to need again.

I would have been wasted if I could get to a bottle of V, and some of my pills at the house. As much horror as the thought of going back there again, brought me, the thought of those wonderful little pills, dulled it.

"Jasper?"

He turned to me, smiling reassuringly. "What, darlin?"

"I can't." My heart broke into two as I said the words. He shook his head at first, still smiling.

"You can't what? I don't understand. This isn't your fault, my mother will apologize." He turned back to her, but I shook my head, making him look at me again.

"She's right, it is my fault. I should never have called you that night. None of this would have happened. I'm grateful that Charlie is in jail, and I'll never be able to repay Carlisle for saving my life." a look towards him, had me crying hard. His face was mimicking Jasper's.

He didn't know what I was saying either, but they knew it wasn't good.

I turned back to Jasper, his head shaking as tears ran down his face as well.

"No, Bella. I love you." It was soft at first, and then almost as if he was forcing me to understand. "_I LOVE YOU!"_

A sob escaped, "I love you too, that's-"

He shook his head, pulling me tighter, "No, no! We're together. That's all that matters. I won't let you go, Bella. Never. Me and you. _Me and you._"

I didn't know how to make him understand.

"I'm ruining your life, Jasper. Your family. I'm making you guys into my family. I won't do that. Everything was perfect before we met, and I'm going to make it so everything is perfect again. I'm going to go home, I won't take the job at the store, if I still have one, I'll leave you alone."

Jasper howled, "No! You're not leaving!" He turned to his mother. "Do you see what you did, do you? She's leaving, because of you!"

I struggled to get up, the pain only intensified, as Jasper helped.

"It's not her fault. She was being honest. I'm to blame."

"Bella..." Esme whispered my name, looking at me, with all the regret in the world on her face.

"NO!" He snapped at her, moving close to get into her face. "You did this! You! It wasn't her fault! It wasn't! Aro said not to tell anyone about what we had done. Aro did this, and Charlie shot me! _Charlie SHOT ME!"_

"Jasper, don't, please." I pulled on his tank, trying to stop him from hurting his mother. He pulled away from me, staring at all of us.

"I'm not going to lose her! She's my girl! I love her!" His eyes fell to his mother again. "I love her, do you understand? She makes me fucking happy! I'm not letting her go; I don't care what anyone says. Not for my own good, not for your own good, not for anyone's own good."

He turned to me, and I saw dominant lust cover his face. I was speechless, my body on fire.

"You're mine, damn it! You can't leave me, I refuse it. So you better start to understand that, right now! Right now! Do you understand me, Bella?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He moved closer, and his heat surrounded me.

"I asked you a question, do you understand me?"

I nodded, still unable to form words. I could see how much he really was like his daddy. They would take as much as they wanted, before showing who was boss. Jasper was just a younger version of his father.

My mouth closed as I waited for what might happen next.

"Jasper, I'm sorry." Esme's voice was soft, as she tried to get through to him. He turned on her like a lion, eyes black and hard.

Carlisle released his wife's arm, stepping back from his son. He knew just how enraged Jasper was. He was refusing to protect his own wife for what she did.

"Don't speak to me, mother." His bite stung, even for me. She flinched, moving back. "I looked up to you and daddy my whole fuckin' life. I was taught you treat a lady, like a lady. You don't do mean things to them, or speak to them in the wrong manner. But all I want to do right now, is hurt you. Very badly."

Her eyes filled with tears, once more. But he still wasn't done. Jasper had a lot he wanted to get off his chest.

"We did as you said, because we loved you. But you're not gonna treat my girl, like that! Ever! I'm goin' to take her to my apartment, and we'll stay there until she gets better. If we don't see each other for a while, it will only me make more happy. If daddy doesn't want to tell me how to care for her, or give her the medicine she needs, then I'll call my doctor and have him."

"I'll still care for her, as her doctor, Jazzy." Carlisle indicated. The nickname seemed to do the trick, calming Jasper down. "You don't need to leave here; it would be easier if I was close to Bella in case of emergencies."

Jasper shook his head, "Not with her here."

"Jasper, please." I begged. I knew his words were killing his mother, as she flinched with each word. I was tearing her world apart, and it wasn't her fault. "It's not her fault either. She has a right to be angry with me."

The three of them turned to me.

"No," I was shocked by Esme's words. Jasper hissed, and she stepped back. I tugged on his shirt again, and he paused. She looked at me, wiping her tears away. "I didn't have the right to be angry with you, Bella. I'm sorry. I should have listened to what happen before I jumped on you."

"You should not have jumped on her, no matter what I said, good or bad." Jasper snipped, and I glared at him. Esme nodded at him, smiling gently at me.

"He's right, Bella. Everything came to a head, I just wanted someone to blame, and you were here, and they weren't. No one would tell me anything about what happened to Jasper. Aro called me after Carlisle had taken you to the hospital. All he said was that Jasper was hit during a hostage situation, and that it was fatal."

She took a deep breath, swallowing her tears. "Carlisle wouldn't tell me anything, at all. About what happened to you, or Jasper. Or Charlie. Nobody would say anything to me. I held everything inside, because I didn't want to believe my baby was dead. At first I just wanted to take care of you, and then, the more you needed me, the more of I thought of Jasper."

"It's OK."

"No, it's not!" Jasper lit up again; still angry I was letting his mother apologize.

"Jasper, please." I begged once more, and Esme shook her head at me.

"He's right. It's not right. I should have used my hurt at losing him, and put that into taking care of you. And I did. But when we went out shopping, all I could think of was Jasper, after we left you in his room. When I saw him look at you, I thought you'd known the whole time, and had been playing with us. I snapped. I'm sorrier than I've ever been. I understand it if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you."

"You've got the right to be. I know that if Jasper ever lets me near you again, alone, it will be because I've worked to gain everyone's trust again."

"I'm not angry at anyone but Charlie." I pleaded. "He hurt the only other people that were ever nice to me, especially Jasper. I'd rather have died myself, than let him be hurt. I didn't want to live in the hospital, when I woke up."

"That's why you were cuffed to the bed." Carlisle whispered, and Jasper stiffened, staring at him.

"What?" His eyes turned to me, as he waited.

"She woke once before the middle of week." He swallowed hard, looking down at his feet as he talked. "It was a few hours after we got her into a room. We were all surprised, she came too so fast. We didn't realize just how much strength she really had until she tried to rip out her stitches."

I gasped in horror. Jasper whimpered, before pulling me into his arms.

"You're not suppose to do that, ever, again! Swear to me, Bella! Swear!" His breath was hot on my ear, as his demand came out. I nodded, motionless as he held me.

"I swear, Jasper." I put everything into those words, trying to make him understand I wasn't trying to hurt him deliberately.

It took a few minutes for Jasper to gain control of himself. It took a hard loving hug from Carlisle for Jasper to be able to look at his momma again. He was a daddy's boy, through and through. That was for sure.

But it worked both ways. I could see the love in Carlisle's eyes, the way he held his body between Jasper and Esme. He loved his wife, but not even for her, would he hurt his baby boy.

That was the kind of father I wished I had. One to hold me, and make everything OK. To keep all the bad away and treat me like his princess.

Instead my father had tried to beat me to death, clear around the whole house. Up and down the stairs and over most of the furniture.

I started to sag from all the pain and stress. Jasper caught me in his arms as my knees went weak.

"Bella, baby, how you holdin' up?" His eyes ran over my body, checking my limbs.

"Had a little spell. I'm fine."

Carlisle shook his head, "No, you need your medicine, I'm behind on the time. That's my fault. I was planning on getting you set up when we got back, before this happened."

They both gave Esme a look, and her face fell as her eyes landed on the floor.

"Jasper, take her upstairs. I'll show you how to help her in the shower, and then we'll go over how to change her bandages, put the cream on, and how to inspect the stitches for problems. She's gonna need full time care."

"Can you take off from work, daddy?"

I looked at Carlisle, shaking my head. "I don't want you to stop for me."

He smiled, reminding me of Jasper. "I've got a lot of vacation time stored away for when I want to take time off, honey, trust me, you need a specialist taking care of you. I was one of the surgeons that worked on you originally; I'm the best candidate for the job. I highly doubt Jasper would allow another male to touch you."

I could feel the grumble in Jasper's chest, at his daddy's words. I gave him a look, causing him to kiss me hard.

"Can't it be a woman?"

"They need to be able to lift you with ease, and without putting pressure on your wounds. If you know of a woman strong enough to do that, day in and day out for the next few months, without causing injury to her own body, I'm all for it. I've got nothing against female medicine. They have the babies, they got my vote."

They knew I didn't know anybody, so I shut up. Very happy to have him taking care of me. He looked out for my well being better than my own family. He saved my life, who was I to argue?

"I can help her with the shower." Esme offered her voice low. I nodded, because I held nothing against her. Carlisle paused, waiting. Jasper growled at her, his eyes full of fire. He still wasn't in the giving mood just yet.

The boy had temper, and it was making me wet. I wiggled in his arms, as my underwear became moist.

Jasper knew what he was doing, smirking at me, as he carried me up to his room. I could hear Carlisle behind us on the stairs, talking to Esme. I couldn't hear the words, but I knew she was walking behind him.

Jasper laid me on the bed, as they came in. Esme was carrying the clothes she'd picked out for me. Carlisle went into the bathroom, as she came closer to sit the clothes by me. Jasper was literally vibrating with stream.

"Jasper!" I snapped his name, without realizing it, gaining both their attentions. Carlisle froze in the doorway of the bathroom, watching.

"Stop hissing at your momma, right now!"

He came at me, advancing with a sway in his hips. I had to move my eyes to the wall so I wouldn't beg him to fuck me in front of his parents.

"What?" His voice was hoarse and hard, little ice.

"You've said your part, she said she was sorry, let it go," I pointed out. "Please."

His face went soft, at once relaxing. With a small nod towards me, he looked back at her. She had a beaming smile on her face, as she came closer slowly, sitting the bag by the bed. She moved back, once he let her get away with that.

"I'll make something to eat for you Bella, what would you like?"

"We're going out." Jasper broke in, before I could answer. I glared in his direction, softening when he finished his sentence. "Momma."

Esme started crying, fidgeting to get closer to him. She looked between us, trying to find the sign to move. I just smiled, waiting on Jasper. When he didn't get any indication, she backed up farther.

"That's OK. I know it's too soon. I'll just got make something for me and your daddy."

She wiped her face, as she left the room. When Jasper turned back to me, I made a face.

"You could have been nicer to her, Jasper. She is your momma. You're lucky to have one that loves you as she does."

"Bella, the men in our family all have bad tempers." Carlisle revealed, moving into our group. Jasper looked at his daddy, listening. "More so, than your father as ever seen. You don't fuck with our kids, or our wives. At the same time, not even our wives, messes with our kids. Esme runs the house, but if she pushes me too far, especially concerning my son, I will show her my true colors. She's seen them before; she just hasn't seen them often. I'm a lot more laid back than Jasper. I'm older."

"You don't look much older than us."

He laughed, holding his stomach, it made Jasper smile, and I blushed.

"Yeah. The family has great genes, it's like we don't even age, at least not in appearance. I try and stay healthy. Just like I said about Jasper, I work and play hard too. It was my fault as well as Aro and Jasper for how she reacted. I'd like to make sure you know I'm sorry as well. And once Aro gets here tomorrow, you can guarantee he will be giving you an apology as well."

I shook my head, "No. I understand." I tried to smile, but the pain stopped me. "I'm sorta jealous, to be honest."

They both blinked, shocked. Jasper kept shaking his head, staring at me, as if I'd gone crazy. Carlisle lifted an eyebrow, making a face.

"Why?"

"He's still got a mom to worry and love him. As bad as mine was, I wish she was still here."

My words caused Carlisle to cough, trying to hide his tears. He turned away, going back to the bathroom. Jasper's eyes were full of tears, as he got in beside me, waiting for what to do next.

"I love you, my Bella."

I smiled at his words, filling with emotions I'd never felt before.

"Love you too, dippy."

We both were laughing madly, at his nick name. But it was perfect for him, my dippy.

Carlisle came back in to see what we were laughing about. He shook his head at us, waving Jasper up.

"Get up, and we'll get her into the shower. Bella, the first will require me to see you naked, and I'm sorry beforehand."

"I'm sure you seen it the first time while working on me." I murmured, and Jasper frowned, shaking his head.

"Jasper, he's your daddy!" I gave him a look, pissed he get mad at him.

"No, not him, the other assholes."

"Jasper." Carlisle couldn't finish his words, laughing to hard. He just shook his head, sighing. "That's my boy. Don't matter why, just cause."

He looked at him, "It's true, daddy."

"I wasn't going to let her die, to keep you happy, because of them seeing her naked. And to be honest with you, the picture that I have of her body, when we brought her in, naked as a bird or not, I don't ever want to remember or see again."

His words brought the cold out in me. I understand why. I'm sure by how I felt; the way I looked had been a lot worst, after the beating I had taken.

Jasper looked more upset by his description of me, not having seen me the first week.

"How bad, daddy?"

Carlisle refused to answer; he just kept shaking his head.

"Daddy, how bad?" Jasper was insistent, not willing to let it go until he knew.

"Her skin had turned red, Jasper, from the stain of her own blood." Carlisle took a deep breath, almost working himself up to continuing. I struggled to sit up, Jasper helping. "I've never seen muscles, black and blue before, like that."

Carlisle started shaking his head, pressing his hands into his eyes. It took a few moments for him to collect his emotions.

He looked back at us again. He coughed, sounding more like a sniffle. "The only thing I'm going to say, right now, is that it took two days for her blood to wash off my skin. The other doctor's skin and the nurses who helped."

I forced the picture from my head, not wanting to go back there just yet. Jasper was blinking hard, refusing to let the tears escaped.

"Enough talk about that. She needs her medicine and a shower. I'll go get the supplies we picked up from the hospital while we were out shopping. Take her clothes off, leave on her underwear, and wait in the bathroom. Don't touch her shoulder."

We did as told when he left the room. Jasper helped me limp into the bathroom, taking my clothes off, piece by piece. I had to hold my breath each time he touched my body. The pain was intensifying. I was seeing black dots and stars when I opened my eyes.

When he got down to just my underwear, and was trying to help me sit, I had to push him away.

"Please, give me a second, Jasper. I'm gonna pass out."

His movements stopped as he watched and waited to catch me. Once the feeling passed, I opened my eyes, only to be met with an expression on his face, that was worst than his daddy and Charlie put together.

It was more than furious, it bordered on murderous with a little vindictive homicide thrown it. I could see every vein and muscle in his body twitching with it. His skin was shaking, and his breathing was deep.

"Jasper?" It came out as a squeak, too afraid to get loud with him.

He didn't answer, just stood and stared.

I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was the only thing running through my head.

"Jasper!" His daddy's word slicing through the air.

* * *

JPOV

I saw her jump, still trying to gain control of my body and mind. After listening to what daddy had said, I had gotten mad. But after seeing her body now, after a week's worth of healing, I knew in my heart, I was going to kill Charlie.

Someway, somehow. I didn't care if it meant death for me. He was not going to be on the same earth as my girl. Not happening, in my lifetime.

I felt daddy take hold of my shoulder, shaking it hard. I fought harder to get control, but it wasn't easy.

"Jasper, just stay with me, baby. Breathe through it, Jazzy. Just breathe through it." He kept repeating that to me, and it was helping. I counted, and breathed, counted and breathed.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I heard her voice trembling, and I wanted to hold her, show her it wasn't her fault. My emotions weren't towards her, at all.

"It's not you, honey. I've seen this before with other men. The first time they see these types of horrific injuries on their wives, or girlfriends, can be almost too much for their minds. They can literally snap."

I listened to her intake of air, as she struggled to get closer to me, raising her hand to my face.

"I love you, Jasper." My eyes raised to hers, my body slowly softening up. "I love you, my dippy."

Her words did the trick, as I felt everything ease at once. The tension melted away. My bones loosening once again.

I looked at both of them, "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it. The feeling just hit me."

Daddy nodded at me. "I know, Jazzy. It's OK. You were stronger than it."

Bella pulled my face towards her, "You're not allowed to go crazy."

We both smiled at her. "Unless I'm first."

I had to laugh at her words, making her smile and daddy shake his head.

"OK. Let's get this going. I'm sure Bella doesn't feel like posing naked all night, so I'd like to get her mummified soon."

Bella wrinkled her nose, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

He made a face, "Not when we get done. You're gonna be more wrapped than a pharaoh."

He turned, getting things out of the bags, he had dropped. When Bella stuck her tongue out at him, I couldn't help but laugh.

She was still a spitfire, even after all that.

* * *

**Hoped this answered some questions, if not please PM me, I'll be more than happy to talk with ya. Some greats ideas were given to me, so please check out the ****POLL ON MY PROFILE****, it will help me with the stories! If you have any ideas, throw them at me. **

**Right now I've got one heck of a block on the other two stories, and I'm sorry about that, I'm not abandoning them, I just can't get into their heads at the moment, still fighting with it. When I do, I'll make sure to post it ASAP. Thank u to everyone who is sticking with those stories! **

**What did ya think about Esme's fit on Bella? Did she deserve it, or was it uncalled for? Let me know ur thoughts on it! And how about protective Jasper, I'm liken him! LOL **


	14. Kick Ass Bella

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**I love this chappie, Bella goes kick ass! Thank u to Misty! We passed 200 reviews, you guys ARE the best! Let's just keep going, the sky is the limit! **

**Hint Hint: Lemon at the end! lol**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

After I got Jasper back in control, I realized I was standing buck naked except for my underwear in front of his father.

At first, it didn't dawn on me, but now I was starting to get antsy. I was glad Carlisle was busy going through his big ass bag of medical stuff, along with a stack of papers on the sink. I wasn't looking forward to just how much stuff he was going to have to do to me.

"I'm gonna give you three pills, Bella. One for pain, one for inflammation, and the other is an antibiotic. They're pretty strong for someone your size, but it's what I gave you in the hospital, so you might not really feel the effects, other than the lack of pain."

"I'll take anything. My whole body is on fire."

He nodded, handing me the pills before filling a cup with water and handing that to me as well.

I sat the cup on the sink and waited for what was next. He had a row of items laid out on a white sheet, on the floor.

"Ok, Jasper, here is the diagram of all the stitches on Bella's front. Go through each of them and note any discoloration, swelling, tenderness, or broken stitches. I'll do her arm once we're done." He handed Jasper a picture and pen before looking at me. "This will take some time, Bella. It has to be done daily, so that I can make sure I catch any sign of infection or problem that arises."

I nodded and took a deep breath. They got to work on me. Jasper in front and Carlisle behind. Both started at my feet, inspecting each and every stitch, making notes, or just marking them off.

By the time they reached my neck it was close to forty minutes later, and I knew without two people taking care of me, we would have been at it hours.

Carlisle got done first, waiting for Jasper.

"Everything looks good daddy."

"Very nice." He took Jasper's picture, glancing over what he wrote. When he was done he went back to his line of items.

"Here is the wash you have to use Bella. It's got a higher disinfectant level. And an aloe vitamin added to it. As your skin heals, it will start to push and pull on those stitches, this will help keep it from tearing or scaring."

"Can I sit for a second, please?" My legs were trembling from standing so long. Jasper helped me sit down, watching me.

"Actually now would be perfect to do your arm."

I nodded, weakly. As long as I could have a break, I didn't care what they did. He took a soft towel and slid it around my ribs and under my bad arm, gently. It covered my breastsand I was glad for the closure.

"I don't want this to get on the rest of your skin, it kinda stains a bit."

I nodded and watched him undo my bandages. He had Jasper hold my arm, giving it the support that he was taking away.

"I'm going to cut this hard cast away, to make sure everything is healing the way we want, and then I'll recast it."

I nodded, still silent. Jasper watched, wide eyed. I was hoping he was catching everything his daddy was doing because I was too tired to.

My eyes closed and my head fell to the side. It was a weird feeling; I could hear what was going on around me, but my eyes wouldn't open. I didn't fight it, enjoying the peace for once.

* * *

JPOV

She was a fucking angel and she was mine. It was a relief as her head lolled to the side. Watching her fight the pain we were causing her made me want to throw my own daddy against the wall.

He was the only person I wouldn't hurt, second to Bella and I knew he had her best intentions at heart. He even stood up to momma when she had blown her lid at Bella.

That was something that needed to be talked about. I just wasn't sure if I could keep myself from going after her when we talked. I needed more time than I thought, earlier.

I wasn't sure what had been said to everyone about me, but from what I could tell so far, Aro did a really shitty job of covering my "death".

I understood why no one had told Bella. As much as it hurt her, it was better for her to think I was dead, than to think about me getting hurt. If Charlie thought he had gotten rid of me, he was more likely to do something stupid.

And like the lion I was, I was waiting for it to happen. I wanted to rip the rug from under him and anything else I could get my teeth on.

When daddy finally finished fixing Bella's arm, I helped him recast it. Surprisingly it didn't take that long, and was dry within twenty minutes.

"What is this stuff?"

He stopped and looked at me, "What stuff?"

"The cast. How come it was done so fast?"

"It's just some of the better stuff from the hospital. If it hadn't worked, I would have had to take her there to have it redone."

"Does everything look OK?"

"So far, Jazzy. The only good thing, I guess you could say, is that after a while, with abuse of any kind, be it from this or from a over energetic kid who loves the outdoors; the body changes to deal with the repeated trauma. Scar tissue grows with skin and muscle around veins and bones. Bones regrow harder with calcium build up. In a sense, the body becomes harder, which is a good defense mechanism."

"Did that help her any?"

"Some. Her ribs."

My head snapped back to him, as he started to cover her arm with a water proof bag.

"What?"

"When we were in surgery, we did a live x ray to kill two birds with one stone. Since she survived that far, we took the time to look at it, for any major breaks. If there were any, we'd start with those and work our way out to the smaller stuff."

"I didn't think he broke anything, did he?" I started looking over Bella once more, when he stopped me.

"No and I'm surprised. But like I said, her body had a lot of build up. That explains her ribs. Why there were so many healed hair line fractures, but no major breaks. Part of it was like what Bella said, he'd never hit her hard enough to do major damage. But even with that, the bones will weaken in the beginning no matter how small the hit. He would have broken them at one point."

"I don't get it."

"I'm assuming that they healed faster than normal. The build up started early on, instead of sometime later. She got lucky. Her ribs harden enough to with stand a harder hit."

"That would explain why it took him the whole house to do this much damage to her."

He shrugged, washing his hands. "I don't know. I'm sure it was more to do with the fact he just enjoyed the abuse. I doubt he'd have been happy with one hit, even it if did knock her down the steps and knock her out. He would have kept going until he killed her."

"Let's get her into the shower, so she can eat and then rest."

I lifted her into my arms, feeling her stir. She looked up at me, as I walked her into the shower, and sat her on the seat. I got the water running, aiming it at her. She sat quietly, as I washed her off with the soap, making sure to clean each cut.

Once she was happy and suds free, I grabbed some towels, and lightly tapped her skin dry, per the directions I'd read.

She stood up and I helped wrapped the towel around her. As soon as she was on the seat again, daddy showed me how to apply her cream, and bandage the cuts that needed to be covered still.

He cleaned up as I helped her into my bedroom and onto the bed. I rummaged through my closet, and found a pair of cotton sweats, and big ass cotton shirt. Daddy was already gone with his bag and the bathroom was once again clean.

Bella stood up as I helped her dress, slipping her shoes on.

"Momma can make you something, anything."

"I want to go out with you Jasper. Please. The medicine did the trick. I don't feel so bad anymore."

I watched her face, wanting to make sure she wasn't lying to me.

"Ok."

"Can we talk while we're out?"

"Sure, darlin. We can get some drive thru, and then sit and talk if you want."

"I'd like to get some clothes, I'm just not sure how much is still in my account. Charlie liked to drain it when I got more than a hundred dollars."

The mention of his name and his antics had me twitching again. I counted to twenty before I let it go.

"I'll buy whatever you want."

"Jasper..."

I knew we were gonna fight again, so I thought ahead. "You can pay me back, how bout that? Anything you want. Just give me the money when you're better."

Yeah, fuck that. Like I'd take her money. But once she nodded, I could have cared less. One way or another, I'd take the money and get it back into her account when the time came. She didn't know just how sneaky I could be.

"Do you want to eat first or wait til after we get done?"

"I don't care. It's getting late, we better shop first."

"Jasper!" I heard daddy yelling from downstairs, I just wasn't sure why.

"Yeah?"

"Em and Eddie are on the phone. They don't believe me when I say you're alive."

I rolled my eyes, helping Bella downstairs. I took the phone from him, keeping her within my eye sight.

"What's goin' on, boys?"

"I'll be, Em, can you believe he's alive?"

"That fucker, always playing with us. I told you, Eddie. I say we kick his ass."

"Are you guys planning on talkin' to me, or talkin' to each other?"

"You're in trouble, mister. Me and Em thought you were dead. Aro is so gonna get his ass chewed."

"Get in line, boys. Everyone is pissed on how he handled that."

Momma came into the room, and my alarms went off. Daddy must have sensed it, coming in behind her. He went and sat beside Bella, while momma sat across from them in the chair. I relaxed, realizing the boys had been talking to me the whole time.

"Earth to idiot, you there?"

"Eddie, I think our boy is brain dead. The bullet must have missed his heart and headed north."

"Haha, funny, stupid asses. I'm here. Things are goin' on around here as well."

"What are your plans tonight?" I could hear him slap Em up the head, causing me to smile.

"I'm gonna take Bella out to eat and get some clothes."

"Mind if we join?"

"We're leavin' now."

"We know." I turned when I heard Eddie's voice in the kitchen. The dumb dumb twins were standing there, staring at me, like I'd grown a second head.

I laughed, and closed my phone before going over and giving them both hugs.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Seriously, it wasn't cool." Em was the one that was most pissed.

"It was all Aro. You guys can yell at him all you want. I thought he had a better cover for me."

"What were you doing?" Eddie wasn't letting up. I made a face at him, shaking my head.

"You know I can't say."

"Can we come too?"

I looked at Bella, who was watching me. She shrugged, smiling.

"Sure."

"You gotta be on your best behavior, boys."

They gave me dirty looks. "We always are, aren't we, Em?"

"Yep, he's the one with the problems."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. I helped Bella up, giving daddy a hug. She went over to the boys, who helped her out to the car. I could hear momma behind me, holding her breath.

Daddy pushed me towards her. I gave in and gave her a hug. She started crying and I cringed.

"Come on, doll, enough. Bella and the boys are waiting."

He tried to pull her from me, but momma wouldn't budge. It took both of us to make her let go. She smiled and I nodded, heading out to the crew.

* * *

BPOV

I sat in the front of Jasper's charger, listening to the dumb dumb twins in the backseat going at it. There was a thump then a yelp, back and forth. Back and forth.

Just as I was about to throw my own shoe at both of them, Jasper came out of the house and got into the car. It only took one look of me and them, and he knew what was going on.

"Guys, chill out. Bella is tired. Enough of the shit, already."

"He won't leave me alone!" Eddie was first to howl.

"He started it!" But Em wasn't far behind. I sighed, shaking my head. Jasper looked at me, before making a face and turning back to them.

"If you want to come with us, you'll shut it already. This was suppose to be the two of us, but Bella is being nice and lettin' you come along. Show some fuckin' respect."

Finally the noise stopped and I relaxed. Jasper started the car, before backing out and heading towards town. The ride was peaceful, as I looked out the window. He parked by the curb, at the beginning of the street, where the stores lined.

The dumb dumb twins were out of the car, and kicking each other before Jasper could help me out. I held onto his arm, for balance. We headed inside the first store and got lucky the first time around. It was work out clothes, everything was baggy, and made of light material.

Stupid boys chased each other around the store, while Jasper helped me pick out a few outfits, most matching the ones in his closet.

I sat in the chair while he paid, saving my energy. The girl behind the counter was eying Jasper, and even in my condition, I wanted to kick her ass. He glanced back at me, smirking. I tried to smile back, but I was too busy glaring at her.

He laughed, turning back to her. She smiled at him, all big eyes and shit. She wrote something on his receipt, handing it back with the bag.

He came back to me, reading it. Another laugh and a shake of his head, as he helped me up.

"What?"

"Her phone number." He held it up for me too see, and I saw red. I wasn't sure how I got to the counter by myself, but I was there within seconds.

"Heads up, bitch, that's my man, got it?" I was nearly ripping her head off, causing the dumb dumbs to stop in their tracks.

She swallowed hard, wide eyed.

"Hey, I didn't know. It's a free country, lady."

"Yeah, so that means I'm free to kick your fucking ass, ain't it, _lady_?" Now I was down right sneering at her, causing her face to become red.

The boys were laughing, Jasper was snickering. I felt him come up behind me, putting an arm around my back. He kissed my head and looked at the girl.

"You gotta watch her, my girl will kick some ass if you cross her."

She nodded, making a face. Jasper had to stop me from grabbing a fist of her hair. She jumped back, suddenly less confident.

"Ok, OK, sorry. Damn. I was just offering. He ain't got to call me, damn."

I hissed at her, letting Jasper lead me out of the store, the boys following.

"Anymore shoppin', darlin?"

"Hungry. Need food, so we can talk."

He laughed, kissing my head before my lips.

"How about pizza?"

"Em, that's all you think about, damn. I say steak."

"I'm with Eddie."

"Steak it is, darlin."

I smiled at him and we walked down towards the different places to eat. There was a lot to choose from but only one of each. The steak place was mid way down, causing me to take a break before we got there. I sat on Jasper's lap, on one of the hard ass benches. I was glad he let me. I didn't think my ass would handle it.

Jasper lightly rubbed my back, missing the cuts. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Do you want to go back? I can pick somethin' up on the way."

"No. I just like cuddling with you. You've got a hot bod."

He laughed, "Thank you. I'm sure the girl you nearly decapitated, was thinkin' that too."

I lifted my head and glared at him. "If I'm yours then you're mine."

"I give, darlin. I'm all yours."

I smiled and pulled him as close as I could, laying a wet one on his lips. I felt him harden under me, wiggling against him to tease.

"You're not suppose to tease me. You can't do anythin'."

"No, but I can watch."

His breath hitched and his eyes went black. "I want you now, darlin."

"Yo, love birds. Could we?"

We snapped apart, looking up at the dumb dumb twins. Jasper glared at them while I just giggled, standing up. I took his hand and we made our way to the joint, going inside.

The waiter at the podium grabbed four menus, leading us to the back without a word.

"Does he know you?"

Jasper shrugged, "Probably knows my momma."

I nodded, as we followed. Jasper helped me sit down before sitting beside me. Em and Eddie sat across.

"Someone will be with you in a second."

He left without another word, as we looked over the menu.

"I know what I want." Em snapped his menu closed, laying it at the end of the table.

Eddie followed behind, "Me too."

"Yeah, me too." I added mine to the pile, and we turned to Jasper. He looked up at us and made a face.

"Fine, me too." He huffed, before smacking his together. He added it to the pile, taking my hand into his. "You feelin' OK, darlin?"

"Yeah. I'm happy we can sit down."

"So, let's talk." We looked at Eddie, his face straight as he stared at Jasper.

"What about?"

"How about the fact that you were dead a week ago, yet your ass is alive?"

Jasper sighed, looking down at the table. Before he could answer, our waitress came over. She popped her bubblegum, looking over the guys at the table.

At once I was pissed off, as she overlooked me. Even if Em and Eddie weren't mine, I didn't like the fact that she was ignoring me.

She looked at Jasper first, smiling wide, "What can I get you, baby?"

Jasper looked at me, smirking, before turning to her. His face went hard and cold. "My girl needs to order first. She's the lady at the table."

Her eyebrows rose, either by the fact he said something or what he actually said.

"Sure. What will you have?" Her words were clipped, as she turned to me.

I couldn't stop the dirty look that appeared on my face. "I just lost my appetite."

It was true. As hungry as I had been for steak, her rudeness had killed it. "Go ahead, Jasper."

He scowled at me, looking at the guys. They were frowning, watching.

"Darlin, you were hungry when we got here. What's wrong?"

"I was hungry, _when we got here." _

His head whipped back towards her. "I'd like your manager, please."

Her mouth opened, confused, but with his look, she scrambled to the kitchen.

"I'll get us someone else, baby. You need to eat."

I shook my head, "I'm not trying to be a hard ass. I've had enough rudeness to last me a lifetime, Jasper. I don't need it from some little waitress bitch, panting over my man and his friends. The clerk at the clothing store was enough for one day, especially today."

He nodded, and within seconds the manager came over. The man was dressed in a nice tux.

"What is the problem, sir?"

"That waitress was rude to my girl." His face paled, glancing back at her. She was hiding in the doorway of the kitchen. "She just got out of the hospital and I wanted to treat her to a nice meal. But she seems to have lost it after talking with some of your workers."

"We can get another waiter, sir. Plus dessert on the house, as well, anything you'd like."

Jasper looked at me and I gave in. They looked hungry and I was beginning to get mine back.

"That would be fine."

"Certainly." He snapped his fingers and a guy ran over to us.

"What can I get the lady?" He looked at me first, without regarding any of the boys. It wasn't a cover for what had happen, it was how he was trained.

His managed disappeared and we all ordered. As soon as he was gone, dumb dumbs went back after Jasper.

"Spill, man."

"I can't go into details, but I was working with uncle Aro on some stuff. He just did a really shitty job of telling certain people stuff." Jasper curled his lip. "Momma went after Bella before you guys got there."

"Why?"

"What the fuck?" Eddie looked the most shocked.

"She thought Bella knew the whole time, when she didn't. I came real close to kickin' my own momma's ass." He shrugged, unaffected. "I would have too. If daddy hadn't been there. I saw red. I wouldn't have cared either."

Eddie spoke first, and I held myself together for what they had to say. "That's your momma."

"This is my girl. She had no fuckin' right to go after her. Especially after what just happened."

"But still..." Em couldn't even finish, shaking his head.

"Daddy was more pissed than me. He grabbed momma by the arm and yanked her back. I'm sure they are probably arguing right now."

"Your daddy ain't one to fuck with. Is he, Eddie?"

"Hell no. He's scarier than Jasper."

"Momma just forgot, I guess. It's been a while since daddy went after someone. He's not a pussy. He can whip ass like the rest. Even better than young kids like us."

It was my turn to speak up. He had my attention pique by what he said. "Did your daddy know?"

"I'm not sure. Aro said somethin' about him not believing it when he called to tell him. Daddy is a hard believer. He's the type that has to see the body. Aro wouldn't let anyone see me. Said it was federal."

"Is it?"

"It went to the DA. Since he was involved, and was the shooter, he is a key factor with helpin'. They are goin' to him to get stuff, from the family and our friends."

"Does Charlie think you're dead?"

Jasper grinned, "Hell yeah, he does. That was half the fun. That asshole thought he killed me. He thinks he did a helluva job aimin'. Even if it means life in prison. You'd think he'd be scared. Hell, he's happy about it."

"Did he say anything about Bella?"

We looked at Jasper, waiting.

"Not sure about that. Aro wasn't to forthcoming with info, but that's how it goes. The less everyone knows, including me, the better the case is."

"Will he be able to get bail?" I had to ask, I needed to know whether or not he'd come after me again.

"I highly doubt it. He aimed a gun on civilians, not to mention, a higher ranking officer of the law. Attempted murder on two people. That should be enough to keep his ass in there, but if not, he's got a death wish if he comes after you again. I won't give him a second chance. I'll fuckin' shoot his ass to death before trial."

"Jasper, you could end up in jail. I'm not going to loss you over that son of a bitch."

He turned to me, shaking his head, "Don't worry, darlin. Nothin' will happen to me. I just need Aro to explain some stuff to everyone, so we can all be on the same page. He's comin' over tomorrow. Each of you can have a go at him."

"You've got to apologize to your momma."

His face went hard, "Stay out of it Bella. She was way out of line."

I blinked and was crying without warning.

"Darlin, I'm sorry. Don't cry, baby." He moved closer to me, pulling me into his arms. Both boys were looking else where, embarrassed.

"I don't want you to be mad at Esme over me."

"She should have talked with us before blowin' up, especially at you and in front of me."

Our food came and I sniffled, wiping my face. We ate, watching dumb dumbs throw food at one another. I picked dessert and Jasper shared it with me.

He paid for us, while Em and Eddie fought over who would pay their share. We waited outside for them for over five minutes. By the time they came out, I was tired. Jasper punched both in the gut, before taking my hand and leading me back to his car.

They followed close behind, smacking at one another. If I had been feeling better, I would have been laughing along with them.

As we got closer to his car, we noticed a group of boys leaning up against it.

Em and Eddie stopped, coming up on either side of us. Jasper slowed his walk, moving in front of me.

"Baby, get into the car."

"Jasper..."

"Just take a minute, like last time. I told you, nothin' gonna happen to you with me here."

I gave in and nodded. I would have followed his words, except they were covering both sides of the car. I couldn't get in even if I wanted too.

"Well, hell, if it ain't the dead boy walking. Where did you come from?"

"Seth, back up before I break another rib."

"You talk a lot of shit, boy, but you didn't stop your girl from getting an ass whipping from her daddy, did ya? Where were you then?"

Jasper growled, stepping closer. I grabbed hold of his shit, trying to hold him back.

"Jasper, please, let it go. I just want to go home."

"Listen to your bitch, Jasper."

Jasper pulled away from me, going after them. The whole day caught up with me. As soon as he was out of reach, my legs started to give way.

"Jasper!" His name came out as I started going down. Em and Eddie tried to catch me, but it was Jasper who flew back to me. His arms went around me, pulling me back up to him.

"Sorry, baby." He kissed my temple, keeping a hold on me.

I knew without all three against their three, it wouldn't be fair.

"Get out of the way, fuckers."

"Tsk...tsk...tsk. Calling us names like that. What are you going to give us to move?" His eyes were on me, roaming up and down and I shivered from the look on his face.

My grip on Jasper tightened. I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"You come near her again, Seth, and I'll show you why you don't fuck with a southern boy's girl."

"I'm pretty sure you can't show much of anything if you got to hold her the whole time."

I whispered to Jasper, "Put me down, I'll be OK."

He shook his head, glaring at them.

"You know, I think you've become a little bitch, just like your girl there."

I snapped. Hearing him call my man a bitch, had me so fired up, I didn't feel the pain or fatigue. Jasper was trying to hold me back as I went after him.

I managed to get one good punch in the mouth before he dragged me back.

Seth was cupping his mouth, spitting out teeth and blood.

"You fucking bitch!"

"You ever call my man that again, and I'll be the one that kicks your fucking ass, you pussy mother fucker!" I was out right enraged. I had enough of people going after my Jasper. It stopped now. Even if I was wrapped tighter than a king in a tomb.

"She got you good!" Em laughed outright, pointing.

"Now who's the bitch, Seth?" Eddie had to join in, howling with laughter.

Seth took a step closer, spitting out another mouthful of blood. "That fucking cunt! I'm gonna finish what her daddy started!"

I felt Jasper throw me to Em, as he went after Seth again. He had him pinned to the ground, knocking the shit out of his face and chest. Eddie managed to pull him off, Jasper getting two good kicks into his crotch.

Seth doubled over, cupping himself. His friends, stood there shocked.

"Get him the fuck out of here, before I end his sorry ass!" Jasper screamed, Sam and Jacob hustling to do as told.

Once they were gone, Jasper came back to help me into his car. Eddie took my bags and threw them into the back with them. As soon as we got back to his house, the boys took off. He carried me inside, as I held the bags in my lap.

There was a note on the door to his room.

Esme and Carlisle had talked and then went to bed.

He went in, kicking it shut behind him. As soon as I was laying on the bed, Jasper started pacing. He was as pissed as a raging bull. I knew what would help him.

"Jasper?"

He paused, but didn't stop.

"Dippy?"

Finally he stopped beside the bed.

"What?" His chest was heaving, and I was getting more and more turned on. I wiggled on the bed, trying to calm myself.

"Calm down."

"I can't. I want to rip his face off."

"I do too. But try, dippy."

"How?" His pissiness was getting to me. I licked my lips, his eyes following.

"How about you show me what you want to do to me?"

"What?"

I pulled him down to me, causing him to lay on my other side.

"I want to watch you jerk off. I can't have sex, but that doesn't stop you."

He was breathing harder as I spoke, undressing at once. He was hot and hard, leaking from the tip.

"Over me."

I heard a hiss come from his lips, as he knelt on either side of my hips, his cock within reaching distance. I used my good hand, to play with him. His eyes closed, head thrown back, as his muscles tightened.

"Jerk off, Jasper."

He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed hold where I let go and started jerking with vengeance. Our eyes locked together, as he leaned down to kiss me. I took hold of his balls, kneading and tugging. He whimpered, his speed increasing.

"Come for me, baby, come for me."

"Bella...oh shit...damn... girl. …...I'm gonna...gonna...shit...YES!"

We both looked down, as his hot cum came flying out of the tip, landing on me. I smiled, yanking hard on his balls. He gave a yelp, coming harder. His hips jerked and a drop of cum landed on my lips. I licked it off, smiling.

His chest was heaving as he gently let go. His cock laying against me.

"I missed you so fucking much, darlin." He moved down for another kiss, and I smiled.

"Not as much as I missed you."

Once we were cleaned up again, we snuggled together, Jasper still buck naked. Oh, the possibilities during the night.

* * *

**Damn. Bella knows how to calm down her man! Lol! **

**Please check out the POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Also, I just put out a NEW story, please check it out as well, it's called ILLUSION MASTER! It's a fantasy so everything goes, and I need a bunch of help from people for it, so please read the note at the end of it! Thank u guys! **

**Can't wait to read all the reviews, please lay them on me! LOL**

**If anyone wants to chat about the stories, or ask questions, don't hesitate, I'm here all the time! **


	15. Ass Chewing Cullen Style

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thank u to the girls! It's been a lot time for this story and I'm sorry. I just couldn't seem to get it into my head, but now they seem to be talking to me, and some good news, so are our other broken birds. I will stay on top of both as long as i can! Plz show me some love, i hope i haven't lost everybody! **

**LET ME KNOW U GUY R STILL THERE, LOL!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Both of us woke with a start when the yelling started. Jasper was out of bed ready to fight as I struggled to get up.

"What's going on?"

Jasper listened and then shrugged. "Sounds like uncle Aro got here and he's already getting an ear full. Since we're up we should get you into the shower and your stuff changed."

I cringed at the thought as he picked me up and carried me into the shower. Jasper got my medicine and a drink from his cooler. I took my pills as he checked me over. He managed to check me over, wash us both off and then reapply everything in record time.

The walk downstairs was easier than I thought it would be. We found everyone in the living room yelling at each other. Aro was in the middle, Em and Eddie were sitting on the couch watching along with Carlisle. Esme was going at Aro at the top of her lungs.

They stopped when we came in, Jasper helping me into the chair. He sat on the chair arm so I could rest my head against him.

Aro stopped and looked at both of us, red faced.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I heard about what happen yesterday."

"Why did you lie to all of us?" I had to know. I wanted to know why he couldn't have just told us.

"I had Jasper do some undercover stuff for the case. If Charlie had found out that he was still alive we wouldn't have gotten what we needed. We're pretty sure he's been having Seth, Sam and Jacob keeping tabs on you for him. That's how he knew you were at the house that day."

I felt my face getting wet, but I couldn't hold the tears back. Jasper's foot started tapping the floor, as he watched me.

"Will it be enough to put him away?"

"It will help. The main part in our favor is we now know what to look for, we know their signals, their hiding places and the types of things they use to pass notes between them."

"Does Bella have to be called as a witness?" Carlisle was first to ask questions.

"We're hoping not. If we can get everything we're after, Charlie won't stand a chance. If for some reason his lawyer refuses our plea offer, than she might have too. He thinks he killed Jasper and he was pretty damn happy about it. The only thing that pissed him off was not being able to kill Bella. We think..."

When he stopped everyone waited. After a look at me he shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to say anything until we get some more evidence. It might be nothing and it would be cruel to speak beforehand."

"What about?" He might not have wanted to share, but I wasn't going to be in the dark with those airheads running around town trying to set me up again.

"Bella, it's not something I feel will help you heal right now. That's what you need to focus on."

"I can do both. I'm tired of people trying to run my life and make me miserable."

He opened his mouth and Jasper gave him a look.

"Fine. But if it hurts you, too bad. I tried to warn you."

"Uncle Aro, I already went after my own momma for actin' like that towards Bella. You ain't above her, so think about what I'll do to you. You might be a Marshall, but you've got to get to your phone to call back up."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I would really like to get this asshole. As bad as he hurt you now, what he did then will hurt even more."

"What?" Having your father try to beat you to death was as bad as it got.

"We uncovered some things hidden in the house. We think they were your mother's." I nodded hoping he'd go on. "It looks like she wrote letters to someone, and they replied to her."

"So?"

"She wrote about the abuse." I blinked shocked. As far as I knew mom never talked to anyone about home life. "She wrote about the drug use... and from what we can tell it wasn't her choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"It looked like Charlie was feeding her the stuff first. He had her hooked before she even knew what she was doing."

"How?"

"He injected her while she slept. As a cop, he knew enough to give her the dose that she'd sleep off. After a year, she was hooked and didn't even know it until she started to have withdrawal symptoms during the day."

"Why didn't she get help?"

He frowned shaking his head. Whatever she had written got worse as time went on.

"He used you as a pawn. If she ran he'd hurt you. If she stayed he'd go after her and leave you alone... some. In the end she was using drugs to endure the pain. There are some letters missing and I think they might say what he did to her. She talked about photos and other items that she hid to prove what he'd done. We don't know where they're at though."

"How did Charlie miss it?"

"They were under your bed."

I laughed, "I would have noticed."

"Under your floor boards. It took four times going through your room before we noticed, and that was only because we stepped on the board that moved. It was so over used that it broke. She had removed it often it seems just from the wear and tear."

The room became quiet for a few minutes before Esme moved closer to him.

"Why did you think it was OK to not tell us? We're his parents."

"Esme, it was for the best. We needed a good front. If you had known, would you have been able to pretend? Either of you? It was more than just making it look like the both of you was heartbroken. The people around you had to believe it as well."

"You should have done a better job, either way."

"I know! I've had my ass chewed out by everyone. Jasper yelled at me everyday he was away from Bella. All he wanted was to get back to her and I wouldn't let him. Then when I did she was already home. Bella, I need to say I'm sorry about that. Esme going off on you was mostly my fault."

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry too, Bella. I know I've said it once, but I should have gone off on Aro and not you. You were the victim most of all and I lost it like a little baby."

"I understand." Esme shook her head and came over, ignoring Jasper and hugged me anyway. It felt great. She kissed my head as she pulled away.

"Would you like some breakfast, love?"

"Sure. I can help."

"No! You deserve something homemade after how I acted," She gave Aro a pointed glance. "And after all the shit he's caused with his terrible lies. What would you like?"

"Some cereal?"

The room went silent and I looked around puzzled. Jasper grinned shaking his head. "Darlin, momma doesn't do cereal in this house. You have to pick somethin' fancy or she might bop you one. Not that I'd let her, it's the thought though."

"Ok, how about some French toast?"

"Coming right up! Eggs and bacon too?"

"Eggs would be wonderful."

"Great! Anyone else?" Hands flew up in the air and I smiled at the picture they made. Esme disappeared into the kitchen while the rest of us chewed on Aro for a bit. There were a lot of questions that he needed to answer whether or not he wanted too.

Aro took a seat and we encircled him. Jasper pulled the chair closer for me.

"Lay it on me." Aro knew he was in for at least a few hours of this, hell even I knew that.

"Why couldn't we help find out stuff?" Carlisle was first up to ask and it was a good question.

"That was the original plan when she was in the hospital with the x rays. We didn't have this planned at all. It was something last minute when Charlie shot Jasper. To be honest, Jasper was pronounced dead for about 3 minutes. The shot stopped his heart from the force. They brought him back and that's when we knew that we had something that we needed to use to our advantage."

He inhaled deep before continuing. "We didn't set out to upset everyone. But with all that he did, we need him going to jail for as long as he can."

"Is there more than just what he did to Bella?" Aro nodded at Carlisle. "Are you going to go after him for that?"

"Yes, and we're having a harder time with finding evidence. We know it's there from her letters, but she hid it pretty well. Then again, living with Charlie, she would have had too if she wanted to keep him from destroying it. We're hoping if all things go well that we can charge him separately."

"Can we get the mutts charged as well?" Em demanded and we glanced at him before looking back at Aro.

"We're working on that. All of the stuff Jasper collected is putting them high up on the list to be charged. But that's where the problem lies as well. They would be offered a deal to help put Charlie away."

"No!" I jumped out of the chair, the pain hitting me as I stood. Stupid thought bad timing. "I want them all to go to jail for the same time."

Aro frowned sadly, "I know Bella. I'd like them all to be charged with murder in the first degree. But the DA will look at the strongest evidence. If they agree to testify against Charlie, it's a done deal for him for this most recent case against you."

"That's not fair! They should go away for me and Jasper. On all accounts."

"I know that, but..." He shook his head and I knew it wouldn't be good. Jasper leaned forward.

"What, uncle Aro? What is it?"

"If Bella was to testify against Charlie we might be able to leave those three out and charge them separately."

"I'll do it." In that second I knew that I needed to stand up for myself and my mother. We both needed justice.

He shook his head, "It's not that simple. We'll need backing evidence. More than just what happen this last time. He'll get off easy. He's a decorated chief of police. He'll have a lot of people backing him who still believes his innocence. His friends will gather their friends. Not to mention they'll say whatever he wants no matter what it does to them."

"I'm gonna lose, aren't I?" Jasper pulled me back down to his lap, wrapping his arms around me. Carlisle stood up and came over to stand behind me.

"We're gonna fight everything and we're gonna work hard to get a solid case against them all, for all the accounts. But it's not going to be easy. You're going to get heckled and treated bad for this."

"We've already gone through that with the mutts." Jasper snapped. "I'll fight. I don't give a fuck. I'll take them all on. If they talk to my girl wrong, I'll fuck them up."

"Us too!" Em added and Eddie smiled nodding. "We're in this together. Brothers til the end."

Aro smiled at them, turning back to us. "You're going to need a tight knit group to keep each other safe. I thought about bringing some security in until things are done with and Charlie and his group are behind bars. Maybe even some more of the family. We've got a lot of law enforcement in the family. Every one of them have time off. By coming down here, they'll get paid for the protection."

"Do it." Carlisle ordered and Aro nodded. He left the room on his cell phone. The room was silent but relaxed.

"A Cullen don't go down without a fight," Carlisle moved in front of us, looking us each over. "We stand together and fight for one another. We're gonna need to be watchful when we go out and we don't go out without two or three of us together. Groups only. Edward and Emmett. You need to talk to your folks. Either you go stay with them until it's safe, or you stay with us, but they'll target you just as bad."

"We'll crash here. Maybe go to Jasper's place too?" Em looked thrilled at the thought of going to the house.

"Only if two more go with you. Four is a strong number and less likely to be messed with. Cell phones on everyone no matter what. Bella, I picked up another one for you. It's like the one you had before everything happened."

"Thank you."

"No problem. After we eat I'll give it to you. Jasper, you can charge it."

"Yes, daddy."

"Come and get it!" Esme yelled at the top of her lungs and we smiled. Jasper helped me up and we filed into the kitchen. There was a huge homemade breakfast laid out.

And it felt like home.

* * *

**They're back and I'm sooooooooooooooo happy! DF & IM have not been abandoned, as ya can c as soon as they start babblin' i'll listen and type! Legal jumbo coming up! **

**Leave some love peeps! I know it was short and sweet but its a chappie! lol  
**


	16. Evidence?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**SURPRISE! Can u believe this story is getting updated to, lol? All the birthday wishes has really kicked me into gear, lol. Thank u to Bree, Misty and Karen! Could not do it with you guys, please check their stories out, they are so very talented!**

** Last chapter we got an amazing 35 reviews, and i was blown away that u guys were still waiting for me, so i hope everyone is ready again for this one, lol! Thank u guys so much! **

**Don't forget to check our BOL & IM - which is faster becoming my new fav story, whenever anything goes, all kinds of stuff can happen! **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Bella hung back as everyone got into line, taking a plate and filling it with what they wanted. They took seats at the table, starting in. I took two plates, letting Bella pick out what she wanted. When she asked for one piece or one scoop, I got two. I smiled at her when she glared, huffing.

"You need all the energy you can get if you're gonna get better, darlin."

"Fine."

Once she was seated, I got us some milk to drink. Aro came in, taking the last bit of food. Everyone seemed to calm down as they ate. Food was a comfort to our family. It made even the worst mood turn happy.

"Bella, do you think you'd like to go to my office to look over what we found?"

"Sure. Whatever I can do to help." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Do you think you would be able to go back to your house?"

Her fork paused mid air, as everyone stopped eating to watch. "Why?"

"I think if you were to look at where we found the items, you might remember something she did. Maybe you've seen where she hid things, but never thought about it."

"As long as I don't have to go alone."

"We'll go with you." He looked at me and I nodded, rubbing her back softly.

"Yeah, darlin, me and uncle Aro will go with you."

"And us!" Eddie piped up, Emmett raising his hand as well.

"And us, love, me and Carlisle too. We'll all go. It's time we started acting like the family that we talk about."

Bella smiled, turning pink. I kissed her cheek and we finished eating. Em and Eddie did dishes, while the rest of us got ready.

"We'd like you to also pick out your attacker, Bella."

She frowned at him, obviously confused. "I thought you had him."

He smiled slightly, "We do. But we have to ask you for a line up as well. Just so his attorney can't say we picked him out for you. He can argue, he came home while you were being attacked, grabbed his gun and went after you."

"He can say that?"

"They can say whatever they want to cause doubt on our side. You'd be surprised what kind of shit they'll make up and pass around. I want this done by the book, even if Jasper helping is a little under handed."

"Alright. He won't be able to get to me, will he?"

"Of course not. If he's that stupid to come after you in a police station, then he might not make it to trial. Folks around there don't take kindly to their prisoners going after civilians."

"I thought they believed him?"

Aro snickers, "This is my police station, the one I work closely with. It's in another city. He might have law friends, but these are my boys. They follow me, not him. And they are very family oriented. They don't take kindly to men messing with women and children. Especially their own."

She shivered, but relaxed. We loaded into our cars. Bella's with me, Eddie and Em with Aro. Momma and daddy bringing up the rear. Aro started towards his office first.

The drive was longer than Bella had expected. After twenty minutes she reclined in the seat, and dozed off instantly. I smiled at the picture she made.

By two we arrived, Aro opening the gate to the employee lot for us to park, as a safety precaution.

"Darlin, wake up. We're here." I ran my finger tip down her face and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help myself, kissing her hard on the lips. When she whimpered I pulled back, internally smacking myself. Her lips were still healing with the stitches and I go attacking her. "I'm sorry, darlin. I wasn't think."

"I don't mind." She grinned and I laughed. I helped her out of the car, everyone standing by. We followed Aro into the building, through security three times. By the time we got to his office, Bella could hardly stand up. Daddy pulled out some pills while Aro got her some water. We let her sit and take a breather, as he pulled out the box of stuff.

Some of it I knew was what I had uncovered during my week long sting. The rest was new to me.

"Whenever you're ready, Bella. Just let me know."

Her face turned stubborn as she forced herself to stand, coming closer to his desk.

"What do you want me to look at?"

"Some photos and then I'd like you to read the statements we took. There is also a video Jasper made of what he saw for you to watch. If everything that has been recorded in our paperwork is true to what took place, then I'd like to do a video of your statement as well. Something we can show the judge. The DA is planning on asking if you can be left out, if we tape your answers. If Charlie fights that, we'll push towards closed questions."

"Closed?"

Aro nodded, "The judge would have his attorney question you in front of just him and the jurors. No audience."

"Would Charlie be in the room?"

"We're not sure. It depends how far they'll take it. From what I know about Mike Newton, he's not looking that hard to get Charlie off. Having said that, he is a lawyer, and he has too defend Charlie to the best of his ability. If Charlie thinks he's getting shafted, it might fall back on us; and the judge might call a mistrial. We don't want that. You'd have to go through everything again. The only person that would enjoy that is Charlie. Between me and you, I don't plan on having him enjoy any part of what's coming up."

"Good. I'm up for whatever you need. I survived an ass kicking, I can survive some questions." Her answers made me flinch, curling my hands into fists. I dug my fingers into my palms, willing the anger to go away. Daddy moved up beside me, cupping my shoulder with his hand. He squeezed, giving me a look before shaking his head.

I thought about all the great things that had happened with Bella so far, but everything kept coming back to Charlie. I wasn't going to be happy until I got my turn to beat the living hell out of him.

Hell, I might enjoy giving Bella a turn as well. Once I had him on the ground, she could take a few kicks at him.

I snapped out of my funk, as Aro started reading statements. Bella sank into the chair before his desk, wasted. I wasn't sure how much more of this her body could handle, and we'd only begun with what she would have to face over the next few months.

One by one, he went through the list of arriving officers and marshals on scene. Listening to their accounts, I realized we'd seen and heard much more than I remembered. The one thing that Charlie couldn't fight was his threats towards all of us, law agents and such. That alone would give him 20 years at least.

To me that wasn't good enough, we wanted him in jail for life, if not 50 years or more.

"Bella, we'll watch the video in the electronics room." He stood and I helped Bella up. The group of us followed him down the hall and into a room full of TVs, computers and other gadgets.

He went over to the computer, typed some stuff in and my face popped up onto the monitor on the wall. It panned out, and Aro could be seen. He went through all the normal questions, my answers matching the rest. Bella trembled and I pulled her close. When I talked about being shot and getting knocked out, tears ran down her face. She turned into my shoulder, shaking her head.

I cooed to her, running my hands down her back, careful of her wounds.

"It's OK, darlin. I'm here. He didn't hurt me."

"Yes he did. Your heart stopped. You could have had permanent damage."

"I'm a southern boy. We don't injure easy." My tease made her smile, but her eyes were still full of tears. After a sniffle, she looked back to my video.

Once it was over, Aro cleaned his office, putting all the files away.

"We'll go to the house, tape your statement, and then head to pick out your attacker."

Bella agreed and once again we were in our cars driving. Bella held my hand, staring out the windows. As we got near her house, she turned away looking down at her feet.

"I don't want to go in there, Jasper."

"It'll be over before you know it, darlin."

"Do you know if its been cleaned or not?"

"It should have. There might be strains in some areas, but there won't be any blood."

"Don't let go of me."

"I promise."

She took a deep breath as we all parked. As we headed up to the front door, Aro cut the tape and unlocked the house. Bella gripped my hand in hers, shaking. We were last inside. I had been right, the house had been cleaned, but the things that had been broken were still on the floor. Outlines of certain items were still visible.

Bella stopped in the living room by the broken table, staring down at it. She shook her head, before moving towards the stairs. At the bottom, she just looked on. The pictures were still broke, littering the way up. I smiled when Bella stepped on one of Charlie, crushing the remnants. She headed up to her room, pulling me along. For someone still healing, she was seriously strong.

Her room had been cleared out. All of her items boxed and lining the hallway. Both doors, bedroom and bathroom, were inside the closet. The bed lay up against the wall, window blinds raised.

Aro moved over to the floor, tapping his foot on one spot, before kneeling and pulling it up. The board popped out, and he laid it aside.

"Bella, have you ever seen your mother around or under your bed as a child?"

Her brows crinkled, "She would put my shoes under there. That was about it."

"Good."

"I remember her cleaning there a lot. She cleaned my room a lot, actually. Charlie never came in here. No matter how angry he got. He'd call me out to yell at me."

"Do you remember a switch in your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was there ever a time, that you can remember your mother clean? Charlie non abusive?"

"The last birthday party I had. I don't know if I was 4 or 5. But I had a cake," She nodded as she spoke, focusing hard. "I remember mom baking in the kitchen and she was smiling at me. I can't remember if Charlie was there or not. But I had a cake. I don't remember a cake after that."

"Good. That's real good. So we know we're in the right area. If she had anything else, it would be in your room. I'll have another team come in and sweep the room."

"Wouldn't you have found something by now?" Aro turned to me, shaking his head.

"No. Like I said, it took a few times before we found this spot. I wanted to wait until Bella could come and look before having the place torn apart. She might hold the key to everything. She's already giving us a good start. As time goes on with the trial, she might remember more things."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are Bella. I'm not rushing you."

Bella moved around her room, studying everything that was left. She stared at the walls, stood in the bathroom, reliving her childhood.

When she came out, she went to the closet.

"She kept a lot of shoes on the floor of my closet."

Aro moved in behind her, "What do you mean?"

"When I was little and Charlie yelled for me, I'd hide in the closet, in the back. But there was always a lot of shoes in there. Mom never threw any of them out. I never asked, but I always wondered why. Maybe that was her cover to hide something else?"

"Shoes do seem to be the key between the bed and the closet. We packed all the shoes in the boxes, you can decide what you'd like to take with you or throw out. I'll make a note to pull this closet apart."

"I hope I helped."

He smiled, "More than you know. That's all for here. We'll head to the station and get the line up out of the way. I'm sure Jasper would like to get you back to the house or settled back into his place before dinner gets here."

I gave him a look, "Yeah, I would. She needs to rest."

He chuckled softly and we headed back to our cars. Bella was mute as we rode towards the station. Her trembles slowly stopped, and by the time we parked by the curb, she was like a stone.

"You can do this, darlin. I'll be right beside you, don't worry."

She gave a small nod, and I helped her out of the car.

"Why don't you guys wait here, this might be easier if Bella didn't have everyone watching her." Aro looked at momma and daddy, who nodded, going over to stand with Em and Eddie. I wrapped an arm around Bella, helping her into the building.

Aro had us wait in a conference room while he got the paperwork done and talked with the officers. It took thirty minutes to get 5 people in line and ready for Bella. They were taken into a custody room, Bella standing on the other side of the mirror.

Aro pulled me back away from her. Mike Newton and the DA stood on either side of her. I could tell she was shaking again, and I wanted to be with her, but I knew they'd throw a fit.

"Miss. Swan, please take a look at each man, we'll have them step forward one by one, after you've looked at all of them, if you see the man that attacked you, pick him out."

"Alright." Bella gave a small nod, staring at Charlie.

Since the last time I saw him, he'd healed quite a lot. The only thing still healing was his hand, a hard white cast on it. Each man stepped forward, turned to their side and then stepped back. Charlie was number three, and the look on his face was nothing but hatred.

As soon as number five stepped back, Bella blurted out her choice. "Number three! It's number three!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! It's number three! Charlie Swan!"

"Thank you, Miss. Swan. That's all for now."

Bella limped back to me, snuggling into my arms. Aro lead us out to the main room, where all the desks were. We got to the double doors and stopped as a fight broke out. Turning, we saw Charlie being led back to the holding cell. The only problem was he'd seen Bella, and he'd seen me.

"You! You were dead!" His screams were ear piercing, Bella huddling against me. "I'll get even with both of you! Do you hear me? You can't stop me! I'm a police officer!"

"Get him back! Take him back!" Aro started shouting, waving his hands in the air. Four officers took hold of Charlie and dragged him away.

"It'll never be over, Jasper. Never."

* * *

**Charlie isn't done yet by any means. Can anyone guess where Renee hid the evidence? **

**Working to get another update done for all three stories before the 18th, and then it'll be about a week before any writing is tried. Please leave some love here, and don't forget to pop by Books Of Love, where Alice is getting her ass kicked, and Illusion Master, where our boys have a lemony good time and we get to meet their little peanut! lol**


	17. Shiny Metal

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU 2 all my ladies, they are wonderful! **

* * *

JPOV

Holding Bella to me, I tried to calm her down. As soon as Charlie was out of sight, I turned a glare onto Aro.

"What the fuck! He's not suppose to see her!"

"I'm sorry," Aro came over shaking his head. "That wasn't planned. It was a slip up."

"You're damn right it is. If they come after Bella because of that, I'm personally going to kick your ass."

"Get in line." He slapped me on the back, leading us back out to our family.

When daddy saw Bella, he shook his head coming over to check her out. Momma told the dumb dumbs to get into the car and wait for us. She grabbed Aro by the ear, and tugged him over to his car, giving him an ear full. I smiled at the picture they made.

"What happen?"

"Charlie managed to get away long enough to see us. He knows I'm alive and he knows Bella just fingered him."

"Great going. My brother is a real dumb ass sometimes."

"Yeah."

I held Bella while daddy checked her over, when he found she was fine, we got into my car.

"I'd like to go and get my stuff, please."

"Are you sure you're up to it, darlin?"

"Better today than tomorrow. We don't know what they plan on doing to us after that."

"I'll make sure Aro puts extra eyes on him. If they do decide to do something stupid, we'll know what to watch for."

Bella nodded, huddling in her seat. Her shoulders were shaking and I wanted to yell. Kick. Scream. On cue everyone lined in behind us as we headed back to her old house. I backed my charger up over the sidewalk and straight to the front door, popping the trunk. Daddy followed suit, beside me on the grass while Aro backed up into the driveway.

We headed inside, Bella leading the way.

"Whatever you want, Bella. With your father being in jail, you have legal right to take any and all the items you deem as yours."

She gave a tiny shake, walking slowly around the house. Daddy went up to her, handing her some pills and a small bottle of water. She looked relieved after taking them. He pocketed the bottle, and then turned to smile at me. Feeling myself start to shake, I went over and hugged him.

Daddy knew what was wrong, holding me tight. He smacked my back twice, hard. It was all I needed, giving me that extra boost of confidence. I knew I was doing the right thing for Bella. And that's all I wanted to know.

"I'd like the movies in here, and all the pictures of me or my mom."

Momma got to gathering them as we moved to the kitchen. She stood in the entry way, just staring. Her eyes were fixed on the drawer where Charlie had gotten the knife.

With a shiver, she pointed to the cabinet.

"My mom had some china. I think Charlie might have kept one or two. Just those please."

Aro went to work in there. When we got to the stairs, I scooped Bella up. At the rate we were going she wouldn't have made it much farther if she had to climb stairs. I was shocked when she motioned to Charlie's room. We huddled behind her in the doorway waiting. She glanced around the room, and then took a deep breath.

"Anything of my mom's. I don't know if he has anything. Whether out of spite and glee for what he did to her, he might have kept things. He's too lazy to clean and I refused to set foot in his room."

Daddy took that room onto himself, pushing us away. As soon as we got back to Bella's room, the dumb dumbs started taking boxes down, that were already filled. I pulled her desk chair out, making her sit.

"Is there anything else you'd like to have?" I moved towards the garbage bags on the floor that were full of her clothes. I was about to open it when Bella freaked.

"I don't want any clothes."

"Fine, darlin." Letting it go, I moved away.

"There was so much blood on them." Her words caused me to stop. I looked up at Bella, and I knew that look on her face. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over. She was reliving what happen to her. I backed away slow and steady, knowing that any quick movement would spook her.

Daddy was just coming out of Charlie's room with an armful as I got to the hallway.

"Jazzy, what are you doing out here?"

"Shhhh." Jerking my head to the side, I got his attention in the room. He stopped, staring at Bella. Laying the things on the table against the hallway wall, he moved around me and into the room, going up to Bella. Taking her shoulders, he bent down to her level, shaking her gently.

"Bella, I need you to come back to me. Understand? Listen to my voice and follow it. Whatever you're seeing right now is not real, sweetheart. Can you hear me?"

"So much blood. Blood."

"I know, sweetheart. But it's gone now. Do you understand me? It's gone. I'm here. Jasper is here. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"She's bleeding." I shook my head, Bella was bleeding...

**Bella's Vision :**

**Please stop the bleeding...**

**The smell. **

**What was that smell? I watched my eleven year old body get out of bed. I was floating. Everything was wrong. Why? The house was quiet.**

**It shouldn't have been. **

**Where was mommy? My feet padded the floor out into the hallway, stopping. Lights were off**

**Dark. Black. Night?**

**Their door was open. It was never open.**

**Tiptoeing closer, I peered in. No noise.**

**Where was all the noise?**

**The floor stuck to my feet, making me slip and slide. The bathroom was bright. So very bright.**

**Shiny in the sink.**

**Dirty on the floor.**

**Bags everywhere. Red on the wall. Body in the tub. Knifes...needles...**

**Mommy dead. **

I felt the ice water hit my spine, freezing every muscle in my body. Bella wasn't remembering her attack.

She was remembering her mother's murder.

* * *

** Longer chapters are coming up! **

**Illusion Master and Books Of Love have been updated as well, please show them some love! **

**Hope to hear from all u guys! LOL**


	18. Bad Memories

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU 2 MY LADIES! Like i promised, this chappie is longer, and i'll try and keep going longer! Don't forget BOL & IM which were just updated as well! ENJOY!**

* * *

JPOV

Daddy finally managed to wake with some smelling salts. He had her sit in the chair while momma got some water for her. Bella sipped on it while we gathered around and watched.

"Jasper?" Her words came out low and it wasn't until daddy motioned me over that I realized she was asking for me.

"I'm here, darlin." I got on my knees in front of her, taking her free hand.

"What happened?"

"You had a flashback, Bella. A pretty bad one from the sounds of things." Daddy was a lot better at talking people through traumatic events, past or present.

She looked up at him, clearly confused. When she shook her head he nodded.

"I don't remember. What was it about?"

"Let's finish up here first. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I want to know, please."

"Darlin, please listen to daddy. He knows what he's talking about. It's better for you."

She gave in without another word. We finished gathering what she wanted. Momma sat in the backseat with Bella, talking to her. Dumb dumbs were loading the last bit up into the cars, while Aro, daddy and me talked in the kitchen.

Aro had the most to say, "If Bella was there when it happened, this changes everything."

"You don't know what this might do to her mind, Aro. She's already on the edge. Before you start drilling her on anything, wait a few weeks. Let her body heal before you pick on her mind. She can't handle much more."

"She did drugs." Both of them stopped short and whipped around to me. My face went slack when it dawned on me I was the one to spill the beans. What an ass, Jasper. What an ass.

"What? Jazzy, why didn't you tell me while I was treating her?"

"If you don't remember, daddy, I wasn't there."

We both turned death stares onto Aro, watching him flinch and sigh. "That was my major fuck up. I know. I'll keep making up for it, alright? Damn. Give me a break."

"Fuck Aro! You don't know what kind of shit can happen to someone hooked on certain drugs. Did she tell you what she took?"

"Vodka and pills, not sure what kind or if there were other drinks."

"How often?"

"Everyday, a few times, I think. She was very vague. It wasn't forthcoming. I just happen to pick up on it while talking to her."

Daddy looked more pissed, kicking his foot. "Damn it!"

"What? I don't understand what the fucking problem is, Carlisle."

"I put her on high doses of pain killers, you stupid idiot! If she was on pills before, it would only take a days' worth to get her hooked on these. I might have just made things really bad for her, without even knowing it. Call your fucking boss and let him know that you're going to be staying with us for a while, you've just been given an assignment."

"What?" Aro crossed his arms, pulling himself up to his full height.

Daddy did the same, two inches taller. "Babysitting detail. Until we know what this medicine does to Bella, you're going to help run errands for us. Anything we need from the store, it's your job to go get it. Any problems with that? Or should I let them know what your little fuck up has caused?"

Aro coughed, moving out the front door. Daddy shook his head, looking at me.

"I'm gonna need to talk to her, Jazzy. Really talk to her. You can be with her to help, or I can do it by myself. Either way, she's gonna need to come clean with me. I need to know how much she's been doing, what's she been doing and how long. I want to do some tests on her as well. See how much damage has happened to her body."

"Would that affect her healing?"

"Of course. I've been keeping close notes on her since the attack and she should have healed a lot more. The week in the hospital should have been more than enough to get most of the cuts and abrasions healed up. The only thing she should be healing from right now is her shoulder, the concussion and some of the deeper cuts with stitches. But the little cuts and bruises should be gone by now."

"They're not."

He lifted an eyebrow and I felt like an ass. "I know. That's what I'm saying. The reason she hurts all over is because her muscles' aren't bouncing back like they should. I was looking at it from the point that she had been beaten up. Now it's making more sense. If her ribs are hardened from the beating, then the rest of her body should be as well. Like a fighter, or boxer."

"What can we do?"

"I'm going to revise my plan. I want to run a blood test to see how much of the drugs are still in her system. Even if she hasn't used in a week or so, there might be some build up. If there is, I'll work on getting it out of her body. Detox her. Then we'll work on what kinds of meds I'll give her for the pain. I think I'll take away the pain killers and give her just muscle relaxers."

"Whatever helps her."

"I'm in for the long haul. Where do you want to go tonight? Back to our house or to yours?"

"We can dump her stuff at mine but go back to yours. I think being surrounded by family would help. The stress of another attack won't help her. And momma can cook a hell of a lot better than me."

He smiled, "Speaking of which, your momma owes Bella a lot of good home cooking for what she pulled. I've already ripped her one for that. She knows she has some making up to do."

"Thanks, daddy."

He shrugged pulling me out of the house. Aro locked it and we headed to my place.

* * *

Cullen House

Bella had fallen asleep while we unloaded everything. She slept all the way back to momma and daddy's as well. Em and Eddie each took a guest room, getting it ready for the night. I carried Bella up to my room and got her into bed. Aro had to get another ass chewing from his boss after he informed him he needed time off for family reasons.

Momma got to cooking a huge dinner, while daddy called his co workers for advice. I changed into some night pants and t shirt.

"Jasper?"

"Right here, darlin." I moved over to sit on the side of the bed by her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back, kissing her forehead.

"What did I remember?"

"Not tonight, darlin. Let yourself rest. Momma is cookin' something good for us. Let's eat and then we'll watch a movie together."

"You will tell me, won't you, something?"

"I promise, darlin. I will. Just not right now. It won't help you any. We want you to heal."

"The drugs are making it worst for me, aren't they?" She caught me completely off guard by her question. I had to swallow twice, before I could answer.

"Why do you ask?"

"I can tell I'm not healing fast enough. I hurt all over. But it's not just the injuries. It's the withdraws, ain't it? Even though it's been over a week, my body still wants that stuff, doesn't it?"

"I don't know, darlin." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her face when I said what I had to next. "I told daddy. I didn't mean too, but he was talking about you healin'."

"I'm not mad."

I opened my eyes to look at her. She looked upset, but not at me.

"Daddy is already tryin' to figure out how to take care of you and get you off the stuff. He knows that you'll need extra care because of that. And extra help."

"Thank you."

Tears fell out of her eyes and I couldn't handle it. I kissed them away one by one, Bella pulling me close with her good arm. I hugged her to me, letting go when she yelped. She wanted to change into her night gown, so I helped her. I couldn't have cared less what everyone said about the way she was dressed. It made her feel comfortable and that was what I wanted.

She took her time going down the stairs. I walked in front of her, just in case she fell.

Em, Eddie and Aro were playing games on the TV, momma and daddy were plating everything in the kitchen. When we came in, they stopped and smiled at her.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Bella's words made momma burst out into tears. Daddy just sighed and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, watching cautiously as she hugged Bella for all she's worth. They walked arm and arm to the dinner table and sat down.

I helped daddy finish, and we carried their plates over. After we got ours, we took our seats beside them, momma hollering for everyone else.

Dinner was dumplings and chicken, with thick creamy broth. Just what Bella needed to gain some weight and heal right. She had two plates, and three pieces of momma's cheesecake.

By the time we separated to our rooms, Bella was food happy. She giggled as I helped her up the steps and got her into bed.

"What do you want to watch, darlin?"

"Something warm."

My eyebrows went up, before I shrugged and went through my collection. I had to go for the kids' movies for something warm. Not sure what the hell that meant. Two minutes later and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was loaded in the DVD player.

I got into bed, wrapping my arm around Bella. She laid her head against my shoulder, a big fat smile on her face.

Both of us made it through twenty minutes of movie before we dozed off.

* * *

Next Day

"Jazzy. Jazzy." I groaned at the nudge to my shoulder. Opening one eye I found daddy hovering over me, still in his pajamas. "Get up."

"Too early. Sleep more." I closed my eye, only to be smacked on the head. When I went to yelp his hand slapped over my mouth, muffling it.

"You'll wake up Bella. We need to get things set up first. Get up."

I glared as he dragged me out of bed, shoving me towards the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed, tip toeing around the room. Bella was still sound asleep and I was grateful. Daddy met me downstairs in his office. Aro grumbling from the couch in the corner.

"Why do I have to get the fuck up? It's seven in the morning, are you bloody crazy?"

"Oh shut up, you old goat! I told you you'd be on errand duty. Well, today it starts early."

Watching them go at each other had me laughing.

He glared at me, going around his desk to sit.

"I called around to some friends who work in the drug rehab center at work. They told me to get a blood and hair sample from Bella. Find out as much as I can about what she's been doing, and go from there. The worst out of the two is the vodka. That could be causing these black outs. And to be honest, Bella might not even know she's having them. She could be flashing back to a lot of stuff."

"She can get over it, can't she?"

"With help, yes. Most people show signs of liquor withdrawal within one to two days of hard drinking. Whether or not the fact she was in the hospital by that time made a difference, I don't know. Or she might not drink enough to get really back side effects, it could just be the pills doing the worst part."

"Will she have to go into a program at the hospital? Or can she stay here?"

"I don't know. Depending on what I find. It might be safer in the hospital for her. At least the first few days. Once her system is clean, she'll be a lot more comfortable here. Or at your house. Which ever one you'd like to stay at."

I nodded, letting everything sink in. In the mists of all the shit happening, it never dawned on me to call work. "Fuck. I haven't called work in days."

"Aro and your momma called for you and Bella. They let Tanya know that both of you quit due to family problems."

"What'd she say?"

Daddy grinned wide, "Congrats on the baby."

I jerked back, frowning at him. "What?"

"She thinks Bella is pregnant."

"Ah, hell."

"Yeah, that's what we said. I'm pretty sure things would be a lot easier if that was the case."

I gulped, "Let's not go there."

"Ok, ok, I'll get off your case. I'll give you another hour to sleep, then I'll send Aro up to wake you and Bella. After breakfast we'll talk to her and then head to the hospital."

I got up and headed towards the door. Aro sat up, looking pissed.

"Why'd you wake me up if you're just gonna send him back to bed?"

"Just to fuck with you." We both broke out into laughter, I shook my head heading back upstairs. Bella was on her side still asleep. I slipped in beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

Breakfast Time

When it was time to wake us up, Aro used the kick the bed until people wake up or fall out of it. Luckily it was me that rolled right off the side. As soon as I yelled, he grinned and left. Bella sat up, groaning.

"Jasper, what happened?"

"My stupid uncle. ASSHOLE!" I heard the snort from the stairs and knew that he had heard me. "Time for breakfast, darlin. Let's get you ready."

She nodded and moved her legs over the side. I helped her up and into the shower.

"Why are you already ready?"

"Daddy woke me earlier."

I felt like a real pro as I had her washed, dried, cleaned and re-wrapped in under thirty minutes. At the bottom of the stairs we could already hear Em and Eddie fighting over who got more bacon and eggs. Aro was whining about not enough pancakes.

"There are more people then just the three of you. Once everyone has a plate, I'll make more, you dorks."

We smiled at momma, taking our seats. She passed us both a plate, going around and filled in with what was left of the food. One plate was enough for Bella, daddy and me. Momma continued to make extra for the other three while we went into his office. As soon as we sat down, Bella looked like she was ready to cry.

"Bella, I need you to tell me about your drug history. All of it."

* * *

**Aro just can't catch a break, can he? LOL! Already started the next chappie for all three stories, just finishing them up and sending them threw the crew! Next updates should start in a few days! **

**Please leave some love and lets see if we can get past the 300 mark! Thanks peeps! **


	19. I Can't Handle This

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thank u to the ladies, they rock! PLZ Read whole chapter before hunting me down! Thanks, lol!**

**PLZ READ: **

** I'm sorry about the weird wait in updates. Usually I prewarn when i know there will be a wait. This time i could not and i want to explain why. I've had some hard knocks in the past two weeks. I got into a major fight with my mom and got kicked out. I stayed at my grandma's until i could figure out where i was going to live and then made up with my mom. Two days ago my landlord let my cat out. We didn't know for hours until it was almost midnight. Today around 4 we finally found her, and to say it was a fight, is an understatement. My cat was cold, hungry and scared to death, having stayed under the neigherbors' house over night. **

** Honestly I kinda lost my want to write during that time, and it wasn't until talking with Bree that i was able to get back into the spirits of things. With Misty and Karen's help after writing, they kept me going with making things make sense as well. Thank u again girls! But now i'm back!**

**The question is: Do you guys want fast updates on one story? Or an update for each story and then circle back to update them again? **

**So far i've tried out both, got good and bad views on them. I'm trying to make everyone happy, but to my great happiness there is a high demand for all my stories at the moment! Thank you guys, you rock everything! That doesn't mean i want you guys to stop reading to get updates, no! NEVER! Just please bare with me if you guys will when i update the story you guys like for the others to be updated as well so everyone gets an update!**

**On to the end of this story! Please read even though I am giving a warning now that most of you will hate me and Bella! Please read anyway and then read the note at the bottom so you guys know why i wrote this and what it means! HEA ALL THE WAY! **

* * *

BPOV

I knew this would come sooner or later. I would have to tell Carlisle what kind of drugs I'd done. After this I highly doubted that either of his parents would let me around him.

"I've been drinking vodka and taking whatever pills I could get my hands on."

Carlisle wrote as I talked, watching me. "You said you started at age 12?"

"Yes."

"How old are you now?" He smiled. "I never bothered to ask. Shit."

"I'm 24."

Jasper looked surprised, which caught my attention. "What?"

"I just turned 22, darlin."

"Oh, shit. You're not into older girls, are you?"

They both started laughing hard. I frowned, going between them.

"Call it a family habit."

"What?"

"Esme is 3 years older than me, Bella."

I relaxed at once, "Oh, good. Then again, even if you can look past that, the fact that I do drugs probably will make you want me to stop seeing Jasper."

"Jasper does what he wants. I don't tell my son how to live his life. That wasn't how I was raised, so that wasn't how we raised him. On the same token, I know he's a wild boy and does the same shit that you've done. Maybe not as hard or as long, but he's been into drugs." Carlisle lifted an eyebrow towards Jasper who was trying his hardest to hide in his chair.

I smiled at the picture.

"My main goal is to get you off the drugs and completely healed. It's your decision to do them after I release you from my care. But as long as I'm listed as your attending doctor, I can put you into rehab if I deem it necessary."

"I understand. Before I met Jasper, I would have been happy for you to throw my ass in there. I never thought anyone would care about me."

"You've just got yourself a complete family and set of friends. Once you're in, you're in. Although, I have to say, you're the first girl we've met of his that had a name."

"What?" I made a face at Jasper, who had turned bright red.

"Yeah, Jasper wouldn't introduce them, and if we tried to do it ourselves, he hurried them out of here. It was funny. I always told Esme that the girl he lets us meet will be the girl he stays with. And that's you."

"Daddy."

"What?" Carlisle shrugged innocently and I giggled. They were so much alike. Jasper grinned at me, shaking his head.

"Can we get moving with this, we got stuff to do today."

"Fine. Don't get your panties twisted. How much vodka did you average on a day, Bella?"

"Depends on when Charlie would knock me around." Jasper's body jerked, his fingers curling into his palms.

"On a bad day?"

"Two bottles."

"Good day?"

"Half a bottle or none."

"How many days a week did you drink, and it doesn't matter if they were good or bad?"

"Probably 3 or 4."

"Straight together?"

"Sometimes, other times I'd get away from him for a few days straight."

"Good, good. That's very good. That could explain how you've been able to go without anything for the last week or so. What about pills?"

"I took those more often. The vodka I'd take to help kick them in after a beating."

Jasper coughed and got up, pacing behind me. The more he paced the more nervous I got.

"Jasper, please leave. I'd like to talk with Bella."

"I don't want to go."

"Then sit down. You're making her nervous and you're driving me crazy."

Jasper growled and flopped back into his seat.

"How many at a time?"

"Hand full. 5 to 7 at a time."

"How many times a day?"

"3 to 4."

"How many days?"

"4 to 5. It varied, with in a row and off and on."

"What were they? Pain pills? Nerve pills? Muscle relaxers? X? Hard drugs? Herion? Ice? Meth?"

"Just nerve pills, and some club pills. Those were the easiest to get from other guys."

Carlisle froze, staring at me. "You'd get them from other guys?"

I swallowed, knowing this would be the deal breaker. He'd want me away from Jasper as soon as I told him about my favors. Jasper cut me off at the pass, shocking both of us.

"She gave favors to guys for the pills. She thought her mom had died on the street from whoring for the same shit. So she went to college dudes and sucked them off for the same shit."

Carlisle just stared, dumb founded. "Alright then. Do you want to be tested for anything?"

"Actually yes. Can you just do the whole work up? I don't want to give Jasper anything."

"Too late for that. We..." He stopped and I felt the blood drain from my face. Why hadn't I made him use something? Great. I just killed their fucking son.

"I take it was a common decision to not use protection?"

"Yes."

"Jasper, were you planning on having a baby right away?"

"She took the shot, daddy."

"Oh, well, that's good. Bella, are you keeping up on them?"

"Yes."

"Daddy, she was a virgin, remember."

"Oh, oh! Well, hell. Most of the common STD's that you get from oral, would be a lot more visible, Bella. I don't see anything on you and I didn't see anything on you while you were in the hospital. But with all the antibiotics I gave you, you both need to be more careful. They will make the shot infective towards pregnancy for at least a month after you stop taking them. I want you on them for another week. So for the next 5 weeks, no hanky without the panky."

I couldn't help but laugh. They joined in and I felt better.

"We shouldn't do anythin' before then should we?"

"Not for another week or so. I'd say wait until all of her stitches are out, her head is healed and she's out of the cast on her shoulder. Once it sets enough that the bone is firmly in place, I'll have her just wear a sling."

"Can someone tell me what I remembered yesterday?"

"I'd like to wait, but I know that can be just as bad. You flashed back to your mother's murder. We think you were there, Bella."

"Oh no..."

I felt horrified at the thought.

"You can't remember anything can you?" Carlisle watched me as I sat and stared.

"No, it's all a big blank. Once moment I was talking to Jasper about trash bags, and the next you're telling me to snap out of it."

"Traumatic stress syndrome. Whatever you saw that night triggered your addiction. For all we know, once you're clean you might be able to remember something. If not, whatever it is might be so bad that you don't need to remember."

"But wouldn't it help put Charlie away if I did?"

"It might. But I'm looking at what's already been done to you, Bella. You don't deserve to have to go through everything again. If it doesn't come back, don't force it."

"Did I help Aro with the case?"

"Yes. He's been working on it all night. He's not happy but he's staying with us doing our running for his little fuck up."

"Will I ever find out what Jasper was working on?"

"You and me both. I'd like to know myself; I doubt we'll learning anything til the trial."

"Will they come after us after Charlie finding out about Jasper?"

"More than likely, they're stupid enough. It will only make things worse though. When we go out we go in groups of four. That's why the boys are going to stay. They've joined Jasper in beating up the little mice."

Jasper turned red, Carlisle giving him the eye. I smiled which caught their attention.

"What did you do, Bella?"

"I knocked one of them in the face when they said something about Jasper."

He smiled and Jasper cracked up, "You should have seen her, daddy. As messed up as she was, she laid his face open. I would have done a jig if it hadn't been so serious."

"Don't be teaching her bad manners, Jazzy. I know Bella has some when it comes to drugs and stuff, but you've got bad street skills. She doesn't need to know that. Treat her like a lady, young man, or you'll deal with me."

Jasper looked petrified at the thought. Carlisle really did rule the roost.

"What next?"

"I'd like to take you back to the hospital and run some more tests. I'd like to see where we stand with the drugs. Once I know everything, I'll be able to treat you better. And you might just start healing faster. At the rate you're going it'll be two, three, months before you're healed."

"With better treatment?"

"Five, six weeks."

"I like that better, daddy."

"I do too. With the trial coming up, we don't know what they'll want from Bella. Stress is never a good factor during healing."

After we agreed on the hospital, Carlisle got Aro ready and we headed out. The dumb dumbs stayed with Esme as part of our group idea.

As soon as we got to the hospital we went straight back. Aro did some interviews of the staff of what they had seen on different days. Hair, blood and urine were collected and Carlisle ran every test he could. They did a full check of my lungs and heart. A technician was brought in to do a full ultrasound of all my organs for any drug damage.

"Run a pregnancy test as well." Carlisle's words were like ice water. Both Jasper and me gapped at him.

"Daddy you don't think...?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry. With that we'll run an STD panel on her. I want some blood from you as well and we do the same."

Jasper sat stoned face as they drew some vials. We went to the cafeteria for a snack while waiting. A few hours later and they had some of the tests back. Carlisle had us meet him in his office.

"I didn't think it would turn out like this, Jasper."

"Don't worry darlin."

"We can't have a baby."

"Everything will happen for a reason, darlin."

"We haven't been together long enough."

"Stop worrying, darlin. We don't know yet."

I bit my lip, clinging to his hand for dear life. When Carlisle came in and sat down, I held my breath. He opened his folder and then looked up at us.

"The pregnancy test was negative." I let all the air out, grateful. Jasper smiled at me, nodding. "As were both of your STD panels. Both of you are clean."

"Oh thank the lord." I smiled wide as Jasper hugged me.

"Told you not to worry."

"I didn't know."

"I also have some good news so far on the drugs. Your ultrasound looked great. There was no visual problem. And surprisingly your blood doesn't show any traces of left over drugs or liquor. Your liver and kidneys are great."

"What about the hair?"

"Haven't got that back yet. They said it would be another half hour."

"What does this mean for my healing?"

"We'll up your dose of antibiotics and kick start some steroids. With no drugs found in your system you shouldn't have any problem with them now. As for the pain killers, I'm going to mix and match until I find the right one. I don't want you getting hooked on anything I give you."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm here to take care of you. Once you're all better than it's Jasper's job from then on."

"Looking forward to it." Jasper was all smiles but I frowned.

Carlisle was watching me and caught it, "What's wrong?"

"He's too young to be saddled with all this stuff."

"Don't even try it darlin, you're not getting rid of me."

"Jazzy. Don't snap at her! She has emotions and she has the right to speak them. You should be grateful she wants to share with you after everything that has happen to her. Most people would clam up and die alone. Do you want that for her?"

His lips turned into a flat line, and he gave a sharp shake of us head.

"Bella, Jasper is only two years younger than you. If he's too young than so are you."

"I guess it's because I'm used to all this shit."

"That's gonna change now. Do you want to get sober?"

"Yes."

"For good?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to stop taking drugs?"

"Yes."

"For good?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to stay faithful to Jasper?" Jasper opened his mouth and I shook my head.

"Yes. I've never had someone that cared about me. So I never cared about myself. I care about Jasper. I want to be with just him."

"When can we marry?" His question caught us both off guard. Before Carlisle could say anything I turned on him.

"Are you out of your mind? Married? You've got to be crazy as hell!"

"You don't want to get married?"

"Jasper, that is a shitty joke! Don't play with her like that."

"I'm not joking!"

"We've only known each other for a few weeks."

"So? Love at first sight, right?"

"If I could I'd hit you." On cue Carlisle did just that, smacking Jasper on the back of the head. He yelped, rubbing the spot.

"What was that for?"

"Just helping her out. There are a lot of things that need to be worked out before you guys even start to think about marriage, or babies."

I paled at the thought. "I'm too fucked up to be a mother. If you want kids, I'm not the girl for you."

"You'll be a great mother."

The thought of being responsible for an infant scared the shit out of me.

"My mom sucked at taking care of me. My dad beat me when he felt like that. I don't know what good parents are. You do. If we had a baby, you'd be taking care of it, not me."

"Jasper, right now is not the time to be talking about babies. At all. Maybe in a few years after you're thirty, and Bella is completely sober and healed; and Charlie and his mice are in jail forever, then talk about moving forward. Right now would be the worst possible time."

"Thank you."

"I'm just letting you know we're in this together for the long haul, and that when the time comes I want babies with you. I think you'll be a lot better than you think you'll be."

"I'll think about it."

Carlisle's phone went off, and minutes later he had all the results from the tests.

"Things look great, Bella. Your hair showed your usage and it wasn't ongoing as much as we thought. Hardcore users have consistent growth in their hair. You have spots of nothing, which is good."

"Will I go into rehab?"

"I'd like to try doing it at home either with us or at Jasper's house. Get you healed and have a therapist come once a day and talk with you. If she deems you need to go into rehab we'll go from there."

* * *

Few Weeks Later

JPOV

As soon as daddy had gotten the results back and we got the green light, we got Bella settled into my house. She had gone through the stuff we taken out of Charlie's house. Most of it she threw out, the few items she kept was put up on shelves by the TV. All of my booze and shit were thrown out. I didn't want to make Bella getting better harder on her with my habits.

It was a wakeup call of sorts. Thinking about losing her from her addictions was enough to sober me up as well. When the dumb dumbs wanted to go out and party, I thought of my girl and realized my family was more important. Who'd thought Jasper Cullen would straighten his shit out?

Not me.

Daddy nailed down the right combo of meds for Bella. Within days she was up and moving around, more energetic and happy. Her body was healing at such a rate that even daddy was shocked. Aro had a photo time line taken of her injuries for the trial. His bosses had the three mice trailed everywhere they went, watching out for all the signs that I had figured out.

So far we had caught them passing notes to Charlie. Taking notes from him and doing chores. They were caught trying to get into the compound, as I liked to call our house now, from all the security, twice. Once, Bella had been alone with just the guards outside. The phone call I got from her took me back to the day of her attack.

I ran every red light and stop sign for 30 miles trying to get back to her. By the time I got there, luckily, they had been scared off by security. I found Bella barricaded in the pantry, sobbing uncontrollably. It took an hour for me to convince her everything was alright and that she could come out.

She didn't leave her bed for a week.

Therapy was the only thing that had kept her out of rehab so far. Not to mention her will to stay clean. She said I was her prize for being good. Her therapist didn't like that. If something were to happen and we broke up, Bella would fall back into her old ways. When she informed Bella to pick something different to work towards, she shut down and we lost two weeks' worth of hard work.

Daddy almost fired her. From the hospital.

Momma had begun to worry that we were closing ourselves off from the rest of the world. It was hard to leave Bella to go out with friends. Or even family. But it was even harder for Bella to go out. She had fallen into depression of some sort. I didn't know if she was happy or not. Finally I couldn't handle it anymore.

I found her laying on the couch, yoga pants and a t shirt. She looked so damn good. All of her wounds had healed, and her shoulder was good as knew.

"Darlin?"

"Yeah, dippy?"

"I need to talk to you."

She turned the TV off and sat up, pulling her knees up. "What's wrong?"

"Are you happy?"

Bella went silent, staring at me. "What do you mean?"

"I'm worried, darlin. About you. I think you've got depression."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, darlin. I just want you to get better. But I don't know what to do. What do you need me to do? What do you want to do?"

"I want to live. I want to be with you."

"I'm right here. We can do whatever you want. What do you want?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"About what?"

"I'm scared that if I go out, I'll do something stupid and fall off the wagon."

"You're past that, darlin. You don't need it. You're clean. You've worked to hard to let yourself go back. Don't think about what ifs. Think about what you can do now. We've got the world at our feet. Let's go have fun. Nothing will happen to us, and if something does come up, we'll work through it. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Bella scooted over, snuggling into my arms. I held her hard and close.

"I know it's been a long time since we did anything." I raised an eyebrow unsure of where she was going.

"What?"

"It's been more than three months since we've had sex. I know that's hard on you."

"I care more about you than sex."

"But you deserve to have some."

"I'm waiting for you, darlin. Whenever you're ready."

"Can we go out for dinner and maybe a movie and then come back here and make love?"

I grinned wide, "I thought you'd never ask."

We made plans and let everyone know what we were doing. Momma and daddy were thrilled that Bella wanted to go out. For once I was going to go against their orders and take her out by ourselves. We needed this alone time. We deserved it.

"Jazzy, you need to take one guard at least. They don't have to stay with you, they can trail you. It'll be like they're not there."

"Fine."

I got dressed in my best suit, and waited for Bella downstairs. She came down in a white beaded babydoll gown that blew me away. Her hair was down, cascading curls everywhere. She was beautiful.

"You look perfect, darlin, absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Jasper." She hugged me and I kissed her softly. "You look handsome."

"Thank you, darlin. Wanted to look my best for my girl."

She giggled and it was music to my ears. We headed out, our ghost guard following in his own car. Bella started out nervous as we headed into town.

"Relax, darlin. Nothing will happen to you. I'm here. I failed once, I won't fail again."

"You didn't fail at anything, Jasper. I was stupid. I shouldn't have gone over there."

"It's water under the bridge, darlin. Let's not go back."

Bella didn't argue about it. She perked up and even smiled as I parked. I opened her door and took her hand, leading her inside.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"I'd like a table for two, a booth in the back if possible."

"Certainly. Right this way." We followed the host to the back of the place to the only corner booth they had. I held Bella's chair out for her, waiting until she was settled before taking my seat. They brought us water with lemon, which had become Bella's new drink of choice.

"What do you want, darlin?"

"Everything looks good, Jasper. Are you sure we can afford this?"

"Money is no object. We come from old money. Momma and daddy is makin' new money. I'm a trust fund baby all the way. I only worked to have something to do."

"I'm not a gold digger, Jasper."

"Darlin, did I ever say you were?"

"That's what the therapist said."

My face got hot and I knew it was because I had turned red with rage, "What the fuck? What? What did she say to you?"

I knew now letting Bella have private sessions had been wrong. That bitch was filling my girl with shit that wasn't true.

"She said it looked like I had hit it big with finding the rich boy in town. That all the girls wanted you and a lot had tried to get pregnant to keep you. That if I kept on the way I'm going I'll get knocked up and trap you."

"Darlin, none of that is true." I grabbed her hands, refusing to let go even when she yanked on them. Her face was paling and tears were popping out of both eyes. "First off, when you get pregnant, it'll be because I wanted you to get pregnant. And she's wrong about trapping me. It'll be me trapping you. I don't want to let you go, darlin. I love you with everything in me. You make me happy. I've never been this kind of happy. If that's wrong, then maybe we're both messed up."

"I love you, Jasper."

I smiled wide at her, leaning over the table to kiss her. Bella seemed to snap out of her daze after we kissed. She glowed, and it was heady. It was like she had found purpose again.

"Do you want to continue talking with her?"

"Not privately. I'd like Carlisle to sit in if he would? Or even Esme?"

"What about me, darlin?"

"I'm nervous, dippy. I'm scared you'll hear something that will make you find me disguising."

"Nothing, darlin, nothing."

"I talk about what I've done with other guys."

"I can talk about what I've done with other girls if that would make you feel better." It was meant to be a tease and at first I thought I had gone to far. Pushed my limits and set her back.

Then she giggled and it was music to my ears. She grinned and held hard onto my hands.

"I love being able to talk to you Jasper. And I know lately I've closed you off. I just wanted to finally be with you knowing I'm whole again, and that I don't do any drugs or alcohol to make me happy, or to make me want to be with you. Now that I'm sober I know you make me happy. That's new to me. Different. No one has ever made me feel like that before."

The waiter took our orders and we fell back into our own little bubble, talking. It felt good. It felt great.

"Jasper, do you really want to have babies with me?"

"Tons."

"I don't know if I want kids." Her words shocked me, and I was determined to keep a straight face.

"Why?"

"I don't want my problems to harm an infant. I wouldn't trust me around a baby. If it was your baby and something happen, you'd never forgive me."

"Darlin, I don't know how I'd react to something happening. But why would you think you'd be at fault? What do you see happening?"

"What if I forgot the baby somewhere? Left it in the bath tub? Forgot to feed it? Change the diaper? Hold it enough."

"I'd be there with you the whole way. Every couple learns how to care for their first baby. It doesn't have to be now, Bella. Like daddy said we can wait a few years and get married. I don't care what anyone else says. I want to be with you."

"What if I don't want to get married?"

"Then we don't. I'll live in sin with you."

She smiled and our food came. We took turns feeding it to each other. Bella was happy on the way home, taking my hand and skipping up to the house.

Once inside Bella changed. She shut down again, and I needed to know why. Outside in the world she was fine, at home, she was unhappy.

"We'll move darlin. If that's what making you unhappy, we'll move. Whatever it is, please tell me?"

She had the most beautiful heartbroken smile on her face, her lips were pale and tears were rolling down her face. It was killing me. I was about to drop to my knees and plead for whatever she wanted, when she pressed a finger to my lips. Once I stopped she moved away and went upstairs.

I counted to the stars and the heavens above for strength and guidance.

Whatever she was about to show or tell me would be profound. I prayed that I was ready for it.

I listened to each step coming down, looking up at her as she came closer. Her face was covered in tears. Her body was trembling, and her hands shook as she pulled something from behind her, pressing it into my hand. Seconds ticked by before she let go and I got to see what she had given me.

All of the air left me, and I felt like I was watching from above, that I was having an outta body experience.

It was a positive pregnancy test. Joy filled me to the brim.

I looked up at Bella who was devastated.

"I'm pregnant, Jasper." She swallowed a sob. "And I don't want the baby."

My world went black.

* * *

**I am almost done with the update for Illusion Master, half way done and then to the beta, so for all u IM lovers, ur next! lol**

**Will start on updates for BOL and IJNY ASAP! Hoping to get all three updated AGAIN next week, how cool is that? lol**

**Don't Hate Me!**

**Ok, on to the meaning of the ending, NO, Bella will not be getting rid of the baby! No, there will be no adoption! No, Charlie and his mice won't get to it! HEA ALWAYS!**

**But if you take the title of the story and mixed together all the chapters so far, and add in what she just said you'll understand where i'm going. **

**The point of this story for me is: What does Bella need in life? **

**Any guesses? **

**Here all the time! Email, PM, FACEBOOK OR TWITTER if you have any questions, and i give hints out as well sometimes. LOL**


	20. Falling Apart

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to my ladies, once again they rock the catwalk, lmao, lol!**

**

* * *

**

**As I promised, hot off the presses! Please read this first due to the subject matter in this chapter.**

**This chapter was very hard to write and I cried during most of it, so please be warned! You will probably need some tissues. I know everyone will be angry with me and Bella, but please look at what she is going threw at the moment, and remember HEA! I know everyone is wondering how that is possible, but I have many tricks up my sleeve! LOL, I'm known for them in all my stories!**

**I will now focus all the other stories for the next week or so, please be patient with the next update! Any questions, hit me up!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

BPOV

Watching Jasper crumble before me made the tears come faster. I was angry. I was so fucking angry I was pregnant. I didn't want to be pregnant. Why? Of all the times to get pregnant, now was the worst time. I didn't even want kids. Carlisle had lied to me when he said the test had been negative.

I tried to help Jasper up off the ground and he flinched away from me.

"Don't touch me."

"Jasper..."

"Don't! Don't! We've been blessed with a baby and you don't want it?"

"You don't understand, Jasper."

"No, I don't. I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Then how can you stand there and say that you don't want my baby?"

"I don't want kids, I told you that. I'm not fit to be a mother. It's just to much on me, Jasper. Can't you understand? I had a terrible childhood, my father wants me dead, I'm an addict and now I'm pregnant. It's just too much."

"Well, it's time to grow up, Bella. You are pregnant! And you will keep the baby!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I won't let you abort the baby! I won't! That's my baby too."

I crossed my arms, swallowing the tears away, "I couldn't abort the baby even if I wanted too."

"What?"

"I've been pregnant this whole time."

"What?"

"We haven't had sex in over three months, Jasper. The last time we had sex was before the beating. I'm to far along to get rid of it."

"How can you talk like that? How? Was this why you were so unhappy?"

"Yes! I don't want the baby."

Jasper raised his hand, and I flinched waiting for the hit. He howled before slamming the door behind him. I was left alone to think about what I was going to do. The problem was, I didn't know what I was going to do.

* * *

JPOV

She was fucking pregnant and she didn't want the baby! What a way to end an evening. I didn't know where I was going only that I had someone to rip apart as I went.

"Hello?"

"Why the fuck did you lie to us, daddy?"

"Lie to you? What are you talking about, Jazzy?"

"Bella is pregnant."

"I guess that's not a good thing?"

"To me it's wonderful! However she doesn't want the baby!"

"What? Why?"

"Why'd you tell us she was not pregnant?"

"I didn't. I haven't done a test on her for months."

"I know."

There was a bit of silence before he gasped, "Oh shit! You mean she's been pregnant this whole time?"

"I guess so. She handed me the test." Which I had in my pocket, not quite sure when I put it there. But none the less.

"A blood test is 100% accurate. It's not possible."

"Then someone is fucking with us, daddy, some-" I slammed on the brakes almost getting hit from behind. "Daddy, meet me at the hospital, now."

"What-"

"Now, daddy."

"Jasper-"

I hung up before he could say another word. I burnt rubber getting to the hospital and parking. Daddy pulled up minutes later, still in his scrubs.

"I just got off work when you called."

"I think I know what happened."

"What? Please enlighten me, cause I'm confused as hell. I'm a pretty damn good doctor and to have missed something like this is bull shit."

"How many people had their hands on the results?"

"A few."

"Would it be easy with a little nursing experience to change forms and names if you knew when a test was being taken?"

Daddy froze, his face going white. "Billy's kid, Jacob. His dad was always sick and in the wheelchair. He went through some pre med and a few nursing classes to help him out. He'd know everything to change forms. Shit, Jasper! Do you know what this means?"

"That my girl is pissed cause she didn't want kids."

"No, dumb ass. That I've been treating Bella with drugs that are very harmful to unborn babies. We don't know what kind of damage has been done to the fetus."

All of the anger and aggressiveness left me. I felt hopeless and alone. I had been so set on making sure that Bella would have the baby that I didn't think about what could happen during the months we didn't know about it.

"What could this mean, daddy?"

"I don't know. We need to check her and the baby as soon as possible."

"We'll do it now."

"Jasper, if she doesn't want the baby, you can't force her. Especially knowing that there could be side effects."

"I can't give up... I …...daddy..." He hugged me until I got myself under control. The ride back to my house was sobering. I knew that by night fall I'd either be a father to be, or a father that was.

Bella was pacing back and forth in the living room, face angry and streaked with tears. Her fists were hitting each hip, as she talked to herself.

When she saw daddy she flew into a rage.

"Why did you lie to us?"

"Calm down, Bella. This isn't good for the baby."

"I don't give a fuck about the baby! I don't want kids! Don't you understand?"

Finally it was too much. I knew what she'd want done and I couldn't handle listening to them talk about my baby; knowing that they were going to get rid of it. I headed upstairs, got into bed and put a pillow over my face, sobbing harder than I could remember.

* * *

BPOV

I love Jasper. That was the only thing that kept going around and around my head the entire time. Each time I thought of the baby, I thought of him. I didn't want it; I wanted it out of me. Now. This minute. But I loved Jasper.

Carlisle looked heartbroken, slumped over as he stared up towards the landing where our bedroom was. Jasper's sobs could be felt in the walls. Every one of them torn me into pieces. It broke me down. I didn't know how to react.

"Bella, can we talk, please? I swear to you, it wasn't me that messed up the test. Jasper brought up that someone might have fixed the results."

"Why?" What right was it for someone to mess with another person's life like that? Two people's lives like that?

Life and death. Either was to big for me to decide.

"I don't know. I'm being honest. Can we go back to my office? We can talk about your options. I can make some phone calls."

"Jasper..."

"If you get rid of the baby, he won't be able to handle being there."

A sob escaped me, I couldn't help it, I wasn't able to hold it in. I knew I didn't want kids, but he did. It wasn't right for me to make him go along if that was my decision. No one should have to be there but me, not even Carlisle.

Carlisle leads me out to his car, neither of us saying a word to Jasper. He needed space and time. I couldn't push anymore onto him.

The ride in the car was quiet. Alone.

Until the butterflies started in my stomach. My fingers went to it automatically, a smile on my face before I realized what I was touching. Carlisle caught me, his expression guarded.

"The baby is moving?"

I swallowed, a lump refusing to leave my throat. My fingers cramped as I tried to pry them from my stomach. My mind rebelled, my body nourished.

"Calm down, Bella," His hand covered one of mine, helping me pull one away. He held onto it, squeezing. "Is that the first time?"

"Yes." I sniffled, holding onto him for dear life. "I never felt any different. Nothing. Until now. Why? I scream I don't want it, and it finally makes it's presence known? Karma is getting me."

"You've done nothing to deserve karma, Bella."

"I should want the baby. But I don't. How do I make that stop? How do I make myself want it?"

"You can't. You either do or you don't."

"I will not crush Jasper."

"You can only give so much of yourself, Bella. If you give too much, Jasper will lose more than just that baby. He'll lose both of you."

I finally let go of my stomach, only to hold onto his hand with both of mine. The ride to his office was made with my eyes closed. When he parked, I sat and just stared. Carlisle got his phone out, calling someone.

"Run a check on Jacob. I need to know if he's ever been caught in the hospital. Yes. Yes. Around the time I ran the pregnancy test on Bella. I'm not shitting you, Aro. Fine. I got my cell. No. Do not call Jasper."

He clicked it shut, helping me out. We headed inside where I was put into a gown, and helped onto the table. Carlisle got a few other doctors. They gathered around me, the blonde taking a seat next to me in front of the monitor. He covered my stomach with jelly and then ran the wand around.

"First off, it looks like there is a hardening of calcium around the womb. Mainly in front."

"What does that mean?" I had to know. He glanced at me, before turning the monitor my way. With his hand he pointed out things as he spoke.

"I'm sure Carlisle spoke to you about your ribs?" I nodded and he continued. "It's the same thing for the rest of your bones. But also some of your organs. Calcium can build up around them as well. You've got quite a high level of it in your body. We'll have to look over things more thoroughly but I think whenever you have an injury; your body naturally covers the healed parts with calcium."

My head was spinning from all the information.

"You've had a lot of stomach injuries, and with that comes the coverage. When the blood test came back negative, we didn't look around things for a baby. Knowing you do not want this baby, we could have made it much easier with an abortion then and there." His sentence ended as a whooshing sound filled the room. Carlisle's eyes filled with tears as he looked away. I was bright enough to know that it was the baby's heartbeat. The technician had found a certain spot on my belly that allowed the sound to be found.

It was uncomfortable and would leave a bruise. But it was enough for me to make my decision.

I bit my lip, waiting as he finished his check up of the baby.

"You are about 14 weeks along. What do you want to do?"

I started crying thinking about it. I couldn't say anything out loud. Carlisle asked everyone to leave, hugging me. He gave me some time alone so that I could think. I cleaned my stomach, putting my clothes back on. Sitting in the chair in the corner, I stared out the window. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just wasn't happy.

You need some V juice, bitch.

I shivered as the voice in my head started up again. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Shut up!

Get rid of the baby and you'll be happy!

It's Jasper's baby too.

He doesn't have to carry it. We can have so much fun if you weren't knocked up. Come on. You know you want too.

Leave me alone!

I was there when he wasn't.

He's here now.

He only wants the baby.

He wants us both.

Then why don't you want them?

Everything stopped. Even though I was having a conversation in my head with myself, the question was valid. I didn't know why I didn't want the baby. It was apart of Jasper. I should have been happy. Over the moon. Wanting to shop. Pick a nursery.

I was past three months, I was getting close to the safe zone. Yet I wanted to have an abortion.

What normal person did that?

You're not normal, you dumb ass! I've been telling you that for years! When are you going to listen?

Leave me alone, please.

You need to talk to someone. You can't keep things locked in your head or you'll be just like me.

I'm not you.

But you're still talking to me, stupid. Obviously you are.

Shut up!

Make a decision!

I can't!

You have too! You can't get much more pregnant, what are you going to do?

I don't know.

I thought you did.

By now I had jumped up, kicking and slapping the windows. I didn't realize how much noise I was making until Carlisle had come in with help. They had to pick me up and put me onto a bed.

"It's ok, Bella. Calm down. Calm down." His words brought me back but I was still on the edge of losing it. When the little needle pricked my arm, I floated into bliss, not having to worry about deciding on the baby.

* * *

JPOV

My damn phone kept ringing. It wouldn't fucking stop. Why? I wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to be awake. Knowing what was happening at the hospital.

After twenty minutes I couldn't handle the ringing anymore. Picking it up, I was ready to throw it against the wall until I saw the caller.

"What?" I was shouting and I didn't care that it was at my daddy.

"I need you to come down to the hospital Jasper."

"No, I can't, daddy. I can't."

"She didn't have an abortion, Jasper. You don't understand what this is doing to her."

"To her?" What about me? I was the father. It was my baby as well.

"Jasper. Pull your fucking head out of your ass for one moment. Damn it, you're like your fucking momma when it comes to things. I need to talk about you. It's important and it's fucking serious! Get down here right now, do you hear me?"

"Yes, daddy."

"GOOD!" He slammed his phone and I jumped.

I got out of bed, scrubbed my face of the tears and headed out. If daddy was more pissed at me than upset over Bella and the baby than I knew something was really wrong.

He was waiting outside on his cell phone when I pulled in. When I approached, he waved me over hard. I jogged making it in front of him just as he snapped his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having Bella admitted to the psychiatric ward."

I swallowed my tongue, my eyes bugging out. I thought he was going to tell me that Bella had complications with the abortion.

Not this.

"What?... What the hell happened?"

"After the ultrasound, she lost it. I had to have some of the aides help me subdue her so I could sedate her. I've got her in one of the watch rooms on lock down. She's on the line, Jasper."

"Is it the baby?"

"Stop thinking about the fucking baby, Jasper. Start thinking about Bella."

"I am, damn it!" I kicked the ground just to get some frustration out. Daddy lifted an eyebrow, watching me. "If the baby is making her this crazy, then tell her to have the abortion. I want the baby, but I don't want to lose Bella."

Daddy was speechless for minutes, just staring at me.

"Right now, I don't know if that would help or make it worst. I don't even know what is pushing her. The baby is not the main cause, I think it's the catalyst."

"Catalyst?"

"Yeah. I think it's bringing back stuff she doesn't want to deal with. Making the decision to have the baby or not is forcing other issues to surface."

"What do we do?"

"Right now, we're waiting on a head doctor to come. I called a friend from another hospital. They'll be here in about an hour or so."

"It's almost night, daddy."

"I know. We're going to get Bella ready for bed, and start tomorrow. Right now, I want her to rest."

"I want to stay."

"That's fine. I'm gonna stay too. But if it upsets her, you leave. No arguments."

"I won't. I wasn't thinking earlier."

His face softened. "She doesn't want to hurt you. Getting rid of the baby would hurt you."

"I don't want to lose her."

"I know that. So does Bella. She needs to decide what she wants. If she gets rid of the baby and winds up regretting it in a few months, when her due date comes around; that could destroy her just as much as having the baby and not wanting it."

"What do we do?"

"Wait and see."

"The trial is coming up."

"I don't know what we'll do about that, right now. I'll have Aro talk with the prosecutor and Charlie's lawyer."

"What if he walks because she can't be there, daddy? I won't let him near her. I'll kill him first."

He slapped his hand onto my shoulder, pulling me inside. He led me through the hospital, towards the elevators. The psych ward was locating on the third floor. He stopped at the desk before the hallway that led to the main doors. After signing in and getting me a pass to come and go, we headed down. Daddy swiped his card past the lock and the doors opened for 5 seconds, nearly closing on me. It was quiet and the halls were empty.

The TV room was dark and the door was locked. Nurses were making their rounds and filling their paperwork out at the circle.

We had to sign in again, daddy talking to the head nurse.

"How is she?"

"She woke 20 minutes ago, but she wasn't loud or combatant. We sat the bed up for her, she said her stomach was cramping."

We froze, waiting. "The baby?"

"The doctor just left. They checked her, said everything looked alright; it was just from the sedative and being dehydrated. She's been eating ice chips and sipping water. I left some glucose sticks beside her bed. So far, she's been quiet, watching the light outside."

"Has she asked for anyone? My son?"

"Yes. She asked for Jasper and we told her we'd let you know."

"Has my brother called?"

"Yes. He said he was bringing everything tomorrow."

"Thank you."

She gave us a nod and we headed to Bella's room. It had a little light coming from it, since the curtains were open. I stood on the other side, looking in. Bella looked small and fragile, lying on her side. Her hands were still in cuffs, tied to the bed.

"Do you need to keep them on, daddy?"

"We'll see, Jasper. She lost it pretty bad. I don't want her breaking the window."

I gave in, and he unlocked the door. Bella twitched but didn't turn out way.

"Bella?"

Silence.

I moved closer, hoping she'd response to me. "Bella?"

Her head turned and my heart constricted. Her face was pale and eyes swollen. We stared at one another for a few seconds, before she held her fingers out to me. I moved to her side, grabbing hold of her hand.

"I'm scared that I'm crazy, Jasper."

"You're not, darlin. You're not."

She gave me a watery smile, trying to cheer me up. It didn't work.

"I think I am. I keep talking to the voice in my head."

"We've all done that."

She shook gently, "No. Not like this. I can't make her shut up. She won't leave me alone."

"Bella..."

"I kept trying to figure out about the baby, ya know?" She smiled, as if softening her answer. At this point, I would have agreed happily to whatever she wanted. I just wanted my girl back. "She just kept pushing me. Telling me to decide. She won't stop. I asked her too. I begged her to stop. But she wouldn't. She just kept at me. I couldn't take it anymore, Jasper. I swear. I'm not lying."

"I believe you, darlin. I always believe you. Everything will be ok, darlin. I promise. I'm here. Daddy is here. We're not leaving you, alright? Everything will work out."

"I just want her to stop. Why won't she stop, Jasper? Make her stop."

I was at a lost; I didn't know what to do. I looked towards daddy who looked as hopeless as I felt. He shook his head, unable to answer.

"We'll make her stop, I promise. Just give us some time. We'll make her stop."

She seemed almost euphoric with my answer.

"I think we can take your wrist restraints off, Bella. But Jasper and I will have to stay in here with you, alright?"

She smiled, nodding softly. We watched as he unlocked both, and I rubbed her skin.

"Are you hungry?"

"Can I have a sandwich, please?"

Daddy nodded and went to the door, buzzing someone. He whispered out the door before coming back.

"Give me your shoes, socks, belt and jacket, Jasper."

I drew back before standing up, doing as told. Daddy took off the same, leaving just his bare scrubs. Someone buzzed the door again, daddy heading over. He switched our clothes for a pillow, blanket, three sandwiches and three foam cups of milk.

I helped Bella eat with me, as daddy made his bed in the single lay back chair. Once we were done, he took everything to the door again, handing it off. I climbed in behind Bella, letting her move how she wanted. She rolled over to face me, sliding both arms around my waist and burying her face into my chest. I held her close, our legs tangling.

Sleep came to me easier than I thought with my girl safe in my arms. An hour later, it was ripped from me as I felt her belly moving against mine. In the months since her beating I had never felt or seen anything different with Bella.

Now lying beside her, feeling our baby move around, I knew her decision would hurt no matter what she decided.

* * *

Next Day

Daddy was up alright by the time my eyes opened. Bella was still wrapped in my arms, asleep. There were a few different people in the room, all talking at once. Two nurses were writing on clipboards, glancing up at Bella every few minutes.

"What's going on?"

Daddy came over, whispering. "The doctor is going to talk with Bella in a few minutes. We're going to get her up, cleaned and fed beforehand."

"Did Aro come already?"

"We spoke and he's out front still on the phone. He thinks he can prove it was Jacob that day."

I flinched, wanting to kill the asshole. "What do we do?"

"He's finding everything out from the prosecutor and the lawyer what's going to happen. Right now we're going to heal Bella."

At the mention of her name, her eyes opened, yawning. It was like having the odd Bella back. She was all smiles, calm and collected. We sat up, Bella giving me a small kiss. She looked around and froze.

"What are we doing here?"

Daddy moved closer, "You don't remember?"

"I remember the ultrasound..." Her face fell and her words died.

"It's ok, Bella."

"I made up my mind."

Everyone in the room went silent, waiting.

"I don't want the baby." My heart died. "But I can't kill your baby."

"Bella..."

"I'll have the baby, Jasper, for you. But I don't want to have anything to do with it."

* * *

**Who wants to kill Jacob, raise your hands? HEA, I promise! I hope this explains the 'surprise' pregnancy, it wasn't either of their faults, technically. Stick with me, peeps!**

**Please leave your thoughts and some love for this hard chapter! Let me know what you think after everything! **


	21. Scared & Confused

**Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the girls, this is hot off the press!**

**

* * *

**

**I know that everyone was waiting anxiously for this chappie and i'm sorry it took so long to get out! But it's got a little of everything in it and more about how Bella is feeling. So i hope this chappie helps everyone see more into how much she is fighting with herself on keeping the baby and helping Jasper. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

"You want to put it up for adoption?"

She looked confused, watching me. "You can have it. Raise it."

Now it was my turn to be confused. I was supposed to raise the baby by myself?

"Without you?"

"I don't want the baby. But I can't kill it. I can't. It would be like killing you and I love you too much."

"What about us?" I know my questions were small and stupid but I just wasn't understanding what she meant.

"I don't know." The hard shake of her head caught everyone's attention. She gave me a smile and I shivered. "She's talking again."

"Who?"

"My head. She won't shut up."

Daddy came over, smiling gently. He sat by her feet, gaining an answering smile from Bella.

"What does she say, Bella? Can you tell me some of what she says?"

She frowned, concentrating. "She talks about everything. But mostly about the baby."

"What about the baby? Is it because you don't want it? Does she not want it?"

My eyes widened a bit at his questions, hoping it wouldn't push Bella to far. I didn't want her to go over the edge. I couldn't handle that. She'd been through enough. She didn't need anymore on her plate.

"I don't know really. Sometimes she acts like she doesn't. Then it seems like she agrees with me. Then others she's pushing me to get rid of it. She says its for me. But I think it's for her."

"Why don't you want the baby?"

"Daddy..."

He gave me a look and I kept quiet. Bella glared at me, as if interrupting them had been a great crime.

"I can't handle it. It's too early. I'm not ready. I wish it was later. But it's not."

"What do you want to happen? You will have the baby for Jasper to rise, where will you be?"

"I'm not sure. I want to be with Jasper. I just don't want to be around the baby. It's not safe. I'm not safe. I don't want to hurt them. He deserves the baby. He wants it."

We were getting somewhere and nowhere at the same time and it messed with my head. Bella was explaining about the baby yet not.

"That was real good, Bella. Real good. Good job. I'm gonna have them help you eat and get cleaned up. I'm gonna talk with Jasper outside, but we'll be right back, alright? Nothing to worry about. We're not leaving."

"Ok." She was all smiles again, but her demeanor had turned to a child's almost. Not a pregnant 24 year old. It was creepy and heartbreaking all at once. Nurses came over to help Bella, each of them gentle and all smiles to reassure her. I followed daddy out into the hallway where we could talk.

"I don't understand, daddy."

"I don't either. But from what I can understand, Bella is not talking to herself. The person in her head is someone else."

"_What?"_

"I don't know if it's another personality, some kind of disorder, or what."

"Could she be talking to someone else completely? Someone not her. Not a disorder. Not another personality."

"Who?"

"Her mother."

He went quiet, staring at me. At first I thought he was going to blow me off, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Why?"

"I don't know. People have had family come to them in their dreams before. Even appear to them when they need help." I took a deep breath and went for broke, knowing it was either a possibility or I was plain crazy like Bella. "Maybe her mother is talking to her as help. Maybe she's trying to lead Bella through things."

"When did the talking start?"

"I don't know. I think the same time the drinking and drugs."

"Right after her mother's death and the beginning of Charlie's direct abuse." His comment got me fired up again. "I'm going to talk with her head doctor. You would know Bella best out of everyone. If you think it's her mother it's something that needs to be looked at. Whoever it is, Bella is clearly not afraid of them."

"More like annoyed. Like a parent being irritating to a teen."

He lifted an eye shaking his head at me. I grinned to keep myself sane. The situation felt hopeless. But I knew I needed to keep positive for my girl. He sent me to get cleaned in the doctor's quarters while he talked to Bella's new doctor.

On the way back up I found momma out in the hallway, watching Bella's room.

"Sweetheart! How is she?" I gave her a tight hug, momma holding my arms when I pulled back.

"Ok for now. I'm not sure what will happen."

"What about the baby?"

"We don't know yet."

"She hasn't decided yet?"

"She did. But I don't know. She said she'll have the baby and let me have it to raise. I don't want to hurt her more by having the baby."

"But Jasper... you can't really... I mean... the baby..."

"I don't know, momma. She's hurting about something. This is making it worst."

"But do you think getting rid of the baby will make things better? When she gets out of here it might make things worst knowing what she got rid of."

"We don't know. That's why they are going to have a head doctor look at her. Maybe things will become clear and we can take her home."

I gave momma another hug before moving to the door. I opened it and stood next to daddy as a doctor chatted with Bella.

"What's happening?"

"I talked with her doctor. He says it's possible. And with everything that has happened to Bella that it might be her way of coping with things. She creates her mother to help her when she feels lost and alone. Someone to comfort her whenever she is hurt."

"But I thought she said that the woman pushed her to do things."

"Yes. You can imagine that after years of the abuse and no one coming to help, she turned the voice into someone cruel to help deal with the sting. It make her feel better about being where she was."

"What do we do?"

"Wait and help her get better. Right now they'll keep track of the baby and her. Since she was coherent when she made the statement about keeping the baby, they won't try and talk her out of it."

"Why would they? It's none of their business."

"They can't give her a lot of the meds she needs because she is pregnant. Frankly, I told the doctor she shouldn't go on anything after all the stuff we got her off, it'll mess her recovery up. They're going with therapy right now, lots and lots of it."

"Will that help?"

"It should. We're just not sure how much. Right now, the main thing they want to know is the state of her mind. Where's she at. Has she broken from reality? Has she had a breakdown? Or is she bordering?"

"Can I help?"

"I'm hoping so. I'm not sure whether or not he'll use you or make you leave."

"I can't leave them, daddy."

"I know, Jazzy. I know. But we want to get her better. Bella deserves to get better and have a life. Who knows. After she gets back to normal and is let out she might want the baby. After everything, it's no wonder she doesn't think she can handle an infant. Most sane people are frightened out of their minds. Take someone who has a bad life and add in a baby, it just might be enough to send them over the edge. If we had known..."

He stopped and I turned. "What?"

He gave a shake of the head and I glared at me. "What, daddy?"

"If we had known then about the baby, things might have been different. We could have done more for Bella."

"You mean abort the baby?"

He still didn't want to answer me. "I don't know. My instinct says Bella would have been better off having the abortion then and there when she wasn't invested in the pregnancy. Get her detoxed and back to healthy. I wouldn't have cared if you two got pregnant instantly after that, but it would have been better for her. The stuff I gave her to help and all the pain killers, Jasper... the side effects alone could trigger a miscarriage. At any time. We might have done a lot of damage to both of them."

"What can happen?" I needed to know everything when it came to my family. Bella and my baby had become that in just hours.

"Anything, everything. I don't know... I'm at a loss for words. After the doctor talks a little more with Bella, they're gonna run a full panel of tests on both of them. See if anything comes up now. If something major has happened and it's dangerous for Bella, we might think of taking the choice from her."

"I'll do anything for Bella."

He smiled at me. "I know, Jazzy."

Bella whimpered and I froze. I turned and found her huddling in the bed with a group of people circled around the bed.

"Too many people around her, daddy." I gave my warning moving closer. He snapped something and they backed away. The man with the clipboard stopped and looked at me. I moved to her side, taking her hand. Bella smiled, calming instantly. She gave a sigh and relaxed into the bed.

"Are you ok, darlin?"

"Tired. So many questions. She won't stop and he won't either. I can't keep up with both of them."

I looked at her doctor, "Can she take a break?"

"Sure. We can finish up later after her tests." He smiled at her, leaving and taking some of the nurses with him. Daddy came over and Bella smiled at him. He did the same, waving the rest of the group away.

"How you feeling, Bella?"

"Ok. Who was that?"

"It was one of your doctors. He's gonna help with the voice."

"She doesn't like him."

"Why not?"

"Said he's too bossy."

We laughed at that, making Bella smile wide. Without warning, she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's hard to ignore the baby. Keeps moving." Her face sent chills down my back. I was beginning to think Bella had lost it. It didn't seem to phase daddy. He moved closer, moving his hands around on her stomach to check the baby. I sat, dumbfounded. I wanted so badly to feel the baby move but didn't want to push Bella.

"That's a good sign, Bella. If you want Jasper to have the baby, then having a healthy one would be good, right?"

She smiled and nodded and I couldn't figure out why she didn't want the baby with that expression.

"Do you think if things got better, you'd want the baby, darlin?"

She froze, "No. I'm too dangerous. Not sane enough. I don't want to be like my mother."

"You're nothing like your mother, darlin. Nothing. You're fighting to be better. It's not your fault what Charlie did."

Her face went pale, tearing running down both cheeks. I held her hands, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how.

"It's ok, darlin. It's ok."

"Why did she have to die? Why can't she be here now? I needed her so much. But she went away."

I felt completely helpless, looking up to daddy for help. His face matched hers.

"Do you remember what happen that day, Bella?"

"A little."

"Why don't we talk about it?"

"Ok."

"Let me get your doctor, alright? Jasper will stay with you."

She nodded and I watched daddy leave in a hurry. I smiled at Bella, hoping to help the situation. She grinned back at me, calm and collected.

"I don't want to make you unhappy, Jasper."

"You're not."

"I don't want to hurt the baby after it's born. You have to protect it, ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise me, please."

I swallowed, my throat dry as hell. My eyes started to burn, but I fought like heck to keep the tears back. "I promise."

"From me too. You can't let me hurt it."

"I promise."

That seemed to be what Bella was looking for. The clear part of her mind was relieved and relaxed at my declarations. The off part of her head that talked to the voice wasn't sure.

It was like dealing with a mother and child all at once. The abused part of Bella wanted her own child safe from harm. The mature part of her didn't believe that she would be able to keep up with that herself.

Daddy and the head doctor came back into the room, pulling seats over to the bed.

"Jasper, why don't you sit in a chair?" I kept my mouth shut, wanting to rip his ass. Bella wouldn't let my hand go, pleading with me to stay.

"I think I'll stay with Bella." He opened his mouth but closed it when he saw the look on her face.

"Bella, let's talk a little bit about the voice, shall we?"

She nodded, watching him.

"Who is it, do you think?"

"I don't know."

"She's never given you a name? You've never given her a name?"

"No."

"When did she start talking with you?"

"After my mother died. It just started talking to me."

"When did it become negative towards you?"

"I don't know. A while later."

"Is it talking to you now?"

"Yes."

"What does it say?"

"She says you're an asshole."

I had to bite my lip at her reply. The head doctor looked affronted. Daddy was staring away.

"She's rude."

"Yup. She doesn't like you."

"Why?"

"Says you're too nosy. You shouldn't pry into people's minds."

"That's my job."

"Doesn't matter. She won't talk to you."

"Will she talk to you?"

"Obviously."

I laughed at that one; I just couldn't hold it back. He glared at me, which didn't settle to well with Bella. She gave him a dirty look, refusing to talk anymore.

"Darlin. It's ok." Bella shook her head, upset.

"No. He's mean. I don't like mean people."

"I'm trying to help you, young lady."

"No, you're not! You're trying to boss me around. There's a difference." Bella was working herself up, pushing back towards the top of her bed, the pillows flying to the floor.

The head doctor stood up, trying to intimidate her. I was in front of him in seconds, daddy standing beside us.

"Settle down, both of you. I think we need another doctor. You can go."

The head dude gave daddy a once over before stomping out of the room. Daddy shook his head at me and I just stared back.

"He's not gonna hurt my girl."

"I know that, Jazzy. Calm down. Bella?...Bella!"

I wiped around at his cry, horrified at what I saw. Bella was doubled over, clutching her stomach, blood everywhere. I wasn't sure what went on around us after that. Bella sobbed, fingers digging into her bump. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as hard as I could. I prayed that I could keep them both safe if I just held on to them.

Doctors and nurses rushed in, checking and poking Bella before she was transferred to a rolling bed. They had every monitor possible hooked to her within minutes, all of them beeping with her failing vitals. Her head lolled to the side, hands limp against her middle.

"Bella? Bella!" I didn't realize how hysterical I was until after they had taken her away. Daddy held me back from running with her. He was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Things were blurred, sound drown out.

"Jazzy, come back to me... Jazzy...Jazzy..."

There was a prick and then peace.

* * *

10 hours later

When I woke up, momma was sitting beside me, crying. I jerked up, looking around. The waiting room was quiet and cold. I was still covered in Bella's blood, my hands stained.

"Momma?"

"Oh, Jasper!" She threw her arms around me, pulling me close. "My baby. Are you ok?"

"Where's Bella? Is she ok? The baby? Did she loss the baby?"

Momma was unable to talk, crying nonstop. I held on her to for comfort. I wanted nothing more than to be a young teenager again. I didn't want the fear of not knowing about my girlfriend and unborn baby. It was too much.

Minutes passed but they felt like hours. My stomach was growling and my head hurt. I was dying of thirst and food. I looked up to the clock, shocked to see how long I'd been knocked out.

The door flew open, daddy coming inside. Momma moved back, her hands busy on her face. I got up, bulldozing into him. His arms came around me and I started crying. He let me get it all out before sitting me down again. Daddy pulled a chair over in front of us, taking my hand into his.

"You need to pull yourself together, Jasper. Ok? Calm down."

I sniffled, nodding. "I'm sorry. I'm ok now."

"Good. I need to talk with you. It's important. You need to be level headed and serious, alright?"

"Yes."

"Bella is recovering. She's doing really good."

"How's the baby?"

"It's fine." He took a deep breathe, smiling wide. "I don't know how. But it's perfectly healthy. We ran every test there was and things came back perfect. I'm shocked."

"That's wonderful! There was so much blood..."

"I know. They've looked, checked every part of her. We don't know where the blood came from. All of her organs are fine. Her heart and lungs are strong. No brain injuries. Circulation is great. For someone with her drug history, she's in better health than both of us."

"What happens now?"

"She has another doctor who looked over her files so far. He doesn't think she needs to be in watch anymore. She might hear a voice, but so far she's not harmful to others. And the fact that she's been clean for months and not once tried anything to harm herself is good marks for her. He doesn't think she'll do anything. He thinks once she's cleared medically, that it would be better for her to go home and rest. Staying here is not helping her. It's pushing her farther into depression."

"How do we help her with that?"

"The right meds, the right dose and close watch on the baby. We both think it's the depression that's bringing the voice back. She was fine up til recently with the voice."

"What do I need to do?"

"Be there for her. Help her. Love her. Let her know you're there to help and that she's not a bad person. As for the baby, we'll do one thing at a time. She talked to the doctor about that as well."

"What did she say?"

"She's not sure. That's one of the hard points for her. She's petrified that she'll hurt the baby after she gives birth. So much so, she doesn't want anything to do with it. She wants you to raise it. At the same time, it's her baby. Your baby. She's already feeling that connection to it. That's scaring her just as much. She doesn't know if she'll be able to give it up once she sees it for the first time."

"I don't want her to give our baby up."

"I know that. But that might be just what she needs for the first few days. The connection might be strong enough to keep her in the same house as both of you. After seeing you with the baby it might snap her out of it. Then again it might not. Or it might take a few months. The main point is you want Bella healed all the way so that you and the baby get the best version of her and her of you two."

Daddy sighed, all of the exhaustion plain on his face.

"What, daddy?"

"I'm a good reader of people, comes with being a doctor. You can tell she's not really getting the whole picture at the moment of what's going on with you. I think she was at one point, before the depression. But now, it's almost like she has two pictures."

"I noticed that too."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She acts like a child when she hears the voice, then she acts like an adult when she doesn't. The adult part of her knows what was said though."

"Good job. I had to tell the new doctor that. It helped make sense what was going on with her after wards. One of his big points to get done was finding out who the voice is to her. Either she's made it up or she thinks it's someone. If we could figure out a name for the person, we could figure out the reason behind it."

Daddy gave me and momma a hug, before leaving again. Another hour passed before he had me take a shower and change into clean scrubs. Once momma went home he took me back to Bella's new room. She was sound asleep, looking peaceful. There was one IV to keep her hydrated and one monitor on her chest for her vitals. The rest of the wires were for the baby. Even with the blanket over her, you could tell there were many hooked to her stomach. I smiled when I got to hear the heartbeat for the first time.

Daddy grinned, smacking me on the back. I pulled two chairs together, getting as comfortable as I could beside her bed. Once she was signed off for a few hours, he went on to his other rounds.

I took her hand into mine and fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day

BPOV

I woke with a start, not knowing where I was. The pass few days were a blur, nothing really standing out. I turned my head and found Jasper asleep next to me. He looked worn out and pale. There were beeps all around the room. Looking up, I saw the many monitors running. The one to my right was for the baby that much I could tell. The whooshing sound filling the room.

I smiled before realizing what I was doing.

How does someone want something and hate it at the same time?

"Jasper?"

He groaned, turning his head away. I smiled again, tugging on his hand.

"Jasper."

His eyes popped open, clearing as he looked at me. There was hesitation as he smiled. "Hi, darlin. How you feeling?"

"Ok. How are you? You can't be comfortable. You didn't have to stay."

"I'm here for you. I'm not leaving."

"What's happening? Why am I here?"

He sat up straight, swallowing. "There was a scare with the baby last night."

"Is it ok?" I wanted to know even though I didn't. Everything about the baby was a fight within my head.

"Yes. Both of you are. Daddy said you both have a clean bill of health. You have a new head doctor. He thinks you'll be better off going home than being here."

"I'm worried that I'll hurt someone."

"You won't. We're in this together. He thinks with the right meds and therapy that you'll be fine."

"What do I have?"

"It looks like depression. Which might be triggering the voice again."

I shivered at the mention of my voice. She wasn't speaking at the moment and I wanted her to stay that way.

"Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure, let me go ask the nurse." He helped raise the bed so I could sit. As soon as he was out of the room, I looked down at my stomach. There were pads and wires glued to it.

The butterflies started again. I grimaced, willing myself to ignore it. When they kept on, I gave up, cupping my hands over my stomach. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I let myself enjoy being pregnant. When the door opened once more, I pulled back opening my eyes.

Carlisle smiled at me, having caught my moment.

"It's ok to wonder, Bella. You can hate being pregnant and not want the baby and be curious."

He was the only person at the moment I felt ok with confiding with. "It's not fair. To me. To Jasper. I'm torn and confused. I don't know what I want anymore. When I fell the baby move, I want to be happy and enjoy it. Then I think about the fact that I don't want the baby and I get mad at myself. What do I do?"

He came over and took my vitals as he talked. "Don't fight yourself. Just let things happen how they will. Things will work out. The shock of finding out is still pretty strong. In a few weeks you'll be more used to being pregnant. There are a lot of women who don't want their babies, or plan on giving them up and still enjoy being pregnant. It's a weird thing, but it happens. Maybe bonding with the baby now might make things easier after you give birth. Some fathers are the same way, you know."

"They are?"

"Yes. They don't want the baby while the woman is pregnant, hate the thought of it. Then when they see that innocent newborn, they change. They fall in love with their child and can't think of giving it up. People are different. Jasper loves the baby because it's part of both of you. But you have to add in how he was raised. We loved our son with everything. You were raised where love was dangerous and you only got hurt. It's normal not to want to have a child and risk the pain of loving it."

"It's so hard."

"It will be. Stop fighting that as well. Having a baby is not easy for anyone. Stop trying to make it that way."

"I don't want to ruin this for Jasper."

"How?"

"I can tell he wants to talk about the baby. Include it. But he doesn't."

"He's thinking of you."

"I know."

Carlisle sighed, sitting down. "If you're not sure, that's fine. If it doesn't bother you to let Jasper enjoy the pregnancy too and include the baby, then let him know. Let him bond with it while you're pregnant. Your plan is for him to raise the baby, am I right?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Let him start now. But only if you can handle it."

"Alright."

He stood up as Jasper came back with a tray of food. Carlisle left once we started eating. After Jasper took care of the trash, I steadied myself to talk with him. As soon as he sat down, I leveled my eyes on him.

"Jasper, I don't want you to ignore the baby like I try and do. If you want to talk about it, then talk about it."

"I don't want to upset you."

"I know. But it hurts even more watching you fight being a father because I'm fighting being the mother. I don't know what I want anymore. And to be honest, I don't have the energy to think about it all the time. I'm hoping that maybe with the right help I can get better and learn to want the baby. But that doesn't mean you have to stop wanting it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Darlin, you have to tell me if it gets to be to much."

"Jasper, I want you to promise me you'll think about yourself. Not just about me."

He gave in and nodded.

Forgetting about my thoughts, I pulled his hand over to the only spot left on my stomach, since the baby was still moving around. His face was amazed, eyes trained on his hand.

It was that look that made all the pain worth it.

* * *

**I hope everyone sees how hard she is working to figure out how she feels, lol. Next chappie has a big blow up in it. Not to mention some mussiness too, lol. **

**Please leave lots of love! Hope i haven't lost everyone!**

**PS. DON'T FORGET THE POLL! Right now we are very close with 2 and 3, thanks!**


	22. A Loving Gesture

**A/N: Twilght belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies! **

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry about the long wait, and I hope u guys are still with me. This story is one hell of a emotion rolla coaster for me and sometimes a bit to much to finish a full chapter without going a little crazy myself. **

**This is the start of seeing into Bella's feeling towards the baby and shows just how hard she is fighting for her family. **

* * *

BPOV

The pleasure on Jasper's face was enough to take my mind off of everything. It helped with the unhappiness that I couldn't shake. I had it great and yet I couldn't be happy.

"What does it feel like?"

"Butterflies. Like having a belly full of butterflies that are fluttering."

He smiled, fighting to stay happy.

"I never noticed the bump. Did you?"

"No."

"What made you check to see if you were pregnant?"

"I wasn't feeling good. Nothing really fit my symptoms. I was really doing it just to take it off the list. I didn't think it would come back positive. Especially after your dad said I wasn't."

"You didn't have to tell me, Bella."

"Tell you?" I was confused, staring at him. Jasper pulled his hand back, balling it into a fist in his lap.

"That you were pregnant. You could have had the abortion and I never would have known."

"I couldn't do that to you. No matter how angry I was. It wouldn't have been right."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me take the baby even though you don't want it."

I cringed at his words. We sat in silence for a while, Jasper bonding with the baby. He looked so fucking happy. At peace. It was a warming sight, one that I wanted for myself. I just didn't know if I had it in me. I refused to take a chance with my child. Jasper's child.

Carlisle came in with another doctor. They checked all my stuff and then smiled wide at both of us.

"You can go home, Bella. I've talked with Carlisle. We've come up with a plan I think would help you best."

"What?"

"I'm gonna try some low dose meds on you. We'll keep close eye on you and the baby. Instead of having you come in for therapy on a schedule, I only want you to come in when you hear the voice. And I'd like you to keep a diary of your emotions. Everyday. A few times a day. I'd like to see if there is a pattern of sorts. Or even see what happens with the medicine. Jasper is going to help you. Talk with him as much as you can. Don't keep anything bottled up inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Even if you need to yell at him, yell at him. Nothing physical. Either of you. But let him know what's going on with you."

"Ok."

I was happy to get out of the hospital. Jasper stayed with me the whole time, holding my hand. The nurses came and unhooked everything. Carlisle had Esme bring clothes for me. Once everyone was out of the room, Jasper helped me dress.

"Are these new?"

He stopped putting my shoes on as I stared down at my pants.

Jasper peeked at the tag, smiling to himself. "They're maternity pants. Mom noticed how big your stomach was. She didn't do it to be hurtful."

"I know. I just... it's happening fast, ain't it?"

"Yeah, darlin. But that should be a good thing."

"Good?"

"That way you don't have to be pregnant much longer."

I nodded, frowning. Jasper wasn't looking anymore, finishing up my shoes. Carlisle brought a wheelchair, Jasper pushing me out to the car. The ride to our place was in silence. As soon as I was inside, I wanted to be alone.

"No."

I stopped and looked at Jasper. "What?"

"No. You can't pull away. You have to talk with me."

I shook my head. "I don't have too."

"Yes, you do! You know you do."

All of the anger that I had over my life came out at once and it was directed towards Jasper and not the person I wanted.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, going after him. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Who? You're not my fucking parent! I'm tired of being told what to do! I'm tired of everyone getting what they want! I'm tired of the abuse! Of remembering all the hits! All the kicks! The slaps! The cuts! The blood! I'm tired of being fucking unhappy! Do you hear me? I want to be happy! I want to go out and buy baby clothes..." The tears were rushing out, as I stalked Jasper. He was passive, moving out of my reach with each pass. He was calm and collected, letting me get it all out.

I sniffled, my voice watery as I choked on my tears. "I want to be happy that I'm pregnant and you're the daddy. I want to make a life with you. Not end it. I want to feel my baby moving and smile and not be angry that I'm fucking happy about it! I want to watch you smile when you feel the baby and be glad it's me that you're doing this with! Why can't I be happy? Why? Why do I hate that I'm pregnant when I want it so damn bad? WHY?"

Jasper didn't say a word, moving over to pull me into his arms. He rocked me gently, pressing my head to his shoulder. I shook and shivered as I cried it out.

"It's ok, darlin. Let it out. Let it out... I'm here darlin. I'll always be here. We'll work it out. Things will get better, I promise." He pressed soft kisses to my head and face, soothing the pain.

My fingers were clenched in his shirt. "Why do I hate being pregnant? Please tell me, Jasper. Please. I need to know why."

"I don't know, darlin. I don't know... we'll figure it out. It's...it's our first baby...maybe...maybe..." He gave up, holding me close again.

We held onto one another, giving and taking comfort. We moved to the couch, lying down against each other. Our nap was welcomed.

JPOV

Bella feel asleep as soon as we laid on the couch. I stayed awake unable to relax. I was at a lost on how to help Bella. How to give her the peace she so desperately wanted. It was still early out, and I hoped after her nap she'd feel up to doing something together. Anything to help take her mind off all the problems.

The baby wiggled and moved within her belly making me smile. I followed the movements, imaging Bella holding our baby with a smile on her face. It had only been days since she told me she was pregnant, but she was almost to the half way mark. I watched the clock, watched the seconds go by and the minutes tick.

An hour passed before she stirred, yawning against my chest.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long."

"What do we do now, Jasper?"

"Take it one day at a time. Do what your doctor said. With work and a schedule, maybe you'll start to feel better."

"I want to get better."

"I'm here to help you, darlin."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

We got up and worked together to make something to eat. Bella was all smiles for once, giggling and laughing at my jokes. We took turns feeding each other, giving kisses as we went. When the baby started up again, she pulled my hand to her stomach and smiled at me. It was a good sign. I just hoped it was too early.

"I need a notebook to keep track of my feelings."

"Let's do some shopping."

We headed towards the mall, walking inside, hand in hand. Bella seemed to really relax inside. When we passed a maternity store and she stopped, I was ready for the worst.

"I'm too big for my clothes."

"Do you want to shop for some? I can do it myself with mom if you don't want too."

"I'd like to try."

I smiled and we headed inside. Bella mainly needed bigger pants. I liked seeing her belly pressed against her shirts.

"What do you think I should get?"

"How about a few pairs of pants to start out? You can always wear my shirts if you want. To be honest, I like looking at your belly."

I wanted to be honest with Bella, I hoped that it would help her. But my first try had me holding my breath for her reaction. When her face glowed and she grinned, I relaxed.

She didn't say a word as she found some bigger sizes in different styles of pants. One by one she pulled them off the rack and handed them to me. I followed her around the store with my arms full, happy to buy her whatever she wanted.

When we got to the counter to check out, Bella surprised me.

"I liked that, Jasper."

"Good, darlin." She pulled me in for a kiss as I slid my card towards the cashier.

Our next stop was the office supply store. Bella found a notebook in different colors that she liked. I added a pack of pens and we checked out. We wondered around the food court, getting smoothies and pretzels. It felt good being out with my girl. I didn't feel like the world was on my shoulders.

We walked around the entire mall, picking certain places to stop and look through. I was shocked when Bella decided to go into a baby store. After everything, I had steeled myself for a breakdown. But I wasn't going to stop her from trying.

She headed towards the photo albums and baby books section. I watched as she went though every single one that they had, finally picking the largest one with the most writing space.

"What are you doing, darlin?"

"I want to write to the baby for when it gets older."

"Write what?"

"My feelings." I frowned and she smiled softly. "I want it to be able to see what I was going through that it was never about him or her being unlovable. That it was me. I don't want the baby growing up blaming itself."

I moved away, as I felt the tears fill my eyes. After everything she'd been through, she was still putting our baby first even though she was fighting the demons in her head that said get rid of it.

I gave her some space, letting her pick out what she wanted. I noticed her grab something and hide it from me. When we went to pay, she didn't want me to look. I turned away until everything was bagged.

We headed home, where I hoped into the tub to get ready for bed.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as Jasper was busy, I sat down on the couch and started working on the baby book. I filled in all the info, as much as I knew. When it came to the first thoughts page, I took a deep breath and let it all out.

**To My Baby**

**This is your mommy speaking. I have to say that I'm ashamed of how I reacted when I found out I was pregnant with you. I yelled, kicked and screamed at your daddy. I'm sorry to say that I didn't want to have you, and for that I am forever sorry. But you're not just my baby, you're your daddy's baby as well. It's his right to have and raise you. I couldn't take that from either of you. I hope one day you understand and forgive me for the bad thoughts that I had.**

**Isabella, 3 months pregnant with you**

I closed the book as Jasper came down. He kissed my head, taking the seat beside me.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing. Just some mental therapy. I have something for you."

* * *

JPOV

Her smile calmed me, but when she handed me a small box, I was on edge again. Slowly I opened it, taking the tiny outfit out, my eyes filled with tears as I read what it said.

I Love My Daddy

* * *

**I hope I'm not the only one with tears in my eyes after reading that last line, lol. What do you guys think about Bella's gift? Or her first note to the baby?**

**Please leave some love and your thoughts!**

**There will be another update for another story tonight, so keep your eyes peeled, lol! Thanks! **


	23. News Update Important

**Hey Guys. Please read this, very important info regarding stories, please read to bottom.**

**Just a little update. Some great news, my dad is now home, came home Tuesday, of course, the power went out an hour later. That sucked, but it came back on yesterday. In my spare time of waiting on him in the hospital, I've been taking my frustations out on my writing and because of that, managed to get not only an update done for BOL but also one for IM! Next I'm trying to focus myself on IJNY. So once I get the kinks worked out of them, they will be posted. Yeah! **

**I really want to thank everyone person who reviewed, PM'ed and emailed well wishes to me about my dad. I really needed that and an update on him, his spine surgery went perfect, he's healing great, and he's up and walking, with great help of course. **

**But I have something I'd like to say, I have disabled anonymous reviews, based after one person decided to say something extremely hurtful towards my dad and his health. I have no problem with someone saying something to me, about me or my stories, while I will make a statement about anything directed towards me and drop it afterwards, this time I decided to take it farther and stop people from not signing in when they review.**

**I am truly sorry to the hundred people who have reviewed without saying in, each and every one of them were sweet, nice and just plain wonderful. You guys took your time to drop a note, thank you, truly. But I have decided that if you're going to say something rude to me, then i deserve the right to response and report you if it goes to far. I do hope that the ones who wish to review but don't have an account, takes the time to create one to drop a note, I LOVE hearing from everyone, even if it's two words. It goes a long way when you feel like not writing something. **

**I can be PM'd if you want to say something more than in a review, I response to EVERY one of them. **

**I'm not going to say anything more about the review, and more forward with a positive outlook since my dad is home and I DID manage to get some updates out for my other story. **

**For anyone that wants to see exactly why I disabled anonymous reviews, please read the review below. If not, thank you so much for a few seconds of your time reading them. Updates tomorrow guys! Thank you again!**

**From: fire cracker ()**

Okay i understand ur dad is in hospital but ive been waiting for this story to  
update for like 3 moths and im gettin pissed of with waiting one minute ur  
telling us there will be a chapter soon and then now ur telling us that havent  
written it yet, so frankly im incredibly pissed of so u know what fuck it im  
not bovering wth this story any more so FUCK YOU and your father  



	24. To My Baby

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies.**

**

* * *

**

**SURPRISE! Can you believe it? An update! I truly hope EVERYONE is still here! Kick me or love me, but please hang in here with me!**

** Like promised on the twitter account, here it is! I am so sorry for the stupidly long wait between updates. I lost my mojo there for a little bit with this story and then with all the family troubles and finally that one bad apple of an review. But I finally kicked myself in the ass and got this out. **

**It is short but I find it very sweet and it lets you guys into Bella's thoughts and Jasper's view of her progress. I talked it over with the ladies and was able to map out the next chapters. In total I think there might be another 15 or more, give or take. **

**Don't forget to join me on twitter for teasers from upcoming chapters along with extra tid bits on what's going down soon. I plan on posting some teasers of the next BOL update on there, so hurry over. **

**Don't forget to read read the ending AN there is another IJNY update surprise!**

* * *

Two Months Later

JPOV

Where do I start?

I stood in the nursery doorway, watching Bella folding the baby's clothes. One by one. Each done with exact accuracy. Every item was color organized. All the blues with the blues, the greens with the greens. We didn't know what the baby was yet, as much as I wanted too. The room was a pale creme color, all the baby items to match. It had taken three weeks to have the room added onto my house. Since the house was a loft type style, finding the perfect spot for the baby and for our privacy proved to be harder than I thought.

In the end, we pushed the right side of the house out 20 feet, bottom and top. Added a dividing wall where the new addition was. The top was the baby's room, giving us easy access at night. The bottom was a play area, it would be fenced off so that the baby had plenty of room to play and grow without hurting itself. We added sliding shudders along the front of our bedroom so that you couldn't see in.

All in all I was happy about how things were coming along. My bachelor pad was now baby ready. Family ready.

Bella was hard at work with keeping tracks of her emotions. Every day she'd write in her diary for hours. We had an in home therapist come out every week to give her goals to meet. Exercises to help get over 'bad' spots. The great thing from all this was with all her focus on the baby and getting better, she had no urge to go back to her pills and drink.

Test after test was run to ensure the baby was healthy and that Bella had healed as best as she could. She had two minor surgeries done to fix some things and to ease her pain in certain places.

Vitamins were the key to her body bouncing back as well as it did. With all the vitamin D she was taking, we noticed an increase in her bone density. Her ribs had healed quite well. Almost half of the bone scars now gone. Her joints didn't ache as much, her skin much softer and supple with the added hydration for her body. Even her eyes seemed clear, her hair much much longer. It had grown three times faster than normal, almost reaching her lower back.

With coming into the end of her fifth month, Bella's stomach had really popped. She couldn't see her feet, had a hard time standing up or getting down. I was horrified it would trigger another mental attack as I called them. The woman in her head to appear. So far, she said it hadn't. The lady was quiet for once. It made things peaceful.

She didn't complain about anything regarding the baby. Only about herself.

Good days were more times then not, with just a few hours of bad thoughts appearing. Bella would scream and fight, letting it out of her, before finally feeling relaxed and almost cleansed of the bad thoughts.

The person she needed to say these things to was her father. The whole family thought that was the key to her finally getting better completely. The trial was set to start within the next month or so. Bella had been awarded the ability to have a closed session with the judge, Charlie, the mice and their attorneys.

Our Judge Dely, felt she'd gone through enough things in her life to deserve having some comfort. And the fact that she was pregnant with a child added to her cause.

Since the DA wanted to charge all four of them equally, they had decided to do it all together. All four of them with separate attorneys.

Bella was being prepped for the questions she'd might be asked, and taught how to react to things and not to fly off the handle. Our biggest fear was they'd go after her actions since she found out about the pregnancy. That they'd say she was a violent female who had deserved what had happen to her, that Charlie had defended himself against her all those times as a child but also the night that he tried to kill her.

I loved reading what she wrote to the baby, knowing I could show her that in her own way she loved it and would be a great mother when it was born. She had fears, some that went beyond normal ones for first time mothers, due to her child hood. But that they were also things that we could over come.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, darlin?" I smiled at her, entering the nursery and taking a seat beside her.

"Do you like how I'm doing the clothes?"

"Of course, darlin. Always. It's wonderful. The baby will love it."

She made a face, half smiling. "I know you're just saying that. The baby won't care."

I couldn't help but kiss her. "Yes, it will."

She finished putting away the clothes, before wiggling her way over to lay between my legs. I slipped my arms around her waist, cradling her belly. Bella covered my hands with hers, staring out the window.

"I like it when the baby moves."

"That's good, darlin, that's good."

She nodded, "Sometimes when I talk it will kick. Do you think that means it knows me?"

"Course. What baby wouldn't know a beautiful momma like you?"

She blushed, looking down.

"Do you think Charlie will go to jail?"

"Yes. They've got a lot of great evidence."

"I'm scared if he gets out he'll come after us."

"No one will hurt you or the baby."

"Promise?"

"I swear, darlin. You and the baby are the most important things in my life."

She went quiet, so I helped her up and into our room, making her lay down for a nap. I headed downstairs to make her some dinner. While things were in the oven baking, I grabbed the baby book off the table in the living room. Whenever Bella wasn't looking I was always reading what she wrote. Taking a seat on the couch, I hunkered down to enjoy.

**To My Baby**

**Today was a good day. I spent extra time in bed thinking about you and your daddy. He's really looking forward to meeting you. Already talking about what to name you. I hope you look like him. **

**Isabella, 3 months 1 week pregnant with you**

**To My Baby**

**Another good day. No bad thoughts. I wonder if you're a girl or boy. I shouldn't think about it. But I can't stop. I'm trying hard to stay on the right path for you. And your daddy. **

**Isabella, 3 months 2 weeks pregnant with you**

**To My Baby**

**Today was the first bad day in weeks. I woke up screaming. I had the worst nightmare that I had hurt you. I dreamed that I had dropped you and then I couldn't find you. Your daddy held me until I stopped crying. He promised that you'd be alright. I hope he's right. I hope I don't end up hurting you.**

**Isabella, 3 months 3 weeks pregnant with you**

**To My Baby**

**We went out and picked the paint for your nursery. Your daddy had the house enlarged just for you. You're going to be such a spoiled baby. But I know you deserve it. Daddy is going to make you so happy. But I think you're going to make daddy just as happy. I want the both of you to have great relationships. I want you to be able to go to him whenever you're upset or hurt. I don't want you to ever feel like he will hurt you. Because he won't. He's here to protect you. **

**Isabella, 4 months pregnant with you**

**To My Baby**

**The painting is done. It took longer than expected. Daddy isn't exactly the greatest at home remodel. But that will be our secret. At least until he reads this. And if you are, Jasper. Ha ha. Wait until it's time for the furniture. **

**Isabella, 4 months 1 week pregnant with you**

I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud. Bella didn't realize but she was easing into being a mother much faster than she knew. She wasn't referring to the baby as hers just yet, but I knew she would in the end. She had too much love inside herself not to want her baby. She just needed to feel worthy of loving someone else and being loved back.

**To My Baby**

**I was right, little baby. Daddy sucks at building things. One point for us, right? I picture daddy as someone who would be perfect in everything he does, and to see him hitting his thumb with a hammer is very funny. At one point I was afraid of going into labor with you from laughing so hard. He makes the cutest face. I hope you have the same one when you're mad. **

**Isabella, 4 months 3 weeks pregnant with you**

**To My Baby**

**This is the first time we saw you and I smiled because I was happy. It's odd. Being this big with you, feeling you move inside me. And now just becoming happy with knowing you're inside. I hope this doesn't make you hate me more than I know you already will. You were so small. But that didn't mean anything. Your daddy paid to be able to see you in 3d or whatever it is. You have my nose. That makes him very happy. He hopes you are a girl. I pray you are not. **

**Isabella, 2 days shy of 5 months pregnant with you**

I never had the nerve to ask Bella why she hoped for a boy. My only thoughts were that she was afraid a girl would be weaker. Would remind her of herself. Either way, my baby would not be harmed. I knew holding the baby for the first time would bring out Bella's lioness.

The timer went off from the oven, making me close the book and set it aside for another day.

* * *

**I loved how sweet this chapter was and I hope u guys are still with me and enjoyed it just as much! I can't wait to hear your thoughts about it!**

**AS PROMISED! In honor of the 1 year Annys coming up for all of the stories, I plan on doing an outtake and posting it on the corresponding 1 year date for each story. THAT being said, I have posted a poll for this story with a choice of four 'events'. Head over and pick the one you'd like to see! It will only be up for one week before being changed over to BOL outtake choices. **

**Remember to join us on twitter and leave some love here!**


	25. 1YR ANNY OUTTAKE: UltrasoundCome Undone

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies for their wonderful work with this!**

* * *

**As voted, here is your random Jasper Outtake! I cried the entire time i wrote this, so there is a major tissue warning. Also, my inspiration for this chapter came from a song, so to get the full effect, please listen to My Darkest Days Come Undone **

**There is a BIG surprise at the end which i think you guys will like. This outtake takes place from Bella's Diary when she said they first saw the baby together. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Her chest rose and dropped gently, her breathing, light and silent. It was hypnotizing; I was unable to look away no matter how hard I tried. We'd gone to bed early the night before because we had an early appointment for Bella with her OB.

Bright and early at 7:30 in the morning, we'd get to see our baby. For the first time. The real first time. There had been previous ultrasounds, but only for the basics. Only to make sure things were growly correctly. To make sure there were no side effects from the medicine that daddy had been giving Bella the three months we didn't know she was pregnant.

Bella couldn't handle me going with her, knowing that she didn't want anything to do with the baby. I didn't hold it against her. I knew once she saw our child, she'd melt and fall in love. I had faith in her. I trusted her. I just needed her to believe in herself as much as I did.

The alarm went off at six, causing Bella to jump. I smacked the top of it, then rolled back over to her, smiling. Her eyes were glazed with sleep, but she smiled back at me.

"Mornin, darlin."

"Morning, Jazzy."

I leaned down and kissed her softly. "Love you."

"I love you too."

There was a moment of silence before we got out of bed, moving around the room to get ready. It was hard to dress as I watched Bella pull on her bra and panties. Her belly was a perfect basketball, riding between her hips, lush satin skin pulled taunt over our baby. I marveled at the magic happening within my girl as our child grew.

Bella had no idea how wonderful her pregnancy was to me. I felt grounded, secure in my life. Even at my young age, I knew this was what I was supposed to do. That this was what I was supposed to experience.

No matter what else would happen to me, this was the greatest gift anyone had ever given me.

"Jasper?"

My head snapped up, confused. "Yeah, baby?"

She half smiled, "Are you ok?"

I realized she was now wearing a sundress and flip flops.

"Yeah, sorry. I was day dreaming."

"You stare at me a lot."

I blushed, "I'm sorry, darlin. I love your body."

It was her turn to turn red. "I'm glad you still find me attractive."

"You have no idea. Especially with that belly on you." Her face fell a little. "It's not just because of that, darlin, I swear. I'll want you til I die. But knowing you're willing to carry our baby despite everything... I can't stop my reaction. Not to mention knowin' you're pregnant is turnin' me on as well."

Her face played many emotions before she finally relaxed, coming over to me for a kiss.

"I'll wait downstairs so you can finish dressing."

I laughed to myself as she went down the stairs, jerking on my jeans and t shirt. I found Bella in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. She smiled at me, before coming over and taking my hand. I led her outside, locking up as I went and helped her into the car.

We arrived promptly at 7: 20. I took a seat as Bella signed in. She took the seat next to me only to be called back seconds later. I helped her up and followed her to the back. With a grumble Bella had her weight taken. In total, two days shy of twenty weeks pregnant she had gained 20 pounds. Some of that wasn't the baby, due to her lack of health before meeting. Her body had gained some of the nourishment it needed while pregnant and in response filled out more in other areas. Her ribs no longer showed on her sides. Her spine no longer was visual to the naked eye. Even her knees and elbows had more meat around them.

Straight away they did the normal vitals before having Bella get up onto the table. Only minutes later and her OB Dr. Irina came in with a smile. She was a high risk OB with a side certification for mental health. Having known that Bella was having "issues" we'd been sent to her for special care.

Bella seemed relaxed with her, giving a small smile as I helped her lay back. The nurse turned on the ultrasound machine, and then turned off the lights. Dr. Irina had Bella pull up her dress, exposing her belly while putting a sheet across her lower body. A little bit of gel was added to Bella's skin, and then we were looking at the screen.

The whooshing sound that filled the room would stay with me forever.

"Everything looks great." She smiled at me when Bella refused to look at the screen. I cradled her hand, rubbing it softly. I didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do. "If you look here, Jasper, you can see the head, and the outline of the body."

I was in awe, a grin from ear to ear. "It's beautiful; I wish I could see more."

She laughed gently, "You can if you want, but it costs a bit more."

I paused, my eyes widening. "Really? How?"

"We can do 3D. It's almost like touching the baby. However, its costs more and most insurances don't pay as much."

"I don't care. I'll pay cash. Can we do it today?"

She looked towards Bella. "Is that alright, Bella?"

I followed her gaze, waiting. Bella stared me, biting her lip, before nodding. "Sure."

There was a flurry of movement in the room as different equipment was brought in. When things were in place, they started again. I didn't know what would happen, really. One moment things were fine and the next I lost it. My eyes welled up and tears were streaming down my face.

I couldn't stop them if I wanted, and to be honest. I didn't want to. I was looking at my baby. My healthy, living, with a heartbeat, baby. Inside my girl. Growing. Bigger and bigger. I knew Dr. Irina was talking to me, her lips were moving, finger pointing out stuff. None of that mattered. It didn't. No talk was needed. No help was needed. Our baby was beautiful. Perfect. Flawless in my eyes.

There could have been an extra arm, six toes on one foot and a third eye in the back of the head. I'd still walk around proudly.

I felt Bella jerk on my hand, catching my attention. Breaking the visual contact I had with the image before me. When I looked down, I was truly stunned, having not thought I'd ever seen anything like it. Bella was crying to herself, no sound. Her eyes were locked on me, a swallowed sob passing.

I didn't know what I'd done wrong or what caused her to cry like that. I was afraid seeing the baby had been too much for her and that I'd taken it too far with asking for the 3D.

"I'm sorry, darlin. Truly. I wouldn't have asked for 3D if I knew it-"

She shook her head hard. "You love the baby."

I stopped, at a lost for words.

"Do you love me like that?"

I was helpless as I stared back at her. Both the nurse and Dr. Irina had left the room to give us a moment of privacy.

I finally found my ability to speak and think. "Of course, darlin. What did you think I meant when I said I loved you?"

She frowned, confused, before shaking her head. "I've never experienced love like that before. I just thought... I mean... you don't need to love me, Jasper. You don't have to love me. You don't even have to love... this... baby..."

By now she was out right sobbing, her body trying to curl into a ball, but unable too. I didn't think about the gel or the mess as I folded her into my arms, clutching her shaking body to mine as I rocked her back and forth. I kissed her head, stroking her back with one hand and cradling her belly with the other. Our baby rolled once, wiggled around and finally landed a solid kick in my palm. That was all I needed to know that he or she knew that mommy was upset.

We were a team, my baby and I. Both working to make our girl see how much she was loved.

"I love you, darlin. Bella. My Isabella, You and our baby. I love you both. More than anything. Always. Forever. No matter what. Even when I die. In the after life as well. The three of us together no matter what. I love you. I love you. I love you."

She sniffled, getting the last few sobs out of her system. Her hands relaxed on my shirt, leaning back enough for me to clean her face. Once she blew her nose, I laid her back. She smiled up at me, a watery smile.

"What?"

"You're covered in gel."

I looked down and saw the smear across my stomach and along my arm to my fingers. The laugh came out of nowhere as I went over to the sink and washed off as best as I could. I stuck my head out the door for the ladies to return when Bella gave me the go ahead.

With a deep breath, the four of us continued looking at the baby. Bella's eyes were watching every movement of the baby, absorbing every detail the doctor pointed out. The happy she was enjoying the view of her baby.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" A firm shake of her head was all it took to zoom pass the required parts. But it was just enough for me to see and know myself. Having grown up with a pediatrician for a daddy, I'd seen enough cases of pregnant women that had come in for stuff.

My body was vibrating with the knowledge, fighting to scream it from the top of my lungs. But I knew Bella didn't want to know, and I wouldn't go against what she wanted.

We enjoyed watching our baby on the screen for another half hour. I didn't care about the cost, even after the doctor warned me that they also charged by the time as well.

Our baby rolled around, made faces and sucked its thumb twice. Using the camera on the screen, she managed to catch both times on film for us. After checking all the required things to ensure a healthy pregnancy, everything was turned off, the lights turned on and Bella cleaned up. We were taken to her office while they got the photos and video ready to go.

Bella had calmed down, relaxed back into the chair. Her hands cupped her belly, rubbing absentmindedly.

"Thank you for letting me see the baby, darlin."

She turned towards me and smiled. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too." It was all that was needed between the two of us. I knew what she meant, and finally she knew what I meant.

Dr. Irina came in with Bella's folder and a pen, ready to go. She jotted down a few things before looking up at us.

"Things look great, Bella. I'd like for you to gain another 20 pounds by your due date." Bella's face went slack.

"Are you sure? I've already gained twenty."

"Half of that was body weight. You're now in a healthier body category. Most of the time, I'm warning mothers to watch their weight, so they don't gain any extra pregnancy problems. But for you, I'd like a little more so that your health stays strong as well. And I think it would be better for after you give birth as well, to have a little extra weight if you decide to nurse."

I held my breath, staring straight ahead. We'd never talked about that, Bella assuming she'd be gone as soon as she was released from the hospital.

"I'm not sure I'll be around for that. I don't know if I... I mean..." She started to fluster. "I just don't know yet."

"That's ok, Bella. Really. I'm just looking out for you if you do decide. If you don't, the extra is not bad for you. It'll be fine either way. That's all I'm saying."

Relief filled Bella's posture. And mine.

"I've set the next appointment up for you; the nurse will give it to you on the way out. Do you have any other questions for me?"

Bella swallowed her voice soft. "Were there any problems from my drug past for the baby?"

"Not that I can see, Bella. And I'm being honest. I wouldn't lie to you about that. This baby looks as healthy as any normal baby at this stage in development should. Better if you take into account your past health history. And I'm not talking about drugs. Just the poor quality of food and vitamin intake. You're nurturing a healthy baby inside your body. Be very proud. You've overcome a lot, more than most ever could to give this baby a chance."

I brushed the tears away with the back of my hand. With Bella's next statement, I think I broke down the wall of Bella's main problem.

"I just want to give my baby the chance I never had."

I thought of the little mice to keep from letting go. I was too choked up to speak or reaction to anything else. A sob escaped when I thought of someone putting their hands on my baby like Charlie had done to Bella. The image of her covered in blood, clawing her way around her house to me, would forever be in my memory. Now I had the picture of my child in her place, and it was like a living hell.

"I think we're done here. Until next time, kids." Her words were light-hearted, and I knew they were for me, since I was the one close to cracking up. Bella held my hand, waiting until I was able to stand. We passed the front, taking the appointment card, our video and pictures with us.

Inside the car, I broke down and just cried. Bella rubbed my back, not saying a word, understanding that I needed this moment of weakness to keep myself together. I smiled when I finally looked up at her.

Before looking down at her stomach, envisioning the baby inside of her.

My baby.

My daughter.

* * *

**How much do you love this Jasper? I love him lots! Did you see a little girl coming for these two? I did, lol! Next are the names, hehehehe!**

**The poll is still up for the BOL outtake so hurry over and vote! There have been a lot of problems with FF, so if you want to make sure to get an alert for new chapters, please join me on twitter! And if you just want to see teasers and stuff like such, also just us on twitter! C U GUYS THERE! **


	26. Update

Hey guys!

I just wanted to give a heads up to say I am really sorry for the drop out from writing. College is a lot harder than I thought it would be, and work picked up massively during the holidays. But now, I am back to two days a week and school is in a swing that I'm getting the better handle on. I am hoping to finish all these stories during the summer or before the end of the year.

I also wanted to say that I have received all of the notes, reviews, and Pms that everyone has been sending me. I have not forgotten about the stories and I am really trying to pick things back up and get something out.

Another thank you to everything that offered to help and I asked to join my team months ago, I did not mean to string you guys along, so I will be posting any chapters I can get out on my own, and I hope to have them beta'd after the stories are done.

**For those that have still offered to help recently, I would love some ideas on how to jump start them. **

I hope to hear from you guys and I hope that some of you are still holding on for an ending to my stories.

Drop me a line, I love reading them and they give me hope that I will be able to get something up soon.

Jen AKA Robsbaby


End file.
